A Twist of Fate: Born to Lead
by Elhini Prime
Summary: AU "Son of Tron" What if Beck was born on the Grid instead of in the User World? Uprising as it should have been...with Yori and Beck (who has his memories) all the way through Legacy.
1. Good News

**Hey everyone, Just to let you know I'm still alive. I've just been busy. I know I said I wouldn't write these until** ** _Voiceless It Cries_** **was done, but I'm currently blocked and the game got deleted from my laptop :( So, I'm going to be focusing on these for a while. "Born to Lead" won the poll, followed by "Old System, New Madness,"**

 **Anyway, here is the AU** ** _Son of Tron_** **in which Beck was born on the Grid before the Coup.**

Chapter 1

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _The Grid has changed. I can feel it in the rocky Outlands when I put my hand on the smooth yet jagged stones, I can feel it when the rain splashes down on my face while lightning arcs across the sky. I can smell it in the cool, crisp air as the wind blows through the mountains of Argon. Much that was before now isn't a factor anymore. Because only three of us remember it. But now, a new era is dawning. We are_ free _…_

 _And it is good._

* * *

Since he had been brought to the Grid, Tron had seen many things. He'd witnessed the creation of the system he would be protecting, saw the ISOs first coming into the city, been there when the Game Grid was brought online and the games were _harmless_. Just for _fun_! Flynn had seen him nearly cry when he found out. And when the User had brought Yori to the Grid to be beside him after a few cycles alone…he _did_ cry.

But this was nothing… _nothing_ …compared to what was going to happen within the next few cycles. Something…wonderful and something they all previously thought happened only with ISOs until Yori announced it.

Yori was with child…Tron was going to be a father.

The Monitor gave a smile and looked down at the countertop, his long, pale fingers wrapped around the small glass of clear blue energy. A father…the term was unfamiliar to him but then again, it _was_ a User term. According to Flynn, Yori wasn't the first to be with child…very few others had shone signs of it as well. One of Yori's friends actually gave 'birth' to twins. Two little Basic Boys that looked almost identical. Flynn, needless to say, was excited…Just as he was when Jalen and Radia's daughter, Quorra, was born. The _first_ Child ISO.

Tron smiled again at the mental picture of Quorra's pale, icy-blue eyes that locked onto him with an intelligence and curiosity that few matched. If his own child would be anything like the little ISO girl…he couldn't _wait_ until the little one got here.

He renewed his grip on the vial of energy and walked towards his counterpart, who was currently on the couch, a pale hand resting on her abdomen as her circuits flickered gently in time with the little life inside her.

"Thought you might want this," Tron counterpart murmured, setting the vial of energy down next to her.

She closed an eye and looked up at him.

"I could have gotten it," she huffed, "I'm not _that_ helpless,"

"True," he replied, "But you're taking care of two. And it's my job to protect everyone on this system…and that includes the ones who aren't here yet too,"

He gently poked his counterpart's shoulder, a sparkle lighting up his steely eyes.

"You're hopeless, Tron," Yori sighed, shaking her head.

"Hmm…I don't see that," he purred, gently kissing her cheek as he sat down next to her and let her get closer to him, nestling into his side and laying her head on his chest as he put his arm around her.

"We've still got to name the child," Yori reminded him.

"We don't even know if it is a boy or a girl," Tron told her.

"Still," Yori told him, "C'mon, you have to have _some_ idea!"

Tron gave a roguish smile and laughed.

"The only thing I can think about right now is the look on Flynn's face when you told him you were with child," he chuckled.

"Are you kidding?" Yori sputtered, "He didn't let me out of his sight for the whole time he was here!"

Tron gave a hum and lay his head on hers.

"True," he agreed, "But, you know Flynn…he was _always_ excitable. Just you wait until Jordan finds out,"

"Knowing her," Yori started, "She probably d…"

The door flew open and Tron was instantly on his feet, hand reaching back for his Disk…until he saw who the dark shape in the door was.

Jordan Canas-Flynn gave a squeal and shot over to Yori's side, gently putting her hand on Yori's stomach, her sky-colored eyes bright and happy as she looked at the Program.

"How long until the little one gets here?" Jordan asked as Flynn came, panting, to the door.

"Should be sometime next cycle," Yori replied.

"Hey, buddy," the User gasped, putting his hands on his knees, "She's…she's fast when she wants to be,"

"Seems all females are, User or Program," Tron deadpanned as Jordan took Yori's Disk and pulled up the Simulations Program's coding.

"I don't know if it's a little girl or a little boy," Yori started as Jordan experimentally poked at the dimly flickering red bits near Yori's abdomen, "But…"

She derezzed the part of her suit covering said spot and Jordan blinked rapidly.

"They're just as strong if not stronger than their father," she finished, looking at the faint, dark blue splotches over her skin, "It doesn't hurt…but I was startled when I saw the first bruise,"

"I'm thinking they're going to be some sort of Security Program," Flynn said, walking up as Tron protectively knelt next to his Yori, "If not a really, really tough Simulations Program,"

"As long as the baby is healthy, I'm fine," Yori said as Jordan gave a smile.

"Well, it looks like the little guy's healthy," she said, "Congrats, Yori, Tron…the little tyke's gonna be a boy,"

"Am I the only one who's thinking about what the little guy's gonna look like?" Flynn asked, "For some reason…I'm always getting that greyish blue for the eye color,"

"Has to have _some_ aspect of his daddy, doesn't he?" Jordan teased, before looking at the two soon-to-be parents.

"That he will," Flynn nodded, "I just hope that he doesn't have his parents' stubbornness,"

"Kevin, I think that _that_ will be a nobrainer…he's going to be stubborn…."

Flynn sighed, shaking his head.

"God help the Grid,"

* * *

After Flynn and Jordan returned to their world, Tron had to return to his duties as System Monitor. It was no secret that Yori was with child, and the inhabitants of the Grid knew that if Tron couldn't be found on the Grid…he could be found at home with Yori. Anon had to come and get the Monitor almost immediately after Tron had set foot back into the apartment from escorting Flynn and Jordan to the Portal.

Yori was used to it, it didn't bother her that her counterpart was doing his job. Programs counted on him, and it was his job to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

She lay back down on the couch, pulling her blanket more over her slender frame. A sharp kick to her abdomen caught her attention.

"Hello, little one," she whispered, putting a hand on her stomach, "I'm here,"

A soft thrumming throbbed through the air, gentle and melodic. She'd never heard it before, but it was awfully calming and her eyelids were getting really heavy…

And before she knew it…Yori had fallen asleep as the thrumming sang through the air.

 **Next time, our little guy comes to the Grid! You guys thought Tron was bad in** ** _Son of Tron_** **...just you wait until you see him next...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Welcome To The Grid

**Sorry this took a little bit, school's a bit hectic and I'm trying to keep my grades up. Now we get to the birth of our protagonist, those of you who've read _Son of Tron_ know how well Tron takes Yori being in labor...well, he still takes it just as well. :) Also, the Archives will be featuring one or two voices depending on the chapter. They'll be easy to figure out who's speaking, but it's just a little fun for me to write.**

Chapter 2

Welcome To The Grid

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _Yori is getting rounder with every passing millicycle. Our child will be here soon…I do not know if I should be frightened or excited. The Grid is a dangerous place just as much as it is beautiful. Our child will be strong, whether he will inherit my skills or his mother's remains unseen…_

 _I hope it is the latter…_

* * *

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _Our son is getting bigger. I think he will take after his father…judging how strong he is becoming. Like Flynn said, he'll probably be a Monitor. I hope that's true, Tron and Anon could use some help out there…there's been unrest between the ISOs and Basics and some have been pretty bad. Nothing deadly yet, but I worry. Quorra came by with Jalen and Radia. She seems interested in our son, Flynn's teased Tron about it but Tron's brushed it off. Jalen's gone into the tournament…he hasn't lost yet and he's looking to compete against Tron. Knowing that ISO, he's not going to back down from a challenge._

 _Tron's brushed it off that our son will be like him…but I don't think he's right…_

 _I've been hearing things. Based on how Tron's described it in the past, I think it's the Grid that's talking…but that's ridiculous, right?_

* * *

By the time Tron got back from his patrol, he looked awful. The Monitor's reddish brown hair was disheveled and his normally bright blue-white circuits were a dim grey-blue.

"Rough patrol?" Yori asked, shifting her slender body so that Tron would be able to collapse on the couch next to her.

"You have _no_ idea," he murmured, sitting down gracefully and closing his steely-blue eyes.

Yori gave a soft nod before running her fingers through the back of his reddish hair, making a soft, rumbling purr sound off from the Monitor. The Simulations Program gave a soft laugh while one of Tron's eyes cracked open.

"It's not funny," he growled, "It's not like I can help it,"

"But it's so much fun to tease you," Yori purred, gently rubbing her fingertips on the back of Tron's head, making his purr rumble even louder.

The Monitor moved suddenly and gently pressed his lips against those of his counterpart, making her circuits turn a soft, pale lavender to complement his burning deep violet.

"…What were we talking about?" Yori murmured as Tron pulled back and wrapped his arms around her and their child.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, hiding his smirk.

 _"Works every time,"_ he thought.

* * *

As the end of the cycle drew near, Tron started noticing that some of Yori's behaviors had started to change. Not her personality…but rather some of her physical behaviors. For one…her hearing had gotten astronomically better, Tron couldn't sneak up on her and surprise her anymore. Her reaction time had quickened, catching a falling glass after her elbow had sent it towards the floor. But the one that got Tron was that she was somehow hearing the Grid's voice. He'd brushed it off as nothing at first, but when she was suddenly able to sense danger and grabbed Jordan out of the way when a cable holding some large beams snapped…Tron figured something was up.

The Monitor carefully made his way through their home, trying to find his counterpart…

"I know you're there, Tron," Yori called, "I'm in the kitchen,"

The Monitor gave a nod and walked towards said room, seeing Yori with her back towards him. The Simulations Program turned around, smiling as he came closer.

"I'm glad you're home," she told him, "It's been a long day,"

"Yori…" Tron started, "You told me you had been able to hear the Grid's voice…when did that start?"

Yori grabbed her arm, her circuits dimming slightly but looking more blue than ever.

"Beginning of the Cycle," she murmured, "I think…I think it's him, not me. I think I'm able to hear Her just because he's going to be able to. Tron, I think he's going to be a Monitor like you,"

Tron shook his head.

"I'd rather he didn't," he admitted, looking away, "It's a dangerous place…and being a Monitor…he'll be killed very easily because he won't be prepared for it,"

"He'll have you and Anon to teach him," Yori countered, "Tron, he will be fine, I'm…"

She cut off, her face grimacing, but Tron didn't notice.

"Sure, I know," he sighed, still not looking at her and ignoring the shudders that the Grid was giving, "I just…I don't want to lose him or you,"

"Tron…" Yori started.

"It's foolish to think that, I know," he continued, "But it's better to be safe than…"

" _Tron_!" Yori groaned, her knees giving out and she hit the floor while the Grid shook violently.

The Monitor leapt into action, picking up his counterpart and noting the pale, glimmering bits of code that dripped down as he did.

"Yori…what's wrong?" he questioned, checking her over but seeing no wounds, "Where are you hurt?"

"The baby…" she gasped as she shuddered, "Tron, he's coming!"

* * *

Tron had gotten Yori to the hospital straight away. Anon had felt the tremors and had told Flynn and Jordan that the child was on his way, so the three of them…along with Clu and some of Tron's team…met them there. A crowd had gathered outside the hospital doors, the Grid was putting on a show, the lights dimming and then brightening to almost unbearable light. Rumors started to spread that their Champion's son was about to be born…so the whole of the population came outside to hopefully get a glimpse of what could be their new Monitor. Jordan and a few of the medics immediately took Yori as soon as she and Tron arrived…making Tron stay outside.

The Monitor…well, let's just say he didn't take being separated from his counterpart very well. _At all_. It started with the pacing back and forth like a tiger in its cage…then Yori went into labor and started screaming.

Flynn suppressed the smile he wanted to give as he held Tron back from the doors. Like he had told the Monitor many cycles ago… It'd probably take five security Programs, himself _and_ Clu to hold Tron back if Yori ever went into labor. He was wrong…

It took four Security Programs (Nike, Reeve, Dyson, and Hayden), Clu, himself, _and_ Anon to hold Tron back. The Monitor was _not_ a happy camper. Yori's labor had been going on for nearly half a millicycle. Any longer and Flynn would have to leave and get to the Portal…and he didn't want to leave. The birth of his best friend's son…

And his best friend was acting _exactly_ like his User had when _his_ kid was born.

"Why. Won't. You. Sit. _STILL!?_ " Clu gasped as he strained to pull the much stronger Monitor backwards.

"It's _Tron_ ," Anon deadpanned, yelping as Tron lunged again, "He's more stubborn than we are!"

"Both of you, knock it off!" Flynn ordered, "Just focus on keeping him from hurting himself!"

"Let. _Go_. Flynn," came the chilling growl from the Monitor.

"Not a chance," Flynn told him, grunting as Tron struggled and accidently elbowed him in the stomach, "Ouch! Geeze! You and Alan seem to have the sharp elbows in common!"

Yori gave another scream, making Tron renew his attack on the doors.

"Oh no you don't!" Flynn growled, "Dyson! Watch out for his hand!"

There was a smacking sound and Dyson gave a low growl of pain, his scarred face twisted into a grimace. Tron had accidently backhanded him…on the unwounded side, thankfully.

"You never told us he would do _this_ ," Reeve deadpanned, "Users, he's a lot stronger than he looks!"

There was another scream…which abruptly quit, being replaced with a high-pitched wail. Tron froze, his blindingly blue-white circuits dimming to a barely lit gleam. Jordan walked out, her calm, blue gaze looking on the gathering with slight amusement as they all let go of the suddenly still Monitor. She turned her gaze towards Tron.

"You can go in now," she told him, "She's waiting for you…they both are actually,"

Flynn gave his friend a gentle push, nearly knocking the Monitor over. Tron shot him a look before slowly making his way into the room.

Yori was laying on a bed, her long, blonde hair pulled up out of her face, her circuits flickered weakly, but she looked up at her counterpart with a happy smile. She turned her face down towards the bundle in her arm.

"Here's your Daddy," she cooed, lifting the bundle up higher as Tron approached, "And here is our son,"

Tron's steely blue gaze scanned over the tiny child in Yori's arms, over the sweet little face, the reddish-brown curls that refused to lay flat…at the arresting steel-blue gaze that immediately lasered in on him.

"You're going to be like your father," Yori smiled, gently touching the child's nose.

The boy cooed softly as he reached for her, transfixed by the lock of corn-silk blonde hair that dangled in front of Yori's nose. He gripped it and yanked, getting a startled 'oh!' from Yori (and a soft laugh from Tron) before she gently took his tiny hand in hers.

"You're a strong little guy, aren't you?" she murmured before looking back up at Tron and holding the child out to him.

Tron gingerly took the tiny child and held him close.

"Hello, little one," he murmured softly as the child reached for him, patting his nose.

A shudder ran through Tron's frame and the boy froze…

 ** _"Welcome to the Grid, little Monitor,"_**

The boy gave a wondering cry and looked around for the source of the voice. Tron turned to Yori and smiled.

"He's a Monitor," he stated, "There are three of us now,"

"The Grid will be a lot safer now," Yori laughed as Tron came back with the child, "We still have to name him, you know,"

"He's so small," Tron murmured, not paying attention.

" _Tron_ …"

"Hmm?" Tron started, looking back up at Yori.

"Name?" she asked.

"Oh…right…"

Yori gave a laugh and grinned at her counterpart.

"He's not even a nano old and he has you wrapped around his little fingers,"

Tron shot her an apologetic look before gently brushing the boy's bangs away from his steel-blue eyes.

"Beck," he said suddenly.

"What?" Yori asked.

"Beck," Tron repeated, "His name is Beck,"

Yori smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like the perfect name," she told him, "You going to introduce him to the rest of the Grid?"

"I was going to wait for you to get feeling well enough to walk," Tron stated, looking back down at the tiny child, unable to take his eyes off him.

"Tron-JA-307020," Yori chastised teasingly, "You just wanted to keep the baby to yourself!"

"Maybe," Tron admitted, "Yori, he's _perfect_ ,"

"And ours," Yori agreed, "But, the Grid has the right to know that the Monitor's son has arrived…they've certainly heard him…and me!"

"Fine then," Tron sighed, "Are you…?"

"Go on," Yori nodded, smiling tiredly, "You should be the one revealing the newest Monitor to the Grid, not me,"

"Very well,"

The Monitor started to walk out of the room, still holding the boy. He opened the doors and revealed his son to the Grid's light and to the other assembled Programs and User.

Tron walked to Flynn and the User gave a bright smile, looking at his friend for permission. Tron gave a smile and shook his head.

"Flynn, you don't have to ask permission," he said as the User gently stroked the dark-haired child's unruly hair, "I want you all to meet Beck, the Grid's third Monitor,"

Anon came close and tentatively reached out, just for Beck's steely-blue eyes to flutter open and lock onto him. The baby's tiny hand reached out and batted against Anon's fingers, making the older Monitor smile.

"Heh, he's a strong little guy," the Flynn Monitor chuckled, "Clu, come check the little guy out, he's kinda cute,"

The Admin came close just for Beck's gaze to laser in on him as well. Clu blinked at the intensity in the baby's face…it looked young and old all at the same time…just like Anon's tended to do.

"I see he's got Tron's looks," Clu deadpanned while the others crowded in to see, "He's sure got the 'stare' downpat,"

Nike gave a snort as Tron let her hold the baby while Hayden, Dyson and Reeve all crowded around her to see him.

"He's so sweet," she cooed as Beck gummed on Dyson's finger.

"Ow," Dyson grumbled, removing his finger, "I'd hate to see what would happen if he had teeth,"

"We'll teach him not to bite when he gets older," Hayden chuckled, "I just hope he keeps some of that humor,"

"Don't worry, Beck," Reeve smiled, "between all of us…we're going to make sure you keep your sense of humor,"

"Reeve…" Tron sighed as Flynn took Beck.

"God, he's smaller than Sam was," he whispered, "He's a bit bigger than Jalen and Radia's daughter was, but still…"

Tron took his son back and held him close before walking to the balcony.

"Alright, little one, time for the Grid to meet you," Tron whispered as he looked at the city below.

Beck gave a little laugh and patted his father's armor…a soft gentle purr thrumming from the boy. Tron gave a smile and pressed his forehead to his son's, his own purr rumbling gently.

"Welcome to the Grid, my son,"

 **Next time, is a dark time in the _Tron_ franchise...I bet you guys know what it is...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Despair

**So now we're in the dark times of the _Tron_ fandom. _Uprising, Legacy_ and _Evolution_ all tie together in this chapter...and it's going to be interesting.**

Chapter 3

Despair

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _Beck's growing stronger with every cycle. Which, in my opinion, is a good thing. The Grid is dangerous…we've had so many violent acts committed since he was born. Clu made the games lethal for less than a microcycle…Jalen and Anon had to hold me back from_ strangling _Clu. The Games, I'm happy to say, have been reset to their original setting. But, tragedy's struck so many times since my son was created…Jordan was derezzed in the User World, struck by an overcharged driver while Sam Flynn, Alan-One's son Jet, and Lora-Prime were in the car. Jalen followed her in derezzment not long after. He was in the semi-finals of his competition and he was derezzed saving a Basic from falling after the arena malfunctioned. Radia and Quorra are devastated, and so am I. Jalen was a good friend._

* * *

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _I swear, I might derezz Anon. He took Beck when I wasn't looking and put him on a lightcycle…they nearly wrecked it. It was a good thing Tron and Flynn were there to grab the two and to hold me back because I would have ripped Anon apart with my bare hands. Beck loves his uncle, but Anon really needs to grow up. I'm afraid that Beck will get hurt one of these days if he doesn't. There's been so much death…Jordan, then Jalen then some of the other ISOs. I've been hearing rumors that there's a Virus on the Grid…and I think Beck feels it. He's extremely tense and I can't get him to calm down. It's like he_ knows _something's wrong. Tron doesn't feel anything, neither does Anon…But Beck seems to. I won't lie…_

 _I'm frightened._

* * *

It had been a long day. Radia was getting ready to become Co-System Administrator, Tron and Anon were running ragged making sure everything was going to be ok…Yori, on the other hand, was tired from Beck's late night wake-up calls. The Child Basic was on edge, Tron sensed it and so did Yori and Anon. So, to keep the baby from crying in the middle of the ceremony, Yori kept the boy home and stayed with him.

The Simulations Program held her son close, rocking back and forth in her chair as she sang softly. She'd learned from Jordan before the User had derezzed, and both Yori and Tron had shown some talent with it. Flynn said it was because of Alan-One and Lora Prime and that they were fair singers as well.

Beck had fallen asleep and Yori was _nearly_ asleep when Tron pinged her.

 _[Something's up…don't leave the house]_

Yori frowned.

 _[Why…what happened?]_

 _[Virus on the System…nearly killed Clu and would have if Anon hadn't shown up and fought him off]_

 _[You trained him well]_

 _[I'll tell you more when I get back…just…stay in the house and keep Beck quiet…Anon's hunting down the virus but it hasn't left the city yet. I don't want it to get you or our son]_

 _[We'll stay, don't worry]_ Yori reassured him before terminating the ping.

Beck's steely-blue gaze landed on her, curious.

"Daddy will be here soon," she told him, "He's going to take Uncle Flynn home and then he'll be right back,"

The boy gave a soft laugh and reached for Yori's hair again.

"Oh no," Yori teased, tucking the errant strand behind her ear, "Mommy's hair is off-limits,"

Her son gave a soft, apologetic sound and then froze, eyes wide before giving this ear-piercing shriek, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Yori started, holding the boy close, "Easy, _easy_ , it's ok…Mommy's got you, you're safe…"

But Beck continued to cry.

* * *

Tron had fought. There was no doubt about it. The scarlet voxels that littered the square proved as much. But now, the great warrior was laying on the ground, softly groaning in pain as the deep gashes on his chest dripped azure code. Clu's Disk hummed still, the keen golden edge still dripping blue voxels from the wounded Monitor before him.

"You _failed_ , Clu," Tron rasped with a smug smile, "Flynn will _vanish_ …disappear into the Grid! _He's_ the Creator,"

"He can go wherever he wants," Clu shrugged, pointing his Disk at Tron, "It was _you_ I'm after. Without the mighty Tron, the Creator will fall…and Clu will rise,"

Tron's steely blue eyes widened in shock and pain as someone walked up behind Clu, scarlet circuits flickering.

 _"Dyson!"_ Tron gasped.

Clu gave a laugh and turned to the now healed Security Program.

"Whaddya think, Tron?" he purred, "I made Dyson _perfect_ again,"

Dyson gave a smile and touched the side of his face

"Dyson…" Tron started, blue eyes harder than diamonds as he glared venomously at the traitors, "I _trusted_ you! He _betrayed_ us!"

"You're wrong," Dyson disagreed, " _Flynn_ betrayed us…betrayed _all_ of us. And now Clu is free to cleanse the Grid of the ISOs,"

Clu knelt down next to Tron, digging his fingers into one of the gashes and making Tron cry out.

"You know…I might pay a visit to Yori after this," he breathed, "That little boy of yours could prove to be trouble,"

"No…" Tron gasped, "Clu…he's just a _child_! He can't harm you!"

"Children grow up, Tron," Clu reminded him, "And a Child Basic, the _Son_ of Tron…well, once he grows up, he will be capable of a lot of things, won't he? I can't have a Child Basic with a vendetta come up against me, can I?"

"I'll kill you," Tron snarled, trying to get up, only to cry out as Clu jabbed his fingers into the wounds again.

"No…I don't think you will," Clu purred, lifting his Disk to strike…

"CLU!"

The Admin froze and the three Programs turned to look at…

Anon. The young Monitor was staring in shock and horror at the scene before him.

"Oh, Users…Tron! CLU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Anon screeched, taking out his Disk, "YOU _VIRUS!_ WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Clu straightened and faced his brother, "What I was supposed to do a _long_ time ago,"

Anon gave a strangled, enraged cry and rushed forwards, slashing at Clu. Anon fought hard, dodging Clu's thrusts but his rage fueled him, blinded him to the smallest things.

Clu shoved Anon off balance, knocking the young Monitor to the ground and planting a heavy boot on Anon's chest, pinning him. Anon grabbed Clu's boot and attempted to throw him off.

"You've seen too much, Anonymous," Clu stated, making Anon snarl at the mention of his full designation, "We can't have you telling every Program about what you've seen now…can we?"

"Clu, don't you dare!" Tron snarled, trying to get up again, but Dyson shoved him down, "I will derezz you with my bare hands if you kill him!"

"You're not in a position for threatening, Tron. But kill him?" Clu snorted, "Why, what fun is that? No…what I have in mind is more _painful._ Not to mention…a gift to the Grid…"

He lunged down and Anon screamed…and then it cut out.

"NO!" Tron screeched, trying to sit up but Dyson pinned his arms to the ground.

Clu stood, kicking Anon in the side as he did. The young Monitor curled up in pain, tears streaming as Clu dragged the poor apprentice towards his mentor and tossed him so that they were mere inches from one another.

"Anon…" Tron breathed, watching the pale blue eyes flutter open and lock onto him.

Anon tried to speak, but a rasp left his throat. The young Monitor's eyes widened in horror as his hands found his throat, pulling away with pale blue code dripping from them.

He attempted to stand, slipping and falling repeatedly as he staggered, tears streaming.

"You sick, twisted _virus_!" Tron roared, directing all his rage towards Clu and Dyson, "You slashed his vocalizer! You _monster!"_

"Finally, blessed _silence,"_ Clu smirked, his gleaming gaze locking onto his younger brother as Anon backed away, "Dyson…?"

Dyson's Disk whirred to life and he stalked towards Anon.

"ANON! RUN!" Tron yelled, eyes frantic, "RUN!"

"Tron…" Anon mouthed and Tron shook his head.

"GO! FIND FLYNN! KEEP MY FAMILY SAFE! STOP THE VIRUS! GO!"

He shot him a tearful look before running, just like his Creator. Anon paused, looking back right as Clu's shadow fell over Tron.

And the Dictator rammed his Disk into the Protector's chest once more.

"AGH!"

* * *

Yori tried her best to calm Beck down but was interrupting by Zila, an old friend of hers, slamming the door shut.

"Zila, what's wrong?" Yori asked.

The Search Program turned a pained look towards Yori, coming over and embracing her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why…what's wrong?" Yori asked.

"Tron was taking Flynn to the Portal," she explained, "Clu…Clu staged a coup. He…Yori he _killed Tron_!"

Yori's core froze. Tron? _Dead_? Those two words did _not_ go in the same sentence.

"I just spoke to him…" she whispered, "That's…that's not _possible_!"

She looked down at the still crying babe and blinked rapidly.

"You _knew_ ," she whispered, holding the child to her chest, "You…the Grid _told_ you he was _gone_! Oh…oh Users _no_!"

She felt everything in her being break and she let the sobs come, holding the child, the last remnant of her counterpart, her _husband_ , close.

The door was suddenly flung open and then slammed shut as a weakly flickering Program dodged inside, his back against the door as his helmet derezzed around his head. Yori gasped as Anon crashed to the floor, sapphire voxels clattering on the ground as his blue eyes fluttered shut.

Beck wailed, tears streaming as Yori turned to Zila.

"Get him on the couch, _quickly_!" Yori ordered, setting Beck down in his crib before helping her friend.

She grimaced at the deep slash on Anon's neck, it was amazing he'd lived this long with that wound. Yori took off Anon's Disk and gave a frustrated sigh as Anon's firewalls flared up to keep her out.

"Anon, can you hear me?" she asked.

A weak nod, but Anon kept his eyes shut.

"Can you disable your firewalls so I can fix you?"

There was a few seconds of silence, but suddenly, the error message wavering above Anon's Disk turned green and faded away, leaving his code free to be fixed.

Yori started working on the Monitor's wounds, her core heavy as her fingers flew over her friend's code. Anon was alive…but Tron wasn't.

"Who did this to you?" Yori whispered, making Anon twitch convulsively, "Easy, easy…forget I asked. I'll ask after I get you fixed, ok?"

Anon gave a choked cry and shook his head.

"Stop moving!" Yori ordered, "You're making this harder than it already is,"

She turned to Zila.

"Go home," she told her, "I'll fix Anon, you stay out of trouble,"

Zila nodded, taking a frightened look at the wounded warrior before leaving. Anon's thin rasps were getting weaker. Yori grit her teeth…she needed to work fast.

It took a little while, but Yori finally got Anon fixed up enough that he wasn't going to bleed out if he took down his helmet. The Monitor was peacefully asleep, cradling Beck in his arms…the baby sleeping just peacefully as his brother in arms.

"Now, let's see what happened," Yori murmured, holding Anon's huge Disk in her hands as she sifted through the memories…and froze.

 _"CLU!_ _Oh, Users…Tron! CLU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU_ VIRUS _! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_

 _"What I was supposed to do a_ long _time ago,"_

The scene flickered wildly as Anon attacked Clu while Tron lay broken on the ground.

 _"You've seen too much, Anonymous, we can't have you telling every Program about what you've seen now…can we?"_

 _"Clu, don't you dare! I will derezz you with my bare hands if you kill him!"_

 _"You're not in a position for threatening, Tron. But kill him? Why, what fun is that? No…what I have in mind is more_ painful _. Not to mention…a gift to the Grid…"_

Yori closed her eyes, tears streaming as Clu lunged down and Anon screamed…and then it cut out.

 _"NO!"_

A large hand put itself on Yori's shoulder and the Simulations Program looked up at her friend. Anon's tired blue gaze rested on her sadly as he signed the two words that Yori knew from Jordan attempting to teach her sign language.

 _"Thank you."_

"He took your voice…didn't he?" Yori asked.

Anon nodded sadly…right as three loud bangs sounded on Yori's front door.

"Yori! I know you're in there!" came Clu's voice, making Anon freeze as he held Beck.

"In here," Yori hissed, opening a secret panel, "Don't make a sound…either of you!"

Anon gave a nod, keeping silent and gently pinging Beck and making sure he kept quiet too as Yori shut the panel and walked to the door.

"What do you want," Yori asked as she opened the door and looked at Clu.

The Admin pushed past her, his yellow circuits flashing darkly in Yori's eyes while a troop of scarlet-clad soldiers, followed him, reminding her violently of the Old Server in the days of the MCP.

The Simulations Program backed away, seeing Sark's leering face as he took her and her friends and wiped their memories, repurposing them to do the same menial task over and over again. Watching as he gloated over catching Tron's counterpart and forcing her to do his bidding.

"You ok over there, Yori?" Clu asked, his gold-specked blue eyes watching her carefully.

"Y-Yes," she stammered, "Clu…where's Tron? Where's Flynn?"

"Where's the little guy?" Clu countered, "Your son…Beta,"

"Beck," Yori corrected, "His name was Beck,"

Clu frowned.

"Was?" he asked.

"He…he derezzed in my arms," Yori whispered, refraining to look at the hiding place, "Now where is my counterpart?"

"Derezzed defending Flynn," Clu said seriously making Yori's eyes flash and her hands went up as she started tearing up, "Anon got infected by the Virus…we spotted him running this way. We wanted to make sure you were ok,"

 _"Not likely,"_ Yori thought bitterly.

"No one's come in or out but me," she told him, "There's no point anymore…Tron's dead, Beck's dead…Anon's infected…there's no one left for me. I guess this is goodbye, Clu. Now get these MCP goons out of my house!"

Clu smirked slightly.

"On the verge of derezzing and still fiery. Yori, you don't have to die…you could just join me and help me restore the system…"

He gently touched her cheek, making Yori's rage spike. This Program killed her counterpart, her son's father in 'cold blood' as Flynn put it once. And he wanted her to be _his_!?

Yori wasn't thinking straight and her hand flashed out, smacking into Clu's cheek. The Admin stumbled back and Yori could have sworn she heard a faint snort from behind her but didn't dare look.

"I'll take that as a no then," Clu growled, glaring at Yori, "Goodbye Yori…it was nice knowing you,"

* * *

Anon placed a hand on Yori's shoulder as Clu and his cronies left the area. The Simulations Program looked up at her friend as he handed her son back to her. Beck still cried, but his sobs had subsided to sniffling whimpers as he nuzzled into his mother's chest.

The older Monitor pinged the baby once again, making the child's steel-blue eyes snap towards him as his crying ceased. Yori gave a weak smile, Anon was easily Beck's favorite Program to be around other than his parents, Tron went so far to name Anon as Beck's uncle seeing as how well the two got along in the past. And other than Tron, Anon was the _only_ one who could get Beck to quiet down instantly.

Anon looked at Yori, his sky blue eyes sad as he pointed at her and her son before pointing at the door. He pointed at the floor and shook his head vigorously.

"You're right," Yori nodded, "We can't stay here…But where can we go?"

Anon took off his Disk and pulled up an image, showing a city. Yori squinted at the glowing blue image only to frown.

"Argon? But, Anon…it's so far! Clu will catch us…"

Anon shook his head, pointing at himself and then at her. He would escort them to the city and then go back on his search for truth.

There was a loud banging sound on the door, making all three jump. Yori sat Beck back down in his crib and slowly walked towards the door. Anon stood in front of the crib, Disk out and ready to defend his little brother in arms as Tron ordered him to.

Yori opened the door right as a black haired, icy-eyed female Program tumbled in on top of her.

"Shut the door, please!" the female pleaded.

Yori shut the door right and grabbed Beck, holding him close as the female got to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," she trembled, "Thank you thank you _thank you_!"

Anon gave a strangled squawk and raced towards the figure and held her up, embracing her hard.

"Good to…see you…too…Anon!" the black-haired Program gasped and Yori finally recognized her.

"Quorra!" Yori breathed, kneeling down and putting a hand on Quorra's shoulder, "You're ok!"

"Not…for long," Quorra rasped as Anon _finally_ let her go, "Clu's starting to round up ISOs…he…he's _derezzing_ them!"

Anon gave a short growl before protectively holding her again.

"I'm _fine_ , 'non," Quorra sighed, "I…I saw what happened to Tron, Yori…I'm…I'm so sorry,"

"We all are," Yori murmured as Beck gave a happy squeal and reached for Quorra, making the ISO smile.

"At least we got this little guy," Quorra cooed as she took Beck and held his forehead to hers, making him giggle happily.

Anon gave a soft rumbling sound and jerked his head towards the door. Yori nodded before getting up and quickly getting some things together. It wasn't much, but it was something. She picked up her baton and came back into the room where Quorra, Anon and Beck were waiting. Yori took Beck from Quorra and the ISO gave a faint smile.

"Anon filled me in," she told her, "I'm coming with you,"

"Quorra…" Yori started and Quorra held up a hand to shush her.

"I'm not safe here in the City," she explained, "After Anon and I get you to Argon, we're going to Arjia to see Radia,"

Yori gave a sigh and nodded.

"Let's go,"

 **Next up is the run to Argon. Quorra and Anon will accompany Yori to the city, but it's not going to be smooth sailing, that's for sure.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Run

**I blame school for the lack of chapter. It's been sucking all my time away from me. Anyway, I'm changing a little bit from the _Evolution_ lore, you'll see what I mean.**

Chapter 4

Run

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _Tron…my wonderful, sweet counterpart, my_ husband _and the father of our child…has been derezzed by one of our friends. Anon's been silenced by Clu, Flynn's dead…the ISOs are being hunted down and killed…there is nowhere in Tron City that's safe for me and my son. Clu thinks I'm dying and that Beck is dead…Anon and Quorra are taking us out of the City so that we might get a chance to live. With Tron gone, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't fade…not while my son still breathes. I see so much of Tron in him…I can't abandon him. He's lost one parent and with Lora-Prime as my witness, I'm not going to let him lose another._

 _I'm frightened by what the future holds for us…but if Clu finds out we still live, he'll kill us both. Our only hope is to get to Argon safely, maybe we'll be able to start a new life there…_

 _Tron…why did you have to die?_

* * *

Beck was uncharacteristically silent as the foursome snuck through the city. Then again, there _were_ a lot of Clu's goons stalking about.

"I thought we were going to be taking bikes out of here?" Quorra whispered, "And then getting something else to ride to Argon?"

Anon shook his head and pointed at Beck, slashing his arms through the air in an 'X'. He knew that, no matter _how_ good someone was on a light cycle…carrying an infant while driving one was nigh impossible. Not to mention…considering the look Yori was giving him…Yori hadn't forgiven him from taking Beck on a ride.

He took off his Disk and pulled up the image of the Solar Sailer docks before flipping through his own memories and pulling up an image of Argon and then of Arjia.

"We'll take the Sailer to Argon and then you and Quorra go to Arjia," Yori murmured, "Anon, you're a genius!"

The Monitor blushed, waving his hand dismissively before he froze and Beck gave a gasping whine. Anon grabbed Quorra and Yori's arms and dragged them around a corner as a troop of soldiers marched past.

Yori closed her eyes as she held her son close to her chest. This should never had happened. Tron had a feeling that Clu was slightly unstable when it came to perfection…so did she, but she never pushed it. And now look where that ended them up at…

A hand laid itself on her shoulder, Yori looked at the softly glowing blue circle on Anon's gloved hand. The mute Monitor gave a slight smile and squeezed her shoulder gently before cocking his head.

"I'm ready," she told him, "Let's get a move on,"

* * *

Sneaking through the city wasn't as easy as you'd think. There were a few times that Yori was for sure they'd been spotted but thank the Users they weren't. They ran into a couple Virals and even some Guards, but Anon dispatched them all easily and efficiently. Quorra put a hand on Yori's shoulder as they walked through a door onto a catwalk.

"Do you want me to take him?" she asked, looking at the sleeping baby in Yori's arms.

"No, I've got him," the Simulations Program replied.

To be honest, she didn't want anyone but her holding the last remnant of her counterpart that she had. Beck was dear to her…now more than ever. She dreaded having to raise him on her own, that her son would never know his father for the great Program he was. She knew she could always show him memories…and so would Anon…but it wasn't the same.

Convinced that the Black Guards wouldn't attack a bunch of civilians, the foursome took a more leisurely pace down the skyway. Jordan and Jalen both had designed and built them, Jalen being fascinated when Jordan told him about the User-style architecture.

A flash of orange caught Yori's eyes and Beck gave a soft cry as he woke up. She look towards Anon and saw that he had frozen.

"What is it?" Quorra asked…

Right as a tank stopped and pointed its turret _right at them_.

Anon shoved Quorra forwards, grabbing Yori by the shoulders and shielding her and Beck from the onslaught of flying glass. Beck started shrieking, tears streaming down his little face as Yori held him close.

"Run!" Quorra yelled as the other civilians started screaming and stampeding towards the exit while the group of four sprinted forwards.

Yori saw two Black Guards in front of them Anon stopped and pulled out his Disk…right as the tank blew a hole in the wall, incinerating the two Black Guards and leaving a gaping abyss before them.

Quorra leaped over a gaping hole in the floor that would have sent her plummeting to her demise, looking back at Yori, Beck and Anon. She reached out her hands.

"Yori, you have to jump!" she called as Yori shook her head, backing up.

"I can't make that," she whispered, "Not with Beck,"

Suddenly, Beck was taken from her arms and she was _thrown_ across the abyss into Quorra's waiting arms while Anon stood with Beck on the other side.

"BECK!" Yori screeched, trying to get back over as Anon backed up a few steps before sprinting forwards and leaping into the air, his feet connecting to the wall as he and Beck ran across the smooth surface to the other side.

Anon handed Beck back to Yori, who punched him in the arm, making Anon give a raspy laugh as Beck giggled and waved at his 'uncle'.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," Yori snapped, "You could have gotten yourself or _Beck_ killed!"

Anon held his hands out as if to say 'but I _didn't_ ,'

"You're hopeless," Yori sighed right as the tank fired at them again, "But we need to get a move on,"

The tank blew out a wall and when the smoke cleared, Yori could see a platform just underneath them. Anon touched Yori's hand and took a flying leap, landing elegantly on the ground. He turned around and held out his arms as Yori gently eased herself down to the lower level while Quorra jumped down just as elegantly as Anon

* * *

Meanwhile, Clu sat back in his throne room, swirling a glass of energy nonchalantly. Soon, Anon would be derezzed. It was only a matter of time before his brother met his end. And with Tron soon to be dead or a part of his army…Flynn's soldiers were slowly dwindling.

"Sir," a grunt started.

"What?" Clu growled.

"The System Monitor…we've found him,"

"Well why haven't you killed him yet?" Clu asked, eyes narrowing.

"He…He's not alone, sir," the grunt stammered, handing over a datapad.

Clu snatched the glass slab and watched his growing outrage as he saw Anon jump down from a ledge and holding out his arms for a blonde-haired female Program with a bundle in her arms. She turned towards the screen slightly and fiddled with the bundle, revealing reddish-brown hair and steely blue eyes while a black-haired female came up to her.

"That _glitch_ ," Clu hissed, "She lied to me! That boy is alive…"

He pointed outwards towards the door.

"Seal off all exits from the city! Find them!" Clu ordered, "And kill them! That child _must_ die. He can't be allowed to live!"

The Guards snapped to attention and raced out of the throne room. Clu got off his throne and kicked a pillar. If that boy lived…there was no _telling_ what he would do when he got older. And if _Tron_ found out the child and Yori lived…

Clu shuddered.

It was not a good thing.

"Dyson," Clu started, just for the scarlet Security Program to walk in the door, wiping his hands off as blue code dripped from them, "How is he?"

"Stubborn as ever," Dyson muttered, "He won't break anytime soon,"

"We'll have to change that, won't we?" Clu hummed, "Some of the Guards have spotted Yori, Anon and Tron's son…"

"Let me guess, you want me to go after them?"

"You know what to do,"

Dyson chuckled, "Consider them gone,"

* * *

After running through Tron City, dodging Virals and Black Guards, the foursome finally made it to the Solar Sailer docks. Yori kept her head down and she held Beck close to her chest, shielding them both from the Programs that walked around them.

"Almost there," Quorra reassured her as Anon dimmed his circuit light to almost non-existent.

"Good," Yori breathed in relief, kissing Beck's head and making the baby coo happily, "The sooner we get out of here, the better,"

Suddenly, Beck gave a sharp cry while Anon froze like someone had jabbed him with a staff.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok," Yori crooned, holding Beck close, "Don't…"

She was suddenly shoved out of the way, hitting the floor Disk Dock first while Beck yowled. Quorra raced over to Yori and picked her up, showing Anon standing in front of them…while two Black Guards stood where Yori had been standing. A horrible, glitching snarl rumbled through the air and in shock, Yori realized it was Anon. The mute Monitor was willing to _die_ in order to keep them safe.

"You really thought you were going to get away, didn't you?" one of the Guard chuckled, derezzing his helmet and making Yori give a cry of shock.

" _Dyson_?!" she gasped, "But…you… _HOW COULD YOU!?"_

Dyson chuckled, crossing his arms while the other Guard stalked forwards and a force field flared up, cutting them off from running.

"Clu had a better offer than Flynn did," he shrugged, "The System's imperfect, Clu's going to fix that,"

"He's _using_ you!" Yori cried, holding Beck close, "Dyson, can't you see? Clu's gone mad! He's _killed Tron_! Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you!?"

"I already knew that," Dyson dismissed, "After all, I was there. You'd think the Grid's hero would go out with a fight! Not crying like a pathetic _child_!"

Yori shrieked in anger and took her Disk in her free hand, the keen white edge flaring to life and humming dangerously while Anon leapt into action. Quorra grabbed Yori and held her back while tears streamed down the Simulations Program's cheeks.

"YOU LET HIM DIE!" Yori shrieked, "YOU LET YOUR FRIEND DIE! TRAITOR!"

"Yori!" Quorra yelled as she yanked her out of the way…right as a grenade exploded where she was.

When Yori got her bearings, she saw that Dyson had disappeared and Anon was fighting valiantly against his opponent.

The Black Guard threw a fistful of grenades, but Anon was ready, his Disk out and glowing with lethal intent. He seemed to dance around his opponent, his Disk flickering out and biting deep into the Guard's armor, knocking it backwards as a minor explosion flared from the Disk. The Guard climbed up on top of the sign and leaped off it, spreading the wings of its chute and raining down grenades as it went.

The young Monitor dodged them with ease until finally he tackled the Black Guard, driving his Disk through its chest and watching as it crumbled into thousands upon thousands of scarlet cubes.

The force field flickered, dying and restoring the power to the area. Anon walked towards Quorra and Yori, tilting his head towards the Solar Sailer.

"Let's go," Quorra agreed, helping Yori to her feet and onto the Sailer.

* * *

The trip to Argon, thankfully, was uneventful. Quorra had talked to the conductor of the craft and asked if he'd not say anything about them. The Program responded that he wouldn't, even going so far as to delete the memories from his Disk so he couldn't. He also gave Yori a cloak to cover her white armor and to shield Beck from the elements as well as those who would harm him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Quorra asked as she hugged Yori.

"Nothing else," Yori told them, "Just be careful, both of you. And don't be a stranger, ok? I'm going to need help raising this little guy,"

Anon gave a raspy, choked laugh and gently ruffled Beck's errant curls, making the young Monitor Child giggled and patted Anon's hands, a soft purring sound rumbling from the bigger Program's chest while Beck's own soft purr fluttered through the air.

The mute Monitor then gave Yori a hug and pinged her.

 _[Stay…safe…]_

"I will," Yori promised, "You stay safe too. Both of you,"

Anon's blue eyes sparkled softly and he turned to go…when Yori grabbed his hand.

"If you find Clu," she told him, "Make him pay, for both of us and for Quorra, ok?"

Anon gave a nod, jaw set firmly as his helmet rezzed and he joined Quorra on the Sailer. As they went off, Yori held her son to her chest.

"Well, little one, I guess it's just you and me now," she whispered.

"…Yori?"

The blonde Program whirled around just to face an aged, dark-skinned, dark-eyed Program, his white circuits flashing brightly as he came closer. But, even though his circuit color had changed, Yori _recognized_ this Program.

"Able!" she gasped, rushing forwards and gaining an annoyed squawk from her son as she hugged her old friend, "Oh Users, Able! It's been so long!"

"What are you doing here?" Able asked, pulling away and looking at the disheveled appearance of the female Program, "What happened to you? Where's Tron?"

Yori's blue eyes dimmed sadly as she reflexively held Beck closer.

"Tron's dead," she whispered, "Clu killed him and Flynn. He tried to kill me and my son but he failed. Our son's still alive. Anon's still alive. Soon, soon there will be two Monitors on the Grid again,"

"Your son…" Able whispered, looking at the child and smiling as the pale, steel-blue eyes flicked up to laser in on him, "Users, Yori, he looks like…"

"I know," she told him, "And I need to keep him safe,"

"Not on your own you don't," Able told her, "Come with me…I'll keep you and your son safe,"

"Able," Yori smiled gratefully, "Thank you, thank you so much,"

 **So, next time we'll see Beck growing up a bit and then we'll be getting into _Uprising_ after that. Dyson thinks they're dead, cocky little monster thinks that the Black Guard killed them...or at least Yori and Beck when he found out Anon and Quorra were alive. **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Growing Up

**This one did _not_ want to be written, and there's some parts of it that I'm not happy with. Anyway, this is Beck growing up into the Program we all know and love to torture...or at least, that's just me...and we get introduced to some _Uprising_ characters! Including a very important one...**

Chapter 5

Growing Up

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _He's getting stronger every day. If Tron were still alive, he'd be_ so _proud of our son. I haven't seen Quorra or Anon since we parted ways at the Sailer, I do hope they're ok. Able's been helping me raise my son, he's given us a little apartment in the garage…who would have thought that our Search Program friend had become a mechanic? Beck's shown some ability concerning mechanics…he's been playing around with some loose scraps and code and managed to hack together a little miniature lightcycle model. Seeing as how it looks stunningly like Tron's, I think Beck's starting to witness some of Tron's memories. Before he died, Jalen warned us that Beck would have some of our memories…like Quorra did. Quorra mainly saw Jalen's memories and some of Radia's, so I think Beck's mostly going to take after his father. I just…I just wish that Tron were here to see the marvel that is our little boy…_

* * *

01100111 01110010 01101111 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110101 01110000

* * *

Beck giggled happily as he raced the little model that he'd made across the floor, he'd taken his first steps a few millicycles ago and Yori was starting to see the fluid grace that Tron had exhibited. Of course, Beck still toddled like every other Child Program his age, but it was a lot smoother than that of the other Child Basics that Yori had seen. In fact, there was one around Beck's age that lived at the garage too. If she remembered right, Able said the little boy's name was Bodhi. He and his father, Linux, were among the first few to meet Beck and Yori when they arrived. Linux said that Bodhi's mother was derezzed in a lightcycle accident not long after the boy was rezzed in, so he didn't know his mother just like Beck didn't know his father. The two boys were nearly inseparable.

Yori smiled faintly as she watched Beck roll over on his stomach, kicking his little feet in the air, his blue eyes nearly glowing in happiness. His Disk had finished developing only last cycle, now _that_ had been an experience and a half. Yori dimly recalled Flynn complaining about Sam 'teething'. Beck had 'teethed' as well, but his developing Disk had been even worse. The boy's mood swung horribly, he'd be cheerful and sweet one nano and standoffish and suspicious the next, Yori figured that was his father's personality coming through as Tron didn't like people poking and prodding him if he was sore or hurting. Beck started grabbing towards his shoulder blades, trying to yank the Disk off so it'd stop hurting, but Yori made him stop...much to his annoyance.

She picked up a picture off the table and smiled slightly as she saw herself and Tron in the glass frame. It had been taken a few nanos before she told Tron she was with child…Flynn had brought his camera to the Grid and started messing around, taking pictures and trying to prove to Alan-One and Lora-Prime that he wasn't crazy…well, crazier than he was…

Tears slipped from Yori's eyes as she held the picture in her hands. Flynn had managed to capture the moment Tron had slipped a gentle kiss to Yori's head, surprising the Simulations Program. She traced the contours of her deceased husband's face sadly, closing her eyes and shaking her head…

"Dada,"

Yori's eyes snapped open and she looked beside her at her toddler son. Beck's steely gaze was locked on her while he pointed at Tron in the picture.

She gave a smile and kissed her son's head.

"Yeah, baby, that's your Daddy," she murmured, tears streaming again.

Beck hadn't spoke before, just cried, laughed or just plain old babble…he'd spoken his first true word.

And it was his father who had derezzed just a few cycles after he'd been born.

* * *

01100111 01110010 01101111 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110101 01110000

* * *

"No catchin' me!" Beck squealed as his little feet flew over the white floor of the garage.

"Me neither!" Bodhi beamed as he tried to keep up with his friend.

"Says you two," Able growled playfully as he snuck around a workbench while the two boys hid around the other side.

"Is he gone?" Bodhi whispered, peering around the corner.

"I tink so," Beck blinked right as Able made to grab him…

Only for Beck's blue eyes to flash and he seemed to teleport out of the way, dashing across the room faster than Able thought the child could move.

"Gotcha!" Able smiled, grabbing Bodhi in one arm and making the boy whine in defeat.

He looked at the little Monitor boy who was looking at him warily.

"C'mon, Beck, time for your bath…"

"No!" Beck growled, stomping his foot and fixing Able with a steely blue glare that was scarily like his father's as the little boy crossed his arms, "Don't want bath!"

"Do I need to tell your mother?" Able threatened as he put Bodhi down and shooed him towards the living areas for his bath.

Beck lifted his chin defiantly as he closed his eyes and shook his head while Able slowly made his way towards the Child Basic.

"Fine then," Able shrugged…only to suddenly turn on the boy and attempt to grab him once again…just for Beck to dodge out of the way…once again.

Able ended up falling flat on his face, tapping his fingers on the floor.

"Are we having troubles?" Yori asked, offering her hand to her friend.

Able said nothing, instead turning towards the little Child Basic who was watching Able warily. Yori gave a hum and nodded, walking towards her son, keeping her intentions clear on _not_ grabbing him and forcing him to take a bath. The young Monitor looked up at his mother as she reached down and picked him up, making Beck nuzzle into her chest and purr softly.

"How did you…?" Able blinked as Yori walked towards him.

"He _is_ his father's son," Yori reminded him, "He was Sensing you trying to get him…just keep your intents on something else, and you'll be able to get him,"

She kissed her son's curly head, making him giggle as he hugged her.

"I still don't wanna get a bath," Beck reminded her.

"I know you don't," Yori nodded, "But…you've got no choice in the matter,"

"Nooooo!" Beck whined as Yori carried him back to their room.

* * *

01100111 01110010 01101111 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110101 01110000

* * *

 _A Few Cycles Later_

Yori was woken up by a kick to her side. The Simulations Program sat up and looked to her left just to see her adolescent son, whimpering and shivering against her. He hadn't crawled into bed with her for many cycles.

"Beck," she soothed, smoothing his hair down, "Shhh, it's ok, it's ok…"

Suddenly, the boy shot up with a scream, eyes wild and circuits blazing as he started crying.

"Beck?" Yori repeated, hugging her son as he sobbed, "It's ok, it's just a nightmare, I've got you…you're safe,"

"Dad…" the boy croaked.

"What about your father?"

"I saw…" Beck stammered, "Disks…and my chest was on fire…so many dead…Clu…they drove a tool through my eye…the scars won't heal…it hurts…"

Yori tried to decipher her son's terrified babble, but she wasn't succeeding very well. The most she could do was hold him close and wait as his shuddering died down.

"Better?" she asked.

"Not really," Beck mumbled, "Mom…why is this happening to me? Why am I getting these nightmares?"

"…I don't know, sweetheart," Yori admitted, "I'm guessing it has something to do with your father's memories…and mine,"

"But…Dad didn't go through that …did he?"

"I don't know what happened when your father was captured on the old system," Yori started, "We were separated and…"

"It wasn't on the old system,"

Yori frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"Dad was in dark armor, and he had a Disk like ours," Beck explained, rubbing his head.

"Your father wasn't tortured like that," Yori told him, "He was too good to get himself captured,"

"Not good enough to not get himself killed," Beck muttered bitterly.

"BECK!" Yori snapped, "That's enough. Your father fought as hard as he could, Clu got the drop on him and Flynn. He was still reeling from the shock that Clu would betray them as well as constantly getting alerts about the Virus,"

"I remember that," Beck muttered.

"Make no mistake, your father would have _easily_ overpowered Clu if he'd known something was going on," Yori told him, "He would _never_ willingly leave us to fend for ourselves,"

Beck bowed his head, holding his arm.

"I know," he whispered, "It's…Mom…why did he have to die?"

"I don't know, Beck" Yori murmured, holding her son close, "I just don't know,"

* * *

01100111 01110010 01101111 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110101 01110000

* * *

"Ready?" Beck asked.

"Ready," Bodhi snickered, "Aw, man, those two aren't going to know what hit them! Let me know if they're coming,"

The 17 cycle old Child Basic's eyes glittered brightly as he stood in front of the door, his keen blue gaze scanning over the open garage.

"Hey, Monitor!" Bodhi hissed, "Help me out here!"

Beck quietly snuck in, dimming his circuits as he picked up the desk and hefted it up so Bodhi could fool around with the code. Bodhi was the _only_ Program other than Able who knew about Beck's heritage. Mainly because the two were nearly inseparable and Bodhi had figured it out when Beck shoved him out of the way of a falling beam when there was no other indication.

The other Child Basic promised he wouldn't say anything to anyone, easing both Beck and Yori's fears.

 ** _"Incoming,"_** a soft, female voice whispered, making Beck stiffen.

"Bodhi…we need to get outta here," he warned, "Someone's coming,"

"Ok, ok, I'm done," Bodhi nodded and the two quickly and quietly stole out of the room right as _Able_ and _Yori_ walked in.

"Oh _no_!" Beck hissed, "It wasn't meant for _them_! Mom's going to _derezz_ me!"

"Well," Bodhi blinked, "Beck, it was nice knowin' ya,"

Beck whirled around to face his friend right as he heard a loud ' _bang!'_ as well as his mother's yell.

"BECK!" Yori shrieked, storming out of the room, her shorter blonde hair singed and slightly blackened.

"Um…Bodhi?" Beck stammered.

"Yeah?"

 _"RUN!"_ Beck yelled as the two turned tail and _ran_ as fast as they could out of the room and into the city.

Yori stopped in front of the door, putting her hands on her hips as she saw the faint trails of lightcycles flitting through the alleys.

"He does remind me of his father," Able coughed as he waved a dark hand through the smoke, "But I think he's got a bit of Anon in him too…"

"Tron could be playful when he wanted," Yori sighed, "Able…I'm afraid that someone's going to recognize him for what he is…Bodhi's already figured out he's Tron's son…what if someone not so friendly finds out?"

"We'll figure something out, Yori," Able reassured her, "Don't worry. And it's not like Clu will reach Argon, it's too far,"

"With Tron, Anon and Flynn dead and the ISOs lost to the Purge…I don't think there's anyone to stop him, Able," Yori admitted.

"Maybe not," Able told her, "Clu doesn't know about one last obstacle,"

"You're right," Yori nodded, "But I just hope that Clu _never_ finds him…he's not ready,"

* * *

01100111 01110010 01101111 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110101 01110000

* * *

Able was working late while everyone was asleep. They'd gotten a few newly rezzed Programs in today…two Child Basics from Tron City: Dash and Copper, and three that were just rezzed in to Argon: Mara, Zed and Link. Mara and Zed really hit it off with Beck and Bodhi and the four became very fast friends. Yori liked them too, and even knew about Dash and Copper, but didn't let them know she was there for fear of Beck's safety.

The old Mechanic shook his head. He understood why Yori acted the way she did…but it was getting so that she was being borderline paranoid.

A loud crash from outside caught Able's attention, making him jump nearly five feet into the air. Able took out his Disk, activating it and letting the pale white light shine on his path. The older Program walked out of the garage and into the alleyway, where a dark shape stood near the back.

"Anyone there?" he asked, only to get answered with silence, "Come out, I can see you back there…I won't hurt you, I promise,"

"…"

Able closed an eye and stepped closer, just for the dark figure to snap into a defensive position…

And light not one, but _two_ Disks.

"I won't hurt you," Able repeated, docking his Disk and lifting his hands.

The other Program warily deactivated his Disks and Able took a slow step forwards.

"My name is Able," the Mechanic started…only for the other Program to drop his Disks in shock.

"…Able?" a soft, deep voice rasped, "Is…is that _really_ you?"

"Do I know you?" Able asked.

"…You…should," the stranger chuckled softly, "I…I'm sorry I threatened you…it's been a very long, hard journey,"

"Do I know you?" Able repeated, slightly annoyed.

"You should," the figure stated softly as he stepped out into the light.

He derezzed the ebon glass that shielded his features, revealing reddish brown hair and steely blue eyes…as well as horrific scarring across his face and chest.

"It's been a long time," Tron smiled weakly as he held his hand to his chest to stop bleeding, "…Old Friend,"

 **Tron's found Able, and Able is not telling Yori and Beck Tron's alive for safety reasons...for all of them. Next time, we start into _Uprising._ Beck's about 19/20 when this happens.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Reunited

**And now we're into Uprising! I will admit that I took a bit (a lot) from _Son of Tron_ , I figured I had it all typed up, why shouldn't I use it and make it easier on me? There _are_ some differences in here, but you've got to read to see them.**

Chapter 6

Reunited

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _Able's helped us in more ways than one. He's helped me raise my son the way Tron and I wanted to, he's given us a shelter, and he's protected us from those who'd wish us harm. Beck's growth both physically and mentally has been extremely fast, it's as if only last millicycle he was a baby and now he's nearly 20 cycles old. His abilities are growing, we've had to hide his eyes from others besides myself, Able and Beck's best friend because Programs would get suspicious about the color…since Tron was the only one with that eye color. He looks so much like his father it's uncanny…it's like looking into a memory, especially with Beck's wild, unruly hair. Tron always complained that it was too messy, hence why he never took off his helmet much…but Beck doesn't seem to mind. I can only imagine what he'd look like if he'd comb it and make it lay flat…but then, that wouldn't be Beck._

 _Able's been acting strange lately, it's like there's something he's hiding other than Beck and me…_

 _What are you hiding Able?_

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

He was falling, he could hear the wind whistling past his helmet as he fumbled for the trigger on the chute, missing and missing time and again.

Finally, his numb fingers caught hold and he yanked…his breath rushing out as he was jerked upwards by the blued wings of the chute…but he was too close to the ground! He was falling too fast…

He braced himself as he hit the ground hard. His circuits flickered feebly as he lay still on the Outlands floor for just a few nanos, pain flashing through every sensor and every bit of code in his body.

 ** _"Move, get up. NOW!"_** the Grid screamed.

He did…but that didn't mean that every part shrieked in protest. He looked around…he was a _long_ way from home.

A loud crack sounded behind him and he whirled around…just to see the icy ground derezzing behind him.

"Ah, _great_ ," he moaned, starting to run despite the pain shooting through his back with every step.

He ran, faster and faster and he leaped into the air over a crevice, yelling as his fingers nearly missed the edge of the ravine. He heaved himself upwards, eyes flicking towards the other side of the canyon at the exposed blue code that gleamed innocently at him. He shook his head and started walking, hiking up the hills that stood before him, not noticing the shadow that ran along the rocks, close to the ground and hard to see.

As he made his way over the top of the hill, he noticed that a junkyard lay before him.

"Perfect," he smiled, jumping down from the ledge and skidding into the junkyard.

He scanned through the wreckage of old bikes and other machines until he found one that wasn't as bad off as the others. He knelt down beside the broken piece of machinery, or it _was_ broken at first. It didn't stay that way for very long! He revved the engine, satisfied that it worked, and got on, racing out of the junkyard.

He'd been driving for a few clicks when a flicker of deep orange caught his eye. He turned his head backwards, just to see an orange snowrunner behind him.

 _"Great, just_ great _!"_ he thought bitterly as he flipped a switch.

Suddenly, twin pale blue-white ribbons of light poured from the renegade's vehicle.

His pursuer swerved out of way and shot forwards, ramping off the rock wall that appeared in his vision and landing on the other side.

He shot forwards once again, coming up to the other Program's side and looking right at him, noting the tetramino design on his chest. The young Program thought he heard a faint rumble of annoyance and/or amusement as the other Program swerved in front of the his vehicle, eliciting a yelp from the younger Program as the vehicle slammed into the orange lightribbon.

He tumbled to a halt, looking right at his pursuer.

The Hunter dismounted and stood right in front of the prone form.

"You're a _long_ way from home, Program," he growled, voice raspy and dark.

The other jumped to his feet, engaging his Disk. The Hunter casually took out a shock grenade and tossing it at his 'attacker'. It latched onto the other Program's chest and administered its shock, causing the Program to scream as he dropped to the ground, eyes dimming and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

His head hurt.

Scratch that, _everything_ hurt.

Beck's eyes started fluttering open, a soft steel-blue that quickly flickered to an iron brown due to his and his mother camouflaging them for his protection, and he realized that he was _not_ in the garage anymore…with a slight jolt of panic, he remembered what happened. He struggled, trying to free himself from the cuffs, but he wasn't able to.

"You're not afraid?" a rough, gravelly voice asked.

Beck's dark gaze latched onto a tall, slender orange marked Program, sparks spitting from them.

"No," he snarled.

"You should be,"

Beck glared at him, yanking against the cuffs again.

"You know, you're not Tron," his captor pointed out as Beck stilled.

The young Program looked up at him with an almost cocky glance.

"Never said I was," he retorted, getting an annoyed aura from his captor.

"Who are you?" his captor finally asked.

"Name's Beck,"

"You _really_ thought you could get away with what you did back there?" the orange and black Program asked.

"I _did_ get away with it," Beck smirked, remembering the brilliant display of pyrotechnics.

"Doesn't look like it to me,"

He clasped his hands behind his back, watching his captive.

"So…Beck…" the Program started, "What made you decide to go Renegade?"

"If you think _I'm_ the Renegade, then there's no point in talking," Beck replied stubbornly.

That…didn't seem like what his captor wanted to hear. Because with one swift movement, the Guard grabbed Beck's hair, forcing his head down.

"Then _don't_ talk," he snarled, shoving the boy downward just a bit and taking his Disk, activating the memory replay, "I'll let you show me,"

A building came into being over the Disk.

"You _work_ here?" the Guard asked, and unless Beck was mistaken, it sounded like he was a little surprised.

"Yeah," Beck admitted, "But you want to know _why_ I did what I did?"

He inclined his head towards the hologram.

"It all began there, Able's Garage,"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

 _A Millicycle Prior_

"Hey, Beck, you comin'?" Bodhi demanded, "I want that rematch,"

Beck looked up, a cocky grin etched on his face before he turned back to tooling around with the bike.

"Hang on, Bodhi," he reassured him.

"Here, Monitor," Bodhi sighed, nudging Beck in the back with his recoder, "Try it with _this_ ,"

Beck took the tool, raising an eyebrow as he smiled again.

"Remember what Mom told you she'd do if you called me that in public again?" he teased.

"Don't remind me," Bodhi shuddered, "But…she's not here. So _hurry up_ Monitor! I wanna get to the park before everything gets booked!"

"Didn't realize you were in such a rush to get beat," Beck snickered, plugging the recoder into the bike and watching as the dark black metal reformed into almost transparent blue and violet code.

 _'It never felt like work, but that's probably 'cause I was doing it with my friends,'_

Beck nudged a few strands of broken code, hearing Zed and Mara come up.

"Show off," Mara teased.

"Just using my natural talents," Beck replied.

"Looks like showing off to me!" she quipped.

"Or he's afraid of the rematch," Bodhi snorted.

"Why would he be?" Zed scoffed, " _You've_ never won,"

"Yet, Zed, _yet_ ," Bodhi retorted.

Beck finished putting the last piece of code in and stood as the bike returned to normal, he revved the engine just to make sure it worked, satisfied, he turned back around.

"There," he announced, " _Now_ we can go,"

 **"Duck!"** the Grid warned…

Right as Bodhi chucked a wrench at him.

"Hey!" Beck yelled as he dodged, "Bodhi…I'd run,"

"Ha! Try and catch me!" the red Program cackled, sprinting off.

"You mean like this?" Beck grinned as he charged forwards and tackled Bodhi, sending the two friends sprawling to the ground, laughing incessantly.

 _'Now I may be a young Program, but I've been on the Grid long enough to know I had it good. Able's Garage wasn't just a job, it's my home,'_

Beck gave a yell as he hurled his Disk at Bodhi and Bodhi blocked it with his own Disk, sending Beck's back towards him.

 _'The only thing I enjoyed_ more _than the job were the Disk Games we'd get into after.'_

Bodhi snatched Beck's Disk out of the air and hurled both his Disk and Beck's towards the Child Basic. Beck launched up into the air, plucking his own out of the air as easily as breathing before whirling away.

"Ha!" Beck crowed as he dodged Bodhi's Disk yet again, "Not bad, Bodhi, looks like you've been practicing!"

"I don't need to practice for you, _Beck_ ," Bodhi growled, hurling his Disk at Beck's head…but Beck caught it once again as he launched into the air, twisting elegantly before performing a three point landing.

"Looks like you _do_!" Beck smirked, hurling both Disks in two separate directions, his arching one way, Bodhi's the other.

Bodhi leaped up, twisting away from both of the Disks and landing gracefully, but not as gracefully as his friend, on the ground. He looked up just in time to see both Disks ricocheting off the wall and slamming into his chest, knocking the air out of him and sending him to meet Mr. Floor.

 **"Player Two: Defeated,"** the Grid announced as Beck caught the two Disks and walked over to Bodhi, **"Game Over. Do you wish to play again?"**

Beck handed Bodhi his Disk.

"Best you can do?" he asked.

"I'm just warming up, Beck," Bodhi retorted, taking his Disk as he stood.

"That's what I like about you, Bodhi," Beck grinned, "You don't give up,"

He gave a chuckle as Bodhi brushed off his shoulder.

"Doesn't help that you _cheat_ ," Bodhi pointed out.

"Cheat? _Me_?" Beck snorted, "I can't help it that my dad was the best Disk Wars champion the Grid ever knew,"

"That…and you have Her telling you whenever you're about to get hit," Bodhi grumbled, making Beck snicker.

A deep, shuddering feeling rushed up from the ground beneath Beck's feet all the way through his body.

Something…felt… _wrong_.

 ** _"Intruders. Usurper. Murderer. Traitor,"_** a soft, pain-filled female voice whispered.

"Beck…" Bodhi started, "You ok?"

The Child Basic shook his head, eyes flashing steel blue as he stumbled back a step.

"Something's wrong," he mumbled as Bodhi caught him, "Something's…"

Beck's head snapped up and he saw an airship. A _big_ one. And Recognizers…a _lot_ of them.

"They found us," Beck whispered hoarsely, "Oh Users, they _found_ us!"

 _"Greetings, Programs,"_ a booming voice announced from the main ship, _"This is General Tesler,"_

Mara's face went pale, "That can't be…"

"Good," Zed finished.

 _"In the name of our great leader, Clu, I now claim Argon City as Occupied Territory,"_

 ** _"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_**

Beck looked up just time to see a large black box being dropped…towards them!

"Run!" Beck yelled as the box hit the ground, throwing them all to the ground as orange washed over the field…

And a statue of Clu took up the space where Beck and Bodhi had just been playing.

"Those…" Bodhi snarled, getting to his feet.

" _Definitely_ not good," Beck reiterated as he looked at Mara, who was nursing a bruised leg, "If _Tron_ were here…"

"You mean if Tron were _alive_ ," Zed corrected.

 _"Don't we all wish that,"_ Beck thought numbly.

Zed cut off, watching in stunned horror as Bodhi marched up to a sentry.

"Hey!" Bodhi snapped, pointing at where the statue stood, "That's our _field_!"

"This is our field now," the sentry growled.

"Hey you can't…!" Bodhi started but he was cut off as the sentry slammed his staff across his face, knocking him backwards and making him land at Beck's feet.

"Bodhi!" Mara gasped.

The sentry cocked his head, a faint clicking whirr sounding off before he spoke again.

"No more games," he announced and turned around.

Bodhi, stubborn Program that he was, got up and started forwards again.

"You don't scare us…" he started…

And the sentry rammed his staff into Bodhi's midsection, causing cracks to appear and spread.

"BODHI!" Beck screamed as Bodhi hit the ground, derezzing as he did, his Disk rolling to a stop at Beck's feet.

Beck picked it up, shaking angrily, a low, rumbling growl starting up in his throat.

"You won't get _away_ with that…" Beck snarled, brown eyes flicking steel-blue and back in anger as he picked up Bodhi's Disk and it flashed to life in his hands.

"Want to be next?" the sentry taunted, making Beck settle into a fighting stance.

 _"You will lose,"_ Beck thought savagely as he ignited his Disk as well.

"Beck, don't!" Zed ordered, grabbing his friend's shoulder, "There's nothing you can do,"

Silence…

And his and Bodhi's Disks deactivated.

"For now," Beck swore, glaring at the sentry's blank helmet.

'You lost a friend. You were angry, but sounds like it was his own fault.'

 _'It was_ Clu's _fault. Before he sent Tesler and you_ goons _here, everything was_ fine _.'_

Beck sprinted into the dorm and slammed the door shut behind him, pressing his lean frame against the smooth metal.

"Beck? Is that you?" Yori asked as she came into the room, "How's…"

She gave a gasp as she saw the haunted, stricken face of her son.

"What happened?" she demanded as she came closer.

"They…they found us," he shuddered, "They…they _derezzed_ BodhI!"

He put his head in his hands,

"I couldn't save him…I couldn't protect him…" he cried, "I'm _useless_!"

Yori hugged her grieving son.

"You're not useless," she reassured him, "You're just not ready yet. You're growing in power every day, you'll be able to protect others soon, I know it,"

"If Dad were here…" Beck started, stopping and running his hand though his errant reddish brown hair.

"If your father were alive, things would be different," Yori told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, making this blue gaze slide towards her.

She smiled softly and rubbed his shoulder.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" Yori pleaded.

Beck stayed silent, still seething over his friend's death.

" _Beck_ …" Yori warned, she knew that whenever Tron got silent…he was planning something, normally something stupid.

And Beck was _so_ much like his father…

"I won't do anything stupid," he mumbled, sitting at the window and glaring heatedly at the statue that now marred the landscape.

Yori came up behind him and kissed him on the head before rubbing his shoulder.

"Alright," she told him, "Good night, Beck. I'll see you in the morning,"

As she walked off, Beck set his jaw and stood up.

"I promised I wouldn't do anything stupid…" he muttered, "I never said I wouldn't do something crazy,"

A few nanos later, Beck stood in front of Bodhi's locker, hands clenched. There had to be _something_ he could do. No, he _knew_ what had to be done.

 _'But now, as it hit me that I'd never see Bodhi again, it became clear.'_

It would possibly mean that he would be derezzed, but he didn't care. Bodhi had to be avenged, his father had to be avenged, anyone who died because of Clu had to be avenged.

 _'I had to do something.'_

He flipped the recoder into the air, catching it easily and walking off towards the elevator, taking off his Disk as he did. He plugged the recoder to the side of his Disk, fiddling with it, taking light lines out in some areas, moving others, elongating the blued highlights around his chest…and the final touch…

'You really thought one Program could make a difference?'

 _'Why not? One Program already did.'_

He put the Disk back on his back, shuddering as it synced and his armor pixelated, changing…

A white tetramino flared to life on his chest, in the hollow of his throat.

 _'Tron.'_

He stepped of the elevator, looking around hurriedly before activating his mask and starting out.

 _'I decided to take on his identity. Tron saved the Grid before, maybe he could do it again.'_

Beck slid across the wet ground, keeping careful watch for the sentries that _crawled_ over the area. He hid while a sentry passed over his hiding spot and then continued his way up the base of Clu's statue before making his ascent up the statue itself.

He stood on its shoulder and activated his Disk.

 _"This is for Bodhi, for my Dad, for Anon and the ISOs,"_ he thought, digging the razor's edge of his Disk into the Statue's neck managing to get back to his starting point miraculously quick.

He shoved the head off the neck and let it crash to the ground. The sentries went _berserk!_ They swarmed the area right as Beck dropped a bomb down the hollow statue's neck. He slid down the smooth metal and started running. He heard someone yell at him to stop, but he didn't listen, instead, rezzing his lightcycle and shooting away as the statue blew up.

"YES!" Beck rejoiced, _"That_ was for you Bodhi!"

He smiled gently as took another look at the fiery wreckage.

"That was for you, Dad,"

He didn't make if far before two lightcycles chased after him. Beck looked behind him, giving a grim smile as he turned off the beaten path and rocketed down an alley.

'Clu's forces didn't deter you?'

 _'They tried…but they were amateurs,'_

Beck looked up right as he saw another lightcycle coming towards him. That was _not_ good!

 _'I've been riding the streets of Argon_ long _before they came,'_

He stood up on his seat, his leg's bending as he launched himself into the air, grabbing onto a pipe and swinging only for it to derezz in his hands. He fell for a short ways before landing on another pipe…right as all three bikes collided and exploded in a dazzling array of orange and blue light.

 _'They never had a shot.'_

"That was easy…Mom's going to kill me for wrecking another bike, but…oh well," Beck hummed, trying to get himself pulled up on the pipe…only for it, like the other one, to derezz underneath him and he hit the ground hard, "Ow!"

'Doesn't explain how you ended up alone in the Outlands.'

 **"BEHIND YOU!"**

He saw a shadow beside him and he turned around…just to receive a high heeled boot to the face, knocking him flat against a wall.

 _"Yeaaah…turns out they weren't_ all _amateurs,"_

He held his chin, slightly stunned as the cloaked guard reared back their fist…Beck lashed out, kicking as hard as he could, his own boot connecting with the figure's helmet, shattering a bit of it and revealing a honey colored eye. The Guard's mask derezzed and Beck's jaw dropped.

It was a _girl_!

"Now _that_ ," she, Commander Paige, started, whipping her cape off of her tall, slender frame, "Was a _mistake_ ,"

She took out her Disk and Beck sat up higher on the wall.

"So _you're_ Tron?" she scoffed, "huh, thought you'd be taller,"

Beck jumped to his feet, launching himself onto the wall, calling upon on of his Monitor abilities, and running across the wall before flipping elegantly off the smooth walls and landing gracefully, his own Disk blazing like a brilliant white star.

 _"Didn't know I could do that…"_ he thought dimly before refocusing on the fight.

He charged forwards right as Paige hurled her Disk. Beck slid to his knees, Paige's fiery orange Disk slicing through the air right above his helmet…and something grabbed him by the neck, making him jerk backwards.

Paige caught her Disk as she straddled his chest, making _sure_ he wouldn't get up.

"What a waste," she sighed and brought her Disk down.

Beck caught her wrist, twisting it to the side.

"Huh," Paige hummed, "They usually don't last this long,"

Her honey colored eyes scanned over his masked face, unknowing of the steel-blue gaze that held them back.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

"You said it yourself," Beck replied, twisting her wrist again and throwing her off of him, "I'm _Tron_!"

She hit the wall and Beck shot to his feet, racing off into the rain. Paige gave chase, Beck could hear her labored breaths behind him as light flooded the…

He came to a halt as he realized he had taken a dead end and the light from a chopper blazed down on top of him.

"Ok… _this_ is a problem," he stated.

"There you are," Paige said as she stopped.

"Here I am," Beck replied with a hint of a grin as he looked at the walls, realizing that they were _perfect_ for him to get away.

Two other Black Guards made their way towards him, Disks activating as they advanced.

"Game over, Program," Paige stated, her own Disk blazing.

"Not _yet_ ," Beck retorted, rushing her.

Paige was stunned that he was trying to run her down…until he leaped upwards, planting his booted feet onto the helmets of the Black Guards and vaulted off of them, running up the walls of the boxes that lined the little alley.

Beck leaped up onto the top and started running again…only to stop as he looked over the side of the crates into the Sea of Simulation.

That was a _long_ fall!

He turned around and was going to start back…when Paige appeared in his way.

"How long are you going to keep running?" she demanded as the Lightchopper rose up behind him.

Beck shot a quick look at it before looking back at Paige.

"I'm done," he announced, rushing the chopper and leaping, "My ride's _here_!"

He pulled himself into the chopper, the Black Guard driving it had _no_ idea that Beck was even there. He snuck up behind the pilot and grappled with him, slamming his head through the controls before tossing him towards the door.

Beck sat down, grimacing at the job he had done.

 _"Nice, Beck,_ real _nice,"_ he thought bitterly as he pulled out the recoder.

"Thanks, Bodhi," he murmured as he flipped the tool in his hand before plugging it in and starting to repair the damage, "C'mon, _c'mon_!"

He drew his hand back and the broken controls fused back together.

"Nice!" Beck grinned.

 **"Behind you, Monitor!"**

He saw movement in the reflection in the window and he dived out of the way right as Paige's Disk slashed right where he had been sitting mere nanos before.

He grabbed her wrists and the two struggled, both of them vying for control.

"You know," Paige started as she hooked her leg around Beck's and dragged it towards her, making him lose his balance and topple to the ground, "This isn't _yours_!"

She knelt on his chest, dragging her hand on the side of his helmet, almost caressing it.

"I can't _wait_ to see what you've got…"

He flipped her over so that _she_ was on the bottom.

"Maybe we should slow things down," he teased, "Get to know each other better?"

"Impressive," Paige nodded, "Maybe you should work for me? We'd make quite a team,"

Beck's circuits pulsed brightly in anger.

"I don't like your _boss_ ," he snarled, "Maybe _you_ should work for _me_?"

"Sorry," she said as Beck reached for his Disk, "Don't see a future in that,"

She kicked him away, making him hit the controls right as an alarm sounded…they were going to hit a building!

Beck whipped around and dragged the controls so that the chopper banked hard to the right, just _barely_ avoiding the tower.

He whipped out his Disk again and slashed at Paige, who tried ambushing him while he was at the controls. But Paige had more training than Beck, and she dodged every single one of his attacks…and then she kicked him out the shattered window before settling at the controls.

Beck hung onto the railing for dear life, he threw his Disk at the turbine, slicing the metal like it was made of paper and making it explode as he got up and the Disk returned to his hand.

He jumped back into the window, slamming both of his feet into Paige's face.

"That was fun," he told her, flipping the recoder in his hand before grabbing a chute, "We should do this again,"

He walked towards the door, and threw her a cheeky smirk.

"Hope you know how to land this thing!"

And he jumped.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

 _Present Moment_

Beck's captor walked back towards him.

"You understand that this makes you an enemy of the State?" he asked, tossing Beck's Disk to the side.

Beck shot him a glare that was so full of hate that he could see a slight shudder run through the Guard. Good!

"The _State_ is the enemy," Beck retorted as he calmly plugged the recoder into the cuffs, making them turn a translucent blue.

There was a slight beeping sound as one of the locks clicked and the Guard turned his head towards Beck.

"I see what you're doing," he stated and Beck's gaze shot up, the cuffs turning opaque as the Guard tilted his helmet, "You can dress up like Tron all you want…but he's still dead,"

"That's what they tell us,"

"Why do you want Programs to think he's alive?" the Guard asked, confused.

"Maybe he is, and maybe if others think so too, they'll be braver. Think for themselves some more, not sit still for Clu's rule!"

"Do you _really_ think if they believe Tron is alive, it will inspire a revolution?"

"I _know_ it will," Beck replied, a smile in his voice as he got up, grabbing his Disk and rushing at his captor, but the Guard seemed to have been expecting it and dodged with ease, "We won't be intimidated! I don't care how strong and powerful your forces are!"

The Guard smacked away each and every one of Beck's blows as if they were nothing.

"You should," he growled, flipping Beck over, "Your actions have consequences,"

"So does inaction!" Beck snapped, charging forwards again, "More slavery! More friends of mine! GONE!"

The Captor grabbed Beck, putting his elbow against his throat.

"And nothing I say will stop you?" he demanded.

"I won't stop fighting!" Beck yelled before getting knocked flat, he shook his head, grabbing his Disk…right as the Guard ignited his Disk and placed it next to Beck's neck.

"Even if it means you'll be derezzed right now?" he asked with a soft voice.

"If it means others will take up my cause…" Beck growled, putting his own Disk to his captor's neck, "so be it! Step aside, let me out!"

"No,"

"Then this is the end, of both of us,"

"You won't hurt me," the Guard said, taking his Disk away from Beck.

"What makes you so sure?" Beck growled.

"Because you were right about one thing," he started…right as his helmet retracted, revealing steel-blue eyes as his armor pixelated, becoming pure white…

Beck's throat constricted as the final bit of his captor's armor flared…

A tetramino insignia.

 _"No…no that's not possible! You…you died!"_ Beck thought, panicking and yet overjoyed at the same time.

"I'm not dead," Tron, the User's Champion, the Hero of the Grid, Beck's father, said.

" _Tron_!" Beck breathed, eyes wide as he took in his father's very much alive form, "I _was_ right! You're here to help!"

 _"You're_ alive _…"_ he thought weakly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"No," Tron shook his head, "I'm here because I _need_ help,"

"What?" Beck demanded.

"From someone who's committed," Tron explained, giving a faint smile, "And I think _you_ …might be just what I'm looking for,"

Beck blinked rapidly. _Him_?

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

Tron gave the mental command for the 'prison' to reform into the training room, the lights flickered brilliant white and the water evaporated as Tron gave a sad smile.

"The next Tron," he stated.

 **Cutting it there because it's over 5,000 words and I didn't want to bore you with a huge chapter. So, I've got to get to class now, so I'll keep it short. Next time, we continue with _Beck's Beginning_ and maybe get to the end of that one...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Together Again

**Ok, so I've gotten a few reviews about this and I want to clear it up. Tron does not recognize Beck or Yori. It's because Beck is 20 as opposed to being less than a cycle when Tron last saw him...and he's got brown eyes. Yori's hair is a lot shorter and she's coded her eyes to be like Beck's (only blue to a handful of people). Anyway, here's the next part of 'Beck's Beginning'.**

Chapter 7

Together Again

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _I've been waiting so long for someone to do something about Clu and his Occupation, and here he was. Users, he reminds me of me when I was a young Program…particularly that stubborn look he got when I was interrogating him. When he said his name, part of me felt sick…well, sicker than normal. It reminded me of my family, Yori and my little Beck died a long time ago. I first thought it would have been him…if not for the eyes. And his mother…his mother looks much like Yori, but her eyes are the same brown as his if not a little darker while her hair is much shorter than my Yori's…_

 _My son may not be able to be here with me, but I'm going to train this boy and make him strong. His core is in the right place and it's strong…it's time that his body reflects his strong mentality. I can't let him get close to me though…Everyone who has has ended up derezzed…_

 _I don't want to lose another friend._

* * *

01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110

* * *

Tron motioned for his son to follow him and he walked out of the training room into the main area of his stronghold.

"There's a war raging," he explained, as Beck walked to the window, looking out at the city and admiring the spectacular view, "Most Programs don't even know its happening. Clu's generals have taken over every city on the Grid. Now, thanks to you, we can bring the fight to _him_ ,"

Beck turned to face his father.

"Wait, what do you mean _me_?" Beck protested, "What did _I_ do?"

"You're special," Tron told him, a faint smile painting over his features, "I saw what you did tonight. You have a _gift_ , Beck,"

There it was. Tron recognized the Monitor traits in him. Beck was speechless for a moment as he thought of what his mother would do if she found out. She was right…he wasn't ready to fight back. Not yet anyway. He was lucky he'd managed to quickly hide the memories of what she had said to him when Tron took his Disk. Tron had _no_ idea that the brown-eyed, blonde-haired Program was Yori. Yori wanted him safe…and that's what he was going to do, at least…until he was stronger.

"A-A _gift_!?" Beck demanded, playing the 'who me?' card, "I'm an ok mechanic. _That's_ my gift. See that…that thing with the statue…it was _nothing_ …a one-time deal,"

 _"Mainly because Mom'll kill me when she finds out…"_ he thought.

"It's a _revolution_ , Beck," his father insisted, "You must _finish_ what's begun,"

"Why can't _you_ finish it?" Beck pointed out, eyes hard, " _You_ were the one programmed to secure the Grid,"

Tron closed his eyes before looking back up at Beck.

"Don't you think I _want_ to?" he asked, his voice cracking, "I _can't_ ,"

He stepped backwards, initiating the scanning procedures…and he let Beck see what exactly Clu _did_ to him. Beck's silver-brown eyes widened as he saw the horrific gashes on his father's lean frame, slashing dull, jagged, blue-black lines through his father's…even revealing a ugly one disfiguring his face and the one on his throat that had been hidden before.

"Clu betrayed me," Tron told him, "Left me with scars that will never heal. He took _everything_ from me. Everything but my name,"

 _"He took us away from you too, Dad,"_ Beck thought, keeping his mouth shut about who he really was.

"I need _you_ to help me carry on that name," Tron pleaded, "To show everyone that as long as Tron lives…there is _still_ hope,"

"I'm sorry," Beck whispered, "But what I did…I-I don't know why I did it. But I'm not…"

He paused, looking at the steel blue gaze that was identical to his own. Here stood his father…the greatest hero the Grid had ever known…

And there Beck stood, a Monitor turned mechanic in order to save his own render. He…he didn't deserve this. What if he was a disappointment to Tron? Or _worse,_ what if Tron found out Beck was his son and was a disappointment to him as well?

It was better to go back to hiding and _wait_. Wait until he was stronger.

"I'm _not_ special," Beck insisted, "I'm just like everyone else,"

His core ached as he saw the hurt and disappointment in his father's pale eyes.

"Do you _truly_ believe that?" Tron asked.

Beck turned his head away.

"…Yeah…" he muttered.

"Then the war is already lost," Tron sighed, stepping away and walking back across the room, "You had better get home…your friends will be looking for you,"

Beck made his way to the door. He stopped and put his hand on the frame, turning to look at his father, who had his back to him, noticing the way the Monitor's shoulders seemed to slump just a bit, like a heavy burden had just been placed on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered.

And he left.

* * *

01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110

* * *

Beck put the baton back in his locker and closed the door. He should have stayed…should have _told_ his father the truth…

"Beck!" Able yelled, causing the Child Basic to jump nearly five feet in the air, " _Where_ have you been!?"

"Uh…" Beck started but Able waved him off.

"Get down to the garage," Able ordered, "Something's happening,"

Beck shrugged and jogged to the elevator, looking out over the garage floor…and seeing three Recognizers in the hangar.

 _"Great, just great,"_ Beck thought bitterly as the elevator stopped and two sentries grabbed his arms.

"This way, Program," one of them growled, throwing him towards…

 _"Finally_ ," Paige said, "I've been waiting for you,"

 _"Oh, Users, this is_ not _good,"_ Beck thought frantically before adding aloud, "Well, now I _really_ feel special,"

"Don't flatter yourself, Program, this isn't just for you," Paige snorted, looking down her nose at him while Beck glared up at her, "It's for _everyone_ ,"

She stopped in front of everyone.

"What happened last night was nothing short of sedition," she announced, showing the statue blowing up.

Zed and Mara hauled a slightly smirking Beck up to his feet. No matter what he said about it being a one-time thing…blowing up that statue had felt _good_.

"If you know this Program…" Paige continued, showing a picture of a disguised Beck on top of the statue's shoulder, "Turn him in,"

"Looks like Tron…" Beck heard Dash, or Copper he hadn't gotten their voices straightened out yet, say.

"As long as _he's_ free…" Paige finished, "You won't be. I'm here to announce that Tesler is bringing the Games to Argon. In a few cycles, we will be rounding up volunteers…"

She walked right up to Beck, her honey gaze glaring directly into his silver-brown one.

"Until this _imposter_ is apprehended," she added, "Now, back to work,"

Beck shook his head and walked back to his station. Basically put, until Paige had him in custody (and likely derezzed) they were all prisoners under curfew.

He knelt down next to the bike he was _supposed_ to be working on and pulled out the recoder, flipping it in the air like he always did…

When a slender, strong hand grabbed his wrist and yanked it upwards.

"Where'd you get that?" Paige demanded.

"Uh…I…found it…" Beck stammered, afraid to yank his hand out of her grip but wanting to…

"He got it from the cabinet where we keep all the tools," Able replied coolly, opening the drawer and showing a bunch of wrenches that looked like Bodhi's recoder.

Paige threw Beck's arm away from her in disgust.

"Back to it, Program," she snarled, stalking off.

"Nice to meet you," Beck called after her.

"I see the feeling is mutual," Zed snickered and Beck shot him a cocky grin.

"Alright everyone," Able sighed, "the soldiers are gone. Let's get back to work,"

* * *

01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110

* * *

Beck had just put the recoder back into his locker when he felt firm hands grab him and spin him around…just to look into his mother's furious yet terrified face.

"Did you blow up that statue?" Yori hissed.

"No," Beck told her, "I was out for a walk…"

"Beck, I _know_ you," Yori warned, "No, scratch that. You're _too_ much like your father to let something like that _go_. Now, tell me the truth, _did_ you or did you not blow up that statue?"

"I didn't blow up that statue," Beck told her.

 _"I decapitated it…_ then _blew it up,"_ he thought, _"It's not exactly lying…"_

Yori's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Zed and Mara walking in.

"We'll talk about this later," she told him, walking out.

* * *

01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110

* * *

"Last night of freedom," Zed groaned while he, Beck and Mara clocked out, "This…Renegade…Tron… _whoever_ he is…he's causing a lot of problems!"

"Maybe he just trying to help," Beck replied defensively, "Look what they did to Bodhi!"

"And _now_ they're going to do it to all of _us_ because of _him_!" Zed snapped.

"I think he's brave," Mara said, adding her two-bits into the conversation.

"Really?!" Zed demanded as they walked off towards the wanted poster, "Seems kinda cowardly, hiding out…hiding his face…letting _us_ suffer…"

"He's fighting _for_ us," Mara corrected, "And he's kinda handsome,"

Beck nearly lost it right there.

"Handsome!?" Zed asked incredulously, "How do you know!? He's in a _mask_!"

"I have a feeling," Mara shrugged while Beck stifled his laughter.

 _"Thank you Mara for that boost in self-confidence,"_ Beck thought dryly.

Zed turned to face him.

"Beck, what do you think?"

"Is he _handsome_?" Beck teased.

"Is he on our _side_!" Zed huffed, walking off.

"Wait!" Mara pleaded, "Zed!"

"Zed, c'mon…" Beck started as Mara pulled him forwards…

"Beck," Able's voice called and Beck turned to face him, "May I speak with you?"

Beck turned towards his friends.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up with you later," he told them.

Mara waved while Zed held out his arms.

* * *

01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110

* * *

"Did you have anything to do with that statue being destroyed?" Able demanded.

"No," Beck replied innocently, "I was just out for a walk. Did you and Mom talk about this? Because I told her the _exact_ same thing. It's hard to believe that _neither_ of you trust me,"

"If you were _anyone_ else's son, I would," Able shot back, "But seeing as you are your father's son…"

"Able, I just needed some time alone…I was…upset about Bodhi," Beck admitted.

"I know," Able nodded, sighing as he sat back down, "We're _all_ upset about that. But we _can't_ dwell on what happened. And _you_ certainly can't act on those feelings. With Tesler and his soldiers here, we _all_ need to be more careful now. Things have changed. This isn't the Grid it used to be,"

"Don't worry," Beck reassured him, "It won't happen…"

An alarm sounded, cutting him off and both Able and Beck jumped up, running to the edge of the garage floor.

"Attention Programs," Tesler announced, "I am General Tesler. I'm here to tell you that you are now volunteering for the games. Thank you for your cooperation,"

Beck started forward and Able caught his shoulder. He _knew_ Beck wanted to give those guards a piece of his mind…Tron would have too…but _now_ was _not_ the time.

Able watched as the guards rounded up the Programs. He saw Zed and Mara crying out as the orange light barrier separated them from everyone else…on the wrong side.

"BECK!" Zed yelled, banging on the barrier.

 **"Attention Programs,"** the Grid announced, and Able couldn't help but feel that She sounded saddened, **"You have been selected for the Games, please report to the Coliseum. Unauthorized disembarkment of the lightrail will result in immediate deresolution,"**

Beck's eyes steeled and Able couldn't help but think of how much he looked like his father in that moment. The older Program grabbed the young Monitor's shoulder as he started forwards.

"Come back inside, there's nothing we can do," Able murmured sadly.

He turned around but Beck stayed…because he'd seen another captive.

Yori stood on the other side of the barrier, trying to comfort Mara.

The Simulations Program caught her son's horrified steel-blue gaze and she gave a sad smile.

 _"I love you, Beck,"_ she mouthed as the Black Guards started herding them towards the train.

* * *

01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110

* * *

No.

No, no, no, no, _no_. N. O.

There was no _freaking_ way Beck was just going to _sit_ there and let them kill his mother and friends.

While Yori would be able to handle herself in the Games…being the Grid Champion's counterpart taught you a few things…Beck didn't like the 'if' factor that was in there.

So, donning his disguise once more, the young Monitor grabbed his baton and ran out of the garage. He broke the baton midstride and in one fluid movement, shot off, racing to catch up with the train that held his friends and mother captive.

He managed to get caught up with the train and ramped off the side of the highway, derezzing his bike back into its baton form. He misjudged the speed of the train and ended up tumbling head over heels towards the edge of the train. He caught the edge (and his baton as it fell) right before he could go plunging to his doom.

He hauled himself up onto the roof of the train…and was decked by a Black Guard. Beck yelped as he hit the roof of the train, landing on his stomach. He saw the Black Guard unsheathe his Disk and Beck got to his feet, doing the same…and he charged forwards, slashing and pushing the Guard back towards the front of the train. He got a lucky hit and severed a cord connecting to the Guard's helmet. The Guard derezzed his helmet and charged forwards as Beck dodged a bunch of signs, ducking under one, jumping over another as the Guard did the same.

They clashed yet again, dodging one another's slashes, flipping out of the way until the Guard landed a lucky kick and sent Beck sprawling. The boy looked up just to see the train starting to flip over to the underside of the tracks as it neared a tunnel. Beck got to his feet and started running as fast as he could. He had to get _off_ the roof!

But the train flipped out from under him, Beck caught hold of the car right as they went through the tunnel and he hung there, trying to get a foothold…when the Guard tossed a bomb at him.

Immediately his first meeting with Tron flashed into memory…but he was _pretty_ sure that the bomb thrown at him _wasn't_ a shock grenade…

The train flipped upright and Beck ran forwards right as it went off, throwing him and the Black Guard in between two cars. Beck unsheathed his Disk and looked at the helpless Guard before him, bringing his Disk down…

And severing the car from the train.

"Wait…" the Black Guard started, looking incredulously at Beck, as the train continued, " _Why_ would you spare me? _Why_?"

 _"I don't derezz Programs,"_ Beck thought as he turned around and opened the doors…

To find _nothing_.

"Wrong car…" he muttered, turning to look at the Train again.

And he took off after it once more.

 **"Now approaching the Coliseum,"** the Grid announced as Beck pulled in, leaping off his bike as it derezzed back into baton form, landing on the floor and he hurled his Disk into the light rail, making it wink out.

He caught his Disk with a confident smile which devolved into an incredulous gape as the rail rematerialized. He'd have to find another way to fix things…

He raced forwards and hacked his Disk into a column. This _had_ to work…it _had_ to!

He stopped hacking as he realized how close the train was getting and dug the Disk deep into the column, dragging it around to make a deep cut…and it snapped, falling over and taking all the other columns with it…

As well as the Train.

The train fell to its side, bunching up as the cars ran into one another and squealed towards him. Beck held up his hands right as the Tron stopped mere inches from him. He let out the breath he had been holding.

Now that _that_ was over…it was time to find his friends.

 **"For your own safety, and the safety of your fellow passengers, please remain seated. Our attentive staff is currently working to correct this minor delay, please remain calm. Transport to the Coliseum will continue shortly."**

"I'll remain calm once I get them out of here," Beck muttered to himself as he snuck around the debris, opening car after car but not finding his friends or his mother.

He had just opened what seemed to be the millionth car when a Disk poked the back of his neck.

Beck winced and slowly held up his hands.

"I know where they are," a low growl said from behind him.

"What?" Beck asked, turning around some more as the Guard derezzed his helmet, revealing the Black Guard that Beck spared.

"Your friends," he repeated, "I know where they are. Front car. Hurry, the others will be back soon,"

The two ran towards the car that Beck hadn't opened yet and Beck rammed his Disk in between the crack, splitting it down the middle and opening the doors, revealing the frightened faces of his friends and co-workers. Yori looked up at him and Beck's throat caught. Her blue eyes narrowed, puzzled.

"Programs!" Beck announced, shaking off the feeling of 'I'm so dead when I get home…' that leveled itself in his core, "Leave! NOW!"

"Quickly!" the Black Guard added as the Programs poured out of the car, sprinting towards the exit as fast as they could.

Beck and the Black Guard went up to the main doors and both of them opened a hole in the wall with their Disks, the metal panel falling to the ground with a loud crash.

"Move!" Beck ordered, "Move!"

They ran, not one of them looking back…or at least, none that Beck saw…until Yori grabbed his arm.

"You need to get going, ma'am," he told his mother, "Your son gave chase not long after I did. He's probably still on his way here. Go home,"

Yori didn't look convinced…but she nodded in any case and went on her way.

He turned to face the Black Guard.

"Thank you for that," he said.

"It was the least I could do," the Black Guard dismissed, "Thank y…"

He yelled in pain as an orange Disk slashed through his midsection and arced back to its owner, leaving the Guard to derezz into tiny scarlet cubes.

Beck whipped around to see Tesler standing behind him.

"I don't like the effect you're having on my people," Tesler snarled, his gauntlets glowing dangerously.

He swung at Beck but the young Program leaped upwards, flipping over the General and landing gracefully on the ground behind him. Tesler swung again, this time hitting Beck square in the chest and sending him flying into the Train's side. Beck groaned in pain as he slid down the side, leaving a nice Beck-sized dent in the train's metal.

"Who do you think you are? Tron?" Tesler scoffed as Beck got to his feet.

"Forgive me if I don't shake your hand," Beck snarked, eyes steeling in anger and determination as he threw his Disk.

It ricocheted off the train onto the wall and back towards Beck as the young Program dashed underneath Tesler's arm and grabbed his Disk, aiming a blow at the General's head.

Beck flipped backwards, hurling his Disk again at Tesler but Tesler deflected it, sending it careening off the ceiling. Beck launched upwards, his body bending in an elegant arc as he landed on top of the Train's roof, catching his Disk as he straightened. He reared back his hand…

"You're no Tron," Tesler sneered, "You're nothing!"

Something clicked on his gauntlets and to Beck's surprise they shot towards him. He barely managed to block the first one, or the second one…

But the third one slammed into his head, driving him through the wall into the adjacent building that was currently under construction, and slamming him into a support beam.

 _"_ So _not fair,"_ Beck thought bitterly as one of the hands came at him again.

Beck ducked as the hand slammed into the bar where he had been thrown and it drew Tesler towards it. So Beck did what any logical Program would have done.

He ran. Fast.

He was climbing on the bars, swinging up to different levels and dodging Tesler's hands, finally making it up to the roof of the building.

"You think you're helping them…" Tesler started as he too made his way to the roof, "But _trust_ me, you're only making things more _painful_ ,"

Beck skidded to a stop as he neared the edge and he backed up.

"Those Programs I just rescued might disagree," Beck retorted.

"Look out there!" Tesler ordered, "I've got _dozens_ of cars heading to round up more Programs. You can't save 'em all!"

Beck turned towards him, eyes blazing silver-blue for a long instant.

 _"Watch me_ ," he hissed as Tesler charged.

He took out his Disk and drove it into the bar they were standing on, sending the both of them plummeting towards the ground.

Beck caught a bar underneath him while Tesler kept falling. The General's hands reached up, stretching and grabbing Beck's head, pulling it downwards.

Tesler looked at the ground and then at Beck.

"This isn't over," he snarled.

Beck didn't say a word, but his Disk activated…and he slashed through the hands holding him prisoner, sending Tesler plummeting into the lightrail.

He relaxed for a few moments, he deserved that much after this long day.

Beck looked up at the sky, watching the lightning flicker across it. He had made an enemy today…

But there was something he had to do…someone he had to see.

* * *

01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110

* * *

Beck looked over at the city from the window, his dark eyes sad but determined.

"I want to do this," he suddenly said, "I have to do this,"

He turned towards Tron.

"I'm ready," he said with finality.

"No," Tron disagreed, "You're not,"

He took off his Disk and removed the white covering from it, his armor flickering to black.

"But you will be," he said, holding out the white half.

Beck took the Disk half and connected it to his own, and then replaced it on his back. He felt the familiar rush as his Disk synced and his armor pixelated, shimmering white and gaining more detail, more circuit lines.

They boy's pupils and circuits flashed brilliant white for an instant before dimming and Tron gave a soft smile.

"Come," he said, motioning for his son to follow him, "We have a lot of work to do…Tron,"

Beck trotted after his new mentor, his father.

 _"I'm where I'm supposed to be,"_ Beck thought with a smile as Tron tossed him a staff.

"Now, lesson one," Tron started.

 **And so it begins! Now that we're in Uprising, expect quick updates because mainly I'm editing ' _Son of Tron'_ to match this. There will be some differences seeing as how they're all in the Grid at this time, but for the most part it's me heavily editing.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. The Renegade (Part I)

**So this one is pretty close to the original chapter of _'Son of Tron'_. But, to make up for that, we get a new Archivist! We've seen Tron's (** _The italics alone_ **), Yori's _(_** _The underlined italic's_ **) and now we have a new person _(in bold italic)_**. **Can you guess who it is? Bet you can...** **anyway, here's 'The Renegade' (Part 1).**

Chapter 8

The Renegade (Part I)

 ** _I've heard stories about my father. From Able, from my mother, from almost everyone I've met. How he saved the Old System from the MCP with my mother, Flynn's and an actuarial Program named Ram's help. How he saved Anon from instant derezzment the moment our brother in arms rezzed into the Grid…they said he was like no other Program on the Grid, that there was an aura around him that radiated strength and power, that he was awe inspiring. And now, standing next to him…I finally realize that they were right. I never knew my father, he 'derezzed' not long after I was born. I knew Anon just a little longer, he came to see Mom and I not long before he died, just to check on us, but Dad…_**

 ** _I always expected that if I met him, if he was still alive, he'd be the warm, caring Program that Mom and Able always painted him ask. But I don't see that._**

 ** _The Program standing next to me with the same reddish brown hair, the same steely blue eyes as me…he's broken, cynical, cold…Clu did something to him, I don't know what it is…_**

 ** _But the Program in front of me isn't the same Program that I remember seeing when I was a baby._**

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

"Expect your training to be a long and difficult road, Beck," Tron warned, tossing his son a baton as they walked out of the stronghold and across the snow, "Before victory, there will be setbacks,"

He ran forwards and broke the baton, shooting off into the Outlands on his lightcycle.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Beck demanded.

"Follow!" Tron yelled back.

Beck shook his head and followed, weaving through the rock formations that dotted the landscape, he saw a faint glimmer of white to his left side and he turned his head towards it.

"Tron!" Beck called, "When does the training start?"

The veteran suddenly ramped over his son and landed on the other side.

"Now," Tron stated, giving a roguish smirk, "So try and _keep up_ ,"

Beck gave a slight grin, it was the first time he'd seen his father give an actual smile…not the sad, broken ones that he'd given before. This one was…almost _playful_. They raced against each other, Beck tried to get Tron to stay behind him but the Monitor wasn't going to have any of it.

"Don't rely on your lightwall," Tron instructed, "Learn to control me without it!"

Immediately, the young Program deactivated the ribbon, shooting forwards.

"Dominate with momentum!" Tron added, "Anticipate!"

Beck swerved in front of Tron, keeping him under control until Tron shot forwards again.

"You mean like that?" Beck asked, feeling pretty good about himself.

"Eyes forward," Tron ordered.

The two shot out of the canyon and Tron rammed into his son, making the air in Beck's system rush out with a ' _whoosh'_.

"This isn't a _game_ , Beck!" he snapped, shooting forwards as Beck gave a short growl of annoyance.

Tron looked ahead, noticing the canyon that was before him and he gave a grim smile.

"Jump," he ordered.

"Jump!?" Beck demanded, racing forwards but pulling back as he saw the canyon, "We can't make that!"

Tron shook his head and accelerated, racing faster and faster towards the rift.

 _"Crazy old Program!"_ Beck thought in exasperation as he reaccelerated, _"You can't make that jump! Stop!"_

But Tron didn't stop, if anything, he accelerated even _more_.

"DA-!" Beck yelped only to cut himself off.

The Monitor veered towards a curved rock and _ramped off_ it over the trench. The bike nearly flipped over mid-air but righted itself as the Monitor hit safely on the other side, whirling around to watch his son's progress with calm, steely-blue eyes.

Beck gunned it and tried ramping over the trench by just driving off it…he made it about halfway before he had to abandon ship and jump. His hands scrabbled for handholds as his lightcycle tumbled into the gorge, transforming into its baton form halfway down. He managed to get his other arm across the edge when the rock crumbled under his fingers. He almost joined his baton at the bottom of the canyon when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist.

"You know what you did wrong, Beck?" Tron asked, gripping his son's wrist.

"Yeah, I followed you!" Beck snarked, making Tron roll his eyes behind his mask.

"You hesitated," Tron stated, derezzing his helmet as he pulled his son up to safety, "I didn't,"

Beck sighed and walked over to a rock, sitting on it as Tron leaned on his own bike.

"How can _I_ be the next Tron if I can't even keep up with the _real_ one?" Beck demanded, _"No one_ 's going to believe I'm _you_. To them, I'm just a Renegade Program,"

"You need to have faith in yourself," Tron told him.

"Easy for _you_ to say," Beck retorted, "You were programmed to protect the Grid, _I_ was programmed to tune up engines,"

 _"And protect the Grid…but I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet,"_ Beck thought to himself.

"You're more than just a mechanic, Beck," Tron growled as Beck turned his head stubbornly to keep his surprised face hidden.

 _"Wait…did he figure it out?!"_

" _You_ surpassed your programming, you _stood up_ for what you believed in _all_ on your _own_. The Uprising needs a hero like you,"

 _"So…that's a no,"_

" _What_ Uprising? It's just you and me out here!" Beck snapped, turning around.

"Aren't _you_ the one who said others will follow?" Tron pointed out, "That the revolution will spread if we ignite the spark?"

"What, you're listening to _me_ now!?" Beck snarled, eyes flicking blue in his anger and making Tron's matching ones narrow in confusion, " _I_ almost plunged into the bottom of a canyon…"

He cleared his throat.

"I don't think I'm cut out to inspire _anyone_ ," he finished, his eyes fading back to brown, _"Sorry,_ "

"Beck!" Tron called.

"WHAT!?" Beck snarled, whipping around.

Tron hesitated, maybe it would be best if Beck stayed away…it would keep him safer at least. He wouldn't have anyone else derezzed because of his own mission.

"Your baton," he stated, shoving his sadness away, "You should probably get that,"

Beck gave a heavy sigh as he turned back towards the canyon.

"Right," he muttered and started climbing down.

Tron watched for a few moments before mounting his own lightcycle and looking mournfully at the rift where his son had just climbed down.

And then he was gone.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Beck shot towards Argon, his core cold and sad after he had seen that Tron had disappeared. But, for the Monitor, it was rumored that he always slipped away like that, quietly and unnoticed. Beck even had that tendency…which annoyed his mother to no end…

But it didn't feel right to Beck, leaving his father and his Uprising. Beck gripped the handlebars tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned white.

He couldn't lead a revolution. Sure the hand to hand combat training that the Monitor had given him…well, just a little bit of it…would come in handy, one of these cycles…and the tips on how to handle the lightcycle, Lightjet, and chute were neat…But Tron was wrong. He did the right thing in leaving…

 _"Then why do you feel so horrible about it?"_ came that little voice.

He shook it off right as a bright light flashed down on top of him.

 _"Halt, Program!"_ a sentry's growling voice ordered, _"You're in violation of curfew!"_

"This just gets better and better," Beck growled bitterly as he surged forwards, racing towards a barricade.

"Identify!" a sentry at the entry point ordered, but Beck ignored him, derezzing his bike and rolling to his feet, taking off, "Hostile Program detected,"

 _"Who_ me _?"_ Beck thought sarcastically, as he dodged in between two crates, _"I'm_ harmless,"

He snuck around, being careful not to be seen. _Why_ did something like this always have to happen to him? He derezzed his helmet and continued on, dodging the gazes of the sentries as they passed.

Beck walked into the 12th sector and stopped to catch his breath when a light started sweeping his way. He panicked, looking behind him and grabbing the doors to the crate, forcing them open, and slipping inside. Shutting them right as a sentry walked by. Beck leaned on the door, panting as he listened.

Hearing the purring click-growl of the sentries, Beck turned around, deciding to stay in there for a little while…

And he froze at what he saw.

Programs, at least a dozen of them.

 _"Please_ tell me you're hiding too?" Beck pleaded right as the crate tilted alarmingly, making Beck almost lose his balance.

A dark skinned, dark eyed Program stood up and walked towards Beck, his hands cuffed in front of him.

"Congratulations, Program," he started, "You just made yourself a prisoner,"

"This is wrong…" another Program piped up, panicking slightly…alright, a _lot_ , "I shouldn't be here! I didn't do _anything_! This is all because of that Renegade!"

The dark skinned Program shot him a look.

"The Renegade?" Beck whispered softly.

"Cool it, Rilo," the first Program ordered.

"Have you _forgotten_ where they're taking us?" the second Program, Rilo, demanded, "Each one of us is going to end up _derezzed_! Have you ever _seen_ anyone derezzed? It's _disgusting_!"

Beck winced. He had seen not only one, but _two_ Programs derezzed…unless you count the two Black Guards that he took out with his lightcycle, then four.

"What's he talking about," Beck asked, getting off the subject, "Where're we going?"

The dark skinned Program walked to the slit in the container.

"There," he stated and Beck walked over, looking out…

And seeing the Coliseum.

He was going to the Games.

The Recognizer started its decent and it landed in front of the southern armory. The container lowered into the armory and the doors opened. The sentries forced them out of the container, shoving them into a line and the cuffs materialized over their feet to prevent them from running away.

 **"Congratulations, Programs,"** the Grid stated, **"You have been selected for the Games,"**

"If I don't survive, that Renegade is to blame," Rilo started.

"Rilo, I _told_ you…" the dark skinned Program warned.

"That it's _not_ his fault?" Rilo sneered, "The only reason we're here is because that Renegade remodeled Clu's statue!"

 _"A pretty good remodel if I do say so myself,"_ Beck thought smugly.

"The next thing I know, they're picking me up for breaking curfew! I lost track of time! I shouldn't have to die for it!"

"We'll survive this," Beck reassured him, "You're not going to die,"

The Sirens walked out in their clipped synonymous steps. Beck's eyes watched the one as she stepped in front of him, her blank, ice-blue gaze lighting on him.

 **"For your safety, you are being equipped with battle armor,"** the Grid announced and the Siren touched Beck on the chest, **"Do not attempt to remove your armor,"**

His circuits surged brightly and the Siren's eyes widened in surprised as she stepped back, Beck's armor flicking into a more armored form. Unlike the others around him, Beck's armor wasn't colored and transparent, instead, the lighter armor on his body seemed to thicken, the circuits lining his frame becoming thinner…and then the light, insubstantial armor flicked over his shoulders, making him look similar to his fellows.

Beck didn't notice, he was reeling from the light shudders running from the ground under his feet through his body.

 ** _"Pain. Hurts. Wrong, so wrong!"_**

 _"What hurts?"_ Beck asked mentally, _"What's so wrong? What's going on?"_

 ** _"Games, not harmless. Traitor. Hurt me, hurt his Creator, hurt my children, hurt my Soldier! Hurt his little one. Monitor, sorry, so sorry…"_**

He was so caught up in his listening that he didn't notice the Sirens moving away and the platform beginning to rise until it jolted. Beck turned his face towards the light, hearing the crowd's chanting…

He shook his head, he didn't _belong_ here. He couldn't do this…he was fairly good with a Disk, but that was only for _fun_! No one got hurt!

 _"You can do this,"_ came the whisper as his senses started to sharpen…the competitiveness that all Monitors had started to wake up, _"You are a fighter, it's in your code, you can do it. You_ will _do it,"_

No, no, _no_!

"Not going to fight, I refuse," Beck repeated to himself, "I don't derezz Programs…"

 _"But they will have_ no _problem derezzing_ you _!"_

They rose to the arena floor and the wild excitement rose in his chest again as the Black Guards appeared on their own separate platform, flipping and performing complex moves.

 **"All combatants prepare for team battle."**

 _"Showoffs,"_ Beck thought, _"They're giving themselves more openings to attack back, Dad told me that. Short, quick strokes do the job well and make it harder for your enemy to hit you,"_

 **"Difficulty level: Extreme."**

"So you still think we're gonna survive?" Rilo asked, turning his gaze to Beck.

Beck's eyes flashed, narrowing into dark steely blue slits.

 _"In the name of our great leader, Clu,"_ Tesler's voice boomed, _"Let the Games begin!"_

"Here they come," Beck started, his feet unconsciously settling into a ready position, drawing his Disk as the Black Guards did the same.

"We're dead…" Rilo whispered.

"Stick with me, Rilo," Beck said gently, watching carefully as the crowd's cheering roared in his ears.

 _"Disk War! De-rezz!"_ they shrieked…and the games began.

"Resist!" a Program yelled as two Black Guards landed on his and Rilo's platform.

 **"Player Six: Deleted,"** the Grid announced as a shudder ran up Beck's form.

The Child Basic whirled around, dodging the Black Guard's Disk as it slashed at him. He leaped upwards, body twisting so that he landed on the platform easily before pushing off again and slamming the side of his foot into the back of the Black Guard's neck.

"Hey! That was good!" Rilo commented as Beck landed back on the platform.

"We're going to make it," Beck said with a faint smile…right as two more Guards jumped onto their platform.

"More?!" Rilo groaned, "Do they ever _end_?"

Beck ignored him, Disk blazing as he charged forwards, eyes flashing brilliant steel-blue. He noticed dimly as Rilo dodged his opponent and derezzed him with a fearful yet deadly jab, making another shudder shake the young Program to the core.

 **"Black Guard: Deleted. Advantage: Challenger."**

Beck ignored it, the crowd's roar had built up in his ears and a low, thrumming purr started up in his throat. He blinked before giving a cough to make the thrumming stop.

 _"Drawback number one of being a Monitor,"_ he thought dryly as he decked the Black Guard in the face.

Beck turned around just in time to see Rilo striding confidently towards him…and a Black Guard leaping cat-like up to their level, Disk activated and slashing down…

"RILO!" Beck yelled, moving forwards…

Right as the Disk slashed through Rilo's shoulder, causing the poor Program to burst into thousands of sapphire pixels with a code-chilling shriek.

 **"Player Eleven: Deleted."**

"NO!" Beck screamed as the very Grid seemed to shake in front of him.

He didn't even see the Black Guard's Disk slashing through the air towards him…

"Get _down_!" the dark-skinned Program yelled, pushing Beck out of the way of the Disk.

Beck looked up as the Black Guard caught his Disk.

"I couldn't save Rilo," Beck apologized, "He's gone,"

"But _we're_ not," the dark skinned Program told him, ducking as the Black Guard hurled his Disk at them again, "And neither are _they_ ,"

"Then let's level the playing field," Beck growled as he and his newfound friend rushed the Guards.

Beck rushed towards the edge of the platform, his legs coiling and pushing upwards, launching him towards the upper platform as he slashed at his opponent. The platform started to tilt, any normal Program would have fallen as it tilted but if they could hold on until it turned completely upside down they would have been fine…

Unless the Program was a Monitor or had a Monitor's coding in them.

 _"Advantage number one of being a Monitor,"_ Beck thought to himself as he started to fight back at last.

The Black Guard was having a hard time keeping up with the quick strikes and slashes, he didn't even feel it as Beck hooked his leg around the Black Guards and knocked it out from under him before twisting around and kicking him to the lower level to where the dark skinned Program and his opponent dueled. Beck launched himself off the platform and descended like some avenging, steely-eyed angel, slamming his feet down onto the remaining Black Guard's…pixels.

Beck shot the dark-skinned Program a look.

"I _had_ him you know," he stated.

"Sure you did," the other Program chuckled.

 **"Advantage: Challenger."**

Beck settled into ready position as he scouted for new victims…and the bell sounded. A bittersweet sensation swept through him, part of him saddened that his adrenaline rush was being taken away, part of him glad because he was going to get out of this place.

 _"Due to technical difficulties, this round will conclude early,"_ an oily voice that Beck did _not_ like announced.

The Black Guards deactivated their Disks and grabbed Beck and the second Program by the arms, frog marching them to a prison cell.

They locked the two's Disks to their backs and left them there without a word.

"You did pretty good out there," the other Program nodded, "Name's Cutler,"

"I'm Beck," Beck said, shaking his fellow prisoner's hand.

"These are your accommodations, Programs," a sentry stated, shoving two new Programs into a cell.

"We have new teammates to break in," Cutler sighed sadly.

"You mean more Programs to get derezzed," Beck replied miserably, still upset about Rilo.

"Don't _tell_ me you've given up!" Cutler demanded, "We could use you out there, you're not a bad fighter,"

"Yeah, tell that to Rilo," Beck snapped bitterly, "I wasn't Programmed for this…I'm just a mechanic,"

"So it's like that huh? No hope?" Cutler asked, "I felt that way once, after we lost the ISO war…"

"You fought in the ISO war?" Beck asked.

"That's right," Cutler nodded, tapping his arm band and the hexagon on it elongated to show the male ISO symbol…

A fuzzy memory flashed before his eyes, a black-haired icy-blue eyed ISO male picking him up and laughing as he tossed the boy into the air.

 _"Jalen,"_ Beck thought, _"Aunt Quorra's father…"_

"Most of my friends fell fighting Clu and his forces," Cutler added, knocking Beck out of memory lane, "I started to despair…until the Renegade showed up,"

"The Renegade?" Beck asked, hiding his surprise, "Isn't all this all _his_ fault?"

"I don't think so," Cutler said, sitting on the other side of the cell, "If he's willing to risk his life to fight back, then I wanna be right there fighting beside him. That's why I came to Argon…to _join_ him. But there's more…I know who the Renegade _really_ is…"

Beck watched Cutler's face carefully, but the Program didn't show any hint of his emotions.

"Who?" Beck asked.

"We both know," Cutler replied, looking right at Beck, causing the Child Basic's code to freeze, "He's the _one_ Program who can save us all. Whose name alone inspires hope…"

Cutler held up his hand, pointing his index, middle, and ring fingers of one hand and the index of his other hand at Beck, his right hand on top of the other…forming an abstract tetramino.

"He's _Tron_ ,"

Beck sat back against the cell.

"Tron," he whispered.

His father had been _right_ and Beck had been wrong…so _very_ _WRONG_! He wasn't alone out there…there were others trying to join…they just needed that little glimmer of hope…

 _"Why didn't I listen to him?"_ Beck thought in despair.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Later, Cutler, Beck, and a few other prisoners were making their way towards the Coliseum once again. Beck shuddered at the thought. The wild joy and feral instinct, that competitiveness inside that Arena had terrified him and he didn't want to feel that again.

He looked around…he _had_ to get himself and Cutler out of here…

The sudden movement of a crane lifting the pipes to continue building the unfinished Coliseum caught his eye…and a wild, _insanely_ crazy idea formed. He leaned over to Cutler's ear.

"Tell the Program in front of you that Tron lives," he hissed.

"What?" Cutler hissed back.

"Just _do it_ ," Beck ordered.

Cutler gave a small shake of his head, but did it in any case.

The whispered message traveled all the way up to the front of the line until…

"Tron lives? Who told you _that_?" the lead Program asked.

The Sentry whipped around, pointing the end of his staff under the Program's chin.

"What was that?" he demanded, "Did you say 'Tron lives'? Talk like that is sedition! Who said it!?"

The other two sentries made their way towards the front of the line and Beck nudged Cutler's shoulder.

"Now's our chance," he whispered.

And they bolted.

The two ducked behind a control panel and Beck turned around, plugging the recoder into the metal, tapping on the transparent code and ordering the lift to move the last stack of pipes before taking out the tiny tool.

"Let's go," he ordered, running towards the pipes and jumping upwards, latching onto the metal as Cutler did the same beside him.

They hauled themselves to the top of the pile, looking for a good place to jump off at. Cutler was the first to spot it, he pointed at a ledge and they both jumped for it, hitting the floor with minimal noise. They made sure the other was ok before running on, coming to the unfinished section and swinging down from bar to bar like a pair of trapeze artists before landing lightly on the ground. Beck saw the exit and gave a slight smile as he and Cutler both got up.

 _"Almost free!"_ Beck grinned, _"Oh, wait until Dad sees_ this _!"_

And that's when a bunch of Black Guards surrounded them. Along with…

"Oh, not you again," Beck growled under his breath as Paige derezzed her helmet.

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" she asked, walking forwards as two Guards pressed their Disks into the two Programs' necks, "So…you two want to be a team?"

There was a clanking sound and Beck looked down to see Cutler's wrist shackled to his own.

"Then _be_ a team," she finished, stepping away.

 _"I've got a_ bad _feeling about this…"_ Beck thought to himself.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Beck and Cutler both grunted as they were thrown to the floor of the Arena.

"I suppose it could be _worse_ …" Cutler started…

Right as three lightcycles zipped by them.

"It's worse," Beck confirmed as the both of them stood up.

 **"Initiate: Lightcycle Challenge."**

"Three of them, two of us…those odds aren't so bad…" Beck said hopefully.

"But they got _bikes_ ," Cutler pointed out as said bikes shot towards them.

Both Programs tried to dodge, but were hampered by their shackles. Cutler pulled Beck one way, but Beck yanked Cutler towards him just as the lightcycles zipped past.

Beck grabbed his Disk, the smooth circle humming dangerously in his hand. He tried to cut his wrist free but Cutler yanked him backwards, hurling his own Disk at the Guard rushing towards them. The Disk ricocheted off the bike and zipped back towards them.

 ** _"DUCK!"_**

Beck was spun around and nearly got decapitated by Cutler's Disk. He ducked as the Disk flew into Cutler's hand.

"Watch it!" Beck yelped, straightening.

Cutler shrugged.

"Sorry,"

The bikes splintered off of their formation, one of them racing towards the bound Programs…and Beck had an idea.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Do I have a _choice_?!" Cutler demanded.

 _"No, not really,"_ Beck thought.

"When I give the word…pull as hard as you can," the young Monitor ordered.

He waited for a few more nanos, allowing the bike to get too close to turn away…

"NOW!" Beck yelled, yanking his end of the chain towards him as Cutler did the same.

The bike rammed into their line and yanked them off their feet, dragging them with it. The two managed to right themselves and yanked the Guard off his bike, forcing the bike to return to its baton form.

 **"Rider Two: Down."**

"C'mon!" Beck called, running forwards, watching the second bike zip up the ramp.

The bike shot upwards, its light ribbon blazing brightly behind it, and Beck and Cutler slid to the ground, bringing their chain right under the light ribbon…and severing their bond.

The two stood, freed, and grinned at each other.

Cutler pulled out his Disk and hurled it at the rider once again, but it deflected off the bike, like the first time. Beck didn't pay much attention after Cutler lassoed the rider and arced up into the air, grabbing his Disk and landing on the bike. He was too focused on reaching the fallen baton that had once belonged to the first rider.

He scooped it up and rezzed the bike right as the final rider nearly crushed him, shooting off and circling around.

"Now _this_ is more like it," he grinned, felling a more _right_ joy as he shot towards the rider.

It wasn't wild…more reserved and…pure. Not at _all_ like the joy he felt in the Disk Wars. His mother always said that his father loved riding. Flynn coded a lightcycle specifically for him…but it was lost a long time ago.

 **"Rider One: Deleted. Advantage: Challenger."**

Ah, so Cutler did his job…now it was Beck's turn. The Child Basic came up alongside his opponent. The Black Guard struck at him, but Beck didn't fall. Beck kicked him away, giving the Guard just a little of a lead. The younger Program pulled out the recoder, sidling up to the Black Guard again.

"I bet you didn't know I'm a mechanic," Beck started, plugging in the recoder and messing with the bike's code, "A pretty good one too,"

He gave a smirk as he pulled away…letting the Guard's bike derezz underneath him and sending tumbling to the ground.

Beck stopped next to Cutler and they both lifted their formerly shackled hands.

 **"Challengers: Victorious."**

"They like us," Beck stated.

"They like us because we _won_ ," Cutler reminded him.

"True,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

"General Tesler was quite impressed with your performance," a commander that Beck now knew to be Pavel, and the owner of that horrible oily voice that he couldn't _stand_ , started, "We rarely get to see such _delicious_ competition,"

Beck's eyes narrowed. Yeah…he didn't like Pavel.

At all.

"To thank you," Pavel added, "General Tesler's arranged a… _reward_ ,"

 _"He can keep his stupid reward,"_ Beck thought angrily as the platform stopped, _"I just want_ out _,"_

"Greetings Programs!" Pavel announced to the crowd, "Behold this _momentous_ occasion! For not only do you get to _share_ the privilege of seeing _two_ highly skilled combatants battle for survival…but _now_ you can watch as merciful General Tesler allows them to compete for the greatest prize of all… _freedom_ ,"

Beck's core leaped at the word. He could get back to Tron and to his friends…and take Cutler with him if they won!

"The winner of the next round will be released!" Pavel finished.

Both Beck and Cutler took of their Disks almost eagerly. Both of them could _taste_ the freedom that was within their grasp.

"Who are we fighting?" Beck asked.

Pavel turned around, his cold, dead, watery grey eyes lit with malice.

"Why…each other of course!" he smirked, bowing out, "And to the _death_!"

 **So, I won't be available this weekend. Mainly because it's my one year anniversary (dating my boyfriend anyway). So I'm spending time with him and most likely won't be near a computer until Sunday night. We're going to a Castle on Saturday to a Renaissance Fair because we're super-nerds and can't pass up an opportunity like that. :) So, there might be another chapter, there might not...guess we'll have to see!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. The Renegade (Part II)

**So today was fun (even though I'm sunburned badly...). My boyfriend and I went to a Renfaire and he got me a sword as a present. I had all this edited and typed up last night, but didn't have internet access until right now. So, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 9

The Renegade (Part II)

 _Maybe having him leave was the right decision and maybe it wasn't. I don't know anymore…These scars hurt too deeply, I'm afraid of letting someone close, but after being here all alone for so long I don't want to push anyone away. Could it be that Dyson's virus is corrupting not only my scars, but my trust as well? *sigh* I miss everyone. Yori and Beck are dead, Anon's dead, Flynn's dead, the ISOs are dead…the only one_ not _dead and not a glitching_ traitor _is Able…but Able has his own responsibilities. Alan-One must be watching over me, because by some miracle, I managed to find Able mere nanos before derezzing…or so Able tells me. But if he's watching over me…_ why _was this allowed to happen? Why is everyone_ dead _?! Why am I disfigured and_ ruined _?! I'm useless and I know it…and_ that _, not these horrible scars, is what's killing me._

 _Beck…this one anyway…he's different than any other Program I've seen. I know he's a Child Basic, there's been a few of them that I've met on my travels, but I see something in him that I never saw in Cyrus…and that should have been warning enough with that Program…_

 _I see myself in him._

 _Whether or not that's a good thing, only time can tell…_

 _And I'm afraid that there might not be much of that left._

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

 **"Final Round: Commencing."**

Beck looked around wildly, feeling trapped. He didn't want to be here and he _certainly_ didn't want to derezz Cutler… _or_ get derezzed himself.

 **"Classification: Disk Battle. Opponents: Player Three versus Player Five."**

No, no, _NO_! He would _NOT_ derezz his new friend.

 **"Prize Category: Freedom. Match Duration: To the death."**

Beck closed his eyes as shudders ran through his frame.

 ** _"Not right. Supposed to be harmless! Sorry, Monitor, so sorry,"_**

He reopened his eyes and turned to Cutler.

"They expect us to fight each other?" he asked.

" _Derezz_ each other," Cutler corrected, lifting his Disk up, "That crowd won't be satisfied until one of us is in _pieces_ ,"

"They can't make us do it," Beck replied stubbornly, "Not if we stand together,"

Cutler shot him a grin and replaced his Disk on his dock while Beck did the same, both of them crossing their arms and defiantly glaring up at the General's box.

Suddenly, a wall of orange-tinted energy flared up around the edge of their platform.

 _"That_ can't be good…" Beck started, running towards the wall.

 **"Energy wall: Engaged."**

He shoved on it…and then noticed that it was _moving_.

 _"When there's a winner, the walls will stop,"_ Tesler's voice boomed, freezing Beck's code, _"If there's no winner…they_ don't _stop. Fight…or be crushed,"_

Panic rose in Beck's chest, his circuits flashed and flickered wildly.

 _No…nononononono! This_ can't _be happening! Why?_ Why _now? Closing in…can't…_

He took a steadying breath, trying to stem his fear. His mother always told him that he got his claustrophobic trait from his father…apparently Monitors _hated_ being in tight spots. Anon was crowds, his father was small spaces, Beck…Beck didn't like _either_ of those!

"It can't end like this," he breathed.

He closed his eyes and exhaled, his breath leaving a faint cloud on the wall before he took out his Disk, activating it.

"Cutler!" he shouted, stalking forwards, "You've _got_ to fight me!"

"WHAT!?" the war veteran demanded.

"One of us has to survive this…" Beck started, coming to terms with what he was going to say, "And it has to be you,"

"What are you _talking_ about!?" Cutler growled.

"Don't you _see_?" Beck asked, "If we _both_ get derezzed, there will be _no one_ left to continue the fight! They'll _win_. We _can't_ let that happen…"

He jabbed his Disk under Cutler's neck.

"So, _attack me_!" he ordered.

Cutler smacked his hand away.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Cutler demanded, shoving him in the chest, "That's _exactly_ what they _want_!"

"Then let's _give_ them what they want," Beck replied, "Now _come on!"_

He lashed out and Cutler blocked his hits, grabbing both wrists.

" _No_ ," Cutler insisted, _"I won't fight you,"_

The competitive feeling flickered up again and this time Beck let it come, embracing his heritage as one of the Grid's better fighters, what he was coded to _do._ His hand shifted on his Disk into an optimal position, his feet settled into a lightly balanced fighting stance, his whole center shifted to a point where he would either strike or dive out of the way.

"Fine," he growled, the sound thrumming in his throat as he kicked Cutler hard in the chest, sending him _flying_ , "Then you'll _die_ a _coward_!"

Cutler's eyes narrowed angrily and Beck backed off just a bit.

 _"Oh boy,"_ Beck thought with just a bit of fear as the protective armor flickered over Cutler's shoulders and head, _"_ Now _he's mad,"_

The veteran shot forwards, raising his Disk and slashing downwards but Beck blocked him, back-flipping and kicking Cutler in the chin, snapping his head backwards. Cutler came at him again but Beck caught his wrist as he fell to the ground and he kicked Cutler, flipping him to the other side of the platform.

The veteran hurled his Disk but Beck blocked, knocking it away. Cutler hurled it again in a deadly arc that knocked Beck backwards as he deflected it, landing in a three point crouch, the thrumming deepening to an annoyed growl. Beck's reasoning took over, snapping him out of the battle mist, and he bolted, shooting around the quickly dwindling platform with Cutler hot on his heels.

"Is that the best you can do?" Beck taunted, vaulting up the wall as Cutler hurled his Disk at him, and flipping over the Disk as it ricocheted off the wall back into Cutler's hand.

Cutler frowned. He _knew_ that only a Monitor could do that, that only they possessed the ability to run on vertical surfaces for extended periods of time. And Beck said he was a _mechanic_?

No…that couldn't have been possible. Either Beck had lied about being a mechanic…

Or there was something _seriously_ different about his code.

He shook it off and hurled his Disk again at the Child Basic but Beck was ready for him. He hurled his own Disk at the oncoming projectile, sending Cutler's Disk screeching off towards him. Cutler reached for the Disk…but his outstretched fingers _barely_ missed it, sending it clattering to the floor. Cutler crawled quickly for it, turning around as his hand clamped down on it…just in time to see the son of Tron descending down on him, his hand rearing back to deliver the death blow…

But Beck stopped, his steely eyes afraid. He didn't want to do this…he _really_ didn't want to.

Cutler took advantage of Beck's hesitance and swept Beck's feet out from under him, causing the Child Basic to yelp and fall on his back. Cutler shot towards him, grabbing his hand and holding him down, Disk raised…and he stopped as Beck's steely blue eyes looked up at him.

Beck was good, _very_ good, at combat. Cutler's eyes narrowed, he himself was old…the ISO wars ended twenty cycles ago, and he himself was _much_ older. Beck was only 20 cycles old according to Cutler's scans. He couldn't take the life of, for lack of a better term, a child. Beck had _so_ much to live for…dying now would defeat the purpose of whatever he was created to bring about.

He brought his Disk down.

Beck flinched as the Disk slammed into the platform next to his face. He watched in horror as Cutler stood upright.

"I forfeit!" Cutler yelled, _"He wins!_ Let him _go_!"

Beck lay there, stunned.

What. In the Grid…had _just_ happened?

And then it hit him.

Cutler was going to _derezz_ for him.

Beck's eyes narrowed and he stood upright.

"Cutler…" he started.

"You're the better fighter," Cutler interrupted, "If we want to defeat Clu, _you're_ the Program to do it,"

Beck shuddered. It was like he was getting his father's lecture all over again. But _no_! _Cutler_ would be better to lead the revolution…

 _"You have to have faith in yourself,"_ Tron's voice echoed.

 _"NO FORFIETS!"_ Tesler's voice roared.

 **"Players Three and Five: Please prepare for immediate derezolution."**

Beck turned to Cutler and the latter did the same.

"Looks like we don't get a choice," Beck shrugged…

"Shush," Cutler ordered, "Listen to the crowd…"

 _"One goes free! One goes free!"_ the crowd chanted, _"One goes free! One goes free!"_

"One of us is getting out of here…or Tesler's going to have a riot," Beck reasoned.

 _"Programs of Argon!"_ Tesler suddenly announced, making Beck and Cutler both look up, _"Both these enemies deserve to perish, but we are_ not _savages,"_

"Could have _fooled_ me," Beck muttered darkly, making Cutler give a harsh bark of laughter.

 _"I made a promise to you and I plan to uphold it,"_

"What do you want to bet that female commander of his made him do it?" Cutler whispered.

"Paige?" Beck asked.

"Ohhh, so you're on first name basis…"

"I don't _like_ her!" Beck snapped.

"Sure you don't," Cutler chuckled.

"I don't," Beck insisted, "It just doesn't surprise me. And to answer you, _yes_ , I do think she had a hand in it,"

 _"Number five, you will be rewarded with your freedom,"_ Tesler added and Beck closed his eyes, _"Even though heh you_ clearly _failed to earn it…"_

"If I was up there right now I'd derezz him with my bare hands," Cutler growled, "You _more_ than deserve it,"

"No, he's right,"

"He's _wrong_ …"

 _"As for number three…"_ Tesler said, making the two's bickering quiet, _"At the end of next cycle, you_ will _meet your end in Argon Square, where you will be derezzed_ bit _by_ excruciating bit _! No Program makes a mockery of the Games and lives!"_

The Guards came and grabbed the two Programs, leading them away from each other down separate ramps.

"Let go!" Beck ordered, struggling, "Cutler!"

But the Guards didn't listen, instead one of them whacked Beck on the head with the staff, and his vision burst into stars.

When Beck came too, he realized that he was near the exit of the Coliseum. The sentry standing behind Beck unlocked his cuffs.

"You're free to go," he growled as Beck rubbed his sore wrists.

He turned around as he heard footsteps and saw two sentries leading Cutler away.

"Cutler!" Beck yelled, rushing towards his friend but was stopped by the sentries.

The veteran turned around, his dark eyes flashing as he lunged towards the Child Basic.

"Beck!" he called, "Promise me…"

He gave a scream of pain and fell to the ground as one of the sentries jabbed him with a staff, his armband flickering slightly and slipping off his arm, clanging to the ground.

"Find Tron!" Cutler gasped as the sentries picked him up and dragged him away, "Join him!"

Beck broke free of his guards and ran towards Cutler, scooping up Cutler's armband and running after the veteran.

"Don't stop fighting!" Cutler yelled right as the sentries dragged him around a corner.

Beck held the armband in his hands, gently touching the ISO symbol that graced it before clenching his hand over it.

He needed help, as much as he _hated_ to admit it.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

 _"No, Tron, don't you dare!"_ _Yori squealed as he picked her up, whirling her around and laughing as they charged into the sea, "TROOOOONNNNNN!"_

 _Flynn started howling with laughter while Clu blinked a few times._

 _"Oh man!" Flynn gasped, "I thought you were going to be a stick in the mud like your User!"_

 _"A…what?" Tron asked, looking at Flynn…right as Yori grabbed him and yanked him under the water._

 _He came back up, sputtering just for Flynn to get thrown in the water by both Jordan and Anon._

 _"Serves you right!" Jordan laughed as Anon grinned wickedly and Flynn spat water out as he came back up._

 _"Anon! You're supposed to be on my side!" Flynn whined._

 _"…Mom scares me more," Anon replied._

 _"Good!" Jordan smiled…and pushed him in too._

Tron watched the memory play out, letting it finish before he was left holding the silent, ebony rings in his hands. Memories of a happier time, that's all they were.

The Monitor got up from his seat on the stairs and walked to the window, looking at Argon's glow in the distance. He could pick out the garage where Able worked, the incomplete structure of the Coliseum, the park in which Anon had nearly got himself killed while playing a Disk match against a young Music Program…and then he saw it.

He froze, watching as a white streak of light shot into the Outlands, quickly closing the distance between it and his mountain, shooting over the canyon's bridge and racing towards him. Tron gave the command for the lights to shut off. If it _was_ one of Tesler's…he seriously doubted it but he wouldn't throw that possibility out…he would give that Program a _reason_ to fear coming out into the Outlands…as most Programs did.

Tron quietly slipped into the shadows, his helmet curving elegantly to hide his face as he made his position by the door…and he waited…

The doors opened and Tron struck…before freezing midair as he saw who it was.

"So, you came back," he started, making Beck jump into the air.

"You startled me," the boy stammered, face pale and circuits dimmed considerably.

Tron shot him a look as he walked past him.

"Why did you come back?"

"I need your help," Beck admitted as a violent twinge shot through Tron's scars.

"In a few nanos," Tron told him, limping towards the healing chamber, "You can tell me what happened while I do this,"

"Do _what_?" Beck asked as Tron put his hand into the silver-white fluid of the chamber.

"Just talk," he sighed as he went all the way in, feeling the liquid soothing the painful jabs that were racing through his scars.

"Ok, so remember when I left?" Beck started, "Well, I did something stupid and I got sent to the games…"

Tron listened as Beck retold what had happened, from getting captured to fighting in the Disk Wars, to meeting Cutler and escaping only to get recaptured and put on the lightcycle grid, to having to face off against Cutler and Cutler sacrificing his freedom for Beck's.

"We had a choice: Me or Cutler," Beck finished as he touched the circle on Cutler's armband, showing the ISO glyph, "I'm not sure we picked the right one. _He's_ the real hero, _he_ could have made a difference."

"You managed to survive the Games with all your limbs intact. Seems like you did ok," Tron told him, feeling a surge of pride for his young apprentice at his accomplishments but a sad pang for the loss of a friend.

He had gone through that once, and knowing that Beck was going to go through it as well hurt.

"I let them take Cutler away to be derezzed," Beck replied bitterly.

He looked up at his father, pain and sorrow radiating away from the boy.

"I failed… _again_ ,"

His scars stopped searing, signaling that the healing had done all that it could…for now…and he stepped out, glaring at the bright white remnants of the scars that slashed across his chest and (even though he couldn't see them) his face and neck. He took a step out onto the floor…and immediately went down to the ground, gasping in pain as the scars sent a fresh wave of agony through his system.

He heard Beck's footsteps racing towards him.

"Are you alright!?" he demanded, coming closer as if to help him up…

"I'll be _fine_ ," Tron growled, waving him off, still reeling from the pain as the white light died.

He didn't want to be touched for fear of having another wave of pain hit him. Agh! _Users!_ It hurt to even _move_!

"That healing chamber is the _only_ thing keeping these scars at bay," Tron explained, getting to his feet and walking to the window as the scars' pain died down until it was bearable, "But you have more pressing matters to worry about,"

He put his hands on the windowsill, looking at Beck's reflection in the window.

"Now, your friend…he's still alive, right?"

"Yeah, until next cycle,"

"Then you haven't failed, yet," Tron told him, turning around.

Beck's eyes lit up in hope.

" _Right_!" he said, smiling happily, "I can still save him…thank you!"

And he ran out.

Tron shook his head.

"That boy is as impatient and impulsive as I was when I was younger," he muttered, "And I'm not sure that's exactly a good thing,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Beck put his hand underneath his locker and felt the white Disk half underneath the shelf warm to his touch. His carefully detached the Disk and walked out of the locker room as quickly as he could.

He had just stepped off the elevator and was about to attach the Disk to his own…

"BECK!" Zed's voice called, making the Child Basic jump and hide the white Disk behind him as his friend came up to him, "Oh _boy_ am I glad I found you! Look, I did something _really_ stupid and I could _really_ use your help…"

"Sorry, Zed," Beck apologized, "I've got to go. Did you ask Mara? Maybe she could help?

He started walking faster and he just heard Zed's voice mutter.

"Kinda hoping to keep her out of this one…"

Beck didn't know what was going on with Zed, but he did hope that he could get it sorted out.

He ran outside, jogging over to an alleyway and looking around a few times before stopping and holding the white Disk in front of him. He took of his own and looked at them both before twisting them together and locking them in place. He took the now white Disk and reattached it to his back, feeling the energy rush sweep through him as his light armor pixelated, shimmering white and looking more like his father's.

He looked down right as the tetramino flared to life, glowing warmly in the dim blue Grid-light. He looked up and activated his mask before running out, twirling his baton in his fingers before breaking it and shooting down the street on his bike.

 _"Hang on, Cutler, I'm coming,"_

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Yori was helping Mara work on a tank, the younger Program perched on the turret next to her teacher.

"Now, we're going to tweak this bit of code here," Yori pointed out as the aqua-haired Program switched some of the code around, "Atta girl. Perfect! Now it'll fire better,"

"How do you know all this?" Mara asked.

"I've been around the Grid a long time," Yori replied, "I used to work in Simulations, I came here for some peace and quiet to raise my son after his father died,"

"When is it _ever_ quiet when Beck's around?" Mara smirked, making Yori laugh.

"That, I'm afraid, he gets from me," she chuckled, "His father was one of those 'strong, silent' types. When he was younger, Beck talked a mile a minute,"

"I bet," Mara snickered as Zed came up, head in his hands.

"I can't believe I let her…" he started before groaning, "Who am I kidding, I'm _finished_!"

"What's wrong?" Mara asked, turning around.

"Nothing," the male Program said quickly before relenting, " _Everything_ …remember Perl? The girl from the club?"

"Oh, one of those?" Yori asked sympathetically, "Strung you along, didn't she?"

" _Big_ mistake!" Zed nodded, "I kinda…"

"Zed!" Able barked, making Zed jump sky-high, knocking some tools off a shelf, "Have you seen my baton?"

"Uh, which baton?" Zed asked nervously, "You've got a million batons,"

" _The_ baton!" Able growled, looking through the baton rack, "You know, the _Encom-786_?"

Yori saw Zed visibly pale and she winced in sympathy. Tron had one of those bikes once…and was _very_ protective of it. They'd lost it when he died…Yori wished they could have found it, just so she could give it to Beck.

"We should help him find it," Yori told Mara, to which the younger Program nodded and both jumped off the tank.

"Oh… _that_ baton!" Zed stammered, "Uh, funny story, that…you should sit down…you see…"

"OH!" Mara interrupted, grabbing Zed's shoulder, "I _totally_ forgot! We're late!"

"For what?" Zed blinked.

"You know," Yori tried, "The _thing_?"

She turned back to Able.

"We'll be back in a bit!" she waved, grabbing the younger Programs and dragging them out of the garage.

"What are you two doing?" Zed asked.

"We're helping you get that bike back from Perl," Yori told him.

"Wow, that obvious?"

"Heh, even from across the club," Mara deadpanned.

"We'll never find her," Zed groaned.

"Maybe," Yori admitted, pulling out a handheld tracker and turning it on, " _But_ , we can find the bike, now come on. Follow the old Program…"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Meanwhile, Beck stood on top of a building, watching as the Recognizers flew by. He derezzed his helmet and picked up the binoculars, trying to find the one that held Cutler…

He found him in the last Recognizer, sitting hunched over with his head facing the ground.

Beck walked to the edge of the building, timing the Recognizers as they flew by before he jumped, landing easily on the top of the last one. He ran towards a hatch on the top of said ship and forced it open, dropping inside of the cockpit.

The Child Basic rushed towards the pilots, both of them turning around just as Beck reached them. He kicked one of them, knocking him to the floor while the other smashed his staff against Beck's side. Beck grabbed the staff, ignoring the shot of pain that lanced up his side, and elbowed the Guard in the face, sending him flying down the steps right in front of Cutler's cell.

The veteran looked up in surprise as the Guard hit the floor, and it went from surprise to shock and awe as he looked up at Beck.

"Tron?" he asked, softly, "Is it _really_ you?"

"Let's get you out of here," Beck replied, taking off his Disk and smashing the controls, "Come on,"

Cutler stood up and Beck carefully deactivated the handcuffs on Cutler's wrists with his Disk.

"How are we going to get out of here?" the veteran asked as Beck made his way to the cockpit.

"Fly," Beck stated, taking the controls.

"How can you steal a _Recognizer_?" Cutler asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Like this,"

He turned the controls, forcing the stolen Recognizer to fly in the opposite direction. They had made it just a few clicks when Beck saw a pair of lightchoppers out of the corner of his eye.

He grabbed the controls, trying to go faster…when the first shot hit, knocking Beck and Cutler forwards.

The Recognizer started to descend from the damage, but Beck forced it to try and stay upright.

"We're too low!" Cutler yelled.

"I got it," Beck reminded him…right as one of the legs of the Recognizer was torn off by a building.

 _"Ok, maybe I_ don't _got it,"_

And just like that, the _other_ leg was torn off.

"You did that on purpose!" Cutler protested.

"But now it's _balanced_ ," Beck pointed out.

Cutler opened his mouth but shut it as he realized Beck _was_ right…but they were still going to crash.

The Recognizer screeched across another rooftop, slowing down slightly but still sending up a code freezing nails-on-chalkboard shriek.

It stopped just a foot from the edge of the building.

Beck noticed that it was still sliding towards the edge and he turned to Cutler.

"We need to get out. Grab the Guards and jump to the roof," Beck ordered.

Cutler nodded, looping his arms around one Guard while Beck did the same for the other and they both dragged them out right as the Recognizer fell and exploded, sending all four flying.

Beck and Cutler stood upright, looking at the other Recognizers that were heading their way.

"Run?" Cutler asked.

"Run," Beck nodded, "They'll find their own,"

And they bolted.

They hadn't gotten too far when…

 ** _"Danger. Look behind you Monitor!"_**

Beck whipped around, yelping and hitting the ground as an orange Disk slashed right where his head had been.

A sharp knee caught him in the chest, pinning him down as the owner's Disk returned to their hand. The soldier looked down at Beck and derezzed their… _her_ …helmet.

" _You_ again," Paige hummed.

"Expecting someone else?" Beck snarked.

"Love the new look," Paige smirked, raising her Disk again…

Right as Cutler hurled his.

The blue-white Disk swerved at the last second, hitting a control panel on the side of a large turbine.

"Huh. You weren't exactly programmed for fighting, were you?" Paige scoffed.

"No…" Cutler replied smugly as the turbines started up, the wind catching the wings on Paige's chute and sending her flying off of Beck, "Aerodynamics,"

"Nice," Beck muttered to himself as he stood with Cutler's help, brushing himself off before adding louder, "We need to keep moving,"

Cutler gave a nod and they both started running.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Yori watched as a bunch of delinquents rolled tires down ramps and threw bottles of high grade onto a large, pale blue fire. Back in the day, this wouldn't have ever happened, Tron and Anon were too good at their jobs to let wanton destruction happen.

" _This_ is all you brought me?" a Program scoffed as Perl cocked a hip and crossed her arms.

"It's a 786!" she protested, "It's _one of a kind_!"

"It's _kinda_ a piece of junk!" the other Program snapped.

"Do you know how _valuable_ it is!?" Perl demanded, " _Kevin Flynn_ rode one just like it! _Tron_ rode one just like it!"

"Didn't you _hear_ me?" the other growled, "It's not worth _anything_!"

He cocked his head, a smile growing over his face.

"But uh…since it's worthless…" he grinned, getting on the bike and revving the engine, making Yori's core sick.

Those bikes were reserved for ones who treated them with respect. Flynn made them _especially_ for Tron and his elite squadron. Anon had one as well, but he preferred to use the newer versions when speed wasn't of the issue. Yori had one herself…but she'd lost it during their flight to Argon.

And to see this miscreant have what could be one of her husband's team's batons?

She shuddered in outrage and in disgust as the Program ramped through the fire and into a bunch of boxes, staining the pure white metal black and scratching it up terribly.

"It's official," Zed groaned, "Able's going to kill me. Any ideas?"

"They have us outnumbered…" Mara hummed, "But if we take them by surprise…"

The sound of multiple Disks igniting caught the trio's attention and all three turned around to see themselves surrounded.

"Surprise!" Perl beamed.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

The two climbed down the fire escape on the building, racing out onto the street.

And seeing the way barricaded by a bunch of Guards.

 **"Expect minor delays."** the Grid's voice stated as Beck and Cutler peered out from the alleyway, **"Your patience is appreciated."**

"The whole city's on alert," Cutler pointed out.

"Then we get you out of the city," Beck replied, watching as the bridge started rising.

Their window of opportunity was closing…fast.

"GO!" Beck yelled, sprinting forwards, Cutler close on his heels.

"Stop! Program!" a Guard ordered, readying his staff but Beck ignored him, leaping upwards and slamming his foot against the Guard's chest, knocking him and another one flat while taking the latter's staff and swinging it, connecting with the third's jaw with a resounding _clang_!

Beck inclined his head towards the bridge and Cutler started running towards it, both of them trying to keep their footing as the Bridge continued to rise. They made it to the top and Beck looked at the receding other half of the bridge as the tank behind them fired.

 _"You know what you did wrong, Beck?"_

 _"Yeah, I followed you!"_

 _"You hesitated. I_ didn't _,"_

"Don't hesitate," Beck murmured.

"What?" Cutler asked.

"We have to jump,"

"Again, _WHAT!?"_ Cutler demanded.

"Don't hesitate," Beck instructed, " _Trust me_!"

And he jumped as the tank fired another shot. Cutler froze for a few nanos, looking back at the tank…

"C'mon!" Beck yelled.

And the veteran jumped, his hands slapping against the metal of the bridge but sliding off.

Beck seized his friend's wrist, yanking him upwards.

"Where are _you_ going?" Beck grinned, pulling Cutler to safety, "The Revolution needs you,"

They watched as the tank slowed to a halt…and started sliding backwards, hitting the ground and bursting into flames and bits of code.

"C'mon, let's move," Beck ordered, sliding down the bridge with Cutler right behind him.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Tron looked over Argon and saw the explosions. His eyes narrowed slightly. That boy was going to get himself killed if he wasn't careful. He had to do something…but having two Trons on the Grid and seen together would cause mass confusion and ruin the Uprising before it could start. This was Beck's mission and he needed to see it through to conclusion…

But that didn't mean that Tron could help him.

He went over to a room filled with training equipment, batons, weaponry…and he grabbed a single baton, turning it over his his palm before starting towards the door.

It was time to leave the hideout for a while anyway.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Zed, Mara and Yori were sent through a bunch of boxes to the cold Grid floor. Yori recalled on the minor training Tron had put her through and somehow managed to land in a three point position, right hand prepared to reach for her Disk and/or staff if need be.

"What are you doing here?" Perl scoffed, eyes narrowed.

"Um…" Zed started, pulling out a baton, "Just returning your bike! Good as new!"

 _"First time's the hardest, Zed,"_ Yori thought as the male who messed with the 786 snatched the baton, _"Good try though,"_

"You _let_ him follow you here?" he hissed at Perl.

"He's _nobody_ ," Perl spat back, "Just an easy mark,"

"Why did you do this?" Zed asked, making Yori pity his innocence.

"Why?" Perl scoffed, "Because it was _fun_! Watching you _sulk_ at the club? Staring at the girls on the dance floor? You seemed so…what's the word?"

"Desperate?" the other Program supplied, "Gullible?"

" _Pathetic_ ," Perl smirked, making Mara's fists clench, "As if _any_ girl in her right mind would _ever_ be attracted to such a weak, hopeless…"

She didn't get to finish because she suddenly had Mara's fist crashing into her mouth, sending Perl to the ground easily and making Yori mentally applaud the girl.

"That's my _friend_ you're talking to," Mara snarled, turquois eyes flashing angrily before pointing to the baton, "GRAB IT!"

Zed shot into action, scooping up the thin strip of white metal and dashing off, rezzing the bike.

"You two _go_ ," Yori ordered, "I'll distract them for a little bit,"

"But…" Zed started as Mara got on behind him.

"I said _GO!"_ Yori snarled, circuits flashing blindingly bright.

The two younger Programs didn't hesitate and raced off.

"What to do, what to do," Yori hummed, tapping her cheek, "Let's see…that's one, two, three… _thirteen_ of you, and only one of me…looks pretty bad…"

"All of us, versus one of you," one Program growled.

"Looks like the odds are in my favor then," Yori grinned, reaching behind her.

"What?" another blinked…right as there was an explosion and smoke filled the area, "Find her!"

They started searching around…just for a flicker of white to snake out of the smoke and jab one of the troublemakers. Sparks of white energy crackled across their frame, shutting them down with a high-pitched scream.

The others turned towards the smoke right as a figure in white armor strode out, Disk and staff at ready. Their circuits dimmed in slight fear. If the stories were true…then the white garbed Program in front of them was none other than Yori herself, the counterpart of Tron…a staff-woman of unparalleled mastery, beaten only by Tron himself because he had trained her.

"I suggest you run now," Yori growled, her voice distorted by her helmet and her circuits glowing dangerously bright.

Half of them did, getting on bikes and racing after Zed and Mara. The other half…well…they weren't as smart…

And all of them ended up unconscious at her feet.

"Alright then," Yori smiled, letting her armor flicker back to black while the glowing triangle at her throat turned smaller once more, "Zed, Mara, I think you can handle them, I'll see you back home,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Beck and Cutler raced across the crates on the docks, finally jumping back down to stable ground and stopping. Beck looked at the boats.

"Those boats should get us out of the city," Beck started, "Let's move,"

They started running again, and had _almost_ made it to the boats…when Paige dropped down in front of them, taking off her Disk as a crate fell behind her, blocking their way out.

"End of the line, Programs," she smirked, charging forwards and slashing at Beck, but he dodged, slipping out of her reach with every slash.

Cutler snuck up behind her and tried to take her down, but Paige kicked him in the gut, sending him crashing into the crates, groaning in pain. Paige came at Beck once again, he ducked under her Disk, shoving her in the chest before kicking her and sending her stumbling back into a crate. He rushed her, trying to take her out but Paige dodged, her Disk thudding into the crate where Beck had _just_ been standing. He whirled out of the way…and received a kick to the chin with Paige's boot, snapping his head back.

The crate behind him rose and Beck's head snapped towards it and then back to Paige right as she kicked him again, sending him sprawling. She raised her Disk and was about to bring it down when Cutler snuck up behind her and put her in a headlock.

She backpedaled, slamming him against a crate and making him cry out as she elbowed him in the gut and then flipped him over her shoulder to land right next to Beck.

The crate next to them started to rise and Beck grabbed onto the armor on Cutler's back with one hand while grabbing the crate with the other, making them rise into the air along with the box. Beck helped Cutler grab onto the crate and they both climbed up top…

And Paige joined them.

"You're going to wear yourself out," Beck told her, taking out his Disk, "Just tell Tesler you lost us,"

He and Cutler hurled their Disks, both of them severing cables behind Paige and making the crate tilt alarmingly towards the ground.

The Disks arced back to the two friends…but Beck caught Cutler's by accident and vice versa! The younger Program didn't like the foreign feel to the veteran's Disk, it felt wrong in his hands.

"Let's…Yeah…" Beck started awkwardly as they traded Disks, and reattached them right as Paige charged.

She slashed at Beck but he ducked and Paige's Disk went right through the cables, making the crate go vertical. Cutler tumbled down the side, catching hold of a severed cable just before he fell off the edge. Paige slashed again, severing the last cable and sending them all plunging towards the ground with a resounding crash.

Beck groaned as he sat up, shaking his head. He spotted Cutler's hand sticking out of the debris and the Child Basic started moving it, trying to free his friend. He finally managed to do so, picking up Cutler and slinging his hand over his shoulders. They started limping towards the boats…when Beck heard a Disk activate. He looked up just to see Paige standing shakily in front of them, holding her Disk arm to keep it from falling.

Beck had to admit…she was _very_ determined.

She came at them again, her moves weaker than before but still full of deadly precision. Beck dodged out of the way, slashing at her when he could but neither could land a hit. Beck heard a slight revving sound in the alleyway he was standing in and he saw lights illumining it. He gave a slight smile as an idea formed. Paige charged at him again and Beck leaped out of the way, falling back into the first alley right as a group of lightcycle riders shot through the alley, separating him from Paige.

"Go!" he ordered, giving Cutler a light shove.

Cutler gave a shaky nod and they both started heading back towards the boats.

Beck leaped into the boat, settling behind the wheel as Cutler jumped in beside him.

"Let's get you out of here," he said with a slight smile, revving the boat's engine and they shot off towards open water.

"I really thought it was over for us back there," Cutler admitted as they made it to open water.

A bright light lit up the gloom and a _large_ ship appeared from the mist.

"It's not over yet," Beck replied, steering the boat away from the ship as it started firing at them.

The shots smacked into the water, sending up fine splashes of water in their wake, but none of them came close to hitting the Renegade and the veteran.

Beck hit the accelerator, zipping out of the ship's range.

 _"Ha! Take_ that _!"_ he thought triumphantly…

And then he heard the alarm.

They had taken damage to one of their engines…it was spitting blue code out into the water, streaming like embers in the wind.

"I think we've got a problem…" Cutler pointed out…

Right as a flash of orange appeared on their starboard side. Beck heard maniacal laughter and turned just to see his _favorite_ Occupation commander.

Pavel.

The commander rammed his boat into the two renegades', fusing them together in a flash of brilliant white sparks.

"Take over," Beck ordered, standing and unsheathing his Disk as Pavel jumped onto their ship.

"Permission to board, Renegade?" Pavel sneered, rushing Beck and the two fought, slashing and diving, kicking and dodging one another on their makeshift platform.

Cutler tried steering the joined crafts, but it was difficult. If they didn't do something, they would either crash into the docks or into Tesler's ship!

Beck looked up and saw Tesler's ship drawing closer. The dormant growl started up once again and Beck whipped around, sending a crushing roundhouse kick to Pavel's chest, causing the commander to yelp and fall off the boat.

"We're not gonna make it!" Cutler yelled as the ship came closer and Beck's growl cut out.

"Come on!" Beck shouted, running towards the area that was fused together.

The Child Basic rammed his Disk into the fused boats, trying to separate them, but they needed more time…which was something they didn't _have_!

Beck frantically rammed his Disk repeatedly into the ship, trying and failing to keep his panic down.

"C'mon, _c'mon_!" he begged, continuing to hack…

 ** _"Move!"_**

He looked up to see a white lit submersible shoot out of the water, ramp right over the conjoined boats and dive back down, it's lightribbon trailing behind it. Beck grabbed Cutler and moved to Pavel's undamaged boat right as the silver-white ribbon slashed through the fused boats.

Beck looked down into the water, catching a flicker of steel-blue before it dove too deep.

 _"Thanks, Dad,"_

They looked back just in time to see their old ship crashing into Tesler's.

Cutler stood just to see Tron diving even deeper into the water, his light fading as the water's depth increased.

"Who was that?" Cutler asked.

"A friend," Beck replied, pulling back into the docks and hopping out right as soon as they docked, "You better get moving, there'll be more patrols,"

"There's a Program named Beck," Cutler suddenly said, "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now,"

"That's funny, I met him," Beck hummed, pulling out Cutler's armband, "He said the same thing about you. And he told me to give you this,"

He tossed the armband to the veteran, who caught it with pure joy lighting up in his dark eyes.

"How do I thank you?" Cutler asked.

"I need recruits," Beck explained, "Will you spread the word?"

"Count on it!" Cutler beamed, "The Uprising will spread throughout the Grid when other Programs learn the truth,"

He held up his fist.

"Tron lives!"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

"I shoulda known better," Beck heard Zed moan as he walked into the garage, "I don't deserve a Program like Perl! I mean, look at her! And look at _me_!"

"Focus, Zed! Able will be here any moment!" Mara hissed as Beck took in the damaged bike before him as well as his two best friends and his mother.

"Able?" Beck asked, "I just saw him in the break room…what _happened_?"

"We're dead…" Zed groaned, standing, " _We're DEAD!_ Well it was nice knowing you all…"

Beck frowned and started towards the bike.

"You guys go distract Able, I'll take a crack at this," Beck started, picking up the recoder and kneeling down next to the bike.

"Thanks, Beck," Mara nodded, shoving Zed towards the break room.

"Have fun," Yori told him, kissing his head.

"You too," he replied.

Beck ran his hands over the tarnished white metal. An _Encom-786!_ He'd heard rumors that Able had one…but he never got to see it…

He gave a brief smile as the frame turned transparent and showed the damaged code.

"Users, Zed, what did you _do_ to her?" Beck murmured softly as his skilled touch removed the broken sections and fixed them, making them turn blue as he set them back into place.

After a little while, Beck took the recoder out, returning the white lightcycle back to white metal. He grasped the handles and revved the engine, as was his tradition. A surge of longing spiked through him as he touched the handlebars. More than anything, he wanted to try this out…but it wasn't his, it was Able's. He shook his head and his fingers brushed the switch that returned the vehicle to its baton form, and he started towards the break room right as…

 _"Zed!_ I'm the one who _told_ it to you!" Able growled, "Now where's my 786?"

"Uh…well…you see…it's uh…"

Beck tapped the screen on the window, making it rise and Able's head to snap towards him. The Child Basic waved the baton.

"All tuned up," Beck announced, breaking the baton and tossing it, the bike rezzing right in front of him, "Just like you wanted it,"

Able pressed against the window, his eyes alight with pride.

"Great job, Beck," Able applauded.

"Actually," Mara piped up, " _Beck's_ not the only one who deserves credit. Zed does too…and he deserves a _whole_ lot more than that,"

Beck shot his friend a grin. If Zed could get himself into _that_ much trouble and then get himself out of it _with_ the bike…he sure deserved credit.

"I do?" Zed asked, blinking before the lights flicked on, "I _do_!"

He walked outside to join Beck.

"Beck _helped,"_ Zed started, leaning on the bike, "but _I_ did all the heavy lifting…"

And the 786 fell over as Zed tried to regain his balance, making Able shake his head.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

"Able," Yori started, "You never told me where you got the 786 in the first place,"

"I found it," Able admitted, "A long time ago,"

He sighed, picking up the baton and handing it to Yori, who took it and turned it over in his hands.

"Actually, I haven't told anyone, but I have two," he started, pulling out a second baton and handing it to his old friend.

"This…" Yori blinked as she touched it, swallowing, "Able…where did you find my 786?"

"Same place I found that one," he replied, nodding towards the baton in Yori's hand, "Take a closer look, Yori,"

She did so and gasped as she saw the four little notches on one end of the baton…forming a little 'T'.

"How…?" she stammered.

"Tron must have dropped it before the Coup," Able told her, "I was hoping to keep his memory alive by saving it. But now…I think that since it's fixed up, his son should have it,"

"Able…I don't know what to say…"

"A thanks would be nice," Able chuckled, "You know he can't be riding it unless he's completely alone in the Outlands, right?"

"I'm sure he'll figure out a way," Yori smiled faintly, "Able… _thank_ you,"

"Anything to help out an old friend," Able returned.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Tron heard his son's footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around. Instead he watched his son's reflection.

"So, are you here to continue the fight?" he asked softly, "Or to quit?"

Beck turned his head sheepishly to the side before looking back up at his father.

"I know that there's going to be setbacks," Beck started, "As well as victories. But I guess that's ok, as long as we keep fighting and never lose hope,"

Tron gave a short nod and Beck looked at his father's reflection.

"So…now what?" he asked.

Tron turned around.

"We keep training," he started, walking back towards the simulation room, "Like I said…you've got a _lot_ to learn,"

 **I figured I'd give Yori something fun to do, hence why the scenes with Zed and Mara come up. She's been kinda in the background lately, but she got to have some fun. Next will be _Blackout_ and _yes_ I will have the favorite scene where Beck back-talks Pavel (it's one of my favorites...how could I _not_ put it in there?)**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Blackout

**I'm tired, so please forgive me if this chapter's a little sub-par. Health Exam, Health reading and two music assignments due at midnight last night and at ten this morning...I was up til two in the morning and I had a class at eight...college life, fun! Anyway, enough about my sob-story, you guys want this one. Here's _Blackout_. It's probably not one of my favorites in the series...but that scene where Pavel's going on and on about he's in charge (and you'll see what I'm talking about)...I can just see what's going through Beck's head and it's one of my favorite parts. **

Chapter 10

Blackout

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _I've never been more sore in my_ life _. I know that I need to be on my 'A-Game' as Mom once put it to quote Flynn…but Dad's training has really been taxing. Able and Mom are getting suspicious, I've never been late for work and over the past decicycle, I have been. I've gotten a chewing out from them both. I want to tell Mom what I've been doing, but I know Dad won't allow it. I can't even tell her that he's alive…_**

 ** _Able's been up to something too. I haven't said anything yet, but I've noticed that he slips out every quarter of a cycle or so and heads out of town. What's he hiding?_**

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

Beck watched the Programs being loaded on the Recognizer. As always, he stayed out of sight for the moment, so that the white flicker of his armor or his circuits wasn't noticeable. He wanted the element of surprise, he wanted his reveal to be on his own terms.

The Recognizer started to lift off and Beck ran down the top of a crane, taking out his baton and leaping off the structure. He both loved and feared the feel of the wind rushing against his face as he fell. He activated the mask, broke his baton and flew upwards on his jet, feeing the rush of unbridled joy of flight. The silver-white ribbon of light trailed behind the jet right as Beck dimmed the light given off by the helmet, taking away the shadowy profile of his face and replacing it with a blank, black mask.

He wanted to fly all day, but he couldn't. He still had Programs to save. He arced above the Recognizer, turning his jet to face it, as if it were going to ram right through the Recognizer's window…

But he derezzed his jet, instead taking out his Disk and hurling it at the window, shattering the glass right as he tumbled inside, rolling up to his feet and catching his Disk. He turned to face the sentries, settling into a fighting stance like Tron had showed him.

"I think we all know where this is going," he smirked.

They charged at him, but Beck took them down with one blow each. He took out the handcuffs that were on their persons and cuffed them, dragging them towards the wall.

"Don't like being taken against your will?" Beck asked, "Well guess what, neither do they,"

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

Tron watched as the simulation ran. His son was performing admirably, taking his position at the top of the crane and then flying towards the Recognizer.

He was doing good until he took off his mask as he took the controls, his back to the sentries.

" _Beck_!" Tron sighed, shaking his head, "I've told you a _million_ times…do I have to make it a million and one?"

He tapped on the controls.

"Your actions have consequences, Beck," Tron stated, putting the final command relay in the simulator and watching as it played out.

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

"Hey, I know you!" one of the sentries suddenly announced.

Beck looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"From the park," the sentry continued and when Beck still didn't respond… "What you don't remember me? I'm the one who derezzed your friend… _Bodhi_ ,"

 _That_ got a reaction.

Beck's eyes flared angrily as he stalked forwards.

"I remember," he growled, shaking in fury, "And you're never going to hurt anyone again…"

He felt pressure as his Disk was removed from its dock and he sprang up, eyes flaring as the second sentry reared back, free of his cuffs.

"You're derezzed!" the sentry snarled, and plunged Beck's own Disk into the Child Basic's chest.

Beck gave a scream of terror and pain as his body registered that he had been hit…and the landscape pixelated, blurring and derezzing back to its normal white room setting.

And he saw Tron walking towards him, looking disappointed.

"We need to go again," he stated, looking back down at the control pad, "Let's try it in Argon Square,"

 **"Loading: Simulation 7,"**

"Did pretty good up until then," Beck supplied, eyes hopeful…

"Then you got derezzed,"

And then Tron dashed it to pieces.

 _"You really know how to make me feel an inch big, Dad,"_ Beck thought dryly.

"'Pretty good' won't cut it," he finished, "You showed your face,"

"Mask gets itchy," Beck protested, making the Monitor roll his eyes.

"You let your emotions get the best of you,"

Beck's face darkened.

"Now let's go again," Tron repeated, walking towards the control room…

"Can't, got a job remember?" Beck reminded him, "Able will _kill_ me if I'm late…not to mention my mother. You know…this whole 'fight for freedom' thing would be a _lot_ easier if I could tell my friends and family what I'm _doing_ ,"

Tron fixed him with a look.

"All telling them will do is drag them into this fight and put them in the crosshairs," Tron told him, coming up to his son and staring him down, "Do you want to get _them_ derezzed?"

Beck looked away.

"This fight isn't about _you_ , it's about _them_!" Tron explained, "Now let's go _again_!"

He stepped back…

Right as the lights went out.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Beck protested.

Both he and Tron found out that he had inherited Tron's ability to siphon energy from objects…one of those blackouts had been caused by the younger Monitor…by accident of course!

"Follow me," Tron ordered.

They both sprinted out of the simulations room into the main room, towards the window. Tron pulled up his telescope and zoomed in on Argon right as sections of the city went black.

"What was _that_?" Beck demanded.

"I don't know…and I don't like it," Tron growled, "But _you'll_ find out,"

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

"You want time off!?" Able demanded, "Again!?"

Beck shifted on his feet, his steel blue gaze pleading. Oh…how he looked like his mother at that point. Able couldn't _stand_ that look because Yori always won the argument with it!

"You know, it's only a _job_ if you actually do the work!" Able finished, turning away and tweaking the code in the bike, "I need Programs I can count on,"

"I'm sorry," Beck apologized, "It's a…personal…thing. Hard to talk about,"

Able frowned. What in the Grid could possibly be that personal…oh no.

Could the boy have found his father?

Able dismissed it, Beck would have told him…wouldn't he?

He turned to face Beck.

"Beck, you can tell me!" he protested.

"I…I…can't…"

And the lights flickered, powering down.

"What the…!?" Able demanded, "Oh… _great_!"

"So…about that time off?" Beck tried again.

"No can do," Able growled, "With all these blackouts I need all hands on deck,"

He heard Beck give a sigh and Able almost turned around but caught himself. He felt Beck's steel blue gaze landing on him.

 _"Don't look,"_ Able ordered himself, _"Don't look…"_

His gaze flicked towards the boy, catching the pleading, hurt face that won his mother arguments. Able gave a frustrated sigh.

"Okay," he grumbled, and Beck perked up, _"If_ …you can find someone to cover you,"

"Thanks!" Beck chirped, starting off, "Zed just finished his shift, I'll get him to pull a double!"

Able shook his head.

"Tron, with your eyes and Yori's look…that boy is going to be the death of me," he grumbled to himself.

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

"Zed!" Beck called, turning around a corner, but he didn't see his best friend, "Zed?"

He stopped by the window right as the sound of laughter floated up from the ground. Beck looked out right to see Zed standing next to Bartik and Hopper, two Programs that Beck instantly labeled as troublemakers. He looked around and opened the window, climbing out of it and jumping to the ground, landing without so much as a thud.

"So I'm in?" came Zed's voice.

"Oh you're in," Hopper smirked, "But you're gonna wish you weren't,"

"Good luck, kid," Bartik snorted as he and Hopper pushed past Zed.

Beck came out of the alley's shadows and came closer to his friend.

"Zed, what were you doing with those Programs?" he asked warily.

"Uh…can you keep a secret?" Zed asked.

Beck nearly laughed at the irony. Right now, he was the biggest kept secret on the Grid other than Tron was alive.

"Yeah," Beck replied, "I think I can handle that. What's going on? You in trouble?"

"No! Nothing like that!" Zed replied hastily, "It's the Argon Race, it's no longer through the city. Bartik and Hopper found some tunnels that run under the Outlands,"

"Think you can beat those guys?"

"I _know_ I can!" Zed beamed, pulling out a baton, "Look what I built!"

He broke the baton and tossed it to the ground, a lightcycle sketching into the air and solidifying, forming the sleek curves of the bike.

"Okay…" Beck replied, stunned, "That _is_ pretty impressive,"

"I added an overdrive," Zed continued, excited as he returned it back to baton form, "Thirty percent faster than anything anyone's used before!"

It _was_ nice…but Beck still liked his own…and his father's 786. Able and Yori had given the baton to Beck, saying it belonged to his father, but he could only ride it when he was alone…preferably in the Outlands where no one would see him.

"You know you're a little crazy?" Beck teased.

"So you won't tell anyone?" Zed asked.

"That you're crazy?" Beck snickered, "Nah, that's already out there,"

"About the _race_!"

The lights flickered again, reminding Beck of what he came to ask.

"Sure, but you've gotta do something for me," Beck started, "Cover my shift? It's about to start,"

"Why can't _you_ do your shift?"

"Just…don't feel like working," Beck lied, "So…deal?"

Zed closed an eye.

"Look, will you just do it for me?" Beck pleaded, "Don't make me get down on my knees and beg, Zed…"

"You're getting _real_ lazy lately,"

"Takes practice," Beck replied with a cocky grin, "You're the best!"

And he slipped out his baton, running towards the entrance of the alley, breaking his baton midstride.

He raced towards the hideout when a ping startled him.

 _[Come to the Outlands. I found something.]_

Beck gave a nod and steered towards the Outlands where his father was waiting for him.

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

Tron looked up as Beck got off his bike, armor pixilating white as he walked forwards.

"So, what'd you find?" Beck asked.

"That," Tron replied, gesturing at a crater in the Outlands' floor.

He handed motioned for Beck to follow him and father and son snuck towards the crater, a drill coming into clarity as a Recognizer landed.

" _Why_ is the drill off," Tesler growled as he and Pavel stalked off the Recognizer.

"Looks like your favorite commanders are here," Tron stated as Beck pulled a face.

"How are we going to mine the energy? With good intentions?!" Tesler continued as Paige looked up at him, honey eyes narrowed, "Turn it on,"

"The mining caused a blackout downtown," Paige explained, "I was trying to prevent casualties,"

 _"So she does have a heart…wasn't expecting that,"_ Beck thought.

"I think I found out the source of our blackouts," he started as they watched the three soldiers having a heated discussion.

Tron closed his eyes, always stating the obvious that one.

"Greed and stupidity: A dangerous combination," Tron growled as he watched Tesler reenter the Recognizer.

The sound of an engine came from behind them and Tron looked up just in time to see another Recognizer coming their way.

"Down!" he hissed, jumping from his perch and sliding into the shadows just as Beck did the same

He looked at the drill again.

"If that drill goes down and hits the energy pool…" he started.

"We'll lose all our power," Beck started.

"Our _lives_ ," Tron corrected, just thinking about it made his scars ache, "Tesler's about to cause a massive explosion that will destroy Argon,"

Beck stood up abruptly, starting towards the drill.

"So we _kill_ the drill," he growled, smacking his fist into his palm eagerly, "What do I do? Blast through those guards? Take it out?"

Tron caught him.

"You wouldn't make it," he stated.

"Hey!"

"You wouldn't," Tron repeated, looking at him with slight amusement, "You need to enter through the tunnels,"

"…Tunnels?"

"Yes…" Tron started, looking at his son in confusion.

Was there something wrong with that?

He took out a bomb and set it, handing it to Beck.

"Plant this on the drill to cause a meltdown," he explained, "When it goes critical…make sure you're _far_ away,"

"Tron, these tunnels…" Beck started, fear in his voice, "The Argon Race is about to start… _inside_ them…"

"Then go… _now_ ," Tron ordered, giving his son a slight push, "Stop that drill, or _no one_ will be finishing that race!"

Beck gave a nod and ran towards the tunnels' entrances, breaking his baton and shooting off on his bike.

Tron watched him go, reminded of when he'd rush into danger to save a friend. The Argon Race wasn't new to him. He, Anon and Clu had all three entered it just for fun and to see who was the best. Clu'd been annoying Anon saying that since _he_ was specially created in Flynn's image, he was better than his little brother. Anon of course didn't take that well and pinned Clu without batting an eye. Tron had to break it up and told them that there was another way to settle it. So they signed up for the race anonymously.

To put it safely: Clu nearly derezzed because a racer rammed him into a wall, Anon damaged his arm badly and Tron won.

The Monitor turned back to the rapidly retreating form of his son.

"Be careful," he wished before he himself left.

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

Beck raced through the tunnels, the bike moving at his slightest touch. He always felt right when riding, like he and the bike weren't separate structures, rather one unit and mind. His mother was right…his riding skill came from his father.

He came to a halt as the map pinged, tires screeching on the stone and he stood upright, derezzing the bike back into its baton form and looking around as he took out the map.

"It should be here…" he murmured, looking for an entrance of some sort.

 ** _"Above. Danger. Quickly!"_**

Beck looked up slowly and saw a deep crack in the ceiling.

"Or up there," he deadpanned, running up the wall and jumping to the crack, climbing up like a spider as he activated the mask.

He pulled himself up, watching quietly as the drill continued to work. He pulled out the bomb and looked down at it.

"I hope you pack a punch," he murmured as the light pulsed a soft light blue.

 ** _"Danger! Monitor, enemy!"_**

A shadow fell over him and Beck's head snapped up…right as a Black Guard slammed a giant wrench across the Child Basic's faceplate.

Beck yelped as he fell to the ground many feet below him, howling as he hit Disk dock first.

The bomb slipped out of his hand and hit the ground a few feet away…starting to give off a beeping sound that kept getting higher and higher pitched as the seconds ticked down.

Beck tried to get up but was smacked away as the Black Guard landed on his chest, laughing darkly.

The Guard raised the wrench and lunged downwards, Beck stopped the projectile with his baton, sending golden sparks flying into the air. The Guard covered his head with his hands and Beck kicked him off of him, scrambling to his feet and diving for the bomb.

 ** _"Disk!"_**

Beck lunged out of the way, dropping the bomb once again as he heeded the Grid's warning.

He reached for his own Disk as the Guard charged him, slashing and hacking at the Child Basic, but Beck fended him off, kicking him hard in the stomach before getting up and grabbing the wrench, rearing back and cracking the hard metal bar across the Guard's head.

The beeping got more insistent and Beck's head snapped towards the device.

"The bomb!" he yelped, scrabbling towards it, derezzing his mask as he snatched it.

 _"I am_ not _going to die with that stupid thing on!"_ he thought bitterly.

He pressed the button in the center…and the bomb's countdown halted.

Beck gave a sigh of relief before starting back towards the crack, hauling himself once again out of it and sprinting towards the drill tower.

"Paige may have tolerated your incompetence…" he heard Pavel monologue, "But I won't! There's a new boss in charge, _me_! That's right! You're lookin' at him…"

Beck ran towards the ladder, climbing as Pavel was too wound up in his speech.

"The big cheese…"

 _"Well, he_ is _cheesy,"_ Beck smirked to himself as he climbed.

"The head honcho!"

 _"With the biggest head,"_

"King of the hill!"

 _"Of scrap metal,"_ Beck thought as he climbed up to a platform.

"Numero uno!" Pavel screeched.

"Pain in _my_ side," Beck muttered aloud as he flipped up over the railing of the drill and planted the bomb on the side, activating it, "Let's see how fast Tesler makes you numero _zero_ after this blows up,"

He gave a perfectly evil laugh as he started back down as quick as he could. He stopped as a flash of green light caught his eye. A brilliant beam shot into the sky.

"Zed!" Beck whispered hoarsely.

He moved faster.

 _"Got to stop that race. Can't let Zed get derezzed. I lost one friend, Users, don't make it_ two _!"_ Beck thought desperately as he dove to the ground, racing towards the entrance to the tunnels.

He pulled out his baton…only to realize that the Guard had sheared his precious bike in two.

Beck looked around, hastily looking to find something that would get him to the race before it started.

He spotted an already rezzed lightbuggy.

"Oh, _great_ ," he moaned, but it was all he had.

He raced to its side, jumping on and shooting off…and a 'safe' speed.

"Oh _c'mon_ that's all you got?!" Beck demanded as the vehicle crawled at a speed that irritated the Monitor's Son.

He stopped on top of a bridge, listening…and hearing the sound of revving engines.

"Oh no…" he breathed, "I'm too late! Think fast, Beck…"

He didn't have much time before that bomb went off…

Wait a second!

He pulled out a few grenades and planted them on the bridge, driving off it right as they detonated, effectively blocking the tunnel.

"Thank the Users," Beck sighed in relief…right as a bright green blur shot into the chamber.

He heard Zed yelp as he came to a stop right before the roadblock, Bartik and Hopper right behind him.

"This race is over," Beck announced, standing on the edge of the broken bridge.

"What do _you_ care what we do?" Zed snapped, standing.

Beck inwardly sighed. Why did Zed have to be so stubborn?

He jumped off the ledge, landing agilely on the ground before padding towards his friend.

"There's a drill at the end of this tunnel with a bomb on it," Beck explained as Zed derezzed the bike back into baton form, "When it goes off, an inferno will rip through here,"

He glared right at Bartik and Hopper…he had seen the underhanded tricks they pulled on the poor programs and what they _nearly_ did to Zed.

"Now _go_ ," he growled.

Bartik crossed his arms, glaring right back at Beck.

"I don't have _time_ to be messing with you, Renegade," he growled back, "So we're gonna go,"

"WHAT!? What about the race?!" Zed demanded.

"What do you care?" Bartik called as he and Hopper shot off, "You were losing anyway!"

"No…I wasn't!"

He turned back towards Beck, getting ready to say something when…

"A bomb, huh?" Paige's voice hummed, making Beck whip around, "I'll take care of that…thanks for the tip,"

And she shot off on her own bike.

Beck gave a low growl. That Program…! She irritated the _life_ out of him but he had to admit…

She _was_ determined.

He wouldn't be able to catch her unless…

"Sorry 'bout this," Beck apologized, tossing Zed the broken baton and snatching Zed's out of his hand.

"Hey!" Zed protested, as Beck broke the baton, rezzing the bike underneath him, "I _built_ that you know!"

The bike's circuits flashed from bright green to brilliant silver-white as it synced with Beck's Disk. And Beck shot after Paige, not hearing Zed's warning.

 **"Danger: Energy Core unstable. Please evacuate all personnel."**

Beck's core froze as he raced forwards, he had to warn her…

 **"Core meltdown in 30, 29, 28…"**

He tuned out the countdown and the shudders that raced through his frame as he closed on Paige.

"You don't know what you're doing!" he yelled.

"I'm bringing order to the Grid!" she snapped back as he pulled up next to her, "I don't think you know what _you're_ doing!"

She bumped him, sending him shooting down a different tunnel.

"Oh…Users glitch it! She's too stubborn for her own good!" Beck growled, whipping around and shooting after her.

 **"17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12…"**

He finally reached her, ramming into her as he dodged her lightribbon.

"You _hear that_?!" he demanded, referring to the countdown, "If that bomb detonates while we're still in this tunnel, we _both_ die!"

He turned his head towards her.

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR _LIFE_!" he screamed and she rammed into him again.

"It doesn't need saving!" she shot back as they both shot out of the tunnel into open air.

 **"8, 7, 6…"**

They both stopped, watching in horror as the countdown continued.

 **"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Energy Core overload…"**

The Grid rocked violently, or at least it did for Beck. The young Monitor cried out as the counter hit zero, hanging onto the bike's handlebars, knuckles white.

 ** _"Go Monitor!"_**

"GO!" Beck screamed, "GO!"

Both he and Paige hightailed it out of there, racing through the tunnels as the drill exploded, blue flames racing hungrily after them, intent on feasting on the code of an Occupation Commander and a young System Monitor.

Beck took off his Disk and leaned over on the bike as he steered, scraping the floor of the tunnel as he rode up the side of the wall, arching across the ceiling and repeating the process over and over again, destabilizing the code of the stone. The stone collapsed, forming a makeshift barrier.

"Keep going!" he ordered, "It won't hold for long!"

As soon as he said it, the rock exploded and the flames lapped on their heels, almost overtaking Paige. Beck noticed this and came closer to her.

"Your bike's not fast enough!" he called, "Get on!"

"In your dreams!"

Beck gave an exasperated growl and rammed into her.

"Get. _ON_!" he snarled, grabbing her arm and dragging her onto his/Zed's bike.

 _"Now…Zed said there was an overdrive switch on this thing…right?"_ Beck thought as he scanned over the controls, _"Aha! There it is!"_

He engaged the switch, there was a low beeping noise and the bike shot forwards through a forest of stone pillars. Beck's mind went into shutdown and the world seemed to move slowly. He expertly guided the bike through the pillars as if he had done it since the day he was born.

"I just saved your life," Beck grinned, "A thanks would be nice,"

Paige replied with harsh blows to Beck's head and neck.

"Thanks!" she spat, continuing to hit him.

 _"OW!"_ Beck screeched internally, _"STOP IT!"_

She grabbed his right hand and pinned it against his back, leaving him to steer with his left. Beck looked up, taking off his Disk.

"Really?" Paige mocked, "You need _that_?"

"It's not for _you_!" Beck snarled, throwing it at his makeshift roadblock, punching a hole big enough for them to squeeze through into the rock.

Beck leaned over the handlebars and Paige hugged his waist, leaning her head against the small of his back…and they shot through. Beck reached up and plucked his Disk out of the air.

"Saved your life… _again_!" he teased.

She reached for her own Disk and placed it right at Beck's neck.

"Let's just finish this," she snarled.

"We may not _have_ to!" Beck reminded her as he saw the raging inferno behind them.

He felt Paige's nails dig into his ribcage after she replaced her Disk, nearly squeezing him in two. Beck looked up, seeing an opening and seeing the _Sea_!

Just a few more nanos…! He felt the heat of the flames as they lapped against his boots, singeing them…

And they shot out of the tunnel. He wrenched the bike around so that Paige was sent tumbling off, but not too hard, and she came to her knees, looking at him in shock.

"See ya around," Beck nodded as she shakily got to her knees.

And he took off.

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

Beck walked into the Garage just to see Zed working on a new bike.

"Hey," he called, walking up to his friend, "Mara told me what happened. How ya doin'?"

"I'm ok," Zed sighed.

"Able got you working late?"

"Nah, just makin' a new bike," he dismissed, "Which, thanks to the Renegade, is how I'm spending my free time. He stole my old one,"

 _"Borrowed,"_ Beck immediately thought, _"I_ borrowed _it,"_

"I…just think he's trying to make things better," Beck started cagily.

"How come every time he tries to make things better they get _worse_ for me?" Zed snapped.

Beck gave a sigh, kneeling down next to his friend.

 _"I've got to tell him,"_ he thought, _"He'll understand…"_

"Zed…" Beck started, "There's something I want to tell you…"

"Yeah?"

Beck took a deep breath…

 _"You know…this whole 'fight for freedom' thing would be a_ lot _easier if I could tell my friends and family what I'm_ doing _,"_

 _"All telling them will do is drag them into this fight and put them in the crosshairs. Do you want to get_ them _derezzed? This fight isn't about_ you _, it's about_ them _!"_

Zed looked at his friend expectantly.

"Word around town…you would have won the race," Beck said.

"Thanks," Zed replied a little bit dejected.

Beck stood and started off.

 _"I won't have another Rilo or Bodhi_ _on my hands,"_ Beck thought sadly, _"I won't get Zed killed…or Mara…or anyone else,"_

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

 _"Citizens of Argon!"_ Tesler announced, _"The nightmare is over! The plot to sap your energy has been_ foiled _. And_ we _know the culprit. It was the work of a miscreant, who wears this profanity…"_

The four squares set in a 'T' formation and surrounded by a circle of silver blazed white from every screen in the square, bathing the crowd in holy silver-white light.

 _"The mark of the_ traitor _, the Mark of_ Tron!" Tesler spat as his image appeared in place of the silver-white tetramino, _"But fear not! Tron is_ dead _, and I assure you this impostor…this…this_ Renegade _…will be brought to justice! Never forget: We are here for you!"_

A low growl escaped the Monitor's throat as he glared down at the mob. He was _not_ dead, he was _very much alive_ and he was _no_ traitor! It took all his will power to stay hidden with his son.

He looked over at Beck, noticing the stricken look on his face.

"Why?" Beck breathed, "Can't they see?"

Tron looked back at the crowd.

"If we prevail in this conflict, they'll understand," he reassured him, and he turned away.

Beck stayed for a moment as he searched the crowd for familiar faces.

He found them, and his core nearly shattered.

Zed was cheering Tesler on, as were many of his friends. He saw his mother's face set in grief while Able held her. Mara was unamused, standing next to Able and Yori, watching the cheering crowd with concern.

"I hope you're right," Beck whispered.

Tron turned back towards his son.

"Come," he stated, holding out a hand, "We've still got work to do,"

Beck started walking towards his father, but he kept his head towards the crowd. It didn't escape Tron's notice that a tear streaked down his son's face.

 **I think that next is 'Identity'? Correct me if I'm wrong. In _'Son of Tron'_ , that one was the heartbreaking chapter...I had a lot of people mad at me for what I did. This one'll still be bad, but nowhere _near_ as bad as the original. 'Identity' is probably one of my favorite episodes...and then the 'Scars' arc and then 'Terminal'. **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Identity

**Feeling much better now that I'm caught up on things. And to relax even further, I wrote. So, as a result, you guys get 'Identity' sooner rather than later. I will admit, this is one of my favorite episodes, mainly because we see Tron's cold demeanor crack and he shows he really does care for Beck. In 'Son of Tron' he's not as cold, but he has to keep up pretenses so Beck doesn't freak out on him. Here, the tables are turned. Beck knows Tron's his father, but Tron has _no clue_! We also get to see a bit of Yori in this chapter (Mainly with Zed and Mara).**

Chapter 11

Identity

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _He's getting better every millicycle. If my son were still alive, I'd say that Beck would be progressing just as good as him if not better. I went out into the city to make sure he got back safely, he did…nearly got caught after curfew, but he made it back to Able's safely. His mother didn't take him getting back that late well at_ all _. She started ranting and I heard her mention Beck's father. He'd never mentioned his father to me, but I have no right to pry into his personal life. The way she speaks of him, Beck's father was a Security Program. That would explain_ quite _a bit about the boy…_

 _He died a long time ago, according what Beck had told me a while back, so it's likely I knew him once or never go the chance to meet him in person. If I ever did, I'd like to tell him he would be proud of his son. I'd be glad to have Beck on my side when the time comes._

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

Beck climbed up to the main screen in Argon square, looking at his wanted poster.

"I'm flattered, but I like my privacy," he muttered, walking forwards to the screen controls, his white armor glaringly bright in the harsh light.

He tapped on the screen after he plugged in the recoder, grinning to himself as he suddenly stood up and jumped down to the ground, his light armor pixelating from white to black.

He was very proud of that new innovation he added to his Disk and Tron's half-Disk. He hadn't shown Tron yet, but he was going to in a few nanos…just after he picked up his bike. He started out on his way when the screens flickered from their multicolored display to a glowing black with brilliant blue lettering.

 _Tron Lives_

He heard the chatter and he allowed himself just a small grin as he walked into the station and a chime rang out.

 **"Attention Programs: There has been a security breach, prepare your Disks for scanning."**

Beck gave a groan as he shot a look back to his Disk. He didn't have _time_ to hide the Disk half. It stored all Renegade memories while Beck's Disk itself kept everything else.

"Oh, great," he grumbled, tensing up.

He felt another Program get close and he shuddered. He didn't like it when someone got too close to him, something he pulled away from both parents, but especially Tron.

"Hey," the Program started, making Beck jump, "Something tells me you don't want these goons pokin' around your Disk either,"

"Nah, I'm just late for work," Beck replied, which was _sorta_ true, by the time he'd made it to the stronghold…he's be _very_ late, might even have to stay there for the night, "Hope this doesn't take long,"

"Yeah, right," the other Program chuckled, "Look, _they_ don't need to see what we're up to before we got here, right?"

Beck gave him a concerned look, but couldn't ask questions because the purring click-growl of the sentries caught his ear. A Program started putting up a fight, not wanting his Disk to be scanned.

"Hey! You just can't take my Disk like that!" he protested, yanking on his Disk.

"Stand down or you will get derezzed," one sentry ordered.

"Now's our chance!" the other Program hissed in Beck's ear, "Follow me!"

And he ran off.

"You're gonna get yourself killed…" Beck muttered, but he followed anyway.

The two ran up the steps right as the other sentries ran to help their cronies.

Beck settled against a wall, hunkering down as a sentry passed their hiding spot.

 **"Next stop: Argon Park. Please stand clear."**

He ignored the warning shudders that racked his frame as the Program moved him towards the edge of the train when it stopped at the park.

"Well, this is where we split up," the Program shrugged.

"Hey, thanks," Beck said with a smile, his light steel-blue eyes giving a grateful glance back at the other Program as the young Monitor hopped off.

 **"Next stop: Purgos. This is an express line, there will be no further stops,"**

He'd only taken a few steps…but the tremors shook Beck to his core. Something was _wrong_ …very wrong! He straightened up…feeling a little off balance. Like something had been…taken…

Oh no!

He looked up just in time to see the other Program waving a pale, blue-white Disk in the air.

Beck's eyes widened and his hand whipped back to his dock…just to feel smooth armor.

"He stole my Disk!" Beck gasped.

He closed his eyes, icy fear rushing though him.

"Way to go Beck," he groaned, "You just lost _everything_!"

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"Zed, Mara," Yori started, looking at her son's best friends, "Have you seen Beck?"

"No," Zed shook his head.

"Everything ok?" Mara asked.

"He's late…he should have been back here by now," she murmured, turning around and holding her arms as she looked out the door, "Where _are_ you?"

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

Tron knocked down the final Program in the simulation with a little effort. It had been a tough cycle this time…something had gone wrong with the healing chamber, but luckily he had been able to fix it with Beck's help. He heard the simulation room door open.

Speaking of his apprentice…

Beck walked slowly into the room, taking great lengths to make sure that his front was to Tron at all times.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Tron asked as Beck moved to stay face front, "Something involving your back?"

"Huh? Uh, no…"

"Beck…"

"N-Nothing's wrong…" Beck stammered, backing away, "Honest!"

"You're a bad liar," Tron growled, eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms, "Out with it,"

Beck shook his head, stubbornly keeping his mouth shut. Tron, however, tilted his head and tapped his foot three times on the floor.

 **"Gravity Reversal: Initiated,"** the Grid announced and the floor dropped away from the younger Program, making Beck yelp in surprise as he hit the ceiling, dock first.

Tron tapped the ground with this foot once more.

 **"Gravity: Restored,"**

And Beck dropped from the ceiling, groaning as he landed on his stomach…giving Tron a clear look at his empty Disk dock.

"Beck, where is your Disk," Tron started slowly, but the fear in his voice was masked very, _very_ well.

"Um…not here?"

"Beck…"

The boy sighed, sitting up.

"It was stolen…I'm sorry,"

"…Wait here," Tron ordered, walking out of the simulations room and towards the storage room instead.

Beck closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ me!" he growled, "You should have known better!"

He quit beating himself up outwardly as Tron came back into the simulations room, tossing a fake Disk to Beck, who juggled it before catching it. He twisted and pulled at the copy, trying to get it to activate, as Tron pulled off his own conjoined Disks and started messing around with his armor design.

"It doesn't work!" Beck announced, frustrated.

"That's because it's a fake," Tron stated, trying to stay calm…

He was failing miserably but managed to stay together because both halves of himself were fighting to keep his composure.

"You need to wear something on your back," he continued, "If you're spotted without a Disk…Tesler's guards will pick you up as a Stray in no time,"

Beck connected the fake to his back with a familiar ' _click_ '. He'd heard about the Strays…none of them remembered anything about their lives, their families, their friends.

 _"Mom's going to Disk me…"_ Beck shuddered.

"How long do I have…" the boy started, voice already starting to tremble in fear, "Before I really _do_ become a Stray?"

"…Not long," Tron admitted, closing his eyes, "You've already lost…valuable time…"

"And if we _don't_ get my Disk back…?"

"Your memory will…fade…" Tron sighed, "Everything you've ever seen or experienced…you'll forget…"

"…So I really screwed up," Beck muttered.

The phrase was so…so _User_ that Tron actually stopped his adjusting.

"I've put _you_ , my _friends_ , _and_ the Revolution in danger," Beck finished.

When Tron didn't answer, Beck turned his gaze onto his father.

"Hey, _by the way_ , _this_ is the part where you're supposed to cheer your friend up,"

There was a brief moment of silence and then…

"I'd rather just get back your Disk," the Monitor finally said.

"Ok, so we're _not_ friends, got it," Beck growled, "Where do we start?"

Tron finished the tweaking and replaced his Disks, letting his stealth armor, his Coup armor, replace it.

"There's a black market for stolen Disks," Tron said, his voice distorted by the helmet, "But you can't go there alone…not in your condition…"

"Let's go then," Beck suggested and Tron nodded, walking out of the room.

Suddenly Beck froze, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Tron asked.

"Mom…" he sighed, "She's probably worried sick…"

"If we go find your Disk and get out, everything will be fine," Tron reassured him, being surprisingly gentle as he put a hand on Beck's shoulder, "Now…let's get a move on,"

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"I wonder if he's really Tron like they're saying?" Mara wondered as Zed worked on the bike while Yori supervised them, "I actually kinda hope he isn't. I like his whole aura of mystery,"

" _Mystery_?" Zed scoffed, rolling out from under the vehicle, "Yeah right! More like scared to show his face!"

"He's not Tron," Yori sighed, "Tron died long ago,"

"She's not wrong," Zed agreed, "a little over twenty cycles ago… _way_ before us Mara. Let's see…Beck would have been a baby when he died, right?"

"Right," Yori nodded, "His father died around that time as well…that's when Beck and I moved to Argon because Tron City was getting a little too dangerous,"

Two male laughs caught hers, Mara's and Zed's attention, but Mara was the one to speak on it.

"Uh, what are _they_ doing here?" she asked.

"Their shift doesn't start for a while," Yori nodded, "I don't know…"

Zed gave a nervous laugh and shrugged, but walked over to Bartik and Hopper, who lounged about.

"I don't like those two," Mara growled.

"I don't care much for them either," Yori agreed, "They used to give Beck an awful time when he was younger…"

"What he do to get rid of them?" Mara asked.

"…I don't really know," Yori admitted, "All I know is that they steered clear of him for a couple cycles,"

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"Where are we going?" Beck asked as he and his father shot down the highway.

"Purgos," Tron replied, "The original settlement of Argon. Before the War this was a boom town…now it's a garbage heap,"

They pulled into the settlement and stopped before a shop.

"We'll start with the pawn shops," Tron stated, standing upright and clipping his baton to his leg.

They went inside and asked around, not having any luck. The second and third were just as bad.

At the forth one, Tron was at his last straw…and Beck picked up on his frustration very easily.

"You didn't answer my question," Tron growled, steel-blue gaze zeroing on his 'target'.

"I'm not sure I heard it right…" the Program behind the window started, "You're asking me if I have Identity Disks? _Real_ Identity Disks?"

"I know you have a secret stash somewhere," the Monitor snarled.

"Look! I don't know what you think, but I run a clean shop here! If you want stolen goods…you'll have to try elsewhere,"

Tron's left hand twitched, starting for his Disk…right as Beck came up.

"Please," his apprentice begged, "We've been to three shops already. This is _very_ important! If you know _anything_ you have to tell us!"

The Program sighed and the look Tron was giving his son would have incinerated worlds if his face was visible…but Beck caught the glare he was getting behind the helmet easily enough. He sounded too desperate…and that could get them in trouble.

"I know when I see a Program in trouble…" he started, "I'll help you. Let me ask around…"

"We'll come with you," Tron growled.

" _Alone_ ," the Program stated, "Sorry, that's just how it's gotta be. There's an energy canteen around the corner, I'll meet you there. My name is Kobol. You know its good you found me, in Purgos, you can't trust _anyone_ ,"

He got up and left while Tron led Beck out of the building.

"He was lying," Tron growled, derezzing his helmet.

"You mean _Kobol_? The _only_ solid lead we've come up with so far?!" Beck demanded.

"If it was a lead at all,"

 _"You're just a…what was that saying Mom said Flynn used to describe you?"_ Beck thought before it clicked, _"Ray of sunshine! That's it!"_

They came into a bigger alley and Tron stopped closing his eyes as he realized they might not find the Disk here. He turned towards his apprentice.

"Beck, in case we don't find your Disk…I need to prepare you for the memory loss,"

"This should be fun," Beck deadpanned.

"It's a glitch," Tron told him, "It comes without warning. One moment you're normal the next you're forgetting your own name…but you'll recover…at least…the first few times…"

"And…after the first few times?"

"Permanent amnesia," Tron sighed, "You won't know who you are anymore,"

"Well it's _not_ going to come to that," Beck said stubbornly, lifting his head, "We're going to find the Program who did this to me…and put him out of business,"

Tron looked up just to see a few black shapes coming towards them.

"Beck…" he warned, rezzing his helmet, "We're being followed…"

More Programs came and surrounded them.

"You mean surrounded," Beck corrected and Tron tensed.

"Let me handle this," Tron started.

He turned to face the leader of the ground while Beck stood in a ready position behind him.

"We didn't come here for trouble," Tron growled, glaring at the gang that had surrounded him and his son, "We're just passing through,"

"You passed into _our_ territory," one of them sneered, "This street belongs to _me_ and you'll pay for trespassing,"

The gang pulled out their Disks and Tron pulled out his own as they rushed him.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

Beck dodged as a Disk slashed at him. He wished he had his own instead of the fake which lit up…but didn't cut or anything. He drove his elbow into the helmet of his attacker, knocking him flat while another came at him. Beck's legs coiled and he launched upwards, flipping midair and coming into a ready crouch on the other side of his attacker.

He kicked him, sending the attacker sprawling while another one's Disk came down on the Child Basic. Beck raised his fake Disk…and the assailant's very _real_ one sliced it in two. Beck fell backwards, landing on his rear. He tried to get up when his head felt like it was splitting in two.

His eyes blazed bright steel-blue as he looked around wildly as the whole area seemed to shake and blur.

"Wh-What's going on?" he demanded, "Where am I?"

Who were all these people? What was going on? Where was he?

"Take him," the leader called.

Beck scooted backwards. He didn't know who these people were, but he could tell they weren't friendly. He looked up right as one of them tried to grab him…and he saw some descending shape coming towards him.

It solidified into a woman in white, a hood veiling her features. She knocked some of the gang members away. She came to a rest and threw a smoke grenade at the ground, obscuring the area. She picked Beck up and ran out of the alley.

"C'mon!" she yelled as the world stopped shaking and Beck's eyes flickered back to iron-brown to Tron and the woman.

He saw Tron sprinting after them, Disk still activated and poised to throw when Beck held up his hand.

"She saved me, she's ok," he reassured the Monitor.

"This way," the Siren ordered, climbing up a ladder, Tron and Beck following.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"I think I just had my first glitch," Beck groaned as he took his father's hand and hauled himself up to the roof.

"We should keep moving," Tron said.

"Ugh, but I'm glad you care," Beck snarked.

The Monitor came up to the female, ignoring his son's sarcasm.

"Why'd you help us?" he growled, watching her.

"Because you needed it," she shrugged, taking down her hood.

Tron heard Beck shift behind him and he rolled his eyes behind his mask. _"Sirens…there's a reason they're called that, Beck,"_

"You're welcome by the way," she finished, "I'm Lux,"

"Uh I-I'm Beck," Beck started, coming forwards, "And this is…my friend,"

"Huh?" Tron asked, slightly tilting his head towards his son as Beck laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What? I'm improvising," Beck muttered.

"I've seen Programs like you before, Beck," Lux started.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"Strays,"

"I'm not a Stray yet," Beck growled darkly.

"Well it's only a matter of time," Lux admitted, "But…I can help you. I know my way around Purgos,"

And she leaped off the building while Beck let out a longing sigh.

"If my memory's going…at least the last thing I'll remember will be _her_ ," Beck chirped, starting forwards.

" _Focus_ , Beck," Tron reprimanded with a sigh as he followed his son.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"You do realize your friend is a bit of a mad scientist," Yori whispered as Zed hooked up the last remaining wires.

"I know," Mara sighed before adding louder and addressing Zed, "You still haven't told me what this is for!"

"Allow me to introduce my masterpiece and my outta orientation project!" Zed beamed as the rain poured and the little machine activated, "Eventually we'll put it on the front of a cycle, but for our test right now…this will do,"

"Do what?" Yori asked blowing a short bang out of her eyes.

One drawback of how she coded her hair was that the bangs always flopped into her eyes. Beck teased her for wanting to look slightly like him…she promptly grounded him and sent him to his room.

Zed pressed a button on his pad and the lightcycle in front of the trio started up, racing forwards while he pressed another button and what looked like a cannon flipped out of the little machine, firing a pulse of energy at the light trail, making it travel up the trail and exploding the lightcycle into tiny pieces.

"It worked!" Zed cheered, "It _worked_!"

Yori walked up to the pile of voxels that used to be a bike and touched them, frowning before speaking.

"Well, it is impressive Zed," she said slowly.

"Wow…" Mara blinked as she and zed got close, "That could do a _lot_ of damage…"

"Isn't it _great_?" Zed grinned, nearly bouncing up and down in glee.

Mara didn't look sure, but a frown crossed her pale features when she saw the gold armband across Zed's upper right arm.

"Oh… _this_ is for your friends Bartik and Hopper, isn't it!" she demanded.

"They're on a task force to hunt down the Renegade," Zed explained, proudly, "I'm trying to join! I know you think the Renegade is helping, but he's _not_!"

Yori looked at the older of her two students strangely. She _knew_ that whoever it was running around was _not_ her husband…the helmet shape was different for one…but it didn't mean that they deserved _this_!

"This," Zed jabbed a finger at his invention, "Can stop him,"

"Or worse," Yori finally spoke up, making Zed turn towards her, "Zed, this could _derezz_ him,"

The male Program's brown eyes flickered uncertainly.

"I'm…I'm just trying to do the right thing," he whispered.

Mara gave a disbelieving laugh.

"I didn't think you were like Bartik and Hopper, Zed," she shook her head as Yori got up, brushing blue voxels from her armor, "But if joining their task force is what you want…best of luck,"

She handed the umbrella back to Yori and the two walked back towards the garage.

"Yori…what he's doing is _wrong_ ," Mara whispered as they walked, "That thing could _kill_ Tron! I thought Zed wouldn't even think of something like that…much less be _happy_ about it…"

The Simulations Program put her arm around the younger Mechanic.

"I know," she soothed, "And who knows, sweetheart…maybe he'll figure out what the right thing is,"

"How do you know?"

Yori gave a sad smile.

"Experience,"

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

Beck drummed his fingers against the table, a nervous tic that he always had. Tron gave a pained smile behind the black glass as he recognized the rhythm.

His lullaby.

"Ok," Lux started as she came back to their table, "Well, I checked with all my contacts and none of them have heard of any stolen Disks recently,"

"And Kobol is a no-show," Beck muttered.

"Beck," Tron started, throwing a quick look at a Program in the back of the room, "There's a Program in the back who's _awfully_ interested in you. He's been staring since we walked in,"

The young Monitor looked towards the back, seeing a Program with red accents watching him closely, eyes widening as he realized Beck was looking at him.

"That's the Program who _conned_ me!"

"His name's Galt," Lux said, tossing a glance at the Program, "A small-time thief,"

The Child Basic kept his gaze locked on the thief…when a bunch of Programs passed by. Once they passed, Beck noticed that Galt disappeared.

"Hey! He's gone!" he announced, "Where'd he go?"

"He could be anywhere," Lux told him, looking around.

Beck turned towards Tron, noticing the Monitor kneeling down on the floor, touching the smooth tile. Suddenly ghostly white footprints shimmered on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Beck hissed.

Tron shot his son a grin, even though Beck couldn't see it.

"This old Monitor still has some tricks," Tron replied, "You see them?"

"The footprints…yeah…"

Tron gave a smile. Just like with Sensing, the energy signatures could only be seen by a Monitor or Security Program. It made perfect sense considering who Beck's father was.

"C'mon," Tron started, getting up with Beck and Lux hot on his trail.

They followed the ghost prints out into a back hall where they saw Galt trying to get out the back door.

"Galt!" Beck snapped, making the thief squeak in fear and jump upwards before whirling around, "I didn't get your name last time…when you were _stealing my Disk_!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Galt protested, "What Disk?"

"Looks a _lot_ like _this one_ ," Tron snarled, shoving his activated Disks under Galt's chin.

"OK!" Galt yelped, "I took it! But I don't have it anymore! I _swear!_ "

" _Who'd you give it to?"_ Tron snapped.

"You think I'd tell you?" Galt sneered, "He's not as polite as you two,"

"I can show you how _impolite_ I can be…" Tron growled softly, angrily.

The thief turned his gaze towards Beck, eyes…smug.

"Everyone's gonna know your _secret_ ," he smirked and Beck's eyes flashed, "Rene…"

He gave a scream as a red-white Disk sprouted from his midsection, sending ruby-tinted cubes scattering to the floor as Galt derezzed.

The assassin took his Disk out of the door and bolted.

"After him!" Beck yelled, ramming down the door in pursuit, his bike rezzing underneath him as he shot forwards.

The raced down the streets of Purgos, Beck quickly getting the feel for the streets as he gained on the Program. He rammed into the assassin's bike as their ribbons flared to life, pale blue-white, glaring ice-white, pale red, and shining silver-white.

Beck kept ramming into the other bike, swerving as a pillar came between them but slamming into it once on the other side.

The other Program rammed into Beck, putting him on the other side of a barrier.

"BECK!" Tron yelled but Beck kept his speed, ramping off the street and derezzing his bike as he crashed through the window of a building.

He ran past multiple Programs, muttering apologies as he did before jumping out the window, glass flying around him in a shimmering halo as he re-rezzed his bike and its ribbon before hitting the ground. He saw Tron's bike's circuits brighten in pride for his apprentice as Beck shot forwards…

His eyes flared steel-blue as pain gripped his mind in its fiery, molten metal claws. Beck gave a scream as the world rocked.

 _Where am I? What's going on? Pain. Hurts. Disk! Need Disk! What's going on…?_

He turned his head to see the beautiful woman in white on the side…

"Beck! Look out!" she called.

"W-what?" he stammered, looking ahead and ramming right into the pale-red wall of light.

He flipped over the wall, tumbling in a tangle of dark limbs as he lay flat on the ground, his steel-blue eyes fluttering closed.

He heard someone scream his name…a male voice…and then it all went black.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"…eck, wake up,"

Beck's iron-brown gaze fluttered open to see Tron kneeling beside him.

"Ooooh, where are we?" he groaned, "Ow, my _head_ ,"

"Lux's home. What do you remember?" Tron asked.

"I remember chasing after that Program…I crashed through a building and was back on the street…and then nothing," Beck started, "Did I glitch again?"

Tron gave a nod.

"A bad one," he explained as Lux came over with some sort of baton in her hand.

"I'll patch him up," she told him.

 _"Mom's going to_ kill _me if I get out of this alive…"_ Beck thought bitterly as Lux knelt down and grabbed his arm gently.

Tron gave a nod and got up, leaving Beck to sit on the chair while Lux patched him up.

"Nice place," Beck started, "How'd you get it?"

Lux looked up at him as she finished.

"I have my ways," she smirked, and then sighed, "Without your Disk…this is the best I can do,"

She got up and walked off. Beck stood, his body screaming in protest as he did, and walked over to his father.

"Learn anything from Galt's Disk?" he asked.

"He was scum…which is hardly news," Tron growled, "I _did_ find the memory where he robbed you,"

Beck's eyes flickered again as he stared at the memory, at his own ghost.

"Who is that?" he suddenly asked.

"…Beck…that's _you_ …"

"What am I doing there?" Beck blinked.

"You were fighting a revolution," Tron replied, cold flooding his system.

"What Revolution…" Beck demanded as his eyes flared in caution.

"Beck…stay with me!" Tron pleaded, starting forwards while Beck scrambled back.

"Who's Beck? Who are you?" Beck demanded, " _Why are you hiding your face!?"_

"Beck!" Tron cried and then let out a harsh scream as electricity sparked over his frame, throwing him to the floor as Lux retracted her staff.

Beck backpedalled, stumbling backwards as Lux advanced.

"Stay back…" he warned, "Don't…"

"It's ok…" Lux reassured him, "It's ok, everything will be clear soon. We're here to help you,"

"W-We?" Beck stammered as the world continued to shake.

A figure appeared in the door, the same one that attacked Beck and Tron outside of the pawn shop, the same one that derezzed Galt.

"I told you," the figure started, derezzing its helmet and revealing Kobol's face, "Don't trust _anyone_ ,"

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

When Tron came too, it was just in time to see Lux trying to take off his helmet.

"His helmet won't come off," she announced.

"Forget that, he's nothing!" Kobol snorted, "We have _bigger_ things to worry about!"

He looked at Beck and gestured at a large, yellow-white beam blazing into the sky.

"See that light?" he asked and Beck gave a slow nod, "That's where your friends are going to meet us. We're taking you back home…"

"Beck!" Tron yelled, getting the boy's attention, "That's an emergency beacon to summon the military! They're turning you in to the _Occupation_!"

"I'm _part_ of the military," Beck corrected, "Kobol told me,"

"Beck _no_! He's _lying_ to you!" Tron cried.

"Don't listen to him," Lux dismissed as Beck blinked rapidly, "You're an officer in Tesler's army, you just lost your Disk, if you go back with Kobol you'll get it back…"

"AW SHE'S _LYING_ TO YOU BECK!" Tron screamed, "THEY _BOTH_ ARE!"

"Enough!" Kobol snarled, rushing forwards with Disk in hand.

Lux stopped him as Beck stiffened.

"If you derezz him, you could lose Beck's trust!" she hissed.

"How _dare_ you question me!" Kobol snapped, grabbing Lux's wrist and causing her to cry out, he shot a look at Beck and then at Tron, "Watch him until I get back,"

He put a hand on Beck's shoulder and the two walked off.

"Lux you have to let me go!" Tron snapped, "Kobol's taking Beck to be _derezzed_!"

"No, repurposed,"

Tron's core froze.

No…no no _NO!_

"My job was to follow you until Beck forgot who he was…then he'd be easier to take," she continued, sitting on a ledge, "And it worked,"

"Free me," Tron insisted, "Your own _life_ is in danger! Kobol derezzed Galt, he almost derezzed _me_! Soon it'll be your turn!"

Lux gave a derisive laugh.

"No you're _wrong_ ," she insisted, getting up into Tron's face, "Kobol would _never_ hurt me. He _loves_ me,"

Tron looked up at her.

"Who is it you're trying to convince?"

She stood up, face dark as she took off her Disk and activated it.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"Zed's getting ready to show off his invention," Yori started, putting a hand on Mara's shoulder.

"Hurray for him," Mara sighed, "Hope he does well,"

"Now Mara," Yori chastised, "You know you want to see him…even if he does something stupid,"

"Yeah, I know," Mara admitted.

Yori gave a laugh and hugged the girl close to her chest.

"Believe me, it's hard when a friend decides that what they think's best is what's right when really they're very wrong," she said seriously, "One can only hope that Zed sees that he's in the wrong before it's too late,"

She brushed an aqua bang away from Mara's face.

"Maybe you can convince him," she told her.

"What happened to your friend?" Mara asked, "Did he ever turn around?"

Yori sighed.

"As of this moment…no," she admitted, "But, I feel that one day, it'll come back to haunt him…what he did,"

She pressed her forehead to the young Program's and smiled.

"But Zed is _nothing_ like my old friend. He'll change his mind, I know it,"

"I don't know, he's pretty stubborn…" Mara mumbled.

"Why don't you go to the demonstration?" Yori asked, "See if you're right?"

Mara gave a smile and finally nodded.

"Alright, I will,"

Yori waited until her ward walked off a distance before following her, keeping to the shadows and hidden places as Tron taught her to do so long ago, climbing up to a ledge to get a bit's eye view. It wasn't as near as graceful as what Beck or Tron could have done, but it worked. She watched as Mara was brought up to Zed, Bartik, and Hopper by a Sentry. She saw Zed's nervous expression turn joyous as a smile broke out over his face. A female Program in scarlet walked over, an annoyed expression crossing her face.

 _"I remember you,"_ Yori thought, _"You're the one Beck talks about…the Commander with a heart. Paige I think's what he called you,"_

"I'm on a tight schedule so let's cut to the chase," Paige started, "You brought me here for a new light cycle mod?"

"A weapon, actually," Zed stammered, "Um…I have to make _one_ quick adjustment first…"

He gave a swift look towards Mara before turning back to the pad and tapping on it…right as the cannon exploded in his face, making him yelp and fall backwards. Yori was concerned at first…but that feeling died away as she saw the triumphant grin on Zed and Mara's faces.

She quietly crept away, stealing back into the garage where she pretended to be busy while Mara ran up to her a few moments later.

"You were right!" the aqua-haired Mechanic beamed, "He sabotaged it…for _me_!"

"See, I told you…Zed's not stupid," Yori told her, hugging the girl, "He cares about what you say…that's why he's a good friend,"

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"There they are Beck," Kobol said, looking at the Recognizer slowly coming closer and closer to the two, "You'll be home soon,"

Beck winced as another glitch sent pain through his head. He heard footsteps behind him…

"Back _away_ from him, Kobol," a dark, cold, terrifyingly furious voice snarled.

Beck turned around to see the obsidian Program standing tall and proud in the middle of the beacon, Disk activating as the minimal points of white light on his armor blazed almost blindingly bright.

Kobol took out his Disk…as well as a soft blue-silver Disk.

 _Beck's_ Disk!

"Is _this_ the Disk you're looking for?" Kobol snapped, charging towards Tron.

The Monitor set his feet, settling into a fighting stance as Kobol rammed into him. Tron dodged the first blow, ducking under the Disk and lashing out, his sound growling through the air, his circuits flashing brilliant blue-white in anger as he slashed at the cretin that took his apprentice's Disk. Kobol flipped over him but he was expecting it as Kobol threw his Disk. Tron cut the Disk out of the air, pouncing forwards, slashing at the monster, snarling angrily as Kobol blocked his Disk.

Kobol lunged forwards, knocking him off balance. He pinned Tron to the ground but the Protector snarled, rearing back his fist and letting loose, cracking Kobol across the faceplate of his mask and kicking him away.

The traitor relinquished his hold on Beck's Disk and it rolled on the ground with a faint clang, but he got back up, wielding a _staff_.

Tron growled. He _hated_ staffs. The Sentries on the Old System used to jab him when he got out of line…like that little mini insurrection that he and Ram cooked up. They failed obviously, were beaten senseless, and starved of energy before being thrown into the games for a couple rounds. They won…but they didn't do anything on that level again until Flynn showed up.

Kobol whirled the staff around, he lunged forwards, but Tron blocked the staff.

"Who _are_ you?" Kobol breathed, _obviously_ he'd never fought anyone of this caliber.

Tron snarled, forcing Kobol to lose his grip on his staff, sending it flying. He struck Kobol with his fist over and over again.

 _"You will never hurt my apprentice again!"_ the Protector thought angrily as he repeatedly struck, finally forcing Kobol to the ground.

He pulled out his Disk, getting ready to strike him down…

When the end of the staff nudged his helmet.

The nearly neon white circuits dimmed to blue as Tron faced his apprentice, his friend, his _son_ …the blank gaze locked onto him with a dead fire.

"Derezz him he's the enemy!" Kobol ordered.

 _"Beck…no…"_ Tron thought, watching his son.

Beck blinked rapidly, shaking his head in confusion as another glitch took him.

"Do it!" Kobol screamed, "I command you!"

Beck's eyes flickered in confusion as his memories tried to resurface but to no avail. Tron gave a sigh.

"I know you're still there, Beck," he started, "The memory loss hasn't taken all of you. Killing is not your way…"

He derezzed his helmet, revealing his face.

Kobol froze as Beck dropped the staff, recognition flaring in his eyes.

 _"Dad…"_ the boy whispered so softly that Tron only saw his lips move in a tremble.

"Tron…" Kobol stammered.

"Beck…this is…about more than the Uprising," Tron started, "You're my _friend_. I didn't say it before because I didn't think I could…but that was wrong of me…we are _friends_ ,"

Kobol's eyes went wide with shock as he looked quickly between Beck and Tron.

"Be who you are," Tron finished, "You don't need your memories for that…"

Beck's eyes flickered weakly as a tear streaked down his face and he gave a soft nod. Tron gave a weak smile…and then groaned in pain as his scars flared. He fell to his side.

"What are you doing?!" Kobol demanded, "You work for Tesler!"

"I'm not a killer," Beck replied stubbornly, eyes hard, "I don't derezz Programs…"

Kobol turned towards Tron and then looked at Beck.

"Too bad," he sneered, scooping up Beck's Disk and charging at him, "Because I do!"

He attacked Beck, the younger Program leaning back as he retreated. He dodged as Kobol slashed at him, leaning backwards with every step.

"I thought I had something with the Renegade!" Kobol cackled, "But now I have _Tron_!"

Beck grabbed his head, crying out in pain as the glitch stabbed at his memory. Kobol slammed into him, knocking the boy back as he screamed. _Disk need Disk need Disk! Can't think. What's going on? What's happening to me? What am I doing here? Who am I? Dad. Where's Dad? Where's Mom? Dad! DAD! Hurts! Pain. Shaking. Error. Error. Error. Help please!_

"Agh!" Beck howled, tearing at his reddish-brown hair as the glitch stabbed mercilessly at him, "D-Dad! H-Help! P-Please!"

 _"He's starting to lose it!"_ Tron thought desperately, _"He's seeing his father…I_ can't _let him die! I can't lose this boy that's like my own son…"_

Tron staggered towards the two, grabbing Kobol from behind and snatching the blue Disk from Kobol's hand.

"BECK!" he yelled, throwing the Disk, "YOUR DISK!"

Beck reached out, snatching the smooth circle from the air.

 _Hurts. Pain. Error. Error. Error._ _Help! Help! Who am I? What's going on? Make it stop! Error. Error. Error._

And he replaced it on his back, eyes glowing pearly white as it synced. The air stopped shimmering, the pain ceased and Beck gasped for breath for a second before turning his face to the fighters.

"Guess what?" he growled as Kobol threw Tron off of him, "I'm _back_ ,"

He rushed forwards, leaping into the air and kneeing Kobol under the chin before landing on the ground in a crouch.

"Don't _ever_ threaten him _again_!" Beck snarled.

He rose to his feet, coming towards his father.

"Here," Beck whispered, picking up his father's injured form and slinging his arm around his shoulders.

Tron leaned his head on Beck's shoulder, his blue eyes fluttering shut and then flashing open as the roaring engine of the Recognized hovered over them.

"We should go," Beck added, looking up at the Recognizer.

"We can't just leave Kobol here, he knows your identity, Beck," Tron explained.

"Then we bring him with us," Beck replied.

"Bring me _where_ Renegade?" Kobol asked as he cuffed his own wrist to Beck's, Beck tried to get the cuffs off but to no avail.

Kobol gave a harsh scream as a white Disk slashed into his midsection, causing him to burst into pixels. Both father and son looked up as the Disk returned to its mistress' hand. Lux hopped down off the ledge and started towards the two Monitors.

"You being alive changes _everything_!" Lux breathed, looking at the scarred Monitor, "If I had only known earlier I…"

The sound of sentries marching off the Recognizer cut her off. Beck reached for his Disk but stopped as Tron gave a growl of pain, his scars flaring. Beck gently helped his father to his knees while Lux came around side of them.

"Look, we…we can't let them get to you!" she held up the red-tinged Disk and gave it to Beck, "Take Kobol's Disk…destroy it. I'll hold them off…"

She got up and ran towards the sentries. Beck's hand slipped and his steel-blue eyes widened as he saw the white Disk right behind Kobol's.

"Her Disk…" he breathed, lunging forwards, "NO!"

Tron caught his son.

"She wants us to escape, Beck," he explained.

"NO!" Beck screamed, "LUX!"

Tron staggered to his knees as Lux's staff unfurled, slamming into sentries left and right while Tron dragged his son towards the stairs.

"NO!"

"Beck, please, come!" Tron pleaded.

"LET GO!" Beck screeched, thrashing, "LET GO! NO! LUX! STOP!"

Lux looked up at the sound of her name, a faint smile on her lips…right as a sentry stabbed her in the stomach with his staff, making her break into silver cubes.

"NOOOOOO!" Beck howled.

And Lux was gone.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

Deep in the Outlands, the father and son stood by an energy pool. Beck and Tron had already destroyed Kobol's Disk…with a vengeance. Now it was time to give a hero's goodbye to the Siren.

"She sacrificed herself to save us," Tron started, " _That's_ who Lux really was, a hero,"

He released the Siren's Disk into the pool, the energy taking the Disk into itself and starting to derezz it.

"She also became a friend," Beck added.

He closed his eyes and they stood in silence for a few moments.

"I remember what you said back there," Beck suddenly announced, making Tron look at him with surprise, "Got a little emotional huh? Don't worry…I won't hold it against you,"

Tron closed his eyes before looking at his apprentice.

"A long time ago, I misjudged someone," he began.

"Clu?" Beck asked.

"I let friendship cloud judgement…and…paid a heavy price," Tron finished, "But I didn't misjudge you, Beck, with you…"

He gave a smile…an actual smile, not a smirk, not a sad smile…and put a hand on Beck's shoulder, making the Child Basic close his eyes in contentment at his father's touch. His sense of pride increased as Tron finished his sentence.

"With you, I chose well,"

 **Yori is training Zed and Mara since they're still new to the garage. That's why she's with them almost all the time. She loves them both like they're her own children and is very protective of them. Their 'Out of Orientation Project' is something they have to build/repair to prove they're ready to step out away from her guidance. Mara's already done hers (she made the 'painting tool' used in _'_ Tagged') and Zed's was going to be the bike he built. Now he's going back to that. **

**Next up is ISOlated. And who knows what'll happen in that one in the scenes where Paige is reliving her past...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. ISOlated

**Since ISOlated is a more Paige-based episode, I decided to write what was happening somewhere else during Paige's memories. But, that doesn't mean that they're totally out of the story...in this one, we have a new cast member come into play...**

Chapter 12

ISOlated

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _It's official. My father is crazy._**

 ** _He wants_ me _, in my blaringly obvious_ white _armor…to storm Tesler's base and steal a data cube…_ without getting caught!**

 ** _Mom always told me that Dad got a little crazy and didn't think things through when he was focused on a long-term goal for a good long while…_**

 ** _I should have listened to her._**

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _I don't see what his problem is. If Beck is as good as he_ thinks _he is…which he really is, I've made sure of it…then this mission will be easy. It's also teaching him that stealth is of more importance…_ especially _if you're garbed in white in a black world. He's ranting at me and I'm ignoring it._

 _He'll get over it._

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

 _Just a few nanos before the Archives_

"So what's the mission this time?" Beck asked his father as he came up beside him.

"Tesler's base, a heavily guarded impenetrable fortress of death…"

"Aren't you the cheery one," Beck snarked.

Tron shot him a look.

"There are over 20,000 soldiers on constant patrol," he continued, "Who will _not_ hesitate to derezz you if they see you,"

He turned back to his son and jabbed at his chest.

"So make _sure_ they don't see you,"

"Guess that near-Stray incident made you over protective," Beck hummed while Tron closed an eye, "Ok, ok, I'm shutting up,"

He turned to Tron after lowering his hands.

"Stealth…now _that_ I can do,"

"You'll need to be quick," Tron instructed, "That data cube we're after will give us critical advantage over the Occupation,"

"Don't worry, they won't even know I'm there…"

"You're to be wearing the Disk, Beck," Tron stated.

The Child Basic blinked, once…twice…

 _"Here it comes…"_ Tron thought, right as Beck blew up.

"YOU WANT ME TO SNEAK INTO A BASE CRAWLING WITH BLACK GUARDS WEARING USER GLITCHED _WHITE_ ARMOR!?" Beck shrieked, "ARE YOU GLITCHED IN THE HEAD!?"

Tron pointed a finger at Beck.

"Watch your language," he warned, "You are the next System Monitor, when this war is over, Programs will look up to you. You cannot swear in front of them, _got_ it? And _yes_ , you are going into that base crawling with Black Guards in white armor. Now go get suited up,"

"But…!" Beck started only for his father to fix him with a cold, steely-blue glare that made Beck shift uncomfortably, "Fine,"

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Yori hummed softly as she walked up the stairs to her and Beck's room. She'd chewed Beck out the night before because he'd stayed out after the curfew. He didn't get caught, thank the Users, but it was still nerve-wracking whenever he did. If they caught him and scanned his Disk…they'd kill him or _worse_ take him to Clu, who'd torture him and kill him or worse still, torture and Repurpose him.

The Simulations Program shuddered, holding her arms close as she touched the panel on the wall…just to get grabbed from behind.

"Don't scream," a female voice, low and slightly raspy hissed.

Yori reacted how any other Program would in her situation…

She stomped hard on the other Program's foot, rammed her head into their chin and took out her Disk in a swift move as her attacker stumbled back, her hood slipping down off her head…and revealing stunning ice-blue eyes and short black hair.

"Users, Aunt Yori," Quorra groaned, holding her nose as it dripped blue code, "That hurt!"

"Quorra!" Yori gasped, grabbing her 'niece's shoulders and leading her into the quarters, "Into the room, quickly!"

She looked around hastily before shutting the door and locking it behind them. She then turned towards Quorra and embraced the young ISO.

"You're alive," she whispered, nearly crying.

"And other than a broken nose, well," Quorra replied dryly as Yori released her.

"Sorry," the older Program apologized, "Times are tough, can't be too careful,"

"I bet," Quorra mumbled as she took off her Disk and worked on healing her nose.

"Here, let me do that," Yori suggested, taking the Disk.

"You were always better at that than me," Quorra said with a faint laugh.

"How have you been doing?" Yori asked as she messed with the code, "I see you haven't been caught…are you…"

Quorra closed her eyes and nodded sadly.

"I'm the last, Yori…everyone else is dead,"

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Beck crawled through the ventilation shaft, the crimson light turning his armor a pale, pearly red while his circuits still surged white.

He looked around…Tron said that the panel behind the cube chamber would have a grating of sort…aha!

Beck hooked his fingers in the holes before carefully lifting it away, revealing the data cube. The Child Basic snatched the cube and started out…right as an alarm blared.

"Great!" Beck growled, crawling out of the duct as fast as he could.

He kicked out a grate and hit the floor, rolling to his feet and racing towards the exit, feeling like he was flying. He looked up and saw the exit starting to close on him.

 _"Not gonna happen!"_ he thought.

He ran faster, taking out his baton and breaking it, leaping upwards as the Lightjet sketched itself into the air underneath him, solidifying and shooting upwards. He shot through the rapidly closing door right as it slammed shut behind him.

"Haha! Take that!" Beck crowed, soaring up through the Grid-sky.

 ** _"Behind you! Danger!"_**

Beck turned around, seeing Paige behind him in a…

"A _lightchopper?_ " Beck snorted, "You'll _never_ catch me me in _that_!"

He heard the distinct roar of a jet engine and he cringed.

" _Lightjets_ on the other hand…" he muttered, wrenching the jet to the side as Paige started shooting at him.

He shot upwards, looking for all the world that he was trying to stall his engine…but he arced back at the last moment, coming up behind his targets.

He readied his weapons system…when Paige started shooting at him in her chopper. He banked to the left, nearly clipping Paige's chopper as he flew by.

"Users, will you _ever_ give up?" he demanded, not that she could hear him, but it was good to get that out.

They flew towards and island, Paige shooting at him as they flew, trying to avoid the rock walls that loomed up around them.

Beck looked behind him, seeing Paige's irritated face behind him.

 _"Well, she's not going to like what I'm about to do…"_ he thought as the ribbon flashed to life, streaming behind him.

He arced around her, trying to trap her with a wall of silver-white light…when she shot out his engine. He started falling, and Beck desperately punched the return switch with his thumb.

"C'mon, _c'mon_!" he begged, as the jet's form flickered, turning insubstantial and then reverting to its solid form, "Now would be a _good_ time to turn back into a baton!"

The ground came closer and closer at an alarming rate and Beck, panicking, bailed out right as the jet smashed into the island. He landed hard on the ground, stumbling to a halt as he hid behind a rock.

"Great, that's _two_ batons I've broke," Beck muttered as he watched the sky.

The Occupation jets arced across the sky…and left.

 _"Good,"_ Beck thought as he sank down with his back to the wall, _"Maybe…when they…leave…I can…find…"_

His eyes fluttered shut and he fell into shutdown.

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

After Quorra's startling revelation, the ISO burst into tears, letting Yori hug her and rub her back like she did when Jalen was killed.

"There, there," Yori soothed, "You can tell me what happened when you're ready,"

"M-Mom sent me out to the other enclaves after Anon and I made it to Arjia," Quorra stammered, "I made it to Thallium not long after it was destroyed. Risa made me promise to take her daughter Ada with me and I did. We made it to Gallium and she got hurt and then the Purge came there and she was killed…"

Quorra shook her head.

"Anon went to Bostrum with Gibson…but Gibson…" she started crying again, "Gibson got infected, Anon had to put him down…"

Yori hugged Quorra again. Gibson had been one of her closest ISO friends, the Bostrumite had a loud mouth, didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, had an uncanny ability to tell what Tron and Anon were thinking when their helmets were up…and Quorra was his best friend.

"W-We made it back to Arjia," Quorra stammered, "Clu was there…he was threatening my mother, trying to get her to be his counterpart, but she slapped him, refusing him…and then…and then…"

She burst out crying again.

"T-The V-V-Virus…" she choked, "Y-Y-Yori…it was _him_!"

"The Virus was there?" Yori asked.

Quorra nodded, but then shook her head.

"Yori…the Virus was a Repurposed ISO," she whispered, "Only one went missing…"

Yori's eyes widened in shock.

" _No_!" she breathed and Quorra nodded.

"Abraxas was Jalen…my father…Repurposed. Clu kidnapped him and turned him into that _thing_! And then…and then…" she buried her head in her hands before looking up again, "Clu made him kill my mother,"

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Beck's eyes flashed open, banging his head against the rock. It wasn't a dream after all then…

He got up, slowly and painfully, his arm especially. He ignored it though and picked up a piece of wreckage, trying to figure out how to fix it…and failing miserably.

"Flynn himself couldn't fix this mess," he muttered, throwing away the wing piece in disgust.

He heard a cracking, crumbling noise and he whirled around just to see a piece of the island derezzing and falling into the Sea.

"Whoa…" he breathed, racing up on top of a ridge and watching as more and more of the island fell away.

This was _not_ good.

He heard someone yelling and he whipped around, rezzing the mask over his features.

"Hey!" he yelled as the figure straightened up…revealing Paige's slender form.

 _"Aw,_ great _,"_ Beck thought miserably, _"Stuck here on an island with_ her _!?"_

"Huh," she started, her Disk humming as she ran towards him, derezzment _clearly_ her intent, "You're a hard Program to derezz. But you know what? I _like_ a challenge!"

She hurled her Disk and Beck leaped over it, letting the deadly orange edge slash where his feet had been.

"We've got a problem!" Beck tried as he landed and got back up…

Just in time for Paige to land a kick at his face, forcing him to fall to the ground.

"No, _you've_ got a problem!" Paige snarled, catching her Disk as Beck scrambled to get up.

She tried to hit him but Beck blocked her effortlessly as she kept sending hits at him.

"Hold on!" Beck pleaded, "I've gotta show you something!"

"You think I'm _that_ gullible!?" Paige demanded, throwing a punch at him again but he blocked her.

She launched herself into a powerful roundhouse kick, slamming into the side of Beck's neck and sending him flying.

Beck groaned as he hit the ground, the data cube flying out of his hand. Paige's honey colored eyes lit up and she ran for the cube. Beck saw where she was going and tried to get to get to it first…but Paige snatched it up right as Beck's hand clipped it.

She danced out of the way as Beck stood up.

"You probably thought I _forgot_ about this?" she sneered.

And the island shook, making the both of them stumble. Paige's high heeled boots weren't suited very well for earthquakes on stone…and she started to fall of the bridge. Beck lunged forwards as Paige caught the side. He leaned over and offered his hand.

 _"Now_ will you listen?" he asked, jumping back as Paige tried to take off his hand, "Will you just _stop_!?"

He pointed at a derezzing part of the island.

"Look what's happening!" he ordered.

"It's disintegrating," Paige breathed.

"The shock from my crash destabilized the code of the island," he explained, "It's _derezzing_ and there's _no way_ to stop it. Pretty soon, the whole island is going to fall apart,"

He reached out his hand.

"Still want to keep fighting?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Paige growled.

Beck shot her a 'really' look, even though she wouldn't be able to see it.

But, she gave a sigh, "But I guess it'll have to wait,"

She took his hand and he hauled her up. He looked behind her at the crashed chopper.

"No way _that'll_ ever fly again," he stated.

"It doesn't _have_ to fly," Paige corrected, "Just float,"

"Look around," Beck told her, "There's no armies out here, no soldiers, just us. If we wanna live, we have to work together,"

"I _am_ the army," Paige replied stubbornly, "And I'm getting off this rock _alone_!"

And she ran off towards the wreckage.

"If there was an award for stubbornness, she'd win it," Beck growled to himself, watching as she took a piece of the chopper and shoved it towards the water, jumping on and paddling towards Argon.

Beck shook his head. It didn't take a mechanic to know that it _wasn't_ going to work.

He started towards the beach, watching as Paige's makeshift life-raft sank and the commander swam back towards the island, coughing up the viral code from the Sea. He had to try _really_ hard to not slip in an 'I told you so'.

The beach's code shattered underneath her and Paige yelped, throwing herself to stable sand. Beck stood in front of her, crossing his arms.

"Still don't think you need my help?" he asked.

She got up, shoving past him and going over to a ledge, sitting down and sulking. She _knew_ he was right…but she didn't want to admit it.

"The water's going to get even rougher as more of the island breaks up," Beck told her, "I might be able to attach the propulsion unit from your chopper to my lifeboat. Modify it to work in water,"

"Don't you need to be an engineer or mechanic to do something like that?" Paige asked suspiciously.

Beck cringed under the mask. _That_ was an idiotic mistake. He could almost hear Tron reprimanding him about it.

"How hard could it be?" he finally said.

"It could be…impossible,"

 _"Luckily for you, you have a mechanic here,"_ Beck thought with a sly smile, _"Don't think like that, Paige…where's that stubborn Program who wanted me in custody so badly she wrecked her lightchopper to do it?"_

"Look," he said aloud, "I can't do this alone, and neither can you. And if we don't work _fast_ …we'll _drown_ ,"

"At least I'll have the satisfaction of seeing the end of the Renegade," Paige retorted.

"Do you _really_ want to die here?" Beck demanded as Paige looked at another piece of the island that was derezzing, "We can _do_ this, trust me,"

She turned towards him, her honey gaze zeroing in on his throbbing arm.

"You're injured," she stated.

Beck looked down at the wound, his code shifted inside. He _hated_ seeing someone's open code…it always unnerved him and seeing his own made him feel slightly dizzy. It was gaping, glowing a glaring white.

"It's nothing," he said with faux nonchalance.

Paige closed an eye and got up, pulling out a scanner and scanning Beck's arm, showing signs of viral infection.

"Without treatment you could lose the arm," Paige told him, "I'll need to access your Disk,"

Beck pulled away, closing an eye in suspicion as she grabbed at his Disk. He snatched her wrist, keeping her from going any farther, a low rumbling warning built up in his throat. She jerked her hand back.

"I'm only doing this because I need your help," she growled.

"So…are we agreeing to a truce?" Beck started slowly, his wounded arm's hand starting to shake.

"A _temporary_ truce," Paige corrected.

She held out her hand for his Disk and Beck warily detached it, holding onto it and jerking it out of the way when Paige latched onto it.

"You're not gonna try to derezz me again?" Beck started, "I have your word as a soldier?

"You have my word," Paige reassured him as Beck released and she pulled up his holographic portrait.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Beck asked.

"All soldiers learn how to treat battle injuries," she explained, "It's part of our training,"

Beck tensed as she worked on the injury, all she would have to do is have her fingers slip and she could see who he was, see his memories, see Tron…

She could even derezz him.

But true to her word, Paige sealed up the wound, and the biting pain was gone. He put a hand to the smooth armor.

"Huh," he started, "Feels good as new,"

She held out his Disk and he reached for it…Paige playfully jerked it back and Beck narrowed his eyes…

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

"Jalen…" Yori whispered, shaking her head, "But why would Clu…"

"I don't know," Quorra admitted, "But after that, Anon and I separated for a while. I got captured by Clu and Anon came to save me…"

She bowed her head, tears streaming.

"He sacrificed himself for me," she whispered, "He gave me… _everything_ …"

She stood up and Yori noticed the faint blue-white tinge in her circuit light, she rezzed her helmet that bore a striking resemblance to Anon's before retracting it.

"All his combat training, his memories," Quorra continued, "I carry them in me. I transferred _everything_ ,"

She grabbed her arm.

"I wandered through the Outlands, losing power," she said softly, "Finally, I just lay down and waited for the end to come. But just when everything was going dark…standing above me…"

She gave a sad smile.

"Was Flynn,"

Yori gave a soft cry as her hands shot to her mouth.

" _Flynn_ …" she whispered, "He's… _alive_ …?!"

"And well," Quorra nodded, "He took me in…I'm just being his eyes for right now,"

"Clu will kill him if he sets foot on the Grid," Yori stated, "But why did you come here?"

"One, I wanted to see you and Beck…" Quorra started, "I bet he looks like his father more than ever,"

"He does," Yori nodded, smiling, "Even has the temperament to match,"

"Oh boy," Quorra winced, "Bet he was a handful for a couple of cycles…"

"He still is," Yori replied dryly, "Any other reasons you came to see us?"

Quorra nodded.

"Flynn wanted me to see if the rumors were true,"

"What rumors?"

"That the Renegade is Tron,"

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Paige woke up with Disk activated as she shot to her feet, making Beck jump. He looked up from his work, shaking off the fragmented memory that came with him nearly falling into the water.

"Not bad, if I say so myself," he said, indicating the boat as he stood.

"Assuming it _works_ ," Paige snorted, deactivating her Disk and reattaching it to her back.

"My power pack is drained…" Beck apologized, "It's the only one I had,"

"My chopper has a full power pack," Paige offered, "We can use it,"

They both started towards the chopper and Paige showed him where it was. Beck used his Disk to cut the pack out of the damaged chopper and they shoved it out of the chopper. The Child Basic opened the box and started messing with the pack.

"Suppose we make it back to Argon," he started, "Then what?"

"You either give yourself up, or I derezz you. Your choice,"

 _"Wow, straightforward that one,"_

"Hmm, some choice," Beck replied dryly, "Hand me that tail flap, we can use it as a rudder,"

"What, do I work for _you_ now?" Paige teased.

 ** _"Danger! Run! Quick!"_**

The ground started shaking. And Beck saw the rock underneath Paige starting to break apart.

"PAIGE LOOK OUT!" Beck yelled getting up.

The ground shattered and sent Paige screaming off the edge.

"Paige!" Beck called, running to the edge to see Paige holding onto a ledge, her honey colored eyes wild with fear, "Paige…hang on!"

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

"I don't know who the Renegade is, but he's not Tron," Yori told her friend, "Who else would know better than me?"

"So he really is dead then," Quorra sighed.

"Yes," Yori nodded sadly, "I know, I wish it was him too…but we can't change the past, we can only shape the future,"

Quorra gave a sad smile as she picked up Yori's Monome and started pecking on the keys, letting a soft, sweet, gentle melody play forth.

"Where did you learn to play?" Yori asked, "Last time you had that thing all you got out of it were squawks,"

"I picked it up from a medic that helped me and Ada when Ada got hurt in Gallium," Quorra said, "I taught her how to use someone's momentum against them and taken 'em down in one move,"

"Tron's training paid off then," Yori teased, making Quorra grin.

"She loved her music," Quorra continued, "She went against her Programming just for it. I wish I could see her again, just to tell her I'm sorry for all the pain Ada and I put her through,"

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Paige shrieked as Beck started back to the raft, "COME BACK!"

 _"Hold on, just hold on…"_ he begged mentally as he made it to the raft, setting the power pack in place.

"Hang, on Paige," he breathed, powering up the craft…and it failed on him, "WHAT!? C'mon!"

He slammed his fist against the controls again.

"C'MON!"

The engine started and Beck gave a cry of joy as he shoved the raft into the water, hopping on and racing towards where Paige was hanging on. Right as he reached it, the ledge derezzed, sending the commander screaming into the water.

Beck forced the boat to stop and he dived into the water, he saw Paige's dimly glowing red form sinking into the Sea, he nearly reached her when a claw came from above and latched around her, pulling her up.

The Child Basic swam upwards, making sure that it carried her all way way and not dropping her. He reached up and touched her hand, reassuring her that help had found her, even though he was pretty sure that she couldn't feel it.

And he surfaced, swimming towards his raft as the chopper carrying Paige took her back to Argon.

"I hope someday you realize…I'm one of the good guys," he murmured.

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

"…And after all that…" Beck started, "I didn't even make it back with the data cube,"

"We'll have other chances to get our hands on Tesler's plans," Tron reassured his son, "But I'm impressed that you risked your life to try to save an enemy,"

Beck turned a sheepish smile towards his father and Tron couldn't help but feel the pride in his son overflow.

"I _thought_ she was starting to trust me," he admitted, "Besides, I gave her my word,"

"You did the right thing, Beck," Tron smiled, putting a hand on Beck's shoulder.

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

The door opened, making both Quorra and Yori look towards the now closing portal…just to see a tall, slender figure freeze, slight tremors running up and down his frame.

"Mom…" Beck started, "What's going on? I feel…is someone here?"

"Yes, Beck, we've got a guest," Yori told him, "An old, old friend,"

Beck walked into the light, making Quorra gasp as she saw how much he looked like his father. Beck's steel-blue eyes widened, blinking rapidly.

"Aunt…Aunt Quorra?" he asked softly.

Quorra got up and hugged her 'nephew'.

"You've gotten so big!" she whispered, "Users, you look almost _exactly_ like him!"

"You're alive…" he blinked before turning towards his mother, "I _told_ you the ISOs were still alive!"

"She's the last one, Beck," Yori explained, "The Purge killed them all. All but Quorra. She's been staying with Flynn this whole time,"

Beck froze.

"Flynn…he…he's alive?" he asked, smiling, "Then that means that Dad could be too! Maybe the Renegade is…"

"He's not your father, Beck," Yori told him, "I'd know if it was,"

Beck mentally congratulated himself on his acting abilities, and continued to go with the conversation.

"Oh…right…" he murmured before looking back at Quorra, "How long are you here for?"

"Not long," she told him, "I have to get back to Flynn…make sure he doesn't do anything stupid,"

"It's Flynn, he's _always_ going to do something crazy," Yori deadpanned.

Quorra laughed.

"That's the truth!" she smiled, "Now, tell me about what's been going on since we left you two here in Argon…"

 **Quorra will be going back to Flynn after this one, but next up is the chapter where I get to write Power-Crazy Beck...I had a lot of fun doing that in the original story, this one will be fun too, but in my opinion it doesn't have the same impact as the other did. Well, guess we'll see!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Price of Power

**This power-hungry Beck was pretty fun to set up, mainly because I get to add in Yori's response to it and not just Tron's. I will warn you, I did a bit of replacement in the way roles were played out...you'll see what I mean when we get there.**

Chapter 13

Price of Power

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _The boy continues to grow. He's stronger than I was when I was his age, so in due time, he might be stronger than me. It's possible that it's due to his dual heritages. He handles himself in difficult situations very well, he didn't panic as much as I thought he would when his Disk was stolen, he risked everything to save not only a friend, but an enemy as well. Though, the way he keeps talking about her, he might end up dating her…I suppose if she defected it wouldn't be so bad. Hilarity and danger would ensue if she didn't and found out many cycles down the road that her counterpart is a User Believer and Argon's Renegade._

 _I have no doubts in Beck's physical strength, his heart is in the right place as well, his mental ability is stellar, but I do wonder what he would do if tempted with power? Would he stay the Program I've come to see as a second son? Or would he follow down the path Clu did and ruin us all?_

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

If you asked Beck, he would say that the dirigibles were awkward, funny looking things that you wouldn't catch him dead on…

Well…unless Tron had a mission for him to do.

Like now.

 _"I need you to get the scientist called Shaw, he has a weapon that he's bringing to Tesler. If Tesler gets his hands on it…"_

 _"Lemme guess, we're dead?"_

 _"Don't get smart with me,"_

"I _hate_ these things," Beck muttered as he stalked towards the locked room, "I really do. And I even _told_ Tron that!"

And the Monitor had laughed.

Hard.

Which was almost as frightening as the dead, silent, steely-blue glare Tron gave Beck after the Monitor had finished laughing. Beck mentally counted down the nanos left on the device he had left on the dirigible engine.

 _"In three…two…one…"_

The lights flickered off.

 **"Engines: Offline,"** the Grid announced while Beck struck, easily taking out the disoriented sentries, **"Please stand by for emergency evacuation,"**

As the last sentry fell, Beck rushed forwards, hiding underneath the window. Childish…but this would be oh so much _fun_!

He saw a flash of black and orange above him and he popped up.

 _"Boo,"_ he thought as the Guard stumbled backwards and Beck slashed the hinges on the door, kicking it in and knocking Guard out.

"The Renegade!" Shaw squeaked, holding his box closer to him.

"You missed your stop, Shaw," Beck said, as the remaining Guards got in ready position, "Grab your bags, we're getting off,"

"Looks like _you_ got on the wrong ship!" Shaw corrected as the Guards started forwards.

Beck rushed them, driving his fist into one's gut before knocking him flat, dodging another's strike just to crack him good across the Disk dock, kicking the third and knocking him to the ground as well.

The Child Basic turned towards the scientist…

Only to see him running out the door.

"Why do they _always_ run?" Beck sighed before giving chase.

He launched himself towards the crates on either side of the hall and ran across the side of them, pushing off and landing in front of Shaw.

"You're a scientist, Shaw, not a murderer!" Beck said, holding out his hands, "You can _help_ Programs instead of helping to destroy them,"

"I can't help these Programs any more than you can!" Shaw sneered, opening the box to reveal a transparent Disk.

He caught the Disk and attached it to his back, the transparent piece melting into the center of his Disk and sending a brilliant red-orange aura filtering through his frame. He gave a war cry as a red shockwave exploded away from him. Beck took a step back in surprise.

" _That's_ new," Beck murmured, taking out his Disk and ramming it into the floor, derezzing it as it traveled towards Shaw.

The scientist flipped backwards before launching towards the walls, _running across them_ just as Beck had done a few moments ago.

 _"That's_ my _move!"_ Beck thought in protest…

Right as Shaw kicked him in the face, sending him flying _through_ a container. Beck groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head…

And Shaw shoved the container off the dirigible.

Beck yelped as he fell, hitting the other end of the container as it flipped end over end. The Child Basic derezzed his helmet, looking for his baton…there it is! He grasped the smooth black metal and broke it, rezzing a Lightjet underneath him and soaring back into the sky.

He saw Shaw rapidly climbing down the ladder.

"Ok," Beck growled, "No more mister Nice Renegade,"

He rezzed his mask and leaped off the jet, letting it slam into the ladder above Shaw's head and knocking him to the next level.

 _"That's_ three _batons,"_ Beck thought bitterly as he charged Shaw.

The scientist engaged his Disk, trying to slash at Beck, but the young Monitor flipped Shaw over his shoulder without so much as batting an eye. Shaw tumbled off the edge and Beck shot forwards, grasping his Disk.

"I've got you," Beck told him, trying to pull him upwards…

Right as the clear Disk disengaged and Shaw's actual Disk slipped from Beck's grasp. Beck snatched Shaw's wrist, holding the clear Disk in his other hand.

He set it on the ground and reached for Shaw.

"Give me your other hand," Beck ordered.

"The weapon!" Shaw screeched, "It's _mine_!"

"I'm _trying_ to _help_ you Shaw!" Beck protested, "I can't hold on!"

"Give it to me! I need it!"

He thrashed, trying to derezz Beck's hand so that he could reach his precious weapon.

"Shaw!" Beck yelled, "DON'T!"

And Shaw's hand slipped out of Beck's. The scientist gave a scream and fell into the engine, derezzing on impact. Beck derezzed his helmet and knocked his head against the floor.

"Why didn't you just take my hand?" he muttered.

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

"So how's Tesler's dumb tank coming along?" Mara asked as she and Yori walked out of the break room.

"Believe me, if I had my way, I'd code it so it'd blow up itself instead of other Programs," Yori growled.

"Yori, that's being a rebel!" Mara teased.

"Then I don't mind at all being one," Yori smiled, "I'm feeling quite rebellious today…"

Both females started laughing and Yori looked at her young friend.

"How're the painting tools coming along?" she asked.

"Pretty good," Mara nodded, "Had a couple friends work with me on them…we put some free code in them, but it'll take a couple cycles before it settles down enough to use,"

Yori was about to answer…when Zed's yelp of surprise and then of pain caught her attention, her motherly instincts kicking in as she saw Zed trying to keep his temper concerning two unsavory types.

"I think Zed might be in a little trouble," she hummed as Mara looked up.

"I'll go check it out," the younger Program told her, walking towards the group of three.

"So if I were _you_ ," Hopper growled, "I'd cooperate,"

"Cooperate with _what_?" Mara demanded as she walked up.

"Tesler's expecting his modified tank," Hopper deadpanned as he shoved Zed back and made Yori's code heat up in anger, "To be ready at the end of this work cycle,"

He shot Mara an evil smirk.

"And we're here to make sure your pretty little hands work as fast as they can,"

 _"Oh no,"_ Yori thought, starting forwards and Mara's eyes blazed.

"My pretty little _fists_ work even faster!" the blue-haired Program snarled, smacking her fist against her palm, "If you want me to _demonstrate…_ "

"Zed, Mara," Yori started as she walked up, watching Mara carefully, "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, _two_ of them," Mara growled, "But they were just _leaving_ ,"

"What _she_ said!" Zed added.

Hopper and Bartik didn't look amused, but at a look from Yori, they straightened up.

"Oh, well, _good_ ," she smiled as she walked off, "Lots of work to be done. No time to stand around chatting,"

 _"You've diffused another explosive situation, Yori,"_ she thought as she picked up one of the data pads and worked around with the tank's code, _"I'd say that's another win,"_

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

"A massive power upgrade in strength and agility," Tron murmured, running his finger along the edge of the upgrade Disk, "Basically, if you put this on…you'd have the skill of a Monitor. _That's_ why Shaw was able to run across walls. If this weapon had found its way to Tesler, his forces would have been insurmountable,"

"So…I did good?" Beck asked, hopefully.

"What about the _scientist_?" Tron asked, turning to face his son, "The idea was to bring him in alive!"

"He attacked me!" Beck tried to explain, "I tried to save him but…I couldn't,"

"Then this prototype's all that's left of the technology," Tron murmured, "If _Tesler_ believes that this was destroyed…it _should_ buy us some time…"

"To do what?" Beck asked.

"Destroy it," Tron replied simply.

"How do we do _that_!?"

"Know of any easily accessible high-powered energy welders?" Tron asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Gee, if only we knew someone who worked at a garage," Beck snarked, "Oh wait, _I_ work at a garage,"

Tron turned towards his son, not amused.

"This weapon is _far_ more dangerous than you know, Beck," he said, "Destroy it immediately,"

Beck trotted down the stairs and reached for the weapon but Tron held it back.

"I'm serious," Tron growled.

"When are you ever _not_ serious?" Beck asked, snatching the upgrade.

Tron fixed him with another look.

"Don't worry," Beck said, "I'll take care of it. I promise,"

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck shot down the road, heading for the garage. It hadn't taken long to get back to the city…it was getting through without trouble that worried Beck more…

And then he saw the smoke.

"Looks like trouble," he murmured, angling the bike towards the smoke.

He reached it in record time, derezzing the bike and walking towards the over-turned cars, hearing the screams of the Programs trapped within.

"Hang on," Beck promised, "I'll get you out,"

He detached his Disk and let the white edge hum as it activated, he rammed it into the hinge of the door and drew it down, letting the door fall away.

"C'mon, let's…" he started and then froze at what he saw, "Go…"

The Black Guards started pouring out of the car, while more came from the others, surrounding Beck from all sides.

"On second thought…" Beck began, " _I'll_ go!"

He leaped upwards, grabbing the top of the car and swinging on top of it, starting to run. He was almost to freedom…when someone kicked him from the side. Beck hit the ground hard and looked up…

 _"Well hello there, Paige,"_ he thought dryly.

He heard a clattering sound and saw the upgrade Disk skittering across the ground. Beck lunged for it. He was _not_ going to let that out of his sight! Not until he destroyed it like he promised!

The Black Guards rushed him and Beck looked up helplessly as they surrounded him.

 _"Let's hope Tron won't be too mad…"_ Beck thought as he attached the Disk to his back…

A rush of fiery energy raced through the boy as the upgrade synced with his Disk and Beck howled as pain arched through his system…

And it transformed into a war cry as it finished syncing, a blast of pale, amber-red energy exploding away from him, knocking the Guards away.

Beck stood upright in a ready position.

"Alright," he purred, a deep rumble starting up in his throat, " _Who's next_?"

He shot forwards at an impossible speed, springing up into the air and twisting, bringing his foot down in a crushing blow against the Black Guard's neck, knocking him flat. Two Guards rushed him, but Beck easily deflected every move they made with a single hand. The world seemed to have slowed down while he was moving at normal speed, the fiery energy rippling through him as his sound rumbled through the air.

He got bored and swept their feet out from under them before rushing another Guard and kicking him too, and another, and another. He was a white blur on the street, they couldn't touch him, couldn't catch him…

Couldn't beat him.

His circuits pulsed with a faint reddish hue as the last of the Guards went down and he gave a satisfied purr as he gracefully stood upright from his hunting crouch. He heard a lightchopper behind him and lazily turned around.

 _"You have something that belongs to me!"_ came Paige's voice.

"You want it?" Beck sneered, "Come _get it!"_

 _"I was hoping you'd say that,"_

She started firing at him and Beck laughed, dodging the shots with ease as he run down the street into a tunnel, reveling in the power that surged through him. Paige inevitably followed him inside and Beck charged up the wall, launching off it and flipping over the chopper with cat-like grace before landing in a perfect hunting crouch behind the chopper, tilting his head in a mocking gesture.

The chopper tried turning around but its rudder got stuck in the tunnel, forcing Paige to evacuate as the vehicle exploded violently. She looked for Beck, but the Child Basic had disappeared, hopping on top of a truck that was heading towards the garage.

Beck gave a satisfied smirk, his purr rumbling happily as he derezzed his mask…

And revealed his fiery red-amber eyes, glowing with feral light.

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck wandered through the Garage, finally, and took a look at the welder's housing. His smooth purr transformed into a harsh sounding growl and he turned his red-amber gaze away from it.

Surely Tron wouldn't mind if he _borrowed_ the upgrade Disk for a while…right?

"Times' up, Zed!" Hopper's voice sneered, "Where's that tank?"

"Yori and Able are working on it," Zed reassured him while Beck's growl deepened.

Hopper was picking on Zed again? Well…not for much longer…

"You know…finishing touches?" Zed finished.

"We need it _now_ ," Hopper snarled, pushing Zed up against a wall.

"That's great," Zed snarked, "But _last_ time I checked…We don't work for _you_!"

"Wrong again, Zed," Hopper replied, "'Cause we're here as representatives of Tesler's army,"

"That's funny," Beck growled as he came out of the shadow of the wall, "I don't see any Tesler. And I _certainly_ don't see any army,"

"Beck, I can _handle_ this!" Zed hissed.

"If I were _you_ ," Beck purred, ignoring Zed, "I'd leave before things got _embarrassing,"_

"You know what's embarrassing?" Hopper snarled, "How fast you're gonna hit the ground! The two of us versus one of you,"

"Wow, Hopper," Beck sneered, his purr rumbling while his red-amber eyes flashed, "I didn't know you could _count_ that high!"

Hopper had had enough and he swung at Beck…only to have his fist caught by Beck's hand. The Program's eyes widened as Beck gave a very dark, very…evil…laugh. _No one_ could move that fast…or be that _strong_!

Beck whipped Hopper's fist around, sending Hopper painfully to the ground as Beck unsheathed his Disk and activated it in one smooth, fluid move.

"You're right," Beck purred, "That _was_ embarrassing,"

"Beck! Don't!" Mara cried and the Child Basic looked lazily up at her.

He gave a shrug and deactivated his Disk, straightening to his full, tall height.

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" she demanded, "You could have seriously hurt them!"

 _"I was banking on derezzing,"_ Beck thought darkly as Mara threw up her hands and stormed off.

"Just wait until Tesler hears about this!" Hopper yelled as he and Bartik stalked off.

"Gee, thanks a _lot_ Beck," Zed grumbled.

Beck whirled on him, his sound deepening to a growl.

"What's _your_ problem?" Beck demanded.

"You _should_ have let me handle it!" Zed snapped, "Instead you made me look like a coward in front of Mara!"

The purring growl intensified and Zed paled slightly as Beck advanced, not liking the sudden, threatening persona that his friend had gained.

"I didn't make you look like _anything_ ," Beck growled, stalking forwards.

He stopped in front of Zed, amber-red eyes hard.

"And if you don't want people to _think_ you're a _coward_ …Then _STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!"_ Beck snarled, shoving Zed with a strength that frightened the other Program.

And just like that, Beck stalked off…just for a slender hand to grab him. Beck made to smack it off…

"Don't. You. _Dare_ ," Yori snarled, dragging her son around the corner, "What is the matter with you?!"

"Nothing's the matter with me," Beck growled, "I'm fine, better than ever actually,"

"Beck-LA-307021," Yori snapped, making Beck twitch at the mention of his full designation, "You are _not_ fine! I just saw you nearly derezz Hopper! You _threatened_ Zed! You…"

"Yori," came Able's voice, making her turn around.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Dash's been looking for you," he told her.

Yori gave a sigh, looking back at her son before shaking a finger at him.

"This conversation isn't over young Monitor," she warned before walking off with Able.

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck shrugged off his mother's threat and continued to wander around. He stopped when he saw Tesler's tank and his mother and Dash standing before it.

"The mods are done," Dash announced, "This is good to go,"

"So long as General Tesler's pleased… _I'm_ pleased," Yori sighed, "I'll be _more_ pleased once it's on his base, ship it,"

She patted the side of the tank.

"Well done, Dash," she smiled, making a surge of jealousy rise in her son, "Too bad Able couldn't come to see your good work,"

The other Child Basic gave a bright smile as he went off, walking towards his twin as they put up the last of the equipment.

"Tesler's base?" Beck started.

The other Child Basic tilted his head to the side as the rumble transformed into a purr.

It was time to give his 'old friend' General Tesler a visit.

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

As soon as the tank came to a stop, Beck dropped to the ground, sprinting for some cover. He gave a slightly feral grin as he scanned over the area.

It was time to let the hunt begin!

And the tiny part of him that was always his father's, his Monitor's Sense…woke up, taking over every sense, kicking sight, touch, hearing, smell, any sense he had, into overdrive as he found a better vantage point.

"I see my tank has arrived," Tesler growled, then turned to Pavel, "Assemble a team for inspection,"

"Right away sir," Pavel bowed and then skulked out.

 _"Once Tesler's derezzed, you're next,"_ Beck thought darkly, his purr growling deeply in his throat.

He silently jumped down from his perch and stalked forwards behind Tesler.

"Wanna know what I see?" Beck growled, making Tesler whip around, "I see a coward,"

Tesler's gauntlets blazed.

"Hiding behind minions and lackeys," Beck continued, stalking forwards, Disk in hand, growl rumbling through the air as his white circuits tinged a faint red.

"I'm not the one dressing up," Tesler snarled, "Hiding behind the memory of a dead Program!"

The gauntlet snapped forwards and Beck knocked it out of the way with his Disk, launching upwards and flipping over Tesler, dodging easily as Tesler swung at him.

He smacked Tesler's gauntlets away, smirking behind his mask, his red-amber eyes gleaming dangerously. And he charged forwards, kicking and slashing at Tesler, finally managing to slash through a gauntlet.

Beck gave a low, dark laugh as Tesler stumbled back, driving the gauntlets through the platform floor, ripping it upward and trying to send Beck falling to his death, but the Child Basic merely sprang upwards, his body curving in an elegant arc as he backflipped and landed gracefully on solid metal.

He looked up cocking his helmet to the side in a quick, bird-like manner, making Tesler worry even more, before sprinting towards the hole in the walkway and leaping with cat-like grace _over_ the hole and landing agilely on the other side.

"Looks like you crawled onto the wrong ship!" Tesler shouted, stepping inside a turret.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Beck purred, red-amber gaze burning brightly.

Tesler shot at him, but the son of Tron shot forwards, his throwing his Disk, curving it in midair and carving a deep gash in the turret, making it explode and Tesler yell as he stepped out.

Beck made his way down inside the walkway, his hand thrust out, waiting patiently for his Disk to return to him, watching it weave through the metal bars with a high pitched hum.

"You're going to have to do better than _that_ ," Beck sneered, catching the white Disk and replacing it on his back.

 ** _"What are you doing?! Look out! Careful! Friend among enemy! Danger!"_**

Beck slowly turned his gaze towards the tank, catching a flicker of white circuits among the red.

And he saw Yori staring at him.

"Mom!" Beck breathed.

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Yori tapped her foot in impatience as Pavel and a group of Sentries walked towards her in front of the tank. She _hated_ runs like these and Able knew it. He would have gone himself, but he had to take care of something.

"Tesler's tank is ready, Pavel," she started, gesturing towards the massive machine.

"Good," the commander smirked, "Just to let you know, we're going to be inspecting it…shouldn't take long. But I will warn you…if we find _one_ thing wrong…well…I hope you like games,"

"There won't be anything wrong," she reassured him, restraining from throttling him where he stood, "Able and I personally oversaw and worked on it. Able's the best Mechanic in all of Argon and I'm the best Simulations Program around this sector,"

"For your sake, I hope so," Pavel sneered, walking past her.

Yori just _barely_ refrained from making a face at his back. The shrieking of metal caught her eye though as well as shots being fired. She looked up and saw Tesler _dueling_ with…

Her system nearly crashed as she saw brilliant _white_ armor.

Only those from the old server had white armor unless the Program was a Siren or and ISO. Sirens were always female and ISOs always had some part of their skin other than their face bared. This Program's hands were the only part free and it was _obviously_ a male.

He suddenly froze and turned towards her, revealing a shimmering tetramino design on his chest. Yori's throat constricted as she locked eyes with this Program.

"…Tron?" she whispered.

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

 ** _"Danger!"_**

Beck looked up as one of Tesler's gauntlets shot towards him. On instinct, he threw himself into a backflip, gracefully arcing over the gauntlet before hitting the ground and letting it shoot over his head. He got up and ran towards Tesler, but was blindsided by a gauntlet. Beck was tossed over the side but he latched onto the edge, hauling himself up, dodging as the gauntlet smashed through the platform where he had just been standing, and sprinting towards the general.

He ran up a support beam and flipped up to the topside as one of Tesler gauntlets gave chase. Beck stood upright just as one of Tesler gauntlets shot at his face. Beck ducked, letting the general fly past him…laughing?

 ** _"Danger! Move! Fast!"_**

Beck whipped around, spotting the bomb that Tesler left behind.

"Oh _great_ ," he growled, running and leaping on top of a Recognizer…

Right as the bomb went off.

The Recognizer's engines failed and it started to fall…crashing into the tank.

 _"Mom!"_ Beck panicked, jumping down the Recognizer and charging into the wreckage.

He searched rapidly for his mother, desperately hoping that she hadn't derezzed. A flicker of white caught his attention and Beck shot towards it.

"Mom…" he murmured, his hands ghosting along his mother's unconscious body as he turned her over, revealing a nasty wound on his mother's forehead and shoulder, "Oh Mom…I'm so _sorry!_ What have I _done_!?"

He picked up Yori and rezzed his bike, shooting out of base as the doors began to close.

 _"Stupid of me, so_ stupid _! Why didn't I just_ wait _!?"_

The made it back to the garage, Beck carefully laying his mother next to the door before detaching the white Renegade Disk from his own and hurriedly going to his locker, sticking the Disk in its normal spot. He started running back towards the entrance to pick Yori back up…but saw that the twin Child Basics, Copper and Dash, had found her first and had carried her in for Zed and Mara to see.

"Is she alright?" Mara asked, running up and examining the wounded Simulations Program, "How did this happen!?"

Yori's dark eyes fluttered open.

"Tron…"she murmured.

 _"He_ did this!?"

"No…" she groaned, sitting up, "he tried to take out Tesler, there was an explosion and he saved me,"

"Sounds to me the _Renegade_ almost got you _killed_!" Zed snapped.

" _Zed_!" Mara threatened.

"What!?" Zed protested, "This guy's no _Tron_ he's a _menace_! And its only a matter of time before we all end up casualties! _Just like Yori_ or _worse_!"

Beck's purr softened somewhat as his red-amber gaze closed. He didn't mean for his mother to get hurt…it was just…oh he didn't know what.

He had made a mistake. And that was for sure. They had gotten Yori patched up and the older Program stated that she needed to rest, walking up the stairs. Beck hid as she got close…he didn't want her to see him like this. He looked at his hands. This was what she wanted him to avoid. The one thing she never wanted him to be…

A _monster_.

As soon as she left, however, Recognizers came into the garage, unloading many, _many_ sentries. The low, thrumming purr escalated into a dark, harsh growl as they surrounded many of the Programs in the garage.

"Greetings, Programs," Pavel's oily voice purred, making Beck's growl intensify, "By orders of General Tesler, this garage and everyone in it now belongs to the government. Consider yourselves prisoners of _war_!"

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

"Tesler's holding my friends hostage in the garage," Beck stated, walking into the main room in Tron's Tower.

"Beck, I thought I told you to get rid of the weapon," Tron growled as his son sauntered into the room.

He'd noticed the red-amber eyes that his son now had instead of his normal iron-brown and it didn't bode well. It didn't help that that…that _sound_ was now coming from him.

"You _lied_ to me," Tron continued, "If Tesler had recovered it…"

"But he didn't!" Beck interrupted, his fiery eyes blazing angrily.

"You got lucky," Tron retorted.

" _Luck's_ got nothing to do with it," Beck snapped, the purr roaring dangerously in his throat, "I took care of him on my _own_!"

"Listen to yourself!" Tron pleaded.

Dear Users he sounded like Clu!

"That weapon is _poison_ , Beck," Tron tried to explain, "And now because of _you_ , Tesler's getting ready to derezz everyone in that garage until _you_ turn it over!"

Beck's gaze turned fearful and sad, he bowed his head.

"And he _won't_ stop there!" Tron added.

"Then help me," Beck murmured softly, the purr quieting briefly, "Please,"

He turned his gaze back up to his father and Tron's heart clenched. That look! Yori's look…

"I can use it to save my friends! Teach me how to control it! And…"

"You _can't_!" Tron interrupted, "You'll have to destroy it,"

Beck's red-amber gaze hardened angrily as the purr intensified.

"No," he stated firmly, "I _need_ it,"

"Then your friends are already dead," Tron said, walking forwards, "This kind of power comes at a price Beck. If you won't destroy it… _I_ will,"

He reached behind his son's back…and Beck reacted explosively. Pain lanced across Tron's jaw as Beck slammed his fist into it, knocking his father backwards a few feet.

Tron's blue gaze blazed in anger and he shot forwards sending a hit into Beck's gut, making the younger Program gasp while he grabbed Tron's arm, twisting him backwards. A low snarl rumbled from the Monitor and he kneed Beck in the stomach, making the boy cry out in pain.

There was a slight hesitance in Tron's motions and Beck used it to his advantage. Beck grabbed Tron's arm with one hand while unsheathing his Disk with the other and putting it right under Tron's throat. The feral light in the boy's reddish amber eyes dimmed as he realized what he was doing.

"I…I-I-I didn't mean…" Beck stammered.

"Now do you see why it needs to be destroyed?" Tron asked softly as Beck let him up, "I chose you for a reason, Beck. You're strong, both physically and mentally. Now prove it,"

The orange tinted gaze looked up at his father.

Beck poked his Disk and unhooked the upgrade before replacing his Disk on his back, his irises flicking blue for an instant before returning to iron-brown.

"I like that look a lot better," Tron nodded.

"Yeah…me too,"

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck crouched down next to the skylight, waiting for his chance to move.

"You _brought_ them here!?" Zed demanded.

"You brought this on yourself," Bartik reminded him, "It's too bad your buddy Beck isn't here…then we _really_ would have had some fun,"

Beck saw Mara glare angrily at Hopper and Bartik.

"When I get outta these restraints, I'm gonna…" Mara started when Hopper cut her off.

"You're gonna what? Beat me up?" he scoffed, "Teach me a lesson?"

"I was going to say _derezz_ you," Mara snarled.

 _"Not if I get to him first,"_ Beck thought bitterly as he let down a rope, sliding down it and running towards the welder's housing.

He opened up the room's door and slipped inside. He held the upgrade Disk in his hand, weighing it for a moment.

 _Think of the power it gave you. You could save them…easily…just put it on. You can get rid of it after…_

"No," Beck murmured, "This thing was how we got into this mess,"

He put it on the table, turning the welder so that it faced the Disk.

"And it's not going to get us out,"

He ran back to the controls, shutting the door and priming the laser. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, before activating the welder. There was a bright blaze of light and when it died, Beck opened the blast doors, walking inside to the laser…only to see _nothing_.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Pavel's oily voice sneered, "Never leave your valuables unattended!"

He held up the upgrade Disk and Beck internally screamed.

This was _exactly_ what Tron was worried about!

Pavel attached the Disk to his own and Beck watched as the reddish energy raced over Pavel's frame. The commander laughed as the reddish shockwave exploded away from him. Beck charged forwards, aiming a kick at Pavel, but the commander dodged him and every hit that Beck tried to land…then Pavel grabbed Beck's arm and flipped him over onto the ground.

He took out his Disk and tried to derezz Beck then and there but the Child Basic flipped upright, kicking Pavel savagely in the chin as he brought his own Disk, igniting it and letting it's silvery-white edge hum dangerously.

Pavel charged him and Beck only just managed to block him as he came at him, they whirled around, slashing at each other, hard to see. Beck from his grueling training with his father, Pavel from that blasted Disk.

"My, my, my," Pavel sneered, twirling his Disk around his finger, "How the mighty have _fallen_!"

He hurled his Disk at Beck but Beck ran up the wall, evading the projectile and hurling his own.

"I've always been smarter than you…" Pavel started.

 _"Doubt it,"_ Beck thought.

"But now I'm _faster_!" Pavel howled as Beck threw a punch at him, only to get blocked and roundhoused to the ground, "And stronger! Now…I'm indestructible!"

He grabbed Beck's head and slammed it into the controls, reactivating the laser and sending its deadly red edge slicing though the garage.

"It's intoxicating isn't it?!" Pavel yelled, chasing Beck out of the laser bay.

 _"You have_ no _idea,"_ Beck thought bitterly as he flipped over Pavel.

"Raw, merciless power!"

Beck leaped out of the way as a Lightjet fell to the ground. He snuck away while the smoke was still in the air, climbing on top of another jet and waiting his moment. He saw Zed pushing Mara out of the way and giving her to Able and Yori while he went to rescue a pinned Bartik with Hopper.

Pavel wandered right underneath Beck and the Child Basic dropped from the jet, slamming into Pavel's back and knocking him out. Beck grabbed the upgrade Disk and considered it…

 _"You're strong, both physically and mentally…now_ prove it _,"_

Beck watched as the laser came closer and he lifted his hand up…right as the beam sliced it in two. He let the first half drop to the floor.

He had no need for it.

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

A few nanos later, Beck walked in to see Zed and Mara. Mara was getting herself patched up and Zed was being a mother hen about it, making Beck give a slight smile.

"I just wish he were here…so I could thank him," Mara sighed.

"Who?"

"Tron," Mara replied, "Who else? He saved my life, saved _all_ of our lives."

"Right," Zed muttered bitterly, "The Renegade,"

"It wasn't Tron," Beck corrected as he decided to make himself known.

"What?" Mara asked.

"He's not the one who saved you," Beck told her, "It was Zed,"

Mara's aqua gaze landed on Zed and a bright smile lit up her face.

"Really? _You_ did that?" she asked.

"Well…I…um…ahem…I-it was nothing," Zed stammered and Mara took his hand.

" _Thank_ you!" she smiled.

Beck gave a grin and started back out.

A few nanos later, Beck placed his baton in his locker, closing it.

"You didn't have to do that," Zed told him, leaning against the other row of lockers.

"Yeah, I did," Beck replied, "She should know the truth,"

 _"Not to mention it's my way of apologizing after…what I did,"_

"How'd you know? That it was me and not Tro…uh the Renegade? You weren't even there!" Zed asked, making Beck freeze and pull a face.

 _"Way to go, Beck,"_

"Y-Yeah, but…Mara doesn't know that," Beck shrugged.

"I really did save her ya know!"

"I believe you," Beck said with a smile as he walked off.

After all, he _was_ there to see it.

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

"Beck, we need to talk,"

Beck closed his eyes, looking up at his mother as she walked in, the faint silver-white gleam of her patches catching the light and making him wince.

"Mom…about the other day…I'm sorry," he sighed, "I just…I don't know what got into me,"

He shook his head.

"I just…I dunno, I guess I need to control my temper better,"

Yori sat down next to her son and held him close.

"I know," she told him, "Trust me, your father was the same way. Users, a mildly irritated Tron was scary, a furious one? Don't get me started,"

"So…you forgive me?" he asked.

"Always," she replied, kissing his forehead, "But you're still grounded,"

 **I replaced Able with Yori because I figured if _she_ got hurt, then that would snap Beck out of his battle-lust more than it would if it were Able. Next up is 'The Reward'. I _don't_ know how much different I'm going to have it be than the others, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. The Reward

**Ok, so this one came pretty close if not almost identical to the 'Son of Tron' chapter, I tried to find changes for it but I was pressed for time and could not _find_ any. So, to make up for that, I added a bit for the next chapter onto the end...**

Chapter 14

The Reward

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _I'm so tired. Dad's been working me non-stop since I was basically put on_** **house arrest _after the stunt I pulled with the Upgrade. Dad lived up to his reputation for dealing with his trainees that broke rules. As in, he put me in the simulator, set the levels to extreme and put me in a twenty to one fight…_**

 ** _It was_** **horrible _._**

 ** _I just want to sleep…just a day off, that's what I want. I think my friends think I've abandoned them because when I'm not at work, I'm training and when I'm not training or at work, I'm collapsed asleep on my bed._**

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100

* * *

 _He woke up just to feel pain searing across his chest. He looked down and saw the ragged gashes marring his frame. Bitter code rose in his throat and he coughed, spitting out tiny flecks of sapphire code. He tried to stand, feeling smooth, wet walls of glass around him as his hands left prints. He quickly scanned around him…he was enclosed._

'Oh Users…no…I'm trapped, I'm _trapped_ …'

 _He had a hard time breathing as his core constricted and he scratched and pounded at the glass._

'Let me out! Oh Users, _please LET ME OUT!'_

 _The scene shifted and he strapped to a table as a figure cloaked in darkness came towards him with a whirring blue blade. He strained, trying to get away, but the figure kept coming closer and closer until the figure dug the whirring blade into his neck and searing pain exploded from the point of impact._

Beck shot up with a scream, warding off whoever was torturing him with one hand while his Disk leaped into his other one and flashed to life.

"Beck!" Yori called, banging on the door, "Are you alright?!"

Beck's breathing steadied as his mother and Able nearly broke down the door.

"Beck?" Yori asked, coming into the room and kneeling down next to the shuddering Child Basic's bed, "Able, give us a moment,"

Able gave a nod and left the room.

"Another nightmare?" Yori asked softly and Beck nodded, "You want to talk about it?"

Beck shook his head, trembling slightly still.

"No," he shuddered, "I don't want to talk about it…Mom…it was too horrible…"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100

* * *

"You seem overly tired lately," Tron said, watching as Beck yawned once again.

"Gee, I wonder why? Couldn't be because of all the training you put me through," Beck snarked, turning his gaze back onto the Coliseum and to Tesler.

Tron fixed him with an annoyed glare.

"You know perfectly well enough why you're being punished," he growled.

 _"You are here because a terrorist lives among you,"_ Tesler started, _"And your failure to identify him makes you all complicit to his crimes! But I offer you a chance for redemption. Citizens of Argon, bring me the Renegade! Of course, bringing him to justice is your civic duty and should be reward enough…"_

"This ought to be good," Beck muttered.

 _"But since I always put my Programs first…I offer you this,"_

The middle of the arena lit up and a sleek looking vehicle rose on the platform. Beck gave an appreciative whistle.

 _"The VL-1, the only roadster to outrun a Lightjet,"_

"If I get _that_ …I'm almost tempted to…"

"Beck…" Tron warned, "Don't even joke about that,"

"Sorry," Beck apologized, "Just speaking from a mechanic's point of view…that's a _nice_ ride,"

Tron closed his eyes, shaking his head. But really, he had no room to talk since he was the same way.

 _"Provide us with information leading to the capture of the Renegade…and_ this _remarkable vehicle could be yours!"_ Tesler continued, making the crowd cheer, _"And that's not all! To further our efforts of a Renegade-free Argon, the curfew…is_ lifted _!"_

The crowd might have been loud before…but as soon as Tesler announced _that_ …it became deafening.

 _"Congratulations, Programs, and happy hunting,"_

"Wow…" Beck started, "And then _that_ happened,"

"Nothing's changed," Tron stated, "If anything we press harder,"

"I'm sorry," Beck protested, "Did you not _see_ any of that? Everyone's looking to turn me in and collect the reward!"

"It's a desperate move on Tesler's part," Tron tried to reassure him, "You can _use_ it against him!"

"No," Beck growled, "I say we lay low for a while, take a break,"

"Beck…"

"I _don't_ have a choice!" Beck snapped, eyes flaring angrily, "It's too dangerous,"

Tron gave a deep sigh.

"Okay," he nodded, "Part of learning to lead a revolution is knowing when to proceed and when to wait. I'll defer to you on this one,"

 _"Finally_ ," Beck sighed, turning towards the crowd again.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100

* * *

"No curfew? _Please_ ," Beck snorted as he, Zed and Mara sat next to the city's sign, the latter two trying to get Beck caught up on what he had 'missed' at Tesler's meeting, "Tesler's troops have taken over _everything_!"

"Told you so!" Zed pointed out to Mara before turning back to Beck, "Been this way for a while now. Of course, you'd _know_ that if you hung out with us like you _used_ to,"

" _Zed…_ " Mara warned.

"Eh, it's ok, Mara," Beck dismissed.

"It doesn't matter," Zed shrugged, "Not much you could do about it anyway it's all the Renegade's fault,"

Beck's eyes narrowed slightly and Zed's darker gaze zeroed in on him.

"Unless…" the latter started, " _You_ are the Renegade…"

Beck hesitated for a second before laughing.

"Very funny," Beck grinned, "You got me,"

"Please!" Mara laughed, "Please! I _don't_ want to spend the night talking about the Renegade! I want to _celebrate_ instead!"

Beck cocked an eyebrow before his hearing caught the sound of a poor Program being chased down below. Everything in his code ached to rush down there and save the Program, to put an end to the injustice…but all that would do would get him arrested and derezzed or Repurposed and according to the stories his mother told him about that…

He did _not_ want to go through that.

"Really?" he asked, "Doesn't seem like there's much to celebrate anymore,"

"How about the fact that we're finally spending some free time together?" Mara suggested, "Out on the town with no curfew hanging over our heads? Just like old times?"

She playfully shoved Beck, making him bump into the barrier behind him. He yelped as the barrier shocked him, jolting a quick growl out of him before quieting again.

"Heh, _yeah_ ," he snorted, " _exactly_ like old times. But Mara's right…We've got the night off…C'mon, Zed, let's go have some fun!"

And he sprinted off, Mara in hot pursuit.

"You were kidding about being the Renegade…right?!" Zed called, running after them.

"So…where do we go?" Beck asked, features lit up in a rare brilliant smile as he jogged backwards.

 ** _"Hole!"_**

Beck dodged to his right, avoiding the hole in the pavement that would have made him fall.

"How you manage to _do_ that always manages to amaze me," Mara started, shaking her head, "I have _never_ seen you trip,"

"Takes practice," Beck grinned, stopping to let Zed and Mara catch up, "Where are we going?"

"How about the club?" Mara asked, "Haven't been there with the both of you in _forever_!"

"Alright…to the club it is!" Beck announced, dramatically pointing in the direction of the building.

All three Programs looked at each other.

"Last one in has to buy!" Zed yelled, running off.

" _Zeeeeeddd!"_ Mara groaned, but then laughed as she chased after him.

"Hey! Cheater!" Beck protested, sprinting after them, "Both of you! Get back here!"

He wove through the crowd dodging Programs left and right but Zed and Mara were too far away for him to catch…

Unless…

Beck leaped upwards, grabbing a pole and swinging off it onto a wall and sprinting across it for a few yards before shoving off and landing on a fire escape. He jumped from ledge to ledge until he was right above his two friends…and he jumped down, rolling as he hit the ground and flowing into a dead on sprint in a single, fluid move.

He tagged the doorway to the club as he crossed the threshold.

"And the winner is…!" Beck crowed, pumping his fist in the air as Mara tagged the door and then Zed right behind her.

"Cheater…" Zed panted, his hands on his knees, "How'd you _do_ that?"

"Disk Wars help out a lot," Beck shrugged, " _That_ is what you get for cheating earlier,"

"Hmmm…I dunno, Beck, I'm feeling kinda _expensive_ today," Mara hummed, tapping her chin.

Beck nodded, his eyes gleaming in amusement as he tapped his own chin, a grin forming.

"I think I'm feeling that too," he smirked.

"Aw c'mon, guys, it was just a little joke!" Zed protested.

"I think we've tortured him enough," Beck laughed as Zed nearly pulled his hair out in frustration, "What do you think, Mara?"

"Have to agree on that one," she smirked, "C'mon, let's get inside and find a table!"

They walked inside only to discover the club _packed_ with Black Guards.

"This can't be happening!" Beck protested as he pushed past a sentry, "This was _our_ place!"

He had finally managed to get through the throng of Black Guards and sentries, when a Black Guard rammed into him, nearly knocking him to the floor…and kept going without saying a word.

"HEY!" Beck snapped as a low growl built up in his throat.

The Black Guard turned towards him almost lazily.

"You have a problem, Program?" the Black Guard demanded.

Beck lunged forwards but Zed caught him, towing him backwards.

"No! No problem!" Zed said quickly as Beck's growl transformed into a snarl, eyes flaring steel-blue in his anger, overriding the protocols put in place by him and his mother, "We're on our way out!"

"Don't come back," the Black Guard ordered.

"I _won't_!" Beck snarled, lunging again but Zed grabbed him and yanked him backwards.

"Beck, _stop it_!" Zed hissed, "What are you _doing_!? You trying to get us sent to the _Games_?!"

Beck's eyes flickered and he wasn't standing in the club anymore.

 _"Attack me!"_

 _"I forfeit! He_ wins _!"_

 _"One goes free! One goes free!"_

"...eck!" Mara started, shaking Beck's shoulders, jolting him out of the memory, "Good! You're still functioning! Users, I thought you glitched!"

Beck shuddered as he remembered the pain grabbing at his memories, tearing them to shreds, watching Lux die, nearly getting derezzed by Kobol…

"Please…don't use that phrase," he begged.

"Alright then," Mara shrugged, "Well…so much for old times. I'm going home,"

 _"No_ ," Beck stated forcefully, "I don't want to give up yet,"

"Beck, Mara's right," Zed said, "It's not the same anymore…"

He froze, staring past Beck. The Child Basic turned around just to see a bunch of sentries marching in, staffs at ready. Fear flooded the boy's core, but he settled into a barely noticeable fighting stance as his eyes flicked blue. They might have come for him, and there might be more of them…but he was _not_ going without a fight. But, they marched right past him, much to Beck's surprise…

And they arrested Hopper instead.

"What's going on!?" Hopper demanded as Pavel walked up with Link by his side.

"Based on the unbiased testimony of this bold Argon patriot…" Pavel announced, "You are hereby suspected of being the Renegade!"

Many of the Programs in the room gasped, Beck frowned.

"I KNEW IT!" Bartik shouted, "THAT ROADSTER COULD HAVE BEEN _MINE_!"

"Submit, Program," Pavel chuckled, making Beck's growl start up again.

"C'mon! You're making a mistake! I'm not the Renegade! I'm innocent!" Hopper pleaded as he was marched out, "I'm _innocent_!"

"Yes, of course, exactly right. I'm _sure_ the contents of your Disk will verify all of that," Pavel mocked, before turning around, "Haha! Long live Clu!"

Beck shuddered in disgust. He had no love for Hopper, seeing as how the Program made his, Zed's, Mara's, Link's and everyone else's lives miserable. But he didn't like seeing an innocent being accused of something they didn't do.

"Why would _Link_ accuse Hopper of being the Renegade?" Beck muttered.

"Hopper's not the Renegade," Zed agreed, "He's a pain but not _that_ big of a pain,"

 _"If you only knew who you were talking to,"_ Beck thought dryly.

"It's _sick,_ " Mara shuddered, "All this reward's done is turn Programs against each other,"

"I need to talk to Link and get to the bottom of this," Beck announced, starting out.

"Good idea!" Mara chirped, "Let's go!"

" _No_!" Beck snapped and then winced at how harsh it sounded, "Sorry…little frazzled. You two stay here,"

"But...!" Mara protested.

"Talk to Bartik," Beck ordered, "He can't _really_ believe that his friend is the Renegade. He must know more,"

"Uh, Bartik and I don't really see eye to eye," Zed pointed out, " _Fist_ to eye maybe,"

"The fight!" Mara announced, as Beck started to slip out, "That's it!"

"Huh?" Zed asked.

"Beck wait!" Mara called, but Beck didn't stop.

"Sorry, Mara, but I know you can do this," he murmured as he ran down the street.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100

* * *

Link was enjoying the looks of admiration he was getting as he cruised down the street. He was so wrapped up in his watching that he didn't notice Beck slipping into the back seat, white armor gleaming softly in the light.

The other Program tilted his rearview mirror slightly.

"Nice job catching the Renegade," Beck started dryly, making Link nearly jump out of his skin and wreck the roadster.

"Don't hit me!" Link yelped, "It wasn't my idea it was Pavel's!"

"Pavel set you up to this?"

"He promised me the roadster if I did," Link admitted.

"Did you know that they're going to derezz Hopper in the square in less than a millicycle?"

Link's eyes widened.

"N-no!" Link stammered, "He said it was just to scare him! I-I didn't know! H-Honest!"

"We can still save him," Beck told him, "There's an alley not far from here, pull up there and we can talk. I have an idea,"

…

Beck sat on the roadster's hood, trying not to lose his temper, which had gotten worse and easier to ignite after the upgrade Disk incident.

"Just tell me _one_ more time," Link said, "And I'll get it right, no mistakes this time! I promise,"

The son of Tron nearly had to sit on his hands to keep from strangling Link he was so frustrated. He put his head in his hands, sighing.

"Okay," Beck replied shortly, "For the _last_ time…the plan is this: You and your roadster will appear at Hopper's execution like they've asked you to,"

"But when I get there, you'll pop up, club me over the head, and reveal yourself as the _true_ Renegade,"

"In front of everyone," Beck finished slowly, "Proving Hopper's innocence. Got it?"

"Can we talk about the clubbing-over-the-head part again?" Link asked as Beck gave a low growl.

The clubbing part was starting to sound even better at the moment, but Beck fought that thought down, inwardly reprimanding himself as he thought his father would if he heard Beck actually thought it.

 _"Programs of Argon!"_ Tesler voice announced and Link and Beck ran towards the balcony, " _Your nightmare is_ over _!"_

"They've already started!" Beck groaned.

 _"The Renegade has been unmasked!"_ Tesler cried and that's when Beck noticed two other portraits projected onto the screen.

"Zed! Mara!" Beck yelled.

 _"And the order that Clu demands has been restored,"_ Tesler continued, _"We…have won! Let the public deresolutions begin,"_

"Does this mean we need a new plan?" Link asked, but Beck wasn't listening, he slipped into the driver's side of the roadster and gunned the engine, much to Link's protest.

And he shot towards the square…

Only to be stopped by the traffic in front of it.

"Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ me!" the Child Basic snarled, "I don't have _time_ for this!"

He put the car into reverse and shot backwards before righting it and shooting off in a different direction. He felt the raw power from the engine as he shot towards the square, but he couldn't enjoy it as he wanted to…not until his friends were safe.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he accidently overshot the alleyway that would take him to the square. Beck whipped the steering wheel around, shooting into the square, steel-blue eyes hard as he raced towards his friends, ignoring as the lights flashed back on, revealing him in the driver's seat.

"Showtime," Beck said with a low growl, ramping over the side of the platform and unsheathing his Disk, hurling it in a perfect arc and severing the cord attached to Mara.

It ricocheted off the ground and returned to his hand before he slashed at another rope, freeing Zed and Hopper. The three prisoner's stood shakily as Beck whipped the roadster to face them.

"It's him!" Mara yelled, "It's the Renegade!"

Something exploded behind them, making them tumble towards the ground as Pavel loaded another clip into what looked to be a shotgun of some sort.

 _"I really,_ really _hate that Program,"_ Beck thought darkly as he jumped out of the car, racing towards the prisoners and cutting them free.

"This is _fantastic_!" Mara grinned, aqua eyes sparkling.

"Mara…" Zed started, "As you were saying? Just a moment ago?"

Beck looked at his best friend in amusement before straightening. But Mara didn't get the chance to answer as another explosion rocked the platform, making one of the legs buckle and tilting the platform alarmingly towards the right.

Everyone started sliding towards the edge, but Beck looked behind him, seeing the roadster sliding towards him. He got to his feet, rushing upwards and jumping into the car before shooting towards the three prisoners, swinging the car around so that the three ended up in the seats.

"Ok, _Mara_!" Zed tried again, making Beck shake his head, "What were you about to say!?"

Another explosion rocked the platform, but it turned out to be their saving grace. If Pavel had waited, the tilt of the table would have taken them down on its own…but thank the Users Pavel wasn't patient. Because the next shot leveled out the platform, allowing Beck to ramp the side of it, causing the other three Programs shriek in terror/excitement, and land safely on the other side.

The four of them shot down the road in silence until the shock wore off for the three former prisoners.

"I think we lost them," Beck said, "Everybody ok?"

"I'm alive!" Hopper cried, opening his eyes, "The Renegade saved me! He…wait…the _Renegade_ …"

Beck looked upwards in exasperation, knowing immediately where this was going. His suspicions proved right as Hopper lunged forwards, Disk at Beck's throat.

"Surrender Renegade!" Hopper ordered.

Beck saw movement in the back of the car and he looked into the rearview mirror just to see Zed's eyes flash angrily. They made eye contact and Beck gave a slight nod, hitting the brakes.

Zed shifted in his seat.

" _Zed_ …?" Mara asked…

Right as Zed kicked Hopper, throwing him out of the car.

Beck gave a low laugh and hit the gas while Zed reclined back in the seat, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Like I said," he grinned smugly, "It's the only way I can connect with these guys,"

Mara gave a laugh.

"Oh, this is _incredible_!" she beamed, turning towards Beck, "Thank you, you saved our lives!"

"Yeah, thanks I guess," Zed snorted, "Though this is sorta all your fault to begin with,"

 _"I'm only doing it to protect you guys,"_ Beck thought sadly, _"I would_ love _to tell you…but I don't want you getting hurt,"_

"Zed! Admit it!" Mara ordered, "You're enjoying yourself!"

"But…!"

"But _nothing_!" Mara snapped, "We just _outran_ a _missile_ in a stolen _roadster_ with the _Renegade_! When's the last time we had this much fun together?!"

"Yeah…" Zed admitted sullenly, "I just wish Beck were here,"

It was all Beck could do _not_ to derezz the mask and tell them that it was him all along.

"Beck…he would have _loved_ this," Mara agreed.

"This is where we part," Beck told them, trying to keep his composure and starting to fail, "Remember…Tron lives,"

And he pushed a lever, splitting the roadster in two.

Zed and Mara went down one branch in the road while Beck went down the other, heading towards the Outlands. Towards Tron.

His father had a right to know what had gone on…to know that he had been right.

As usual.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100

* * *

"I thought you were taking time off?" Tron asked as his son walked up, derezzing his helmet to stand next to him.

"Easier said than done, I guess," Beck shrugged.

"Maybe another time," Tron reassured him.

"Hopefully," Beck nodded before heading back towards the simulations room.

"Where are you going?" Tron asked.

"Finishing my punishment," Beck deadpanned.

Tron gave a short laugh and shook his head.

"Go on home, Beck," he said gently, "I think you've been punished enough,"

"Really?" Beck blinked, "Wow…um…thanks,"

And he walked back out the door.

Tron gave a soft laugh, turning back to the screens. Beck didn't realize that his punishment had been over for a while…he'd gotten so used to the extreme that he automatically set it to that when he walked in.

"Lesson learned, I'd say," Tron smiled.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in the Grid's Capitol, someone else was smiling as well. Clu stood, facing the window with his hands behind his back, looking over the Tron City skyline.

"You called, Clu?" a male voice asked, making Clu slightly turn around.

"Dyson," he smiled, "Good to see you. It's been a while,"

"I take it that that's not why you wanted to see me, sir," Dyson deadpanned, walking up to the Admin, "You're not worried about that Renegade in Argon are you?"

"A Program dressing up as our dear old friend?" Clu snorted, "No, I'm not scared. After all, I'm sending you to check it out,"

Dyson snorted, "And see what in the Grid Tesler's doing since he's not competent enough to take down _one_ Program,"

"That slightly concerns me," Clu admitted, "You'd think someone like him would get it right…especially after they decapitated my statue…"

He waved his hand.

"At least we know it's not one of four Programs," he smiled, "Tron's dead by explosion, Anon's dead by being crushed and Yori and Tron's son were derezzed not long after Tron was,"

"True," Dyson nodded, not knowing how _wrong_ he and Clu were, "Anything else I need to know?"

"Just that I want you to report to me when you're done," Clu told him, "Think you can handle that?"

Dyson gave a smirk.

"Certainly,"

 **I figured that Tron wouldn't let Beck get away with his stunt pulled in 'Price of Power' and Yori even said she was grounding him, so the poor guy got slammed with two groundings instead of one. Up next is my favorite arc in the series...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Scars (Part I)

**I'll admit...I _love_ writing Tron for this arc. He's so much fun to torment and get inside his head. I know that there's a big chunk that's in the third chapter, but it's a flashback in the show, so it had to be put in. But...what would happen if Dyson happened to catch a glimpse of Yori? Not saying he'd recognize her...but still, how would she handle it?**

Chapter 15

Scars (Part I)

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _Flynn used to tell me that I could be obsessive at times, when I got focused on a mission, I was hard pressed to stop until the job was done. I am not obsessive, I'm just thorough. He also said I have a temper problem, which he said didn't surprise him because apparently Alan-One is the same way. I can be perfectly calm, just don't get me riled and things will be fine. I do admit that you don't want to be on my bad side…_

 _Beck hasn't figured that out yet…he hasn't irritated me yet so that is a good thing. I don't think I could get angry at him though, he acts how I imagine my Beck would have acted had he lived. I know that my son and my counterpart are dead…Dyson killed them before he tortured me._

 _If I_ ever _see that glitch again, I will take him apart bit by excruciating bit and I will_ enjoy _it!_

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Beck walked in to see Tron watching a memory on his Disk. The younger Monitor could make out his mother's smiling face as she held a bundle of cloth to her chest. He saw Tron in the memory, picking up the bundle and kissing it…and that's when Beck realized that he was seeing his parents interacting with him.

His father remembered them…he probably thought they were lost forever, but he remembered in any case.

"Remembering the glory days?" Beck asked

Tron nearly jumped out of his skin as he shut off the hologram, looking up at his son, who was leaning on the door frame.

"You could say that," Tron replied, replacing his conjoined Disks, "Shouldn't you be back at the garage?"

"Can't," Beck said, walking into the room, "Our training session took a little longer than I thought…curfew, remember?"

He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Tron almost sheepishly.

"I didn't want to get thrown into the Games again…is it…uh…ok if I stay here tonight?" Beck asked.

His father gave a brief smile and nodded.

"There's a room down the hall, you can stay there,"

"Thanks," Beck said, sighing in relief before heading towards the room.

"Good night Beck," Tron started softly as Beck disappeared into the room.

Beck turned around and gave a smile before turning back again.

"Good night…Dad," he mumbled even softer before closing the door behind him.

Tron got back to his feet and started towards the window, pulling up the monitoring screens as he did. He might as well check on the Grid while he was up…

Suddenly, a proximity alert from Argon's ocean limit sounded and Tron pulled up the message, taking a look at the ships schematics. He frowned as he looked over the design. This was high ranking officer material…but who…?

A name blinked on the screen and Tron's eyes widened as he took a step back.

 _Pain. Stop! NO! Why? Give in. Never! Pain. Why? Traitor! Derezz him! Why? No! No! NO!_

He touched the name with trembling fingers and his circuits flickered weakly for a nano as the image appeared on screen, clearing with each nano that passed.

Tron's upraised hand clenched as the scar over his left cheek burned painfully, spreading upwards and darkening.

"Dyson,"

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

"Your target," Tron said as he and Beck hid high above Tesler's fortress, surveying a new arrival to Argon, "Take a _good_ look,"

"I could have surveyed him myself," Beck pointed out, "You didn't have to come out here…he must be _pretty_ important…"

"All you have to know is that he's Clu's highest ranking soldier," Tron growled, "And the deadliest,"

"Copy that," Beck nodded, "So…what's our plan?"

"Dyson has vital intel on Clu," Tron started, "So you're going to capture him, bring him to the hideout…where I'll _extract_ it from him,"

Beck blinked. That sounded _really_ dark coming from his father…it almost sounded like he was going to enjoy it.

"Well, wouldn't it make more sense for me to just get his Disk?" Beck asked, "If I bring him to the lair…he'll see our operation…see _you_ …we'd have to derezz him! Which is a _bad_ thing…right?"

Tron didn't look like he heard him. He looked like one of those creatures his mother had told him about...the one that Flynn said Monitors sounded like when they were content or happy. What was it again…oh…a cat. A cat stalking some poor unfortunate creature. He was totally abosorbed.

" _Right_?" Beck repeated.

Tron snapped out of his trance and flicked his gaze towards Beck.

"I have bigger plans for Dyson and there's a _reason_ you don't know the details…" he growled darkly, " _You_ just have to _get him_. Unless you can't _handle_ that?"

Beck held up his hands in surrender.

"It's not how I'd do it…but… _you're_ Tron," he said, "I just wear the suit,"

Tron gave a soft growl as he turned to look at the base again.

"Your scar," Beck suddenly announced, "You've been away from the healing chamber too long,"

"Funny," Tron stated dryly, "I hadn't noticed,"

Beck started down the side of their perch and Tron immediately was pulled into a memory…

 _I stared out across the brilliant glow of Tron City, looking at the ISO Towers that flickered and flashed as the ISOs moved through the windows. I looked at_ my _city. Flynn trusted me to oversee the Grid's protection, but he specifically told me to watch over this city._

"It's named after _you,_ man," _Flynn had once said,_ "It'd look bad if you didn't watch over it!"

 _I heard footsteps behind me._

 _"Just once, Dyson, I wish you'd come to me when you_ don't _have bad news," I sighed._

 _"But then I wouldn't be doing my job," Dyson quipped, his white circuits flicking softly as I looked up at my friend._

 _"Let me guess," I started, turning to head back down from the roof, "Another disturbance in the ISO district?"_

 _"Ever since the ISOs showed up," Dyson started as we went into the elevator, "It's been one incident after the next!"_

 _"You're talking like we haven't had security problems before," I reprimanded, "Programs are written to be competitive,"_

 _Users how true that was! Even the Disk Wars that Dyson, Anon, Clu, and I got into ended up with someone nearly getting derezzed._

 ** _"ISO outbreaks in Progress,"_** _the Grid announced, sending ripples of unease racing through my frame._

 _If_ She _was uneasy…then things were bad._

 _"But it's_ different _with them!" Dyson protested, trotting to catch up, "Nobody knows what these ISOs are! They've got the whole city on edge!"_

 _"And it's time to take the edge off," I decided, "Assemble our team,"_

 _Sometime later, our team of five entered the elevator and headed towards the ground level._

 _"Apparently the locals don't like ISOs moving into their neighborhood," I explained, looking at the assembled team, "So we're going to show them that there's room on the Grid for everyone,"_

 _"Slap a few wrists, send a few Programs home…all in a cycle's work," Reeve, the munitions expert, shrugged._

 _"How would you know, Reeve?" Hayden, our…Program officer believe it or not, snorted, "You've never worked a cycle in your life!"_

 _The only female in our group and our strategist, Nike, gave a soft laugh while Reeve glared at Hayden._

 _"I want the crowd dispersed peacefully," I ordered as our team stepped out of the elevator, my white shod feet barely making any noise as I strode across the ground, "Under no circumstances are you to draw your Disks. Understood?"_

 _"You want us to go in…_ unarmed _?!" Nike demanded._

 _"For_ ISOs _?!" Reeve asked._

 _"What should we stop the mob with?" Hayden scoffed, "A group hug?"_

 _"In case you had cubes in your ears…" Dyson snarled, turning to face the group, "that was an_ order _! Now, get moving Programs! On the double!"_

 _The three looked at each other, shrugged and took out their batons, rezzing their lightcycles and taking off._

 _"Thanks," I said, looking at Dyson._

 _"Any time," Dyson replied, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Old friend,"_

 _We made it to the ISO district in good time…the crowd was getting nasty. I dismounted from my lightcycle and stood in front of the ISOs._

 _"Thanks for coming," one of the leaders, a male ISO named Derek breathed as the crowd murmured my name, "You're just in time…something bad was going to happen if you didn't come,"_

 _"We'll take care of it, Derek," I reassured him, "Thank you,"_

 _"No, thank_ you _, Tron," Derek replied, stepping back and letting me take center stage._

 _"Look at yourselves!" I reprimanded, "Flynn intended the Grid for_ all _Programs! To be shared freely! Don't dishonor his vision through violence!"_

 _The crowd went silent...many of the Basics bowed their heads while Derek and the rest of the ISOs looked very much relieved._

 _Dyson came up to congratulate me…when a Disk flew out from behind the ISOs, thudding into a Basic's chest and derezzing him._

 _I whipped around, seeing a shadow flit across the back of the ISO crowd._

 _"ISOs! It was them!" a Basic shouted, pulling out his Disk and charging, many other following him._

 _"No…NO!" I shouted, bringing out the riot shield along with my team._

 _Nike was knocked flat, crying out in pain as a Basic kneed her in the stomach, Reeve drew his Disk, rearing back while Hayden tried desperately to get the mob to stay back, finally giving up and grabbing his Disk._

 _"No Disk!" Dyson yelled as a Basic smashed his visor and then his shield, "Tron said no Disks!"_

 _I batted another Basic away, looking up at the ISOs just in time for a female ISO to be derezzed, screaming in pain._

 _I looked for Derek, the ISO leader looked at me in pure terror, drawing his Disk shakily and readying it. Derek wasn't a fighter, I knew because I tried to train him. He hated violence, much like all the ISOs did. I remembered the one Anon had taken a fancy to, Quorra. She was good…much better than any other ISO I trained._

 _Derek's eyes flicked up to me…right as a Basic jabbed his Disk into Derek's chest._

 _Dyson got to the murderer before I could, slamming his shield into the Program and knocking him away._

 _"DYSON!" I yelled, "Fall back!"_

 _The stubborn Program kept smacking Basics away, not paying attention. Oh, he was going to get himself hurt!_

 _"Dyson!" I repeated as he fell to the ground._

 _He looked up at me…right as a Disk slammed into the right side of his face._

 _"Dyson!" I shouted as he lay on the ground…very, very still._

 _Oh Users…no…_

 _"DYSON!"_

Tron growled, pulling out of the memory and looking through the binoculars at Dyson's, now healed, face.

"Welcome to Argon," Tron growled, his sound coming back full force as his circuits blazed an angry cobalt, "Old _friend_ ,"

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

"Let's go again," Tron ordered, standing at the simulations controls.

 _"Again!?"_ Beck whined, _"But we've done this simulation_ four times _!"_

"That's _not_ enough," Tron snapped, creating a hard-light hologram of a smoke grenade in Beck's hand " _Again_!"

 _"Yes, sir,"_ Beck snarked, rolling his eyes as he fiddled with the grenade.

"I can _hear_ you," Tron growled, " _Focus_ ,"

Beck gave a little growl of his own but activated his helmet as the simulation started and four guards rezzed into place.

 **"Reloading Simulation,"** the Grid's voice announced, **"Extraction mode: Build Five,"**

Tron watched as his son detonated the grenade, sending one, two, three, four guards to the ground easily.

"Let's see how you handle this again," Tron growled, his steely gaze hard as he activated the Dyson hologram.

 **"Rendering Dyson Level,"** the Grid said, **"Calibrating for Maximum Difficulty,"**

The Dyson hologram's Disk whipped out and he attacked Beck. Tron's palms itched, he _so_ wanted to get in there himself and finish the Program with his own Disks. But no…no he'd wait until Beck brought Dyson to him. After all…it would be worth it. He messed with the controls…causing the room to take on the look of an alley in Argon.

 **"Reconfiguring,"** the Grid announced as Beck dropped out of the air, stepping backwards as the hologram slashed at him.

Tron frowned…maybe he would have to go after Dyson himself…

And then Beck caught the hologram's wrist, snapping it and forcing it to let go of the Disk. Beck then slammed his elbow into the hologram's face, knocking it flat and shattering half its helmet.

"FINISH HIM!" Tron shrieked, circuits blazing blindingly bright.

Beck looked down at the hologram and then up at the sky.

Something was wrong with his father.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Yori hummed as she and Beck worked together on one of the tanks set by Tesler.

"We should make it so it blows up," Beck grumbled, enlarging a part and frowning as he messed around with it.

"Beck!" Yori chastised, "That's sedition and rebellion!"

The mother and son looked at each other before snickering.

"Who are we kidding, we'd do it in a corepulse if we could get away with it!" she laughed.

Suddenly, Beck's smile faded and a subtle tremor raced up his frame as his eyes went slightly unfocused.

"Beck…" Yori started, putting a hand on her son's shoulder, making him snap out of his little trance.

"Mom…who is that?" he asked, nodding towards the entrance of the Garage.

Yori frowned, turning around…just to see _Dyson_ walking in with Paige and Pavel flanking him.

"Hide!" she hissed, pushing her son behind her, "Do _not_ let him see you,"

"Who is he?" Beck demanded.

"Dyson…" she whispered, "Beck…he knew your father. He was on his team…"

She shook her head.

"I'll explain later, just _get out of here_! We can't let Dyson see you! It doesn't matter if your eye color's changed. He _will_ recognize you as Tron's son. He _will_ kill you, Beck," she hissed, pushing him, " _Go_!"

Beck quickly and quietly slipped away, Yori marveling at the cat-like grace that reflected his father immensely as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Excuse me, but have we met?" a familiar voice asked and Yori dropped her wrench as she turned around to face the traitor who let Clu kill her husband.

"I…I'm sorry, sir," she stammered, "I don't believe I have,"

"You look almost exactly like an old friend of mine," Dyson stated, "She was a Simulations Program who lived in Tron City. I used to work with her husband,"

"I may be a Simulations Program, but I've been here in Argon my whole runtime," Yori lied.

"And um, who was the young man working with you just a few nanos ago?"

"A dear friend of mine," Yori told him, "He's like a son to me. I was there when he was rezzed in. He's gone to run an errand for me, getting some parts that I need to fix this tank. He didn't want to bother you or your comrades, sir, so he left as quietly as he could,"

Dyson's dark gaze narrowed, trying to see through Yori's lie…but she was good at keeping her head in tight situations.

"Sorry for bothering you, miss…"

"Lora," Yori lied, "My name is Lora,"

"Miss Lora," Dyson smiled, "It was nice meeting you. Tell that young man that he is doing a good job here…you as well,"

She couldn't lie…she let out a sigh of relief as Dyson left.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," Paige started, "What was the point in questioning that Simulations Program?"

"I thought she was an old friend," Dyson stated with a relieved tone, "But she was derezzed long ago,"

"Wouldn't that be grounds for being happy?" Pavel asked.

"Oh no," Dyson disagreed, "If she was still alive, then it would mean _very_ much trouble for you two and myself,"

"Sir, may I ask why?" Paige questioned.

"Because that Program had a child…a son," Dyson stated, "And if that child grew up, he'd cause a lot of problems,"

"Why, sir?"

"Because that child would have grown up to be a System Monitor," Dyson explained, "That child was the Traitor's son,"

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

 _Dyson and I stood in front of the Arcade entrance, waiting for Flynn. He was supposed to be here, but as usual, he was a little late._

 _"Tron!" a voice called from the crowd of ISOs surrounding the entrance "Glad you could make it!"_

 _"Glad to see you, Anon," I called back as the Flynn Monitor sauntered up, mask rezzed, "On time, I see,"_

 _"Hey, I made it here before Clu, so that's saying something," my apprentice chuckled, derezzing his mask, revealing the mirror image to Flynn and Clu both._

 _I noticed Dyson glaring out at the crowd, the blue of the code in the right side of his face shifting and glittering as it was exposed to the light._

 _"ISOs," I heard him growl, "Like a disease that keeps spreading,"_

 _"Disease?" Anon demanded, eyes narrowing._

 _"Anon, be nice. Dyson, stay on mission," I told him, "Anon and I are just here to work with Flynn. I need you to keep this area safe,"_

 _"Look at them!" Dyson protested, "Their_ light lines _! It's not_ right _!"_

 _"What's not right is how you're treating them," Anon growled, clenching his fists._

 _"Anon…" I warned._

 _His growl cut off but his fists were still clenched._

 _"And they were never written! They serve no_ purpose _!"_

 _"Child Basics were never written either," Anon snarled, "And I don't see you bashing them!"_

 _"ANONYMOUS! DYSON! That's enough!" I snapped, making Anon wince at the mention of his full name, "Now, Dyson…we don't know who threw the first Disk that day,"_

 _Dyson's hand wandered up to his cheek._

 _"I do," he growled, "_ Them _,"_

 _"Tron!" someone called, "Anon!"_

 _The both of us looked over to see a young, black haired ISO come close to the stairs._

 _"Quorra!" Anon beamed, "Hey, how are you?"_

 _"Eh, got a scratch from a riot, but other than that, I'm ok," she shrugged, her ice blue eyes sparkling, "You guys? I heard about what happened with one of your Security team members, Tron,"_

 _She turned towards Dyson with a sympathetic look._

 _"I'm sorry about what happened, wish there was something I could do," Quorra offered._

 _Dyson's good eye narrowed and Quorra backed off uncertainly. Anon stepped in front of her as if to shield her from Dyson._

 _"Enough you two," I ordered right as I heard the revving of an engine._

 _"Ah, I was_ wondering _when he'd show up," Anon grumbled, taking his place beside me._

 _"Now Anon…" I warned._

 _"Yeah, yeah, just wait 'til we get home," he grinned, "I've got a little_ surprise _waiting for my big brother,"_

 _I almost dreaded seeing what that was._

 _The rider walked up the steps right as Anon crossed his arms._

 _"Clu," I greeted._

 _"I see Flynn's on time…" Clu started, derezzing his helmet, "As_ usual _,"_

 _Anon gave a bark of laughter right as a beam of light shot out of the sky._

 _"There he is now," I announced, walking towards the doors with Clu and Anon by my side._

 _Multiple sounds emitted from within the building and finally, Flynn came out, a big smile on his face._

 _"Aren't you three a sight for sore eyes!" he beamed, "We are…on the eve of something big,"_

 _He walked to the edge of the steps._

 _"And the key…the key…is the ISOs," he announced, turning back to face us._

 _"ISOs…yes…" I started._

 _"There's been more unrest…" Anon added cagily._

 _"To uh…put it mildly," Clu grumbled._

 _Flynn whirled on him._

 _"Now, Clu…" he started to chastise…_

 _"Flynn!" Dyson called._

 _Flynn turned towards him, and Dyson seemed to shrink in on himself._

 _"I um…I'm one of your security Programs…" Dyson stammered._

 _"Dyson, I know," Flynn said with a bright smile as he walked over._

 _"I want you to do something about those ISOs," Dyson continued, throwing a venomous glance at Quorra and making Anon bristle angrily, "They pervert the Grid and they need to be erased from it,"_

 _I put a hand on my apprentice's shoulder._

 _"That's enough," I warned him._

 _"He insults her one more time and I'm gonna make him Bit-food," Anon threatened._

 _I came closer to Flynn._

 _"You should know Dyson sustained that injury in the line of duty," I told him._

 _"I understand your need for justice," Flynn told him, putting a hand on Dyson's shoulder and making him shiver from the contact, "But ISOs…"_

 _He held out a hand for Quorra, who took it and stepped closer._

 _"Have just as much a right to be here as anyone," he finished, giving both ISO and Basic a smile, "The_ Grid _created them. Not me,"_

 _Flynn gave a soft laugh and turned back to face the three of us._

 _"Now…who's ready to alter the fabric of existence as we know it?"_

Tron jerked out of the memory. He took a step forwards…right as the scars flared, sending the Protector to the ground, gasping in pain. He dragged himself over to the counter and hauled himself upright, growling darkly as he limped to the healing chamber.

Searing agony shot through the scars as he stood in front of the chamber and gently laid his hand on the wall of it, pushing into the soft white light and feeling the cool liquid on his palm, soothing the jabs of pain in the scars. He felt his skin healing, the jagged scar across his left cheek fading…

And he jerked out his hand. No. He couldn't do it…not until Dyson was gone. He gave a growl of pain, his steel-blue eyes squeezed shut as the scar grew and darkened.

Tron heard footsteps behind him and something struck him in the back…a high pitched beeping noise split the air. Tron's circuits flared brilliant blue as he yanked off his Disks, seeing the bomb attached to them. He tried yanking the bomb off, but it was stuck good.

 **"Gravity reversal: Initiated."**

The floor dropped out from underneath the Hunter and he hit the ceiling dock first. The Disks clattered to the ceiling next to him, the beeping speeding up and increasing in pitch. Tron grabbed the conjoined Disks and threw them towards the door, turning around and covering his head, waiting for the explosion…

It didn't come. Tron's steely gaze snapped towards the door just to see Beck walk in, his Disks in hand. The Child Basic touched the wall, sending the order to restore the gravity.

 **"Gravity Restored."**

Tron dropped from the ceiling, landing in a crouch, his eyes flashing in fury as he straightened up and Beck came up with Tron's Disks in hand.

"Look, I know you have your secret plan that I don't know about," Beck explained, backing off quickly as Tron stalked forwards, shaking in fury, "But I figured that if you saw that I could get _your_ Disk you'd know I can get Dyson's…"

"I don't want cheap _gimmicks_!" Tron snarled, "I want _Dyson_!"

He snatched back his Disks, glaring darkly at his son.

"Don't come back until he's your prisoner," Tron ordered, stalking off.

"So, that's it?" Beck asked.

"NO!" Tron roared, whirling around, "If you pull a stunt like that again, you're _out_! I'll wage this revolution without you!"

And he slammed the door, leaving Beck staring at the metal door, stunned.

"What in the Grid is going _on_ with you?" Beck whispered, "First Dyson shows up, then Mom starts freaking out, now _you're_ threatening me…Dad, what did he _do_ to you?"

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Beck snuck along the top of the city's sign, moving quickly to his hiding place. He had already placed the bomb, now all he had to do was wait for Dyson…which wasn't very long.

He spotted the officer standing just short of the place where he had put the bomb. Beck took out the remote and primed the bomb, activating its countdown.

"Sir, I know General Tesler's eager for you to see the energy plant," Paige started.

"All in good time," Dyson reassured her, "I like to get a feel for the, uh, public. You seem nervous about something. It's not the Renegade business is it?"

" _Him_?" Paige snorted, shooting a dark look at Pavel, "Of course not. I can assure you the Renegade is a non-issue,"

"Well…" Pavel started, "Except for that time when he beheaded Clu's statue…and blew it up,"

Beck watched, tensing as they came close to the bomb. Almost there…

"My collegue gets carried away," Paige apologized, "At best, the Renegade is a petty vandal…"

Dyson came to an abrupt halt, holding up his hand. Beck gasped and ducked down, had Dyson seen him?

"What is it!?" Pavel demanded and then yelped as Dyson shut him up with a hand to the mouth.

The officer knelt down and touched the ground. Beck's eyes widened in shock as ghostly white footprints, his _own_ footprints appeared on the ground.

 _"Users glitch it!"_ he cursed mentally, _"I forgot…Mom said he was one of Dad's teammates…he's a Security Program…I have to act fast!"_

Beck activated the timer and the bomb beeped rapidly.

Suddenly Dyson shot forwards, ripping off the grate and grasping the bomb, throwing it up towards Beck, who yelped as the bomb exploded, blinding him.

"A smoke bomb," Dyson hummed, making Beck growl in frustration as he had been foiled, "It's harmless up there but down here it would have left us an easy target…for what I wonder?"

"Scour the area," Paige ordered the guards, "Whoever did this could still be nearby,"

She sprinted towards Dyson.

"There's only one Program who could have done this," she stated.

"Let me guess, your petty vandal?"

"My colleague is being modest," Pavel added, "The Renegade has actually built up quite a reputation. Some even say he's Tron,"

"Oh, believe me, he's not Tron," Dyson scoffed, "I was there when Tron and Flynn nearly destroyed the Grid,"

"You knew _Tron_!?" Paige breathed.

"Knew him?" Dyson laughed, "I watched him _die_!"

Beck's eyes widened in shock as he realized what exactly was going on…Tron didn't want Dyson because he had intel…

He wanted to kill him.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

 _"Anon!" I yelled, watching as my new apprentice ran up, his blank mask covering the face that I knew looked much like Flynn's._

 _"Yes Tron?" he asked._

 _"Those Infected Programs…make sure they don't get too far, derezz them if you have to, quarantine them if you can,"_

 _He gave a nod._

 _"After I get Flynn out…I'll come back to help you," I told him, "Remember, Abraxas is_ mine _,"_

 _"I'll do what I can," he answered, running off._

 _I turned to Flynn._

 _"I don't know what a virus will do to a User, but I doubt it will be pleasant," I warned him as we walked, "You need to get out of here. Your transport to the portal is waiting for you. I don't like it when you cut it this close,"_

 _"Will you stop worrying, Tron?" Flynn snorted, "Everything's just fine,"_

 _"Except the fact that we have a_ virus _in the system now,"_

 _"Tron…" Flynn groaned, exasperated, "Everything's under control!"_

 _"FLYNN!" Clu called._

 _Both of us froze, looking at him in…gold-yellow circuit color._

 _Why in the Grid did he have_ that _accursed color!? I was violently reminded of my days in the old ENCOM system…Sark and the MCP and the other enemy programs…all in the warm spectrum of color._

 _"Am I still to create the perfect system?" he asked._

 _"…Yeah?" Flynn answered, puzzled._

 _A slow smirk spread across Clu's face as a helmet formed over his head and four Guards stalked out, Disks lit._

 _A coup. That_ traitor _! How_ dare _he betray his User!_

 _"Go," I growled, taking out my own Disk as Flynn fled._

 _The first one came at me, I smacked his Disk away before ramming my own under his chin, derezzing him. The second came at me, I grabbed his Disk, elbowing him in the face before slashing at him, derezzing him with his own Disk as it still hummed in my hand. I looked down at my hands…how was this possible? A derezzed Program's Disk deactivated when they died…but this one was still live!_

 _I decided it didn't matter and I settled into a fighting stance, daring the others to come at me._

 _I ducked underneath their Disks and derezzed one before disarming the other and derezzing him too. I looked back and saw Flynn scooting backwards as Clu advanced._

 _I ran forwards and tackled Clu, one I saw as a brother, a friend. I wouldn't let him hurt Flynn…not my oldest friend._

 _"Flynn! Go!" I yelled, punching Clu in the face, hard, so hard I felt his helmet crack under the blow._

 _Clu got up and grabbed my arm and flipped me over on my back, I hit the ground hard, looking up just in time to see Clu raising his Disk._

 _"Goodbye,_ Tron _," he snarled, "See where fighting for the Users got you now,"_

 _He plunged downwards and I screamed as the Disk raked down my body, leaving scars that would never heal._

 _"NO!"_

 _Clu took away his Disk, standing and I glared at him heatedly._

 _"You_ failed _, Clu," I said with a weak smile, "Flynn will vanish,_ disappear _into the Grid._ He's _the_ Creator _!"_

 _"He can go wherever he wants," Clu replied nonchalantly, "It was_ you _I'm after, without the mighty Tron, the Creator will fall, and Clu will rise,"_

 _A figure walked into my sight and I felt my core break._

"Dyson _!" I groaned._

 _"What do you think, Tron?" Clu chuckled, "I made Dyson_ perfect _again!"_

 _Dyson touched the now healed right side of his face, smiling._

 _"Dyson…I_ trusted _you!" I snarled, trying to get up again, "He_ betrayed _us!"_

 _"You're wrong," Dyson disagreed, "_ Flynn _betrayed us. Betrayed_ all _of us. Now Clu is free to cleanse the Grid of the ISOs,"_

 _"CLU!"_

 _The Admin froze and the three of us turned to face a figure in bright, shining blue._

 _Anon._

 _"Oh, Users…Tron! CLU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" my apprentice screeched, taking out his Disk, "YOU_ VIRUS _! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_

 _Clu straightened and faced his brother, "What I was supposed to do a_ long _time ago,"_

 _Anon gave a strangled, enraged cry and rushed forwards, slashing at Clu. Anon fought hard, dodging Clu's thrusts but his rage fueled him, blinded him to the smallest things._

 _Clu shoved Anon off balance, knocking the young Monitor to the ground._

 _"You've seen too much, Anonymous," Clu stated, making Anon snarl at the mention of his full designation, "We can't have you telling every Program about what you've seen now…can we?"_

 _"Clu, don't you dare!" I snarled, trying to get up again, but Dyson shoved me down, "I will derezz you with my bare hands if you kill him!"_

 _"You're not in a position for threatening, Tron. But kill him?" Clu snorted, "Why, what fun is that? No…what I have in mind is more_ painful _. Not to mention…a gift to the Grid…"_

 _He lunged down and Anon screamed…which was abruptly cut off._

 _"NO!" I screeched, trying to sit up but Dyson pinned my arms to the ground._

 _I saw Clu stand, kicking Anon in the side as he did. The young Monitor curled up in pain, so I knew he was still functioning…but there was something wrong._

 _Clu dragged my poor apprentice towards me and tossed him so that we were mere inches from one another._

 _"Anon…" I breathed, watching the pale blue eyes flutter open and lock onto me._

 _He tried to speak, but a rasp left his throat. Anon's eyes widened in horror as his hands found his throat, pulling away with pale blue code dripping from them._

 _He attempted to stand, slipping and falling repeatedly as he staggered, tears streaming._

 _"You sick, twisted_ virus _!" I roared, directing all my rage towards Clu and Dyson, "You slashed his vocalizer! You_ monster _!"_

 _"Finally, blessed_ silence _," Clu smirked, his gleaming gaze locking onto his younger brother as Anon backed away, "Dyson…?"_

 _Dyson's Disk whirred to life and he stalked towards Anon._

 _"ANON! RUN!" I yelled, "RUN!"_

"Tron…" _Anon mouthed and I shook my head._

 _"GO! FIND FLYNN! STOP THE VIRUS! GO!"_

 _He shot me a tearful look before running, just like his Creator._

 _I saw him pause right as Clu's shadow fell over me…_

 _And the Dictator rammed his Disk into my chest once more._

 _"AGH!"_

"I didn't know," Tron muttered, "I had no idea,"

He clenched his fists.

"And Dyson helped," he snarled, "He killed my Yori…he killed my little Beck…"

Tron shook in fury, he bit his lip so hard that he tasted the metallic tang of his own voxels.

"He needs to _die_ ,"

The Monitor looked up, giving a growl as he saw Beck's white light trail streaming towards the tower…and revealing he was alone.

"I told you not to come back empty handed," Tron growled as Beck came up, derezzing his mask and he stormed forwards, eyes hard.

"Just answer me _one_ question," Beck demanded, "Is this about fighting the revolution or derezzing Dyson?"

"This isn't your battle, _stay out of it!"_ Tron snarled and he stormed forwards.

"Hey!" Beck snapped, grabbing Tron's shoulder.

Wrong. Move. Beck.

Tron gave a warning snarl, but Beck ignored him, his own growl tinging his words with a harsh tone that Tron rarely heard.

"I don't care what you do to me," Beck added, "I'm _not_ letting you kill for revenge,"

Tron's eyes flashed and his hand shot back. Beck screamed in pain as the shock grenade detonated, knocking him unconscious. The Grid shook and a sick feeling rose in Tron's core, but he ignored it as stalked forwards and took Beck's Disk off of his back, detaching the white half and tossing Beck's Disk to the floor as he connected the Half to his own twin Disks. He replaced it on his back as his armor pixilated, shimmering white while the circuits burned bright. His eyes flickered white as the sync finished.

"I didn't ask your permission," Tron growled.

 **Like I said, writing a bloodthirsty Tron is fun. It's even more fun when Rinzler's thrown into the mix. If you want to see that, I suggest you check out Chapter 28 & 29 of 'Son of Tron'. Next up, well, we see how Beck handles getting shocked by his father...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	16. Scars (Part II)

**And now to end the 'Scars' arc. For some reason, I'm always sad when this one ends...guess it's because I don't get to write the blood-thirsty side of Tron anymore. I mean, there's times he gets _mad_ , but not this mad. Anyway, I'll let you guys read, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Scars (Part II)

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _Mom warned me that getting in Dad's way when he was focused on something never ended well for the one in his way…I should have listened. Come to think of it, I should listen to her_** **soooo _much more than I do. Because everything she's told me concerning my father has been_ true _. I shouldn't have grabbed him either. Now_ that _was a mistake. He_ SHOCKED ME! _I didn't think he'd_ do _that! Agh,_ Users _, it hurts!_**

 ** _I know Dyson says he watched Dad 'die' and Mom says he was a part of Dad's team…_**

 ** _But_** **what _did he do that makes Dad want to derezz him so badly?_**

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Beck groaned as he opened his eyes. His aching _chest_! What happened!? He looked around him and saw his Disk lying on the ground, split in half and glowing dimly with blued code.

And it all came back to him.

Figuring out that Tron was going to kill Dyson, confronting him about it, and…

"That glitch _shocked_ me!" Beck screeched as he looked down at his chest, seeing the shock grenade.

He grunted as he attempted to stand, staggering over to his Disk and grabbing it before heading to the window just in time to see a lightcycle racing towards the city.

"Where are you _going_ , Dad?" Beck whispered.

Whatever the case…he needed to stop Tron before he killed Dyson.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Tron shot over the Outland plain, racing towards Argon, his white circuits gleaming in the half-light. He closed his eyes slightly, maybe shocking Beck had been a _bad_ idea…the boy probably would have seen his side if he'd just explained it.

" _Or, he would have stopped you,"_ a nasty little voice sneered, making Tron shake his head, _"Remember who you're doing this for. You're avenging Flynn, Anon…avenging your wife and son…"_

Tron gave a sigh…right as something rammed into him. He gave an involuntary, spitting, feral hiss and then realized who had hit him.

 _"He's persistent, that's for sure,"_ he thought as Beck slammed into him again.

The boy was riding his friend…Zed's…bike, well, not _totally_ Zed's bike. Not anymore. Beck had gotten frustrated with how long the overdrive feature took to recharge so he took the liberty of upgrading it.

 _"Zed won't mind, I mean, he'll notice when I give it back…"_

 _"You mean_ if _you give it back,"_

 _"What can I say? It's fast. I like fast bikes…and cars…and jets…"_

 _"I've noticed,"_

Tron shook off the memory and activated his lightribbon, trying to cut Beck off, but the boy had learned and was adapting to the technique just like he had been shown.

"C'mon, Tron!" Beck yelled, getting beside him, "This isn't _you_!"

 _"No, it is me,"_ Tron thought wryly as Beck activated his own lightribbon and shot forwards with the overdrive before looping back, cutting Tron off.

The Protector, turned hard, shooting forwards, vying for the lead with his son before Beck suddenly enclosed Tron with the ribbon.

Tron immediately derezzed the bike back into baton form and rolled before springing upwards over the walls and rerezzing the bike, hitting the ground and shooting back towards Argon.

 _"Stop following me, Beck,"_ Tron thought, _"You're going to get yourself hurt!"_

Beck, however, did not listen and slammed into him again.

"Enough!" Beck snapped and Tron rammed him back.

Beck gave a threatening snarl and slammed into him once more.

"ENOUGH!"

Tron growled back at him and looked up at a large bit of scrap metal that was looming before them. Beck gasped, jerking his bike to the side as Tron knocked his bike down on the side and slid underneath the metal, snatching a piece of it as he slid underneath.

"You don't understand, Beck…I have to do this," Tron muttered, eyes dim.

They raced towards the gorge and Tron looked at Beck.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and he rammed into Beck, making the boy gasp in surprise as Tron hefted the long, slender bit of metal.

 ** _"NO!"_**

But Tron ignored the voice of the Grid…and jammed the makeshift spear into the spokes of Beck's lightcycles' wheel. Beck gave a shocked yell as the bike began to wobble, flickering under his body as it transformed back into its baton form, sending Beck tumbling and sprawling towards the edge of the cliff right as Tron ramped over the rock and landed safely on the other side.

He stopped, making sure that Beck _didn't_ go off the edge. He heard Beck screaming in fear as he scrabbled for a hold. His fingertips dug in right as he reached the edge, his head and shoulders sticking out over the precipice.

"He's safe now," Tron sighed in relief before closing his eyes and giving a short growl of pain as his scars flared.

Tron's steely gaze turned from the boy back towards Argon.

"And soon…Dyson won't be," he growled, racing off, his circuits flashing a dark cobalt color as he went.

But, he never noticed the tracking device Beck had placed on the front of the Monitor's lightcycle.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Able had watched Beck go earlier that morning, he didn't know where Beck was going, so he decided he'd keep a lookout for the boy. He knew that Beck tended to wander around the anniversary of his father's 'death'. It was just something hard-coded into him since the tragedy. Able had been tempted many times to tell Beck and Yori that Tron was alive, but he figured that with Tesler and now _Dyson_ here…they'd be better off not knowing. Same thing went for Tron. Because if there was _one_ thing that you could count on with the Monitor…is that he'd move heaven and earth, to quote Flynn, to get to those he loved.

What Able _hadn't_ counted on, was seeing two lightcycles tearing from Tron's stronghold. He identified one as Tron's…but the other he hadn't seen before. It then occurred to him that it had to be Tron's apprentice, the Renegade.

He frowned as the Renegade's bike slammed repeatedly into Tron's, like he was trying to knock him off balance…or stop him…

Able pulled up the telescope on his window screen, zooming in on mentor and apprentice as they continued to battle on the bikes. He saw the Renegade veer out of the way of a large pile of scrap metal while Tron slid under it, saw Tron ram into his apprentice and throw a piece of metal in the rear wheel, making the bike derezz underneath the Monitor-in-training, saw Tron ramp over the canyon while his apprentice skidded to the side, helmet derezzing and revealing dark, red-brown hair as Tron shot off.

"Oh Users…no…he's going after Dyson…" Able breathed as he watched Tron shoot towards Argon.

He turned the telescope back towards the Renegade as he stood, revealing familiar circuits and steely blue eyes…

"Beck!?" Able sputtered.

 _"Yes!"_ Bit chirped, zipping to Able's side.

Able turned to look at it, watching as it continued to light up bright yellow as it continuously chirped 'Yes'. Ever since Able had brought Beck and Yori to the Garage, Bit had been _crazy_ about the Child Basic, when it wasn't in Able's office, more than likely, it was around Beck.

The older Program sighed. He should have known the Renegade was Beck. He _really_ should have. The Child Basic was growing to be more and more like his father with every passing cycle. He should have seen that Beck, furious and grieving, was the one who blew up Clu's statue…he had even accused the boy of doing it but didn't press the matter. Beck didn't stand injustice, he would go after the wrongdoer and make them pay for their crimes. He should have known that the father and son would eventually find each other.

And Beck _knew_.

But did Tron?

Able shook his head.

No, Tron couldn't have known. He would have spent every waking moment with his son. The most likely reason Tron didn't know was that Beck was keeping his identity from him. Just like Able was withholding information about Beck and Yori from Tron.

When Tron found _out_ though…that was _not_ going to be a fun conversation. For him _and_ Beck.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Tron snuck across the beams of the energy plant, his white shod boots not making any sound as he made his way. He jumped down agilely to the floor, knees bent to absorb the shock as he padded forwards. He took out four incendiary bombs and placed them on a tanker…then a better idea struck him and he rearranged the bombs into a vague tetramino.

He figured if Dyson came to investigate…he'd fall _right_ into his trap. He had just finished placing the bombs when he heard voices. One belonging to that female commander that Beck had told him about…the other…

His circuits surged with anger.

 _"Dyson_ ," Tron hissed.

He went to the controls on the side of a tank and played around with them, making the coolant release and making a thick, heavy fog roll over the floor.

 **"Warning: Coolant Failure. Overload imminent."**

"And now to wait," the Monitor murmured, jumping upwards and climbing up one of the tankers.

He jumped onto a platform as he got close enough, his ankle twisted out from under him and sent him sprawling with a groan of pain. He got up to his feet, gripping the railing just in time to watch Dyson start hunting him.

A low growl escaped Tron's throat and…

 _I woke up just to feel pain searing across my chest. What…? I looked down and saw the ragged gashes marring my frame and the last millicycle came back to me._

 _Clu betraying us, Flynn running,_ Dyson _betraying_ me _, Anon fighting for me…Anon losing his voice, Clu's Disk driving into my chest…_

 _Bitter code rose in my throat and I coughed, spitting out tiny flecks of sapphire code. I tried to stand, feeling smooth, wet walls of glass around me as my hands left prints. I quickly scanned around me…I was enclosed. Oh Users…no…I'm trapped, I'm_ trapped _…_

 _I had a hard time breathing as my core constricted and I scratched and pounded at the glass._

 _Let me out! LET ME OUT!_

 _I threw myself at the glass and yelled in pain as it irritated my wounds._

 _Warnings flitted through me, telling me I was wounded…low on energy…_

 _And as much as I hated to admit it…_

 _Defenseless._

 _"Calm down, Tron," I told myself, "You're not going to get out of here if you panic…"_

 _But I was_ confined _. I_ hated _that feeling. Hated being trapped, hated being stuck somewhere where I couldn't_ breathe _. Flynn said I was…what was it called again? Clawstraphobic? I shook my head. It didn't matter. What_ mattered _, was that I was stuck and I wanted_ out _._

 _I saw a dark shape on the other side of my prison and I wiped the glass clear of water…I blinked as I saw the shape._

 _"Reeve?" I breathed._

 _No answer…but the figure with his head bowed_ was _him!_

 _"REEVE!" I yelled, looking around and trying to figure out how to escape, "Hang tight until I can figure a way out of here!"_

 _He didn't respond…what was going on…?_

 _And_ why _was his Disk suspended above his…oh Users…no…NO!_

 ** _"Executing Repurposing Protocol."_**

 _Reeve lifted his head, his hands reaching for his Disk but not grasping it…like he was calling to his User…_

 ** _"Stand by for code extraction."_**

 _"REEVE!" I roared, ramming against the tube bit crying out as my wounds flared._

 _I saw pale, light blue code streaming from his forehead, spiraling through his Disk…right as a cold, fiery orange-red stream spiraled back through it, plunging into my friend's forehead…_

 _And turning his circuits a harsh red-orange color._

 _"No…" I breathed, pounding on the glass, "NO!"_

 _I looked around, seeing more and more Programs under my command undergoing the same procedure._

 _Hayden, Nike…no…oh Users no…_

 _I sank to my knees._

 _"Dyson…" I wept, "What have you_ done _!?"_

 _I heard a sound above me and I stubbornly remained on the ground._

 _If they were going to do whatever they were doing to_ my _Programs, they were going to take me kicking and screaming._

 _I didn't get that choice._

 _Something grabbed me by the Disk dock and yanked me upwards. I reopened my eyes as the transport finished, shackling me to a table of some sorts._

 _I looked up just to see a red-orange circuited, masked, Program saunter up. My eyes narrowed, I didn't need to see his face to know who it was._

 _"Hello," Dyson purred, derezzing his helmet, "Old Friend,"_

Tron came back to the present, breathing heavily as his arms shook and he heard footsteps lightly tapping behind him.

 ** _"Son, Monitor, your son, don't hurt him,"_**

"You found me," Tron deadpanned, his steel-blue eyes not leaving where he last saw Dyson, "I guess I should congratulate you,"

"I was trained by the best," Beck replied, jumping down from a higher platform, landing in a perfect three point landing.

Tron turned, coming face to face with the pleading gaze of his apprentice.

"You being here doesn't change anything," Tron growled, "I'm still going to finish what I came to do,"

"And I'll still stop you," Beck replied stubbornly, walking forwards, "Come with me…we can get Dyson's Disk the _right_ way. _Without_ derezzing him,"

Tron looked at his apprentice, eyes pained. He _couldn't_ let Dyson get away. Not again. He couldn't let his son and counterpart go unavenged.

" _Please_ ," Beck begged, eyes pleading.

Tron took a few steps forwards…and kicked Beck in the chest. Beck yelped and fell backwards, catching the railing just before he could fall to the side.

 _"I'm sorry, Beck,"_ Tron thought, as Beck's eyes burned in anger and he charged.

Tron kneed his apprentice in the gut, dodging as Beck swung at him, catching his arm and twisting him around. Beck somehow managed to get out of the hold and Tron shot forwards, grabbing the boy around the waist and hoisting him high, eliciting a yelp from Beck, before ramming him into the railing, cuffing him and taking his Disk in one move. Beck kicked Tron off of him, sending him staggering.

And Tron activated Beck's Disk.

Beck's eyes widened as he realized _what_ Tron had done.

"My Disk!" Beck gasped, lunging forwards and nearly flipping himself as he yanked on the cuffs.

"The cuffs work on a timer," Tron explained, hurling Beck's Disk into a support beam, "By the time they unlock, Dyson will be _dead_ ,"

And he turned on his heel, jumping over the nearest railing and climbing up the tank.

"TRON!" Beck yelled, "DON'T END THE REVOLUTION BEFORE IT HAS A CHANCE TO START!"

Alarms blared as he climbed, the Grid was sending faint tremors running through him.

 **"Danger. Pressure level: Critical. Prepare to evacuate."**

Tron ignored it, he kept going and was about to drop to the ground when he froze.

 **"Danger. Please evacuate immediately."**

Tron looked towards the stairs where Dyson was starting to come down them while the coolant stopped leaking. He could hear his son straining to break free of the cuffs…but Tron had made them tight.

"Renegade…" Dyson called, "I know you're here! Why don't you come out? You see me, I'm not hiding…"

 _"Who said anything about_ hiding _?"_ Tron thought…right as searing pain shot through his scars once again.

He gave a low groan as the scar that raked across his eye grew…and blacked out some of his vision.

"I can still fight," Tron reassured himself, blinking as the steel-blue of his left eye dimmed to a milky grey, "I rely more on what _She_ tells me anyway than sight,"

Dyson gave a laugh, making the half blind Monitor look back at his enemy.

"So you've managed to trick a meager few into believing you're Tron," Dyson snorted.

He knelt down and Tron saw his own ghostly white footprints lighting up and leading the way to his trap. He allowed himself a small smile. Dyson was falling right into the trap.

"We both know that's a lie," Dyson continued, looking up and spotting the bombs' pale light, "You're just playing dress up..."

He started to run towards the bombs while Tron gave a dark laugh, perched on the top of a tanker like some giant, glowing white bird of prey.

"Wearing a dead Program's…" he spotted the explosives and started backpedalling, "emblem…!"

And the bombs went off, rocking the plant, and knocking Tron off his perch. He hit the ground with enough shock to make him momentarily black out…

 _I didn't scream as Dyson poked around my wounds, making them deeper, viral. He looked like he was enjoying it. Sick twisted virus was almost as bad as Clu._

 _But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me say_ anything _._

 _He finally pulled away, dragging the scalpel through a particularly sore wound and I gave a small groan of pain as the table lifted me upright._

 _"You haven't said a_ word _!" Dyson chuckled, "I'm starting to think you don't like me anymore,"_

 _"What have you done…to them…" I demanded weakly._

 _"Who?" Dyson asked innocently and then understanding flickered over him as I glared at him, "Oh our_ team _. Um…it's just Clu's latest project…he calls it uh…'Repurposing',"_

 _I shuddered. Flynn had told me that he would_ never _do that to a Program, it took everything away from them, sometimes even their own name. He had said derezzment was better than Repurposing._

 _"How many have you repurposed?" I growled._

 _"Oh under_ your _command? Everyone," Dyson hummed, "You are Flynn's last soldier, old friend."_

 _"Where's Anonymous,"_

 _"Anonymous? Oh, you mean the Mute?" Dyson shot me a wicked grin and I knew what was coming, "Derezzed, oh he might have took out Abraxas…but even that upgrade Flynn gave him_ didn't _save the Monitor,"_

 _"How…"_

 _"Crushed," Dyson replied, "By a Recognizer. He sabotaged the_ Regulator _, and well…I guess all his troublemaking caught up with him in the end. A good thing Clu took out his voice…he was_ such _a motormouth…and a troublemaker,"_

 _I growled, fists clenching._

 _And Dyson kept going, seeing how angry I was._

 _"And Flynn is gone too," he added, "Clu caught him outside the city…it was a very messy death, I can assure you. Users don't crumble like Programs do…and that female Program…what was her name? Nori? Rori?"_

 _My core froze and I started shaking._

 _"Yori…" I whispered._

 _"Ah, yes, her," Dyson smirked, "Well…let's just say…she was_ quite _the beautiful flower…very exciting to have around. Her circuits turn the most_ lovely _shade of violet."_

 _He_ touched _her!? That glitch touched_ my _Yori? Wait…Was…he said_ was _…oh Users, not Yori!_

 _He smirked as he saw the horror etched on my face and he nodded._

 _"And the boy…Beck," Dyson hummed, "Tron, I will say, he's a tough little guy. He lasted a long time before finally breaking. I didn't know voxels could be that tiny…"_

 _I gave a roar of pain and rage as I strained against my bonds, circuits blindingly bright. I would_ kill _Dyson. That was a_ promise _! He was a_ dead _traitor!_

 _He killed them. He killed my Yori! He killed my little Beck!_

 _"If I'm next than_ get it over with already _!" I hissed, feeling hot tears burning in my eyes and blurring my vision._

 _The faster he gets me out of here…the faster I can tear his body to_ pieces _with my bare hands!_

 _"No, repurposing is crude," Dyson hummed, turning back to his little table, "Leaves little of the personality intact. I'd rather you join Clu willingly,"_

 _"NEVER!" I snarled._

 _"ARE YOU_ BLIND _!?" Dyson demanded, putting a spinning blade close to my face, "By overthrowing Flynn, Clu will bring order to the Grid! Only through perfection can all Programs be truly liberated!"_

 _I glared at him, eyes hard._

 _"You're delusional Dyson," I spat, "Clu didn't improve your face…he made you_ harder to look at!"

 _Dyson gave a sigh._

 _"I didn't want to do this, but you've forced my hand," he said, grabbing my hair and yanking my head upwards, "I am going to show you what its like…to_ be _imperfect…"_

 _And he drove the blade into my neck, making me howl in pain as he slowly and painfully dragged it upwards, making it slash across my cheek._

 _"Give in, Tron,"_

 _"NO!"_

 _He growled, driving it through my eye and making me blind in that eye. The Grid shook in front of me, something only I could feel._

 _"It's only going to get worse…"_

 _"Derezz me then!" I roared, "I will_ never _join the virus that betrayed his Creator! Made his brother mute! KILLED THEM BOTH!"_

 _He continued on, so that the wound, if it ever healed, would leave a jagged scar all the way up to the right side of my forehead._

 _"Do you give in?" he asked softly._

 _I looked up at him, opening my mouth as if to speak. He came close to hear what I was going to say…_

 _And I spat bleeding code in his face._

 _"You'll have to kill me," I growled, "You killed Flynn, you killed Anon, you killed beloved Yori, you killed my precious son. What should convince me that you won't kill me too?"_

 _His dark eyes flared a brief red before he stalked off, wiping the code that spattered across his hands and his face off as he came to the door._

 _"Take him to the throne ship," he ordered the Guards as they came in._

 _I bowed my head. I was alone._

 _I felt a gentle hand carefully lift my head and I saw the dark gaze of one of the Guards widen in shock as he gasped._

 _"You heard Dyson," the other growled, "Get him to the ship,"_

 _The other Guard bowed his head as his fellow unlatched the table from the floor and pushed it through the halls…_

 _And I crashed._

"He. Dies. _Now_ ," Tron snarled.

The Monitor got up and stalked towards the panting Dyson. Tron grabbed Dyson's hair, his steel-blue eyes harder than diamonds as he forced the traitor to look up at him. Dyson just managed to get his helmet rezzed when Tron hit him hard in the head, knocking the traitor backwards.

He raced forwards, not giving Dyson the chance to catch his breath. He swung, fist connecting with Dyson's head once again, swinging around and kicking him in the shoulder, sending Dyson stumbling.

Dyson got his bearings and shot forwards, swinging his own fist and catching Tron in the midsection, sending him stumbling back as Dyson advanced, swinging. Tron dodged out of the way, flowing into a strong blow that connected with Dyson's jaw and sent him flying. Tron charged forwards but Dyson shoved him away.

 ** _"Above!"_**

Tron ducked, letting Dyson's fist hit nothing but open air.

The Protector raised himself on his hands, sending his feet spinning around and crashing into Dyson before pushing upright and unsheathing the twin Disks on his back, hurling them as a single unit towards Dyson. Dyson quickly unsheathed his own Disk and blocked the throw, deflecting it towards the ceiling. Tron recalled the Disk with old skill, making it halt midair and continue its original flight back towards his hand, nearly decapitating Dyson in the process.

But Dyson dodged and Tron snatched the Disk from the air, its familiar warmth smacking into his left palm. He ducked as Dyson's Disk's cord swung over him, crackling with amber light.

Dyson came at him, swinging the cord around and getting momentum before slashing at Tron, the Disk's deadly edge sending fog swirling up from the floor in a makeshift smokescreen. Dyson recalled the Disk and hurled again, Tron deflected it, jumping over the Disk as Dyson sent a low blow…

 ** _"Behind!"_**

But it was too late, Dyson's Disk cracked into Tron's Disk dock, making the Monitor yell in pain as he went down. Dyson ran over and flipped Tron over, derezzing his mask.

"Show yourself, Renegade!" he ordered, "I'd like to see you before you're cubes!"

Tron said nothing, he saw his Disks laying _just_ out of reach…but if he could get Dyson to shift his weight just a _little_ …

"C'mon _Renegade_!" Dyson sneered, _"Tron_ wouldn't have given up _this_ easily!"

 _"What makes you think I've given up?"_ Tron thought, _"I have you_ exactly _where I want you!"_

He shifted his weight slightly and Tron struck, slapping Dyson's Disk away and wrapping his legs around Dyson's neck, throwing him off of the Monitor's chest as the latter leaped up, diving for his Disks and charging, slashing as he went. Dyson slashed at Tron, but Tron leaped over the Disk in a short hop, making _sure_ Dyson didn't have the opportunity to hit him in the dock again. He leaped upwards, flipping over Dyson's head and landing gracefully on the other side. He leaped forwards, kicking Dyson in the chest with both feet and sending Dyson stumbling back. Dyson ran, flinging his Disk at the Monitor, but Tron slid to his knees as he ran, the Disk flying over his head…

He tracked it, watching as the world slowed down and he thrust his right arm through the inner ring, his left arm raising up and slashing through the cord with his own Disks. He flipped Dyson's Disk off his arm into his right palm as he got up, kicking Dyson in the face and knocking the traitor flat.

Dyson struggled to get up…but he fell back to the floor in horror.

Because Tron had derezzed his mask, letting Dyson see his badly scarred face.

"No…" Dyson breathed, eyes wide as he scooted back, "No it's not possible! I watched you _die_!"

"You watched _me_ die?" Tron asked, eyes flashing, "I'll watch _you_ die!"

The Monitor stalked forwards, the three Disks humming dangerously in his hands.

"You may have escaped…" Dyson started, "But it's not much of a life is it _Tron?_ "

Monitor snarled angrily, eyes flaring an even brighter shade of steely-blue in anger.

"L-Let me guess?" Dyson continued, still edging backwards, "You live in a cave, feeding from your own energy source…Normal Programs just get tired without energy…but not _you_. You'll _die_ without it! That was _my_ gift! A modification I added to your code…as a _safeguard_!"

He managed to stand, still edging backwards from the furious Program that continued to stalk towards him.

"I can fix you!" Dyson offered, trying to plead for his life, "Make you perfect again! If you join us! Join Clu!"

 _"Not. Going. To. Happen,"_ Tron thought bitterly.

"I'd rather stay like this _forever_ than be the puppet of a _tyrant_!" Tron snarled, smacking away Dyson's hand with the traitor's Disk as Dyson backed up against a wall.

Realizing he had nowhere to go, Dyson gave a cry of rage, lunging forwards, but Tron flipped him over his shoulder sending him crashing to the floor. Tron grabbed Dyson's armor and lifted him high, his Disks blazing and ready to strike…

"No… _Tron_ …"

The Protector's blue eyes widened and the slid to right over Dyson's shoulder…

Just to see Beck's terrified face, but yet…it wasn't the young apprentice. Instead of dark, kinda brown eyes…steel-blue eyes, wide and tearful, stared at the Monitor. The same steel-blue eyes that would have belonged in another young Monitor's face had he lived.

 _"Don't end the revolution before it has a chance to start!"_

Tron shook subtly and he remembered the _first_ one to say it.

 _I felt the cold wind blowing in my face, the snow stinging my newest wound. The Recognizer Dyson had me in was crashing…and there was nothing I could do._

 _I hung my head. At least I will be with Yori, Beck, Flynn, Anon, and the ISOs that I failed to protect._

 _Suddenly, I felt my shackles click open and my Disk fell out of the hold that Dyson locked it in. I began to fall…I couldn't catch myself…_

 _Gentle hands caught me and I looked up just to see the guard that had felt pity for me earlier._

 _"W-Who are you?" I stuttered._

 _"The name's Cyrus," the Guard, Cyrus, said, "I'm a friend,"_

 _"You…You work for Dyson…for_ Clu _!" I slurred, bleeding code dripping from between my lips._

 _Cyrus shook his head._

 _"Not anymore," he replied before turning his head towards the open window, "Now_ jump _!"_

 _I felt his hands grab me around the chest and he pushed off out of the Recognizer, opening the chute as we drifted down._

 _We landed and Cyrus started pulling me towards a cave, setting me against the wall._

 _"Hey, stay with me," Cyrus ordered gently as my circuits dimmed, "That's it…you're going to be alright,"_

 _"You did this…why?" I asked._

 _"Well…I can't let your Revolution end…before it has a chance to start…"_

The words rang in Tron's ears as he held his son's gaze. He…couldn't do it. Not in front of Beck.

Not in front of the young Program he had come to see as a son.

He deactivated the Disks and dropped Dyson to the ground.

"You're only alive for _one_ reason," Tron told him, "To deliver a message,"

And he walked off.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Beck leaned against the wall, watching over his father as Tron's scars healed over. After this…he was going to be _glad_ to get back home.

Tron stepped out of the healing chamber, rubbing his wrist, eyes downcast.

"It was never about getting Dyson's Disk…was it?" Beck asked, coming closer to his father.

Tron looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"No," he sighed, "We both know what I was looking for,"

He started walking forwards and put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"But you helped me find my way," Tron continued with a faint smile, "I owe you thanks,"

He patted Beck's shoulder.

"And…an apology,"

Beck shot him a roguish grin as Tron started off again.

"So…does that mean I get time off?" Beck asked, grinning.

Tron laughed.

"What do you think?" he asked.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Dyson came into the throne room, still shaking from his encounter. He stopped and looked at Clu, who had his back turned to him.

"I've just returned from Argon," Dyson announced, "With a message from an old friend,"

He saw Clu's gold tinted blue gaze turn towards him slightly.

"I saw him…with my own eyes," Dyson continued slowly, "Tron…lives,"

He saw Clu stiffen.

"Interesting…" the dictator murmured, "Who else…knows about this?"

Dyson shot at look at the Guard, who started to back away. But the Guard didn't move fast enough as Dyson slashed his throat.

"Nobody," Dyson replied innocently, "Only us,"

Clu's gold rimmed blue eyes flickered.

"Good," he nodded, "Let's _keep_ it that way,"

 **I've gotten a few reviews about this, so I'm just going to put it out there. Tron _will_ eventually find out that Beck is his son and that Yori's still alive as well. But...it won't be a good long while until he finds out. Put it this way...he's none too happy Beck lied to him all this time...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	17. Grounded

**I did some switching around again...but nothing really major. Let's just say, Beck manages to get himself into even more trouble than he already is...**

Chapter 17

Grounded

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _I've always prided myself as not being that much of a troublemaker…_**

 ** _Ok, ok, I'll be honest, I got into trouble a_** **lot _. It wasn't like I could help it…it's in my coding. Dad could pull off some crazy pranks that made Anon think twice about getting him, Mom normally accompanied Anon on his little escapades…so I am really a_ lost cause _when it comes to things like that. But to be honest…I've only gotten grounded a couple of times. Mom's been pretty lenient…maybe because she knows that she would have done the same thing when it came to that._**

 ** _The only thing Dad's done to get me back in line is to put me through a bunch of hardcore training and Able?_**

 ** _…I don't want to think what he might do. He's almost as scary as Mom when he's mad…_**

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Beck started out, looking over his shoulder multiple times as he made sure that Able was in his office. He had _just_ made it to the door…

 _"No!"_

Beck jumped back, falling to the ground, a hand pressed to his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"C'mon, Bit, I need to get going," Beck growled, getting to his feet.

Bit flew around Beck's head, chirping 'No!' multiple times as it's form shifted to its spiky red shape.

"Do you want me to get Able and tell him you're being a nuisance?" Beck teased.

 _"Nonononononono!"_ Bit wailed, cowering down behind Beck's shoulder and brushing his neck with the tiny silver edges of its form as it resumed its neutral form.

"Then let me go," Beck ordered.

Bit flitted in front of Beck's face.

 _"No!"_

Beck closed a steel-blue eye and glared at Bit. He froze for a second before his eyes widened.

"Look over there!" Beck yelped, pointing.

Bit zoomed in the direction he pointed in while Beck sprinted in the opposite direction, taking out the white half Disk and attaching it to his own.

"Heh, easily distracted," Beck smiled to himself as his armor flickered white.

He felt a little bad about tricking Bit though…

Beck shook his head. If he wanted to see if there were any Programs that had been caught for breaking curfew, he'd have to hurry.

 **"The curfew is for your protection and the safety of your fellow Programs."** The Grid announced before repeating her message.

Beck climbed up to the top of a building via fire escape and watched over his city. Something about that position felt right, not being seen, but always there…

 _"NO!"_

Beck gave a sigh and looked up at Bit, who zipped around him, flashing brightly.

"You followed me from the garage didn't you," Beck muttered.

 _"…Yes…"_

"And you knew that this is me…"

 _"Yes!"_

"You're just a little troublemaker, aren't you?" Beck chuckled, patting Bit and making it squawk.

 _"No!"_

Beck smiled. Bit had always hung around him, Able said that it was because it could sense Tron in him. His parents used to have a Bit, but it derezzed not long after Beck had been born. Clu accidently swatted at it a little too hard and it burst into pieces. Like this one, Beck had adored the little creature, and it certainly loved him, even letting him gum on it when it got too close. He'd been devastated when his parents' Bit derezzed.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a young female Program, one of his _coworkers_ , running away from a bunch of Black Guards. He watched as she managed to keep away for a long time, but in the end she was captured, along with three other female Programs.

 _[Get to it or do I have to come out there and help?]_

Beck rolled his eyes as the ping finished.

 _[_ No _Tron, I've got it]_

"I gotta go, Bit," Beck started, "Get back to the garage before anyone else sees you, okay?"

 _"Yes!"_ Bit chirped before skedaddling away.

"Is that all of them?" a sentry asked.

"Affirmative," another growled.

"Next stop: Games,"

"You're too late," Beck announced, hitting a sentry and making said sentry topple to the ground as the Child Basic jumped off the Recognizer.

He landed in between the two sentries and straightened, holding out his arms.

"C'mon," he started, "Let's just talk about this…"

They jabbed at him and Beck leaped over the staffs, swinging his feet around and sending them crashing into the two sentries.

"Fine, have it your way," Beck shrugged, dodging out of the way of a Black Guard's Disk.

 ** _"Behind!"_**

Beck dodged out of the way, letting the sentry take the Guard out with a blow to the helmet with the staff before Beck wrestled the staff out of the sentries grasp and whapped him over the head with it, its circuits flickering silver-white as Beck held it.

More sentries came at him, but Beck swung the staff around, knocking every single one of them off their feet with a single blow.

Beck twirled the staff in his hand before coming to rest in a ready position.

"Surrender Program!"

Beck turned around to see more sentries and Black Guards charging at him. He looked at the staff, contemplating it for a second.

"This better work…" he muttered, raising the staff and ramming it into the ground.

He watched in slight wonder as he saw the Grid shift before his eyes, arcs of white energy splitting tile and dropping, sending the enemies into a deep hole.

"Huh," he smirked, "It worked,"

He turned and jumped over the gaping hole, jogging towards the abandoned Recognizer and freeing the four female Programs.

"You're really _him_!" one of them breathed.

"The one and only," Beck grinned, freeing the others, "You meant Tron, right?"

"How do I thank you?" the last girl, Beck's coworker, asked.

"Next time, don't get caught," Beck told her.

 _[Stop flirting and get moving]_

Beck gave a low growl.

 _"Kill joy,"_ he thought bitterly.

"And tell your friends," he added aloud, replacing his Disk and taking out his baton, running towards the Outlands and rezzing his bike.

"Wait…tell them what!?" his coworker demanded, but Beck was gone.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

"Another rescue, successfully completed!" Beck announced as he walked into the stronghold.

"It would have been quicker if you would stop _flirting_ ," Tron chastised.

"C'mon, it's not like they know it's me," Beck replied, hopping up on the windowsill like he'd always done.

Tron fixed him with a steely glare before wordlessly pointing towards the simulation room.

Beck gave a sigh and trudged towards the room.

"Beck…" Tron started, making the boy turn around.

"What?" he asked.

"You might want this," Tron said, picking up a baton and tossing it to him.

"What's this for?" Beck asked, twisting the baton, trying to break it, but failing, "I think it's broke,"

"It works just fine," Tron said, taking the baton and gently running his thumb over a switch on the metal…

And a razor sharp beam of light curved out of the end.

Beck's eyes widened and a smile bloomed on his face as he snatched the sword and experimentally swung it, nearly decapitating his father.

"Get in there before you hurt yourself…or me…" Tron ordered, pointing towards the room.

Beck shot him a cocky grin before going inside the room.

"Children," Tron sighed, shaking his head as he followed his apprentice.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

 **"Match Extended. Now entering Triple Overtime."**

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Zed moaned, shaking his head, "I can't _take_ it! They've been on that platform since we got here!"

Beck and Mara both looked at him, their gear glinting in the Grid's blue-tinted light.

"It's their _nineteenth_ game!" Zed protested.

"You've been counting?" Mara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of _course_ I've been counting!" Zed cried, exasperated, "It's called 'court etiquette'! Ugh, where's that Renegade when we _really_ need him?"

"Maybe he's taking a break," Beck deadpanned, wincing as he moved his arm the wrong way.

His father had given him a thorough beat down with that swordplay lesson…he _still_ had bruises!

"I'm sure _he's_ got friends too," Beck finished.

"Friends!? _Him_!?" Zed snorted, "Seriously, if he were _my_ friend, I'd _still_ be the first person to turn him in!"

 _"Note to self:_ Never _tell Zed about being the Renegade,"_ Beck thought bitterly.

 ** _"Danger, monster, murderer, careful Monitor…"_**

Beck looked up just to see a Recognizer land in front of them. Even though he had a good idea that it wasn't there for him, he still tensed and was prepared to fight whenever one landed in front of him. Tesler's face appeared on a screen, glaring down at them all.

 _"This ought to be good,"_ Beck thought dryly.

 _"Greetings, Programs,"_ Tesler announced, _"I address you now not only as your general, but as a resident of this magnificent metropolis. Like all of you, I want nothing more than to see Argon prosper…"_

"Yeah? Then get _out_ of Argon," Beck muttered to himself.

"Beck…" Mara hissed, but he noticed that she gave a slight grin before resuming a concerned expression.

 _"I'm afraid we've lost some of our streets to masked vigilantes."_

 _"Good, I'm going my job then,"_ Beck thought.

 _"This Renegade has made our city unsafe! And who has to pay for his relentless campaign of terror?_ You _! The hardworking citizens of Argon!"_

The image shifted, showing a bunch of shackled Programs.

 _"These Programs were apprehended disobeying curfew, a curfew put in place because of the Renegade's selfish, destructive activities! But I see no reason why they should be punished for the actions of_ one _malcontent. Which is why I will exonerate these prisoners and permanently abolish all curfews_ if _the Renegade surrenders himself in Argon square by the end of this cycle. Consider it a show of good faith from me, your benevolent leader, to all of you. Are you listening, Renegade!?"_

 _"Oh I'm listening,"_ Beck thought as a low rumble started up in his throat while his eyes flicked a quick steel-blue, overriding the camouflage system in his anger, before fading back to iron brown.

 _"Fail to show up and these Programs take their chances at the Games. You say you're fighting for them…_ prove it _!"_

And the message ended. The Recognizer lifted off and Beck watched it leave.

"It's about _time_!" he heard Zed grin, "Beck! You're on my team…"

 ** _"Incoming!"_**

Beck's hand shot out unconsciously, snatching the ball out of the air with cat-like reflexes as it nearly hit Mara.

"ZED!" Mara yelled.

"Ooh! Sorry!" Zed apologized.

Beck didn't say anything as he tossed the ball in his hand, thinking about what to do.

"…Beck…?" Mara asked, tapping his shoulder and making the Child Basic jump, "Whoa…you ok?"

"Fine…" Beck murmured, "Just…a little distracted is all,"

"Zed's getting impatient again," Mara told him, "He's ready to play,"

Beck gave her an uneasy smile.

"Alright, _one_ game…then I have to go,"

"Go where?" Zed asked.

"I…its personal," Beck admitted.

He didn't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you have no choice?" Tron demanded.

"I can't let Tesler just _send_ those Programs to the _Games_!" Beck protested, "Not if I can save them,"

Tron closed his eyes.

"He's _baiting_ you, Beck," Tron told him, "You show up and you'll be walking into a trap,"

"I never _said_ it'd be easy,"

He straightened up.

"Tron doesn't give up, never has, never _will_ ," he replied stubbornly, banging his fist on the windowsill, "It's time the city knows that,"

Tron opened his eyes and looked at his apprentice.

"Fine," he growled, "But we'll need a strategy. Tesler will be expecting you at the end of this cycle…You need to reach those hostages _before_ then,"

"No problem…I'll get Zed to cover me at the Garage,"

"Make it quick…" Tron started.

He stepped out of the healing chamber, wincing as the scars flared a final time before easing.

"We're already out of time and you're no good to _anyone_ if you're dead," he finished, crossing his arms.

Beck shot him a glare.

"Huh, don't take this personally but your pep talks could use some improvement,"

"Just hurry back," Tron sighed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Beck shot into the garage and sprinted to the elevator, quickly hitting the second level button and tapping his foot as he waited impatiently for it to rise. He was nervous and excited and if he didn't get out the pent up energy he was going to _explode_!

Finally the door opened and Beck sprinted out…just in time to crash into Able and his mother, sending the boxes the older Programs were carrying flying.

"Able! Mom!" Beck yelped, "I-I'm sorry, I'll find someone to help you pick all this up…"

"Beck, _stop_!" Yori ordered, making the Child Basic freeze, "You're late, _again_!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Beck apologized, giving his mother the patented 'Yori-look' as Able had privately dubbed it.

"Don't give me that look, young Monitor," Yori growled, "You _know_ that look doesn't work on me,"

"Was worth a try," Beck muttered.

"Look at you, Beck, you're hardly _ever_ on time…" Able started, though he had a _pretty_ good idea why, "And when you're _on_ time you're _unfocused_ …"

He noticed that Beck was looking around, waiting for him to finish his rant…but Able wasn't going to let his friend's son get away with it _that_ easily.

"Responsibility may mean _nothing_ to you, but to _us_ , it's serious," Yori growled, "That's why we're _grounding_ you,"

Beck's eyes flashed and he looked up at his mother.

"Wait…you're _WHAT_!?" Beck demanded.

"Until the start of the next cycle, you are to stay here at the garage, _working_ ," Able ordered, watching as Beck's face went from shocked to angry to pained in under a nano, "No exceptions,"

"This isn't _happening_!" Beck screeched, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It most _certainly_ is," Yori snapped, "Now, _come_ ,"

She grabbed Beck's wrist and yanked him forwards, ignoring the dark rumbling sound that grated from Beck's throat.

"Don't you growl at me, young man," she hissed, "I _know_ you're mad but growling at me isn't going to help you whatsoever!"

She could feel the angry, steel-blue, Tron-like glare he was aiming at the back of her head, like he was trying to burn a hole in it. But once again, she did _not_ care. She'd braved a wrathful Tron before, she could handle another ticked off Monitor. She forced him into the elevator and as soon as they hit ground level, Yori and Able walked out…and Yori saw her son reaching for the buttons and she snatched the boy's wrist again.

"Oh no you don't," she growled, "Nice try,"

Beck gave an exasperated moan as he threw his head back, clomping after her like a two cycle old child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Help Zed with whatever he needs," Able ordered as Yori brought Beck to his friend, "Do not _leave_ his side. And _remember_ , I'm keeping my _eye_ on you,"

" _Both_ of us," Yori growled.

And they walked off.

Able shook his head. He might have been a little rough on Beck by bringing his mother into this…but he had to do _something_ to keep him away from Tesler. And knowing Beck, the boy would be fighting tooth and nail just to save those Programs.

"So, let me get this straight," Zed asked, groping for his wrench as Beck knelt down and picked it up, "Helping me is your punishment?"

"Looks that way," Beck grumbled, flipping the wrench in the air before handing it to Zed.

"C'mon, your Mom and Able can't punish you for at least _looking_ like you're helping, right?"

Beck looked irritably at his mother.

"I'm sure they'll find a way," Beck growled, eyes flashing angrily.

"Can you really blame them?"

Beck shot Zed a look.

" _Yeah_!" Beck huffed.

"It's just…you're always _late_ ," Zed pointed out as Beck kept his gaze locked on Able as the older Program was helping the twins with something, Able turned and glared right back at Beck, "And that's only when you actually bother to show up at all,"

"I've been late plenty of times," Beck protested, turning his gaze back towards his friend, "he's never held me _captive,"_

"Captive?" Zed snorted, rolling out from underneath the bike, "You're not a _hostage_ , Beck. You're a _mechanic_ , this is your _job_!"

 _"Wrong. I'm not. I'm a Monitor, was born one and always will be one. And right now, I'm failing my job,"_ Beck thought bitterly, rolling his eyes.

"I mean, _I'm_ genuinely surprised he hasn't _fired_ you yet!" Zed finished.

"Hey, Beck!" Mara called, walking up, "Are you ok? Heard Able and Yori came down _hard_ on you,"

"You _heard_?!" Beck demanded, "Wait…who else knows?!"

Mara looked uncomfortably at him.

"Well…everybody?"

"I don't believe this," Beck moaned, facepalming.

"Me neither," Zed added, "No offence to _Beck_ , but you'd think _everyone_ would be talking about the Renegade's surrender!"

Beck's growl rumbled through the air as two glints of steely blue looked up from Beck's hand, making Zed put up his hands in surrender.

"What's got _you_ in such a good mood?" she asked.

"I thought I just said it?" Zed shrugged.

"Anyway…" Mara sighed, looking at Zed, "Can I borrow you? I need someone with small, feminine hands,"

Beck bit down the snicker while Zed's eyes lit up.

"I'm your guy!"

Beck fought down his smile valiantly and Mara shot him a wicked grin before walking off with Zed in tow. The Child Basic shot a hasty look towards Able and sprinted towards his locker.

He had just laid a hand on the white Disk half and pulled it free, feeling the familiar warmth flood his system when…

"This better not be what it looks like," Yori growled, making Beck drop the Disk half and spin around towards the older Program.

Beck gave a sigh and pulled out the recoder.

"Had to get my wrench," he replied innocently, "You know…to help Zed?"

"You're a bad liar, Beck. Child, whatever you think you have that's more important, it's _not_ ," Yori snapped.

" _Trust me_ ," Beck sighed, "it _is_ ,"

"Why should I trust you when you insist on lying to my face!?" Yori demanded.

Beck closed his eyes, turning his head.

"Look," his mother started, softly, "What happened to Bodhi has been hard on all of us,"

"This isn't about Bodhi," Beck growled, jerking his shoulder out of his mother's grasp.

"You're right," Yori cried, exasperated, "It's about _you_! I'm _punishing_ you for a _reason_ , Beck! I wish you could see that, I'm only trying to _help_. Able too!"

Beck's eyes flamed and he glared at his mother, the low, rumbling growl starting up in his throat again.

"Then _maybe_ you _shouldn't_ ," Beck hissed angrily.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me that way, young Monitor," Yori snarled, "You know what? _Fine_. You want to act like a child? Then I'll treat you like a child. Let's go, back to work,"

" _Fine_!" Beck snarled, stalking out.

Yori shook her head.

"He's got his father's temper," she muttered, "And that's not a _good_ thing,"

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Tron stood at the window, looking through the telescope at all of Argon, seeing every Program…but one.

"Come on, Beck, where are you?" he murmured, running the facial recognition scan and trying to find his son…

He wasn't having much luck.

And with time running out…they were going to need all the luck they could get.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Beck stood up, watching everyone leave through the front doors.

"Where's everyone going?" Beck asked as Zed and Mara came up.

"It's almost time," Mara explained.

"Yeah, almost time for everyone in Argon to find out what a fraud this Renegade really is!" Zed added, making Beck close an eye.

"You don't think there's even a _chance_ that he could _be_ Tron?!" Mara cried, exasperated with her friend.

"Not only am I certain that he's no Tron…" Zed continued, "But I'm betting on him not even showing up at all!"

Mara gave a derisive laugh.

"You've got a _real_ upbeat perspective, you know that _Zed_?" she growled and she stalked off.

"I suppose there's always a-a chance?" Zed tried, running after her, "Just not…a _big_ …chance…"

"Beck!" Able yelled as he saw Beck looking longingly at the doors, "Don't get any _ideas_ …I'm leaving Link here to watch the garage. Now I need to know I can trust you to stay here…"

"Of course," Beck sighed.

"I want your _word_ , Beck," Able growled.

The Child Basic gave a short growl before replying.

"I promise," he finally said.

Able then turned to Link.

"Don't let him leave your sight," he ordered as he left, making Beck's growl come back full force as the Child Basic shook in anger.

Able was treating him like a prisoner, his mother was treating him like a child and if Beck didn't get there…those prisoners were as good as derezzed!

His growl transformed into a low whine. He _needed_ to get out of here…but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it. Beck started walking towards the door after everyone had left, Bit zipping over his shoulder, repeatedly wailing 'No!'

"Beck…" he heard Link call.

He turned to face the other Program, who was leaning against the wall.

"I promised Able I'd keep you here," he stated, getting up and walking towards Beck, his grey secondary circuits dim.

"And I promised Able I'd stay," Beck replied, "Looks like we're both gonna have to break our promises,"

 _"No!"_ Bit cried and Beck gave it a playful swat.

"I can't stop you…" Link admitted, "But I have to tell Able if he asks. I don't want to lie to him."

Beck gave a sad smile.

"I know," he told him, "And you shouldn't have to,"

"I can't blame you for wanting to get a glimpse of Tron in action," Link said, "Me, I've seen him. This could be your last chance…this could be _Argon's_ last chance…"

But by the time Link looked back up, Beck was gone, already shooting towards the square, his armor pixelating white.

He could hear Tesler mocking him even from as far away from the square as he was. Beck derezzed his bike, climbing up a building as quickly as he could, before jumping off and rezzing a Lightjet instead.

He flew upwards, noticing that the screens had changed from Tesler's face, to Clu's…

 _"Well, might as well make an entrance…"_

And he crashed through one of the screens…right through Clu's head. He derezzed his jet and came to a graceful stop on the ground, standing upright and smirking behind his mask.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

The lights flared back on, a sickening yellow color that twisted Beck's core. He turned around and faced Tesler as the latter came towards him, the Prisoners behind him.

"You wanted me?" Beck called, "Here I am!"

"I see that," Tesler hummed, dark eyes not leaving the steel-blue ones that were hidden behind Beck's mask, "You certainly took your time,"

"You've got what you want, now let the prisoners go," Beck ordered.

"Normally I don't negotiate with terrorists, but I'm a Program of my word," Tesler said, releasing the prisoners

"We're free!" one of them cried joyfully.

"And the curfew?" Beck asked.

"Let's not get greedy," Tesler tsked, his gauntlets glowing, "The deal was _surrender_. I've been waiting for this for a _very_ long time. The end of the infamous Renegade,"

"Sorry to disappoint," Beck said, his Monitor's abilities kicking every sense into overdrive, making him flow into a measured stalk, "But I'm _no_ Renegade…"

He gave a wry grin.

"I'm _Tron,"_ he finished before his growl rumbled through the air, "Now shut up and _fight_ ,"

"Let's finish this somewhere more _private_ ," Tesler suggested, nodding to the sentries that surrounded the two.

They, in tandem, raised their staffs and slammed them into the ground, cracks spreading through the tiles and making them lower.

"Great…" Beck growled, turning and sprinting to hopefully more stable ground.

He had almost made it…when the floor fell out from under him, making him land hard on the floor below.

Beck groaned as he shook his head.

"You trust too easily!" Tesler sneered as he stalked towards him, "You think those Programs up there will fight by your side? Their loyalty is to the _State_!"

He heard Tesler's gauntlets warm up as he struggled to stand.

"I _rule_ the State!" Tesler finished.

 ** _"Behind!"_**

Beck rolled out of the way, letting Tesler slam his gauntlets into the floor. He staggered to his feet and stumbled over to a pillar. Tesler swung at him again and Beck dodged, his ears ringing as wild, feral energy rose up in his body.

Beck grabbed the nearest thing he could, a pipe of sorts, and held it up in a batting position. Tesler's hand shot out and grabbed the pipe, crushing it into a piece no bigger than Beck's thumbnail. Tesler gave a dark laugh and held out his hand, some sort of gun sketching into the air around it.

"Wait! WAIT!" Beck yelped, scrambling out of the way, "Hang on…!"

But he didn't get to finish as Tesler shot. Beck dived out of the way, rolling back up to his feet and taking a look at the damage caused…a _really_ big gaping hole in the wall.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Beck demanded as Tesler shot again, and again, and again…

Beck dodged every shot, seemingly dancing out of the way. He leaped out of the way on the fourth shot, taking his Disk off in a fluid move and hurling it at Tesler as he made the fifth shot, knocking the gun's aim off and upwards. Tesler stood stunned for a second and Beck rushed him, tackling him and sending them both tumbling head over heels on the ground.

Tesler grabbed Beck by the shoulder armor and rammed him against a pillar before yanking him back and slamming him against a second one.

He let go of Beck with one hand and tried to slam his fist into Beck's head but Beck ducked, slipping out of Tesler's hold, and hitting the general rapidly.

He might have been hitting a wall for all the good it was doing.

Tesler grabbed Beck by the neck and lifted him high, pinning him against the pillar.

"This. Ends. _Now_ ," Tesler snarled, his gauntlets glowing dangerously.

Beck's fist whipped out and he slammed it into Tesler's face, jerking it to the side.

Tesler glared at Beck while a spitting, feral hiss slipped out between Beck's teeth, his silvery-blue eyes blazing angrily. The general renewed his grip on Beck's throat and the Child Basic felt something cracking and pain lanced up and down his frame, fragmenting and splitting his body.

He tried to hit Tesler once more, but the general grabbed Beck's wrist, twisting it painfully and making Beck howl. The boy screamed in pain and fear as jagged cracks began to splinter across his throat, his face. He wasn't going to survive this…and he knew it. He failed.

Tesler threw Beck across the hall, his gauntlets extended and holding Beck still while the boy was slowly and very painfully derezzing. The general was enjoying the Child Basic's core-freezing shrieks as Beck thrashed, his movements growing slower and slower as sapphire cracks began to form in his armor.

"You're no Tron," Tesler started as Beck weakly tried to remove Tesler's hands from his throat, "But you're about to share his fate,"

Just as everything was starting to go dark, a bright light lanced across Beck's failing vision…

And a camouflaged Program shot by on a lightcycle, Disk raised, and severing Tesler's gauntlets, making Beck collapse to the ground. Beck looked up as the rider came to a halt, their slender form standing up in the bike's saddle and looking defiantly at Tesler.

 _"Thank you, Dad,"_ Beck thought, trying to catch his breath as he got to his hands and knees.

"You want this to end?" Beck hissed, glaring darkly at Tesler as the Child Basic got to his feet, albeit shakily, "Then _come on_ , let's _end it_!"

Tesler glared at Beck, and then glared at his rescuer, who revved the bike's engine in challenge.

"Another time," he hissed, and he slunk off, letting Beck slump against the wall.

He needed a breather after all that.

Beck looked up to thank his father…

But Tron was gone.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

"You've changed things, Beck," Tron said as Beck got up, twisting his wrists to make sure they were healed.

"How so? Tesler nearly beat me," Beck grumbled, walking over to the stairs and sitting down again, "I doubt he's planning on lifting the curfew anytime soon. From where _I'm_ sitting…looks a _lot_ like square one,"

"Standing up to Tesler showed those Programs that they don't have to sit idly by," Tron reassured him, going over to the screens and monitoring his Grid, "They can choose to fight, and when they do…they'll have _you_ to fight beside. No, you were right, Beck,"

"I suppose I should thank you for saving my life…for the _fifth_ time," Beck added.

Tron frowned, looking at his son.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Okay, okay, _sixth_ , but I'm not counting Purgos!" Beck protested, "I had that gang under control!"

 _"Sure you did,"_ Tron thought dryly but then replied aloud, "Beck…I've been _here_ this whole time…"

Now it was _Beck's_ turn to look confused.

"Then if it wasn't _you_ …" Beck started, "Who was it on the bike?"

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Beck walked into the garage, warily looking around, making sure that Able was nowhere to be found. He came up to Zed and Mara just to hear Zed apologizing for his actions.

"You were right…" Zed admitted, "I shouldn't have said those things about the Renegade being…"

"Beck!" Mara called as said Child Basic walked up and she jumped off the tank's turret, " _Where_ have you been? Able's been looking _all_ over…"

"I heard," Beck mumbled, "I'm avoiding him,"

"And what better place to avoid him than his own garage?" Zed snarked, making Beck glare at him.

"Beck!" Able called, making Beck jump and then hunker down, wincing as he turned around to face him, "My office. _Now_ ,"

Beck gave a low groan and hung his head as he walked over.

"I _sure_ wouldn't want to be Beck right now," he heard Zed say.

 _"I don't want to be me either,"_ Beck thought bitterly as the door closed behind him.

"Have a seat," Able said and Beck sat down.

"Look, I know I messed up," Beck apologized, "But…"

"Beck, _stop_ ," Able ordered making Beck flinch, "What I have to say…I hoped I'd _never_ have to say. So…here goes…"

Beck bowed his head, eyes burning.

 _"Here it comes,"_ Beck thought miserably.

"How did you become the Renegade?"

Beck's head shot up as a soft gasp escaped him. He turned his head, afraid.

Users, how did Able find out?

Able raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"It's ok, Beck. I…I know," Able told him.

"H-How long have you known?" Beck asked softly.

"Too long," Able dismissed, "I was foolish to think I could keep you here, to think I could protect you…"

"It was _you_!" Beck gasped, eyes flicking steel-blue, "On the bike! _You_ took out Tesler!"

"Now _how_ could an old Program like me _possibly_ manage a stunt like that?" Able snorted, "Actually…that was your mother. I ran interference while she raced down to save you,"

He shook his head as Beck looked at him again, questioningly.

"She doesn't know it's you. Only I do,"

"About what happened before," Beck started, "I'm…sorry I lost my temper I…"

"Forget it," Able dismissed, "I'm sorry you had to carry this secret for so long. That couldn't have been easy,"

"It _wasn't_ ," Beck admitted, "So…now what?"

"Well…I think you and I have a lot to talk about," Able suggested, "When you're ready,"

Beck looked up and gave his father-figure a faint, Tron-like smile.

"What would you like to know?"

 **Yori saved Beck, mainly because she's holding out the hope that it _is_ Tron. Beck didn't see it was a female Program because one: he was too far away and two: he was hurt really, really badly. Next up is 'We Both Know How This Ends', in which Able confronts Tron about Beck and Beck finds out he's not the only one keeping secrets from his parents...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	18. We Both Know How This Ends

**Not much changed here because there's some parts that I just love to death, but I think I caught all the editing...if I didn't, please let me know via PM. I try to catch everything, but every once in a while, something slips through. Anyway, here's 'We Both Know How This Ends'.**

Chapter 18

We Both Know How This Ends

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _After that whole incident with me getting grounded by Able and Mom…things have_** **not _been going well for me. I snapped at Mom, which I_ really _regret doing, so I'm still under her grounding. Unless Able has a job for me to do…I'm on lockdown at the Garage. I can only go from work to bed and that's it. She's also taken Bodhi's recoder_ and _Dad's 786. To most, that's not a big problem, for me…it's cruel and unusual punishment…then again, I_ did _snap at her._**

 ** _Able, thank the Users, has let up his punishment on me. Somehow he knows when Dad has something for me to do and tells Mom he has a job for me to do…then pulls me aside and tells me to have some 'fun'. Since Mom doesn't know I'm the Renegade…it all works out._**

 ** _But how does Able know when Tron has something for me? I've never told him…maybe there's something more than meets the eye with him…_**

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"Sneak onto Tesler's base, he says, put the virus in the tanks, he says, _what_ could go wrong?" Beck growled, sliding into the last tank and plugging the recoder in while taking out a small vial of viral code, "Alright Tron, I hope this works,"

He injected the virus into the code, being extremely careful not to get any on him.

 _"This virus came from the Sea of Simulation. When in the water, it's diluted enough so that it won't harm you unless you've got an open wound. But I've separated the virus from the water…it's more potent than before. It could_ seriously _damage you if it gets on you,"_

 _"I'll be careful,"_

The tank's code fizzled, breaking apart and Beck gave a slight smile.

Oh was Tesler going to be _ticked_!

Beck climbed out of the tank and dropped to the ground, straightening just to come face to face with a Sentry. The Child Basic gave a yelp and jumped backwards

"Uh…I…this isn't _my_ tank…" Beck stammered, starting to back away, he patted the sentry's shoulder, "Sorry for the mix up…carry on…"

And he bolted…

Just to run into yet another Sentry. Beck looked around. He was surrounded.

"Ok, ok," Beck sighed, a slight smile as he looked around, "You got me…"

He lunged forwards, eyes flashing, sliding under one sentry's legs and twisting around, kicking him and making the sentry topple. Beck stole the sentry's staff and cracked it against the other sentry's helmet, sending him down. Beck dropped the staff and brushed his hands off, carefully backing away…

 **"Attention: Perimeter Breach in level three."**

Beck closed an eye.

"Traitor," he grumbled as the sentries came at him.

 ** _"DISK!"_**

Beck ducked out of the way as the Disk arced around him.

 _"Ok…maybe_ not _so much a traitor,"_ Beck thought to himself as he turned to face Pavel.

"You wouldn't leave without saying good bye would you?" Pavel pouted, making Beck growl darkly.

"So much for a quiet exit," Beck grumbled.

"How about a quiet _death_ instead?" Pavel asked, hurling his Disk.

 _"Um…don't think so,"_ Beck thought, leaping out of the way, shoving off of the tank's turret and rezzing his lightcycle, shooting off and nearly running over Pavel, _"Too bad he moved,"_

"After him!" Pavel screeched as the tanks started moving to intercept Beck.

Beck wrenched the bike around, trying to go a different direction but running into the same problem he had been in.

He raced to the edge, urging his bike faster and faster towards the exit…and was once again blocked.

Beck was starting to panic. Like Tron, he hated being stuck, unlike Tron…Beck's fear of confinement was longer ranged. So he was now trying to _not_ to lose control, trying _not_ to scream in frustration. It got even harder when the tanks surrounded him…and then pointed their turrets at him.

Beck gripped the handlebars of the bike, trying to remain calm…and failing.

"FIRE!" Pavel screamed.

Beck gave a yell, crossing his arms as the tanks warmed up. The Grid shook, realizing one of Her Monitors was in trouble…

And the virus woke up by Her command.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Pavel screeched.

Beck opened his eyes, looking at the busted turrets of the tanks.

"Huh, whaddya know," he hummed before revving the engine and shooting towards one of the tanks.

He ramped off one of the treads and over the whole battalion of tanks, shooting out of the base.

"Hmm, apparently I'm getting the hang of this," he chuckled, derezzing his mask as he shot down the street.

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Able saw Beck shoot in right as the boy's armor finished fading from white to black.

"Beck…" Able warned.

"Hey, I'm not late this time," Beck grinned, derezzing the baton.

"It's your day off!" Able retorted, making Beck beam.

"Yeah, but I'm not _late_ to it…"

" _Yes!"_ Bit chirped, racing over to Beck's side and zipping around the Child Basic excitedly.

"I just…took care of the business you told me to," he smiled as he as saw his mother coming up behind Able, "Oh, hi Mom!"

He shot her a bright grin before jogging off to his locker.

"He's awfully cheerful," Yori started, "What'd you have him do?"

"I honestly don't remember," Able mumbled, watching as Beck looked hastily around before reattaching the white Disk to the bottom of his locker and then sprinting off in a different direction.

…

The older Program went into his office later the next morning, right before the next shift started, and sat down, looking at a thick, glowing blue vial laying on his desk.

It was time.

He'd put it off long enough…he had to do it.

Able grabbed the vial and started towards the door right as Mara walked in.

"No respect," Mara sighed, leaning down to start cleaning up the mess the previous shift had left, "If the second shift thinks that I'm gonna come in and _clean_ up after them…"

"Mara," Able called.

"Able!" Mara yelped, standing ramrod straight, "I…ahem…I didn't hear you come in…"

"I need to take care of some business I should have taken care of a _long_ time ago," he told her, "Have Beck or Zed come in yet?"

"N-No…not yet," Mara admitted, "It's just me. But…I will let them know you're looking for them,"

"There's no time," Able sighed, "I'm already late…you're in charge,"

He turned around, giving a soft smile. He knew Mara had the makings of a good leader, just like Beck did, but Beck had his own legacy to live up to. Mara was the one Able wanted to carry on his legacy if something, Users forbid, ever happened to him.

"Me!?" Mara stammered, "What about Yori?"

"She's running an errand in Bismuth, won't be back until next work-cycle. Besides, what other choice do I have?" Able said with a slight smile, "It's gonna be a slow day, so you shouldn't have any trouble,"

He put one foot on the truck's step and looked back at the aqua-haired girl before him.

"Well, she's all yours, Mara," he announced.

"I won't let you down!" Mara promised, her bright blue eyes shining happily.

"I know you won't," Able reassured her, getting into the truck and heading off.

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"So then," Zed finished as he and Beck walked into the garage, "this Program who's been listening this _whole_ time goes, 'you know, that's not energy you've been drinking…'"

Both boys laughed and then Beck froze.

"Wait…" he started, "I don't get it,"

"What do you _mean_ you don't get it!?" Zed demanded.

"You're late!" Mara started, crossing her arms as she walked up to the two, "Both of you!"

"I swear it was Zed's fault not mine this time," Beck replied, pointing.

"Way to throw me under the Recognizer, Beck," Zed deadpanned.

"Well it's true!"

"It doesn't matter whose _fault_ it is!" Mara snapped, "You're _both_ still late!"

"So?" Zed asked, and then he realized what that meant, "Did Able say something?!"

" _No_!" Mara sighed, "But he left a list of things that need to be done while he's gone,"

"Able's _gone_!?" Zed demanded.

He and Beck shot each other a knowing look. If Able was gone…then they wouldn't get in trouble for being late!

"Where'd he go?" Beck asked as he and Zed continued into the garage.

"That's not important," Mara growled, crossing her arms.

Both boys froze, turning to face her.

"You don't know, do you?" Zed teased.

"Uh what I _do_ know is that he left _me_ in charge," Mara replied, eyes narrowed, and then she shot them an uncertain look as she clasped her hands, "So…can I count on you to help me out?"

Beck and Zed both gave her a soft smile.

"Of course," Zed told her.

"What do you need us to do?" Beck asked.

"Well…the lift has been acting up…" Mara started.

"Done!" Zed grinned, "When we're finished, it'll be as good as new,"

Beck shot an unbelieving look, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, _thanks_ guys!" Mara sighed in relief as she walked off.

"Gimme a _break_ , Zed," Beck snorted, "What do you know about a _transport lift_?!"

"Nothing," Zed snickered, "Which is how I broke it in the first place!"

And to that, Beck laughed.

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

To say Able hated driving through the snow would be an understatement.

He absolutely _despised_ it. But the location he was heading for was deep in the Outlands, through the mountains that lined Argon's limits.

He blamed himself. He had chosen the location, he should have let _him_ choose. Then again…if he let him choose…it might have been someplace more dangerous to get to.

He felt a sharp biting pain in his right arm and he yelped, smacking at whatever got him. What he didn't notice, not until it was almost too late, was the wall of the mountain looming before him.

Able wrenched the steering wheel around in the opposite direction, jackknifing the truck and sending it halfway off the cliff…

But he didn't go over.

He looked at what got him, pinching it between his thumb and index finger.

" _Gridbugs_ ," he growled, crushing it.

He mentally thanked the Users that he didn't have Beck, Yori or Mara with him.

All three of them were _terrified_ of the little menaces.

Able gave a faint laugh as he remembered the time one got in the garage…oh he never thought Beck could scream that loud or move that _fast_! Yori, Able knew was terrified of the things…but he never thought Beck would be, he thought he'd take after his father like he did most of the time and just have a dislike for them. But _noooo._ The boy had shot over the garage floor and nearly climbed the wall trying to get away from the bug, eyes blazing steely blue in fear. The Gridbug sensed the Monitor code and skittered away as quick as it could, much to Beck's relief. Mara wasn't much better, instead climbing up on top of the tank she had been fixing and hacking at the Gridbug with her Disk until it gave up and skittered around the garage until Beck hurled his Disk, severing a cable holding a Lightjet to the ceiling…and dropping it on the bug. It had made a nice explosion.

Able _would_ have been angry…

If he hadn't been laughing so hard.

Able jerked back to the present and tried getting back to solid ground. It didn't work.

He felt the truck shake, starting to tilt alarmingly towards the side. Able kicked open the door and scrambled out, grabbing the locator and his duffel bag as he jumped out, catching the edge of the cliff as the truck went over the side. He hauled himself up and looked up at the mountain.

Well…it looked like he would be walking the rest of the way.

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"I still can't believe you didn't get the joke," Zed grumbled.

"It wasn't funny," Beck shrugged, "Well…maybe you just had the wrong audience. How about we find someone else to tell the joke to?"

"Fine," Zed grumbled, looking around before spotting someone…no _two_ someones, "Hey, Dash! Copper! Want to hear a joke?"

The twins looked at each other before looking at Beck, who shrugged.

"Sure," Copper shrugged, coming over, "We're getting ready to go on break, tell us then?"

"You got it," Zed grinned, dragging Beck over to the break room with Dash and Copper in tow.

The three Child Basics sat down and Zed began his joke.

As he went on, Beck noticed that Dash laid his head on the table in boredom.

"…so _finally_ ," Zed finished, "The one Program goes, 'You know, that's not _energy_ you've been drinking!'"

He looked at the twins expectantly.

"I don't get it," Dash and Copper replied in unison.

"See!" Beck pointed out.

"What do you _mean_ you don't get it!?" Zed demanded.

"I dunno, maybe you're telling it wrong?" Dash suggested.

Copper shook his head.

"Nah, 'cause Beck didn't get it either, and _he's_ not a Child Basic,"

Beck didn't say anything and neither did Zed. Very few Programs knew that Beck was a Child Basic himself, Yori'd specifically asked them not to say anything because Clu was starting to crack down on eradicating them. Dash and Copper even kept it to themselves just in case one of Tesler's goons came in.

"Fine! Then maybe it's a twin thing!"

"I don't have a twin either, Zed,"

"Good Users, having _one_ of you is enough!" Dash teased.

Beck shot him a glare and Copper shoved his brother.

"Be _nice_ , Dash, Beck's alright…when he shows up on time!"

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Beck demanded.

"Nope!" the twins chirped in unison.

"Well _that_ was quick," Mara announced, making Zed jump like he had been jabbed with a stun pike.

"Yeah, about the lift…" Beck started, cagily, "Zed…tell her,"

Zed shot him a glare that screamed 'what is it with you and throwing me under the Recognizer today!?'

"Nothing to tell!" Zed yelped, "It seemed to work just fine when we tried it, so…"

"You haven't fixed it, have you?" Mara growled.

"We were just about to start…" Beck started meekly.

"START!?" Mara screeched.

"See! I _told_ you she'd be upset!" Zed said, turning to Beck.

" _You're_ the one who wanted to prove me wrong by seeing if Dash and Copper got your joke!"

"Hey, Mara," Dash started as Beck and Zed continued to fight, "We could really use some time off this afternoon…if that's ok?"

Mara sighed, "Is the chopper done?"

"Not all of it," Copper started, "But we'll finish it when we get back. Besides we can't do anything until _someone_ ,"

He shot Zed a glare.

"Gets that lift working," he finished.

"It…hmm," Zed shut up quick as Mara's piercing aqua gaze lasered in on him.

"Fine!" she finally growled, "But don't take to long!"

"Thanks Mara!" Dash grinned.

"You're the best!" Copper finished.

And the twins walked off.

Zed sat down on the other side of Beck and stared at the floor.

"Uh, don't you both have work to do?" Mara demanded.

"You just gave the twins the…" Zed protested but Mara cut him off.

"The twins didn't break the lift," Mara snapped.

"Uh oh, _busted_ ," Beck muttered softly making Zed glare at him before turning back to Mara.

"Yeah," she growled, "I know it was you,"

"Oh, _fine_ ," Zed grumbled, getting up and storming out, "But only because I like you,"

Mara looked at him, blinking, Beck bit his lip to keep from laughing, and Zed froze as he realized what he just said.

"Uh…as a _friend_!" Zed hurriedly corrected, "You're my _friend_ …I mean uh…oh what's that Dash!?"

And he sprinted out.

Beck looked up at Mara.

"C'mon, we've got plenty of time before Able gets back," he reassured her as he stood, touching her arm, "Everything will get done. Don't worry…"

 ** _"Intruders! Murderers! Traitors!"_**

Beck whipped around, trying to see what had the Grid so upset…

And then he saw the Recognizers.

He and Mara sprinted out, watching as the whole _flock_ of Recognizers came down. Bec's eyes narrowed and he gave a low growl as he saw Pavel sauntering down the stairs.

"Ok…" he started, " _Now_ you can worry,"

"I'll handle this," Mara stated, holding Beck back as he started forwards.

Beck looked at her out of the side of his vision as Mara stepped forwards to greet Pavel.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"My tanks have been sabotaged by that perfidious provocateur the Renegade," Pavel growled.

 _"Wow, say_ that _five times fast,"_ Beck thought with a wry grin as he kept his head down.

"I need them repaired _immediately_ ," Pavel finished, "The damage is extensive, but I'm sure you don't need _me_ to tell you that,"

"Nice one, Renegade," Beck growled bitterly to himself, " _Real_ nice,"

"If you want to wait for Able…" Mara started but jumped back at the pitiless glare Pavel was giving her.

"What I _want_ is for you to do your _job_!" the commander snarled, making Beck's growl intensify, rumbling darkly in his throat, "General Tesler needs these tanks fully operational,"

"N-No problem," Mara stuttered as Beck started forwards, eyes gleaming dangerously.

She caught him before he could do any damage.

"For your sake, I hope not!" Pavel snapped, making Mara jump back while Beck's growl transformed into a soft snarl as Pavel stalked forwards, Mara cowering down, "I'll be back for them before the end of your shift. And if they're not completed by the time I return…"

He pointed and a stop-clock started up, ticking down the seconds.

"Well, there are _far_ worse punishments than the Games," Pavel smirked, "I can assure you,"

Beck clenched his fists, his whole body shaking in rage as his snarl got louder and more intense. He was _not_ going to let his friends go to the Games…not if he could help it. He wouldn't have what happened to Rilo or to Cutler happen to them. Pavel seemed to notice as his watery grey gaze locked onto the Child Basic.

Beck glared back, eyes burning a steely blue as he refused to back down. Pavel, seemingly unnerved by the fact that a _commoner_ was able to stare him down, turned back to Mara.

"Such a shame," he chuckled, stalking off, "Reliable mechanics are so hard to come by,"

"I'll show you reliable mechanic…" Beck growled, starting forwards but Mara held him back.

"Beck, _don't_ ," she ordered, "You'll only make it worse,"

Beck gave a dark growl before shaking off Mara's hand and walking stiffly towards one of the tanks, taking in the damage.

He wished Tron would have given him an antidote for the havoc he had wrought.

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Able looked down at the tablet, noticing that he was at the rendezvous point.

 _"Good, no more walking,"_ he thought, setting the tablet and his bag down on the ground and taking out a tent.

He set the tent on the ground a few meters away and activated it, a glowing white bubble of material expanding from the canister. Able gave a nod and walked to the control panel, fiddling with the buttons and lighting up the beacon.

It pulsed brightly, sending out the signal to the other receiver.

Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"What's the diagnosis?" Zed asked as Mara fiddled with the tank's code, everyone in the garage gathered around to watch.

"The damaged code is constantly mutating," Mara announced, "Its design makes it irreversible,"

"Irreversible," Beck muttered, "Genius,"

He made a mental note _not_ to go swimming in the Sea anytime soon.

"So what's the plan?" Zed asked.

"We need to open up these tanks and examine the code one by one," Mara reasoned, "Maybe isolate the problem before it spreads?"

"How long will _that_ take?" Dash demanded.

"I don't know," Mara admitted, "But its our best option. It'll be faster if we work together, figure this out as a _team_ ,"

"There's no _time_ ," Dash pointed out, walking forwards and turning to face the group, "Everyone take a tank, divide and conquer! We can reconstruct the code from scratch,"

"What do you think you're _doing_!?" Mara snapped, "Able put _me_ in charge!

"And _that_ decision is going to get us all _derezzed_ ,"

Mara's gaze darkened and Beck backed away.

"She's going to lose it…" Beck muttered and Zed nodded.

"You think that just because you're a Child Basic and not a normal Basic like the rest of us that you can do whatever you want, well that's _not_ going to fly with me," Mara snarled, "Able put _me_ in charge, not _you_ ,"

"And Mt. St Mara just erupted," Beck muttered to himself, remembering a phrase that his mother quoted from Flynn every time the young Monitor lost his temper.

"And look where _that_ landed us!" Dash snapped, circuits surging brightly as he loomed over Mara.

"Easy Dash, it's not her fault!" Zed tried to placate the Child Basic, "Able couldn't have known this would happen,"

"Well, it _happened_! And _I'm_ not gonna get sent to the Games for someone else's _mistake_!"

"Dash, that's enough," Beck said sternly, eyes flaring blue, "Leave her alone,"

Dash shot Beck a venomous glare while Beck returned it.

 _"Go on Dash, push me a_ little _further,"_ Beck threatened mentally, _"I've been wanting to practice some of those new takedown moves Dad taught me,"_

"Dash…" Copper reasoned, putting a hand on his twin's shoulder, "C'mon, let's get to work,"

Dash gave a short growl but followed his brother in any case, Beck's gaze still tracking him.

"Anyone who doesn't want to end up in a million little pieces, come with me!" Dash yelled, storming off.

"Look!" Mara cried, "We can do this if we all just work together and…"

They left, leaving Beck and Zed still standing with Mara.

"This isn't the way Able would have wanted!" Mara yelled

Mara gave a frustrated sigh, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence back there," she growled bitterly as she stormed off.

"That Dash is _really_ starting to rub me the wrong way," Beck growled.

"I think he does that to just about everyone," Zed reasoned, "He's just frustrated and he _really_ doesn't want to go to the Games. I heard that he used to live in Tron City with Copper and his parent Programs, his parents were sent to the Games and they never came back,"

"That would explain it," Beck nodded as he walked over to a tank and knelt down, getting to work.

 _"Alright…let's see if this works…"_

He pulled up the code getting to the spot where he had injected the virus in, trying to find a solution…

Beck pulled at his hair in frustration.

This was _not_ working in his favor.

"Note to self: to have a little _chat_ with Dad about making antidotes for his viruses," Beck growled.

 _"Yes!"_ Bit chirped, startling Beck and making him fall off the tank in surprise, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Don't _do_ that!" Beck gasped, getting up…

Right as the tank Link was working on started firing. Bit zipped behind Beck's shoulder, cowering down as Beck climbed up on top of his tank to get a better look.

"Shut that thing down before you destroy the whole…" Zed started but stopped as his tank started rolling towards the entryway, Zed got up and started chasing after it, "Wait…nonononono!"

The tank ran right through the wall and off the edge of the dock…right into the Sea.

"Great, now that one's going to be even _more_ viral," Beck deadpanned.

 _"Yes!"_

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Able started to work on getting the tent hammered down. The wind had tried to carry it away more than once and he wasn't too keen on chasing it down.

He heard the soft crunch of snow somewhere in the area and he jumped up, Disk unsheathed and activated, humming dangerously in the night as he looked around hastily. If Clu or one of his henchprograms were going to get him, he was going down fighting!

He looked around for a few more nanos before replacing his Disk and turning to another stake…when a tall, dark shape caught his eye.

Able yelled and jumped back as the tall, dark Program came towards him, derezzing his helmet.

"Hello, Able," Tron said.

"Tron!" Able reprimanded, "I _swear_ one of these days you're going to make me shut down if you keep sneaking up on me like that!"

The Monitor's steel-blue eyes sparked in amusement.

"But where's the fun in not doing so?" he asked.

"Since when do you and 'fun' go in the same sentence?" Able demanded and then sighed, "Get inside, I'll hammer down the last stake and I'll be in,"

He turned around and made sure the stake was down tight before throwing a look at the tent, seeing a shadow play on the wall inside.

Able got back up and made his way inside, walking towards his bag and feeling Tron's steely gaze tracking his movements…just like Beck's did.

The old mechanic picked up the vial and tossed at Tron.

"Here, for your healing chamber," he stated as Tron caught it with ease, "This _should_ buy you more time,"

He saw hurt and fear flicker over his friend's face before disappearing into a stone-faced mask.

"Tell me," Tron started, looking back up, "Why did you _really_ call me here?"

"Because I want you to _stop_ ," Able snapped, whirling around, "I _know_ about Beck,"

Tron's eyes narrowed.

"Beck's training is essential…"

"To what end?!" Able demanded, "What's your grand plan? If you _have_ one at all,"

"Argon needs to be shown that they're capable of fighting back," Tron stated.

"Even if Beck is _derezzed_ in the process!?" Able spat

"He knows the stakes," Tron murmured.

"WE ALL KNOW THE STAKES!" Able yelled, "But only _one_ of us is concerned with the _consequences!"_

Tron's eyes flared angrily and he gave a very short, dark growl before stopping. The tent shook as one of the stakes slashed the cloth, letting snow and wind and ice whirl inside the tent.

"Beck is not ready for this and _you_ know it!" Able snapped, "Face it, _we both know how this ends,"_

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"I am going to get everyone sent to the Games!" Mara groaned, "I just wanted to prove to Able that I could handle this!"

"We know you did," Zed told her, "It's not your fault that Link blew a hole in the chopper,"

"Or that Zed dumped a tank into the Sea," Beck added, earning him a dark glare from his friend.

"What did you say!?" Mara demanded as Zed glared at Beck.

"Zed dumping the tank into the Sea?" Beck asked, pointing.

"Oh like _you're_ so perfect!?" Zed demanded.

"Well, _maybe_ ,"

Mara didn't pay attention to the boys, instead running over to where Link was desperately trying to fix his tank.

"Link!" she shouted, making the other Basic jump like he had been stung, "I need your help,"

"You do?" Link asked in disbelief.

"You _do_?!" Zed and Beck echoed, shocked.

Mara waved the boys off before turning back to Link.

"Your tank, you got it to fire, _how_?"

"…I dunno," Link admitted, "It was an accident,"

"Show me!" Mara said excitably, "Show me _exactly_ what you did!"

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"I can't keep helping you like this," Able growled, his dark gaze glaring at Tron, "Not if you continue to involve Beck,"

"You can't…or you _won't_ ," Tron growled back.

"I won't watch Beck become _another_ of your mistakes!"

Tron gave a dark growl. He hated being reminded of _that_ Program and he was lucky Able had been there to help him.

"You're leaving me _no_ choice!" Able snapped.

"You've always _had_ a choice," Tron growled, "You're just not making the right one!"

Able pulled out his Disk and Tron unsheathed both of his, splitting them apart on instinct.

"Not _me_ dummy!" Able hissed, _"Gridbugs!"_

Tron whipped around, backing away from the swarm that was crawling through the hole in the tent. Both Monitor and Mechanic slashed at the bugs, Tron growled darkly as on bit him, slashing it away from him with his Disks.

"There's too many of them!" Able yelled, bending down and grabbing something from his bag as Tron reconnected his Disks into one unit and picked up a baton.

"You thinking what _I'm_ thinking?" the Monitor asked, brandishing the baton.

"Let's get this over with," Able sighed, showing Tron a bomb before placing it on the ground and activating it while Tron broke the baton.

Able mounted behind the veteran and the two of them shot through the tent right as the bomb detonated, raining Gridbug parts down on them as they raced through the Outlands.

"Next time we meet," Tron started dryly, " _I_ choose the location,"

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Link pulled at the tank's code again, making it flash alarmingly before turning to Mara.

"There," he started, "Just like before,"

Mara knelt down as Link got out of the way, pulling at the code.

" _That's_ why your tank fired," she started, "You accidently triggered a _failsafe_ which unlocks the original code! If we can isolate that…and duplicate it and…"

She dragged the code over to the rest of the undamaged code.

"There!"

"Did…did it work?" Beck asked…

And the turret ceased malfunctioning. Beck gave a bright smile as Mara stood up and the tank snapped into its default position.

"How much time do we have?" Zed asked.

"Not enough," Mara lamented, "There are too many tanks!"

Beck snuck off, rushing to his locker and opening it, his fingers brushing against the white Disk and sending the familiar warmth rushing through him.

"Alright, Renegade, you got us into this mess…" Beck started.

"Hey!"

Beck jumped as Mara stalked in. The Child Basic hastily replaced the Disk and grabbed his baton.

"Where are you going?" Mara demanded.

"Don't worry," Beck reassured her, starting to walk out, "I'm gonna take care of this. Maybe I can recruit some extra mechanics. In the meantime…"

Mara zipped in front of him, making Beck screech to a halt.

"Oh no, not a _chance_ ," Mara snarled, "Your _antics_ may have worked with Able, but _not_ with me and _certainly_ not now. I'm in charge, and I _will_ get these tanks fixed. So if I were _you_ , I would spend less time trying to avoid work and _more_ time trying _not_ to get sent to the _Games_. Am. I. _Clear_?"

"Crystal," Beck nodded, blinking in shock.

He had only heard that tone of voice from three Programs. Able, his mother…and his father. And with that tone coming from Mara…

It was a slightly scary thought.

"Good," she growled, "Now get back out there!"

And they made their way out. As soon as they both got to the ground floor, however, Mara looked a little uncertain.

"Go," Beck told her, giving her a light shove, "If you can keep that tone you did with _me_ …which was scary by the way…you can get these guys to go straight to Clu and tell him he's a bit-brain for you,"

Mara's mouth quirked in a smile and she climbed up on a tank.

"Everyone!" she yelled, "Listen up!"

Every Program froze, looking up at her.

"I know today has been hard," Mara started, "And I know a lot of it is my fault. I tried to make everyone happy and be a friend when you needed me to be a leader. But I won't let you suffer for my mistake. If we don't finish, I'll take full responsibility…and will go to the games in place of _all_ of you,"

Beck's eyes narrowed.

If that happened…he swore on everything he held dear, he would break her out of the Games. That was a _promise_.

"But if we work together, that won't happen," Mara continued.

"You know how to reverse what the Renegade did?" Dash asked.

Mara gave a smile and hopped off the tank, pulling up the code and doing exactly what she had done to Link's tank.

The tank fired and the bolt shot through the wall of the Garage and continued far out into the Sea of Simulation.

"Tell us what you need us to do," Dash said, coming forwards with Copper by his side, "Mara…I'm…sorry, I just…that threat was a little too close to home,"

"I know," Mara said with a faint smile, "Let's get these tanks fixed…and that threat won't become a reality,"

They worked as hard as they could, the clock ticked down, finally hitting zero as the last tank was fixed and Pavel showed up.

"You need me to come with you?" Beck asked as Mara stood in front of the lead Recognizer.

"No…I've got this," she smiled.

"Alright then," Beck nodded, "If you get into trouble…I'll be right over here,"

"Thanks Beck,"

Pavel stalked forwards as Beck left.

"I'm feeling rather generous," Pavel said, bored, "I'll give you all a choice: You can either be derezzed right now, or wait 'til the Games! Haha! Up to _you!"_

"Your tanks are ready, Pavel, as instructed," Mara replied, plastering a fake smile on her face, " _Fully_ operational,"

Pavel's eyes narrowed and Beck clenched his fists again.

"We'll see about that," Pavel hissed, walking past Mara while the Black Guards went to inspect the tanks.

After a while, one of the Guards came back to Pavel and whispered something to him. Pavel shoved him away and stalked up to Mara.

"Well, well," he started, "These tanks do look tip-top… _EXCEPT FOR THE ONE THAT'S MISSING!"_

Mara's azure eyes widened as she took a step back.

"I gave you _twelve_ tanks to repair…" Pavel snarled, _"BUT I ONLY SEE ELEVEN!"_

He loomed over Mara.

"So, I'll ask again," he hissed, "Be derezzed _now_ , or at the Games?"

Beck immediately took out his Disk, the white edge humming dangerously as he started forwards, only for the twins to catch him, holding him back.

"Sorry!" came Zed's voice, making Beck stop thrashing as the Basic came into the room with the final tank, "Last minute polish!"

Beck gave a sigh of relief as he went lax while Mara gave a brilliant smile as Zed stopped the tank and hopped out.

Pavel, however, did not look amused.

"Looks like we got what we need," he growled tersely, "Let's move out! I _truly_ loathe this place!"

Zed sauntered over to Beck and the Child Basic turned to his friend.

"How did you…" Beck started.

"Remember that lift that I 'allegedly' broke?" Zed smirked, "Well, I may have 'allegedly' _fixed_ it,"

Beck gave a bark of laughter right as Mara turned around.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to work!" she ordered, "We've still got stuff to do!"

Beck grinned and walked to his normal workstation, picking up the recoder and flipping it in his hand before plugging it into the bike. He had just fixed it and moved onto a lift when Able came up behind him…derezzing what looked to be a lightrunner and tossing the baton back to Beck.

"You don't mind _returning_ it for me, do you?" Able asked.

"Return it to _who_?" Beck started slowly.

"I think you _know_ ," Able replied giving Beck a knowing look.

Beck looked at the baton before giving a short laugh and shaking his head.

"So, Able knows Dad," he muttered, "Wonder what else they've been keeping from me?"

He shrugged it off.

Probably nothing important…

 **Next we get to bring in the psychopath. Cyrus is a fun character to write...most crazy characters are. But, even though he's fun, my favorite 'villain' to write in this fandom would be Rinzler. He doesn't say much...but if you've seen 'Son of Tron', he can be one interesting Program to be around.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	19. The Stranger

**I apologize for how long this took. I'm home for the weekend for our Oktoberfest, and I haven't had time to write. But, I won't keep you guys too long. Here's 'the Stranger'.**

Chapter 20

The Stranger

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _Able's words haven't left me. The old Search Program knows_ exactly _how to word things so I'll remember them. He's afraid that if I continue working with Beck, the boy will die. On our drive back towards the mountain, he said something that made me want to hit him, but I didn't._

 _He said that if my Beck were still alive, I'd probably end up killing him with my aching for vengeance against the monster who ruined our lives. Able has_ no _right to bring my son into this, And I've told him that. But now that I think about it…he could be right._

 _I wouldn't put my son into that…I couldn't stand to lose him. If he were still alive…there would be no_ way _that child would be entering the war. Until I was absolutely_ sure _he was ready. Even then…Yori, Users rest her code, would have had my head._

 _Is it fair to say that I miss them now more than ever? I've tried training someone in the past…I always told myself never again after it went south, then came this Beck. There's something different about him…I can feel it._

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

 _I stood before a giant structure, glaring at a faintly visible figure on top of it._

 _"Cyrus!" I yelled, "Get down from there before you kill yourself!"_

 _"We're gonna be dead soon anyway!" the figure, Cyrus, called back down, "Soon, the Grid will be_ free _!"_

 _My core froze. Dear Users he was_ actually _going to do it. I started climbing up the structure, dodging blasts of lightning as the device started up. I flipped up to the top of the device, glaring at the Program I once called friend. He was going to_ destroy _my Grid…_

 _Everything in my programming screamed at me to stop him, I even unsheathed my Disk…twisting it and revealing its twin…not on my own will._

 _"Cyrus," I pleaded, "Please,_ stop _. You're threatening the Grid, I can't allow you to do that…you_ know _how that will end. I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me do this!"_

 _"You can't stop me and you_ know _it!" Cyrus howled, his face still shadowed, "This is my destiny! I will free the system…"_

 _"ABLE! NOW!" I yelled, lunging forwards towards Cyrus._

 _An explosion took out one of the generators._

 _"No…" Cyrus breathed, his breath rushing out as I rammed into his gut, "NO!"_

 _We hit the ground and I tumbled into a roll, coming up on my feet._

 _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Cyrus screeched, Disk flashing out._

 _"Stopping_ you _," I growled, hurling my Disks in opposite directions._

 _Cyrus panicked, searching for the twin Disks, but not seeing them through the murk caused by his machine. He heard the faint thrumming of one of them and raised his Disk just in time to block it. The other…_

 _He didn't even get the chance to duck as it slammed into his Disk dock, knocking him flat and jarring the Disk from his hand. I scooped up the Disk and pulled up his portrait._

 _"No! Stop!" Cyrus howled, trying to get up…_

 _A dark blur slammed into him. Able._

 _My friend pinned Cyrus down, his green-white circuits flaring brightly in the gloom, casting ghostly shadows on the machine._

 _"I don't know how much longer I can hold him!" Able yelled, slamming Cyrus back to the ground as the corrupted Program tried to rise again._

 _"You don't need to," I replied, activating the sleep mode protocols and snapping Cyrus' Disk back to his back._

 _"No!" Cyrus shrieked, "No…no…"_

 _His eyes fluttered closed and his circuits dimmed considerably._

 _Able got off of the sleeping Program's back._

 _"You could have derezzed him,"_

 _"He's getting a punishment that will make derezzment look tame," I replied, "He tried to hurt_ my _Grid, tried to kill thousands of Programs. This serves him justly,"_

 _I walked over to Cyrus' unconscious form, picking him up and throwing him over my shoulder. I caught my reflection in the metal, noting the white tetramino…_

 _And the jagged scar that slashed over my left eye._

Beck shot up with a yell, gasping. He looked around his room taking in its familiar surroundings before touching his face, feeling smooth skin slide under his fingers.

"It was just a dream…" Beck breathed, "Thank the Users…Dad…what did you get yourself _into_?"

"Beck?" Yori's voice asked, making Beck straighten up…just to realize that he had forgotten to get rid of his Renegade armor.

"Oh _no_!" he whispered, trying to yank off his Disk only to completely miss.

Beck tried to get out of bed, but his thrashing had tangled the sheets around his legs, making him fall to the floor with a yelp as he hit Disk dock first.

"Ow," Beck moaned, staggering upright, "Agh, _Users!_ That hurt…"

"Beck…are you ok?" Yori asked, starting to open the door _right_ as Beck yanked off his father's half of the Disk and hid it under his bed.

She looked at her son as he looked up at her innocently.

"Morning, Mom," Beck smiled, "Everything ok?"

"I'm fine," Yori said slowly, kneeling down next to her son and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Another nightmare?"

Beck looked away, making Yori close an eye.

"Beck…" she started, "You can't keep hiding those dreams from me. They seem to really bother you…"

"Don't worry about it, Mom," Beck told her, "It's nothing, no significance…"

"Beck…"

A knock on the door caught the mother and son's attention. The two looked up just to see Able standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to bother you both," Able apologized, "Beck, I've got a job for you,"

Yori gently nudged her son.

"We'll talk later, ok?" she told him before getting up and leaving.

"Um…sure thing, Able," Beck nodded, getting up, "What do you need me to do?"

Able looked at the boy and gave a smile.

"You look like you just got out of the Games," Able smiled.

"I had a long night, ok?" Beck grumbled, sitting back on his bed, "You wouldn't _believe_ how many Programs decided to get caught breaking curfew. Oh, and then there was the fact that Pavel and Paige _chased_ me through the city towards the Outlands by lightcycle with five other bikes behind them, two tanks, four jets, three choppers, _and_ a Recognizer. _Can't_ forget the Recognizer,"

Able gave a low laugh as Beck banged his head against the headboard.

"I only managed to get away because _Tron_ was waiting for me and managed to shoot down a few of the jets and disable the Recognizer before getting me to the tower," Beck growled, "We waited most of the night for _Paige_ to give up!"

The older Mechanic shook his head.

"That's _nothing_ ," he chuckled, "Should have seen the trouble _Tron_ got into before he was too injured to fight. Three bikes, a tank, five jets, one chopper and _three_ Recognizers chasing him all the way from Tron City to Bismuth. I _still_ wonder how he got away,"

"He never told me that," Beck blinked.

"Beck, there are a _lot_ of stories I could tell you about the Monitor that would hold your history-loving mind captive for _megacycles_ ,"

Beck leaned forwards on the bed, steel-blue eyes bright with interest…

"But it's time to get to work," Able reminded him, making the blue flicker back to brown in disappointment, " _Now_ , Renegade,"

Beck shot Able an unamused look before heading outside with his boss on his heels.

"Like I said, I've got a job for you…"

"But I just got up!" Beck protested.

"I don't care. Now, Beck, I need you to leave Argon and head straight to Gallium, there's a pickup I need you to make," Able ordered

" _Gallium_!? But that's _way_ out in the Outlands!"

"Well then stop wasting time arguing! Stick to the road, and you won't have any trouble,"

"But _Able_ …!"

"No buts, now get moving!"

Beck shot him a dark glare but he grabbed his baton and started out, rezzing the lightcycle before he even left the garage's front entrance.

Able sighed, shaking his head.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck shot along the highway, mad that he had to go _all_ the way to Gallium when Able could have easily sent someone else. He _knew_ that Beck was supposed to be meeting up with his father later that workcycle because the Monitor had found something. The younger Monitor was now regretting letting Able know that he was meeting up with Tron at the tower to head to Purgos.

He pulled a face. Ugh, _Purgos_. Bad experiences there…but it was perfect if you were trying to hide something…which his fahter _insisted_ on being there.

Problem was…he couldn't figure out what it was.

Beck was knocked out of his thoughts by the sight of two trucks driving side by side.

"C'mon, _c'mon_!" Beck groaned, trying to find a way around them.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted the opening between the wheels. It would be a tight fit but…

The trucks seemed to slow, the whole Grid did for that matter, and Beck shot between the trucks, lifting his arm as he did and getting them to blare their horns.

He gave a smirk. It was childish…but he enjoyed it so much. He ramped off the hill…and came to a screeching halt as he saw the _huge_ traffic jam. He came to a rest next to another Program on a bike.

"Great," Beck groaned.

"Road's closed up ahead," the other Program stated, "Nothin' to do but wait out the storm,"

Beck gave a short growl.

" _Not_ an option," he replied tersely, "I've _got_ to get to Gallium,"

" _Gallium_!?" the other Program snorted, "There's no _way_ you're getting through that storm,"

"Fine," Beck shrugged, a crazy, _insane_ idea forming, "Then I'll go _around_ it,"

The Program gave a laugh as Beck leaned over the handlebars.

"Yeah, right…"

But Beck had already ramped the side of the road and shot over the rough terrain. He raced through ravines and over canyons, putting his training to good use…

Although…his father would have told him that he was just making things harder on himself. He saw the lightning flicker in the distance and he shuddered slightly. He didn't care much for storms, but like all Programs, he went out of his way to watch them. Well…it was more the lightning that he came out for.

He blamed Bodhi. The hot-headed Program had showed him what they did during storms after Beck had arrived at the garage…

Beck was overcharged for a millicycle…and Bodhi made sure that Beck didn't get his Disk zapped more than once _ever_ again. Mainly because Yori nearly took the poor guy out.

The young Monitor looked around at his surroundings, seeing nothing familiar.

"Hmm, so much for the shortcut," he grumbled, stopping so he could see where he was.

He looked to his left and saw a bright blue light on the horizon, hope soared in his chest as he stood upright.

"Or _not_!" he beamed, climbing up the hill…

His eyes widened as he saw the _massive_ pool of energy lying before him.

"Whoa…" he breathed.

A bolt of lightning struck right next to him, making Beck yelp and jump back as it blazed across the pool. Beck's foot slipped and he tumbled down the slope of the pool, fighting to get a handhold to keep him from plunging into the energy…

And he splashed down into the pool.

He resurfaced as the pool started to swirl, dragging him downwards. Beck gave a scream of fear…and was dragged under the surface.

The current swirled him under the surface so that Beck couldn't tell what way was up and what way was down.

Drowning.

That was _not_ how he thought he'd go!

The current rolled him and Beck saw nothing but bright blue, endlessly swirling and whirling him around and around until he felt like he was going to get sick…Suddenly, the current spat him out of the whirlpool and onto…solid ground?!

Beck gingerly stood, every pixel in his body aching from his ride.

"Okay…" he started, " _Pretty_ certain this isn't _Gallium_ ,"

He froze as he heard something and he listened carefully. It sounded like…

 _Breathing_?

Beck turned around and saw a tall, thin pane of black glass, like a mirror, standing upright in the middle of the cavern. The son of Tron cautiously approached, curious but very wary due to his training.

He stared at his reflection. Nothing. Just a mirror. He went around the other side and looked at the back…again, _nothing._ He turned around and was getting ready to leave…when something caught his eye. A dark flicker in the mirror.

Beck jumped, his circuits flickering in fear as he turned to face the mirror once again. He came closer, putting his hands on the smooth glass and peering into the darkness…

Suddenly, the glass gave away and Beck tumbled _through_ the mirror with a yelp. He stumbled and shook his head.

 _"Well…I'm not gonna do_ that _again_ ," he thought as he raised his hand to the space again…only to hit solid glass.

"Hey…" Beck started, eyes flashing steel-blue in fear as he pounded on the glass, "Hey!"

An iron grip wrapped around his chest and yanked him, screaming, back into the shadows…

And he knew nothing more.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Someone was here. Someone had entered. He saw them looking around uncertainly and he ran to the other side of the glass, making them jump and come closer.

He was poised on the balls of his feet, watching them to see what would happen as they pressed against the glass…

There! They were in!

They started panicking, a flash of blue as their eyes widened while they pounded frantically on the glass. He stalked forwards, wrapping an arm around their chest and yanking them deeper into his domain, screaming in terror as he did. He felt the Program struggling, desperately fighting to get free until he put them in a chokehold, forcing them to shut down…just for a little while.

He laid the Program on the ground and took off their Disk. He might as well see who it is that will be helping him free the Grid and helping him break out of this prison.

He activated the Disk, the soft, blue-white holographic display shimmering in the air, a perfect image of the Program's face.

No…his name was Beck. A simple name.

He poked around in Beck's memories, earliest ones first…he liked seeing the first moments on the Grid…

Except that section of Beck's Disk was blocked by a _very_ powerful firewall, something not even he could get past.

And that irritated him.

He did get one thing out of his probing of the firewall…the Program in front of him was created by two Basics, not by a User.

A Child Basic.

 _Special_.

His lips quirked in a wry smile as he watched the memories…and he stopped.

He had been replaced! _He_ was the first! And now this…this…Child Basic replaced him!? He watched as his former mentor put a gentle hand on Beck's shoulder, gave him a praising smile, trained him…

 _"That was_ me _!"_ he thought bitterly, glaring at the unconscious Program on the floor.

He gave a short snarl and then regained his composure.

"Well, Renegade, looks like you're going to fulfill _our_ Mentor's dream," Cyrus smirked, the lightlines on his body shining brightly, "By helping _me_ ,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

"AAAAAbbbbblllllleeeeeee!"

Able looked up to see an almost frantic Yori walking up to him.

"Yori, what's wrong?"

"Where is my son?" she demanded, "Able…I know you sent him on a job but it shouldn't have taken this long…"

"Yori, calm down," Able reassured her, "I'll see if he made it home,"

"Thank you," Yori sighed, "You ask around here…I'll see if I can find Zed and Mara…see if they can help,"

Able walked into the main room just to see Link sweeping up the shop floor while Yori made her way outside.

"No word from Beck?" he asked, making Link jump sky high and hastily sweep the floor.

"Beck? Uh uh," Link replied, "Why?"

Able frowned.

"He should have been back from Gallium by now…" Able muttered, "No _way_ it should have taken _this_ long…"

And then it hit him.

"Unless…" Able growled, eyes narrowing as he stalked off.

"Unless what?" Link asked, but Able ignored him.

Able flicked on the light as he entered his office…and saw something in the corner of his eye. The mechanic yelped as he turned around…

He frowned as he saw who it was.

"Tron," he growled as the Monitor derezzed his helmet, and Able walked to his desk, "Shouldn't you be in that geriatric chamber of yours?"

"I'm looking for Beck," the Monitor replied.

"He's not here," Able deadpanned, "But I'll let him know you stopped by,"

The Monitor looked at his friend.

"Something's happening in Purgos, something…troublesome," Tron said, walking towards Able and taking off his Disk.

"And you just can't leave it alone, can you?" Able snarked.

"I intercepted the data feed and its encrypted," Tron continued, ignoring him and turning on the holo-projector on his Disk.

"So that's a no?" Able deadpanned.

"Somebody doesn't want anyone to see what they've been up to," Tron finished as the hologram zoomed in on a Program.

"Who's that?" Able asked.

"…Dyson?" Tron started, the muscles in his jaw twitching, causing his scar to spread a little higher on his cheek, "He's someone you better hope you _never_ have to meet,"

Ah, _that_ Program. Beck had told Able about Tron's little rampage when Dyson showed up in Argon. Able put the pieces together and bet that _that_ was the Program who scarred Tron's face.

"You have friends everywhere, don't you?" Able snarked.

Tron's eyes flicked up at him for a second. He wasn't amused by the sarcasm.

"I need to see Beck as soon as he's back," Tron stated, steering away from the subject as he turned to go, he pointed his Disk at Able, "Make _sure_ he gets the message,"

"Wait!" Able protested, "You're not sending him against this Dyson are you?"

"It's not your concern," Tron replied, stiffening and shaking slightly.

" _Beck_ is my concern since he and his mother live under my roof," Able snapped, "So _I'll_ go instead of him. _I'll_ find out what Dyson's doing in Purgos,"

Tron gave a low growl.

"You're running out of _time_ …" Able started.

"I'm _running_ out of _patience_ ," Tron growled darkly as he turned on his heel, rezzed his helmet and stalked through the door, fading into the dim blue-black glow of the garage.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck blearily opened his eyes only to see darkness. He got up, trying to figure out where he was…

"Easy there," a low male voice told him, "Apologies for the rude welcome,"

Beck looked up, seeing bright lines of color and light starting to stream through the room.

"Wh-Where…am I?" Beck asked turning to get a better look at the place.

"You're safe," the voice answered…but Beck couldn't see who was talking, "You stumbled into what some would call 'Compressed Space'. Not quite out off the Grid, but close. I just call it home,"

"It's…nice…inviting…" Beck said slowly, not wanting to offend, "Speaking of home…I-I need to find a way back to mine so…sorry for trespassing and breaching your…security system,"

"You're leaving? Now?" the voice asked, almost hurt, as footsteps came closer and closer, "Not a good idea. That nasty storm is right on top of us,"

As if right on cue, lightning arced through the room, making Beck yelp and duck as it zipped past him.

"Trust me," he grunted, "I can handle it…just point me towards the exit and I'll be on my way,"

"I don't think you understand," the voice said as the speaker came into the light, "I'm not asking you to stay…I'm insisting, Beck,"

Beck froze.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

The speaker, a tall, well-toned man with light-lines _all over his body_ smirked.

"I know a lot more than your name, Beck," he told him, "Or would you rather I call you…the Renegade?"

Beck's eyes widened as he realized what that meant…and his hand shot to his Disk dock, only to feel smooth armor sliding under his fingers.

"Don't worry, your Disk is safe," the strange Program reassured him, "Along with all your other…juicy…little…secrets,"

"So you know…everything…" Beck started slowly as the Program leaped off the walls and crouched on the ground before straightening and prowling closer.

Did he know about Beck's true identity?

"Relax," he chuckled, "Who am I going to tell down here?"

He touched the wall, sending brilliant lights streaming across it.

"Besides, we're on the same team, you and me," he smiled, "We're the good guys,"

"You expect me to just take your word for it?" Beck growled, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. But…" the stranger shrugged, "I guess you've got your reasons for being discreet,"

He held up Beck's Disk and Beck snatched it, reattaching it back to his back and relaxing as it finished syncing.

"C'mon," the stranger said, grabbing Beck's shoulders for an instant before continuing, "there's something I want to show you,"

He started walking…somehow managing to walk straight down the walls as if they were floors. Beck came after him, but felt his body lurching like he would fall if he tried what the stranger was doing, so he settled for climbing down.

"Right behind you,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Tron knew better than to let Able go by himself, so he followed his friend, keeping to the shadows as the truck Able was in made it to a warehouse of some sort. He watched as Able drew the hood of his cloak over his head, keeping the rain out but also obscuring his features.

 _"At least he was smart enough to do something,"_ Tron thought to himself as the rain pinged off the ebon glass of his helmet.

He saw a flicker of red-orange and his body tensed as he saw Dyson saunter out into the open.

 _"Beck's not here!_ " the nasty little voice hissed, _"Kill the monster!"_

"But _Able_ is," Tron reminded his inner demon, "If I try to take out Dyson, it could very well kill Able and I can't…I can't lose another friend. Especially this one,"

 _"You have it ready?" I asked._

 _"I've had it ready for the past Decacycle," Able snorted, "I told you I didn't like him, maybe next time you'll listen to me,"_

 _"There won't_ be _a next time Able," I growled, shifting Cyrus' unconscious body off my shoulder as Able lay a pane of black glass on the bottom of the truck._

 _"I can't believe you managed to convince me to make this," Able grumbled._

 _"I'm surprised you actually_ did _it," I replied, putting my hand on the glass and watching as it went in._

 _"Just be careful that you don't go_ all _the way in," Able warned, "You can get in easy enough…it's getting out that's the problem,"_

 _"And that's what we want," I nodded._

 _"I still think you should have derezzed him,"_

 _I shook my head._

 _"No, I couldn't have even if I wanted to. He saved my life, Able,"_

 _"He nearly ended it too, Tron,"_

 _"…I can't do it, Able. He may be corrupted, flawed…but I can't kill him. There is only_ one _…no_ two _…Programs that I will be alright with derezzing. Clu and Dyson and_ that's it _. Cyrus saved my life and got me to you. I can't repay that kindness with death,"_

Tron reopened his eyes.

 _…I hate it when you're right._

Tron gave a grim smile before turning back to the warehouse.

"Be safe, Able," he muttered, "Don't do anything that would get you derezzed,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

"Did you build this place?" Beck asked as he continued to climb down after the stranger.

"I, uh, I repurposed it," the stranger stated, but Beck felt the slight anger in the tone.

He _was_ telling the truth…but he was hiding something.

"See, all code is identical…more or less…" the stranger continued, "So I took what I had and turned it into what I needed,"

Beck frowned, that wasn't something a normal Program could do.

"What are you," he finally asked, "An ISO?"

The stranger gave a hoarse laugh.

"No. No, I'm…I'm not an ISO," he started, "But as you can see…"

He gestured to his lightlined face as Beck jumped down.

"I don't exactly fit in with Clu's idea of… _perfection_ ,"

He kept walking and Beck lost his footing, sliding down the wall just a ways.

"I don't envy you being the Renegade," the stranger added.

"Seems like the entire _Grid_ is depending on me," Beck admitted, his blue eyes lowering before he continued down the side of the area.

"That's a…heavy burden to carry,"

 _"You have_ no _idea,"_ Beck thought.

"And throwing rocks at Clu isn't gonna cut it," the stranger added, "He's growing stronger with each passing cycle,"

"If we don't hit back now, it'll be too late," Beck retorted.

"I couldn't…agree…more…" the stranger nodded, stopping at the edge of a wall and waiting for Beck to catch up, "See, this… _this_ is what I'm talking about, this back-and-forth, like we're of one mind!"

He put a hand on Beck's shoulder, making Beck's coding shift uncomfortably. There was something… _off_ …about this Program but Beck couldn't place it.

"I really can't wait to show you what I've been working on," the stranger said with a slightly feral grin, "I think you're gonna like it,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Tron paced the rooftop in front of the warehouse irritably. Able should have been in and out by now. What was taking him so long? Did Dyson catch on? Did he…

"No," Tron growled sternly, "Able's fine, he's handled worse…he's _seen_ worse…"

 _"We're here," Able announced, stopping the truck, "He still asleep?"_

 _"Fortunately yes," I nodded, "We'll be able to get him situated and then get back home,"_

 _"Thank the Users," Able sighed in relief, "Now…help me get the Compressed Space portal situated, ok?"_

 _I nodded and picked up the thin pane of black glass and the two of us set it on the ground, lying flat._

 _"Ok…go get him," Able ordered._

 _"So you're ordering_ me _around now?"_

 _"Don't make jokes, Tron, coming from you, that's scary,"_

 _I gave a low laugh as I walked back to the truck and picked up my erring apprentice. I made my way carefully back to Able and lay Cyrus on the black glass._

 _"I'm sorry," I told him, even though he couldn't hear me, "I wish I didn't have to do this,"_

 _And his body sank slowly into the Compressed Space, disappearing into the blackness._

 _"We leaving it flat or are we putting it upright?" Able asked._

 _"Upright," I said, "I don't want anyone accidently falling in,"_

 _After a few nanos, we had the glass pane standing upright, like one of Yori's mirrors that Flynn had made._

 _"Let's go before he wakes up," Able suggested and I nodded, hiking up the hole in the ground back towards the truck._

 _Able had just stepped onto the stair when I stopped, turning back to the crater._

 _"C'mon, Tron, we've got to get going before your scars open up again!"_

 _"Not yet," I said, "I need to do something,"_

 _I knelt down on the ground on the edge of the crater._

 _"Flynn made sure that I was different from the others when he brought me here, gave me a gift that I could only use in times of emergency…and only once in a very great while," I explained as I put my hand on the Grid's floor._

 _She shuddered under my hand and lightning arced from the sky, slamming into the crater. The bolts congealed into a brilliant, bright blue liquid that washed over the prison, filling the crater up. I stuck my hand in the newly made energy pool and swirled it around a bit. The pool started swirling into a whirlpool, something that would deter any other Program from finding this place._

 _"You just…manipulated the Grid," Able said, completely shocked._

 _"Like I said, only in great emergencies and only once in a very great while," I reminded him, "I doubt I can do that again for many, many cycles,"_

Tron looked down at the warehouse, contemplating his choices. He _could_ go down there and find out…but that always risked meeting Dyson and well, he didn't think he could hold back if he met the Program.

No, it was better to wait.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck looked down at the _really_ big drop below him and sighed. He _had_ to investigate the black mirror, _didn't_ he?

He closed his eyes and let go, hitting the floor beneath with a loud thud. He straightened and walked up the curved surface next to the stranger, who he now knew as Cyrus.

Cyrus looked at him with a smug grin as whatever he wanted to show Beck started up, revealing blazes of cyan, red, bright green, vibrant pink, yellow…

"What is this?" Beck asked, lamenting that he couldn't feel the Grid even though something screamed in him that this was _wrong_.

" _This_ , my friend, is what you and I will use to free the Grid," Cyrus beamed.

Lightning crackled and struck the sphere on which they stood, sparking and playing over the obsidian glass while Beck shielded his eyes.

The sphere started spinning, slowly, and Beck set his feet to keep his balance.

"Perfect symmetry!" Cyrus crowed, "The alpha and the omega!"

Beck had a _bad_ feeling about what he meant…

"We're going to change the game, Beck," Cyrus explained, "Together and for always!"

Beck frowned, every bit of his code tensing as it dawned on him what Cyrus was planning.

"You're not talking about freeing the Grid…are you," Beck growled.

"Of course I am," Cyrus replied nonchalantly, "But first…we'll need to destroy it,"

And the alarm bells that were going off in Beck's processor went haywire. Every strand of Monitor's code in his body shrieked for him to derezz Cyrus, he felt himself slip into a fighting stance without him willing to.

"You'd be surprised how much damage you can do with a little recycled code…" Cyrus finished innocently, "Especially when energized by that very storm…that brought you straight to me,"

"You're bluffing," Beck stated tersely.

Cyrus' face turned annoyed as he spread out his arms.

"Do I _look_ like I'm bluffing?" he demanded, "Once I destroy a big enough portion of the Grid, the entire _system_ will crumble!"

"But you'll _kill_ every living Program!"

"NO! I'll _free_ every. Living. Program!"

A low growl rumbled from Beck's throat as his eyes flashed.

"I won't let you do this," he growled.

"Let me?" Cyrus sneered.

Beck charged forwards, fist snapping out…but Cyrus dodged. The Child Basic lunged for him again, but Cyrus grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him.

"You and I are more alike than you know," Cyrus purred in Beck's ear, making Beck's growl transform into a snarl as his eyes burned angrily.

Cyrus shoved him away and Beck whirled around swinging at Cyrus but the other Program merely stepped out of the way.

"WE'RE _NOTHING_ ALIKE!" Beck roared, aiming a kick at Cyrus' head but Cyrus caught him around the waist, whirling him around and throwing him.

"Then _why_ do I know every move you're going to make?" Cyrus asked with a predator's smile, " _Before_ you make it?"

Beck tumbled down the side of the machine right into a chair of some sort. Shackles strapped him in, burning his wrists and midsection and making Beck scream in pain as it brought him back up to Cyrus.

"You're not the first Program Tron trained to fight back," Cyrus said softly, slamming his forearms together and a white tetramino blazed on his arms, _"I_ am!"

Beck's eyes widened in horror as Cyrus sneered.

"Surprise! _I'm_ the first _Renegade!_ "

"I don't believe you!" Beck snarled, straining to break free.

"That's ok," Cyrus nodded, patting Beck's cheek and making Tron's son snarl in indignity as a second chair appeared, "We'll be dead soon enough. Wiped out, along with Tron and the rest of the slaves. Conserve your strength, Renegade, because tonight…we _shock_ the Grid!"

Cyrus raised his arms, cackling as lightning blazed around him, crackling through his body and lighting up every bit of coding.

Beck yelled, thrashing to get free.

"Do you believe in free will?" Cyrus purred.

A bolt of lightning struck Beck, making him scream.

"Yeah, me neither," Cyrus smirked, taking the scream as a negative response, "Just like I don't believe that it was coincidence that brought us together… _all_ of this. _You_ being the Renegade, arriving here at this very moment…It's all predetermined,"

"I'm here because I got _lost_!" Beck snarled.

Cyrus gave a derisive laugh.

"You think you're acting beyond your programming," he sneered, "But _this_ is your programming!"

Cyrus sat down calmly, closing his eyes as the restraints clicked shut over his own arms and waist.

"We were meant to free the system…together," Cyrus finished as the chairs swung around so they were back to back.

A blast of cyan light shot away from them as lightning crackled out the top of the chairs. Beck's head whipped around wildly.

"What's going on!?" he demanded.

"I can't detonate an EMP this powerful by myself," Cyrus explained, "I need a second energy source to help me trigger the explosion,"

"You mean… _me_!?"

"Now you're getting it," Cyrus applauded, "But _Tron_ never did…He thought this space could contain my _genius_ ,"

"Tron… _trapped_ you here?" Beck asked quietly.

He had figured that his father had kept some secrets to himself…but _this_? And what would he do if _Beck_ got out of hand?

"You're _locked in_!?" Beck finished.

"It's a _prison_ , Beck, _my_ prison," Cyrus growled, "But all prisons have a key…"

The lightning became wilder and Beck felt sick, like he was losing his memories again, only instead of memories, it was energy draining away like sand through his fingers.

"Now, I need you to be brave," Cyrus said gently, "Because this may _hurt_ a little,"

A surge of energy slammed into the two Renegades and Beck shrieked, doubling over in his bonds.

"To Freedom!" Cyrus howled in joy while Beck howled in pain as the machine started spinning around and around.

Faster and faster until the Compressed Space blurred around him.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Tron had had enough of waiting. He had snuck into the warehouse undetected and was waiting for Able to show up. He spotted him as the elevator doors opened and the Programs all filed out. Tron was just about to move closer…when he saw Dyson.

"Where are you going?" Dyson called out to Able, making the Search Program turned Mechanic freeze and turn to face him, "I never did get to see your Disk,"

"Oh, I-I was just…I-I…" Able stammered, shooting the doors a look right as they closed, "I was…uh…"

"You were just…what?" Dyson asked with a sinister smile as many of the Black Guards came out of hiding, blocking Able's escape with lit Disks.

"Your Disk… _now_ ," Dyson growled.

And Tron struck.

He raced forwards, launching himself up into the air before landing gracefully on the other side of the Guards, right next to Able, Disks sliding out as he straightened.

"YOU!" Dyson shrieked.

"Me," Tron growled, leveling both Disks.

"What took you so long!?" Able demanded as two Black Guards rushed him.

"Able!" Tron yelled.

Able whipped around flipping one of them over his shoulder while shielding his face as the other one came at him, Able's elbow slamming into the Guard's helmet and shattering the glass.

"Well, how about that?" Able smirked.

"Behind you!" Tron ordered.

Able whipped out his Disk while Tron attacked his own enemies, Disks flaring white in the light. He kicked one of them down and turned to face Dyson…

"Protect the device!" Dyson yelled, turning on his heels and running.

Tron gave a low growl and started towards him when Able gave a yell.

"I could use a _hand_ you know!" Able snapped.

Tron threw a final look at where Dyson had disappeared before returning to his friend's side.

"Did you find it yet?" Tron asked as he dodged a Guard's Disk.

" _NO!"_ Able snapped, "You know how many _floors_ are in this place?!"

Tron kneed a Black Guard in the gut before leaping upwards and whipping his foot into the Guard's face.

" _This_ is why I usually bring _Beck_ ," Tron deadpanned as Able turned to glare at him.

Two Guards came at him and Tron bent backwards, balancing on his hands while sending a harsh kick to the Guards' chins, knocking them down.

"Do you even _know_ what you're looking for?" Able demanded.

"I'll know it when I _find_ it," Tron growled…

Right as the compound shook.

Both Monitor and Mechanic whipped around just to see a massive wall of black and gold rise from the back of the building, destroying much of the building's code…

And a _massive_ Recognizer rose into the sky.

"Found it," Tron stated, watching in horror and in slight awe as the thing started towards the capital.

"You know what this means…" Able started and Tron looked at him, "I was wrong…as much as I _hate_ to admit it…you're gonna need Beck,"

"Wrong again," Tron replied, "I need both of you,"

Because if that was what he thought it was…

Things just got a _lot_ more complicated.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck screamed as the electricity bit into him. Cyrus had still not said anything as the two of them broke through the energy pool.

"It's over, Beck!" Cyrus yelled, "Tron was wrong! And I'm going to show you just how wrong he was!"

Beck howled and his vision burst into flashes of multi-colored light.

 _I saw Mom holding me close as tank fire shot over our heads. Anon's Disk flashing in the dim light. Quorra's blade unsheathed as Mom shielded me from the explosions._

 _"It's ok," she whispered, "It's ok…"_

 _The scene shifted, my first nightmare…so much destruction, voxels everywhere, Dad screaming in agony as a flash of gold slammed down into him. Mom hugged me close._

 _"Easy," she crooned, "You're going to be ok. You're going to grow up to be the most powerful Monitor this Grid has ever seen. You're your father's son…he would be_ so _proud of you,"_

 _Dad appeared, he walked towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders._

 _"Beck…stay with me,"_

 _Dad's features flickered, suddenly becoming Clu's._

 _"BECK!" the dictator yelled._

Beck's eyes flashed open, brilliant steel-blue as the camouflage system coloring them brown failed and he gave a yell, straining against the shackles, his wrists screaming in protest…

And he broke free.

The Child Basic staggered, trying to get his bearings, he barely registered that the machine had stopped spinning, thank the Users.

"No… _NO!_ NOOOOO!" Cyrus shrieked, getting up from his own chair and stalking towards Beck, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"You were _right,"_ Beck snarled, blue eyes hard, "Fate _did_ bring us together…so that I could _stop_ you!"

He swung at Cyrus but as he expected, Cyrus dodged…only to run straight into Beck's other fist, sending the first Renegade tumbling down the machine as Beck unsheathed his Disk.

The two Renegades swung at each other, moves fluid and swift, more like a dance than an actual fight, Cyrus aimed a kick at Beck but the boy bent backwards, dodging before locking Disks with Cyrus again.

"Where will you run to? Back to _Tron_?!" Cyrus sneered as he lunged at Beck, making the Child Basic yelp and fall down the side of the machine, his fingers scrabbling to find purchase on the rain-slicked metal.

Cyrus jumped down to stand before Beck as the latter finally got a hand hold. Cyrus raised his Disk.

"The spirit of the Renegade ends, right _here_ , right _now_!" he activated his Disk and Beck shot a look over his shoulder as something fell off the machine, crashing into the base and making it tilt alarmingly.

"Not for me," Beck snarled, giving Cyrus a clear look at the steel-blue eyes that matched Tron's perfectly.

And Beck pushed off, rolling to a stop on the edge of the crater as the machine, and Cyrus with it, sank back into it.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cyrus howled…right as an explosion rocked the Grid, throwing Beck off his feet.

Beck staggered up to his feet and limped to the edge of the crater. The energy was gone, and the black Compressed Space portal had been shattered in two.

"Thank the Users," Beck sighed in relief, "He's _gone_ ,"

He turned and looked towards Argon. Able would have to get someone else to do the pickup…

Beck was going _home_.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

"Where have you been?" Tron asked as Beck walked up behind him.

"My fault," Beck admitted as Tron turned around to face his son, "I tried to outsmart a storm on the road to Gallium. Got myself lost…almost for good,"

"I'm glad you found your way back," Tron said with a faint smile.

"Always do," Beck nodded.

 _"That you do,"_ Tron thought.

"I guess that's why you picked me to lead the Revolution," Beck said, walking through the screens to the window.

"One of many reasons…yes," Tron replied, "You're…"

"Special?" Beck asked, looking back at him, a faint smile on his face before turning back towards the window, "I know. One of a kind…right?"

"…Right…" Tron said out loud, albeit uncertainly.

Why was he asking all these questions?

Beck touched his wrist, the damaged code lighting up under the gentle brush. He'd have to be careful from now on otherwise Tron would see.

"Right," he murmured.

He looked back up at his father.

"I need to get back to the Garage…my Mom's probably very worried,"

Tron gave a smile…and then froze as he got a clearer look at the boy.

"Go…go on," he blinked, "I'll see you soon,"

"Thanks," Beck nodded as Tron watched him go.

The Monitor shook his head, trying to process what he'd just seen. Because, unless he was mistaken…Beck's eyes were brown.

But when he looked up at the Monitor to ask if he could go…

They had been a bright steely-blue.

 **So Tron's getting suspicious...he doesn't quite believe what he's seen yet, but he will eventually. Beck and Yori have the camouflage system back up and running again before the cycle's out...after Yori let Beck breathe after strangling him once he got back.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	20. Tagged

**Finally back at campus and I'm back to writing. So, 'Tagged'...I like the episode, but it's a bit more difficult to write. I don't know why, it just is. Anyway, I'll let you guys have at it!**

Chapter 21

Tagged

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _I've missed being a little rebellious. But, I can't afford to be caught, not now. Many cycles ago, yes, I'd be able to get away with something like what's going on here in Argon. A group of three Programs are wrecking havoc as they graffiti 'Tron Lives' on the walls and screens of Argon…I've pestered Beck about it, but he swears he's not one of the Tricksters. Zed's one of those who follows the rules a bit too closely, so it wouldn't be him. Mara on the other hand…_

 _I'm going to have to look more into this._

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

"My fan club strikes again," Beck announced, walking up behind his father and nodding towards the graffiti riddled wall that Tron's telescope was zeroed in on.

"You mean _my_ fan club," Tron teased.

"Hey! You made a _joke_!" Beck grinned, "That's progress!"

Tron playfully glared at his son.

"What did you find out?" he asked.

"Not much," Beck reported, "The soldiers still think it's me,"

He gave his father a roguish smirk.

"They haven't figured out that there's _more_ than _one_ ," he snickered, "And even _then_ I'm surprised they can _count_ that high,"

"Beck…"

"So!" Beck continued, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "When do we bring them in!?"

"We don't. Not yet,"

"What do you _mean_!?" Beck demanded, "This is what we've been _waiting_ for! _Recruits_! We _have_ to build ranks eventually and they _obviously_ believe in the cause!"

"There's more to the Uprising than acts of vandalism," Tron told his son, "You _know_ that,"

Beck shot him a 'really' look.

"Well, you do _now_ ," Tron amended.

"Yeah, because _you_ gave me the chance to _do_ something, make a _difference_!" Beck growled, "I'm not sure you've noticed, but I'm kinda on my own out there,"

"I'm just asking you to _wait_ ," Tron tried again, but Beck wasn't going to have any of it…

He could tell in the glare he was getting from the boy.

"I'm _done_ waiting!" Beck snapped, "As long as _I'm_ wearing this suit, you have to start letting _me_ make decisions,"

Tron gave a short, frustrated growl.

"These Programs need to know what they're fighting for," Tron told his son, "They need to be willing to _die_ for it. Just like you were. You want to make a decision? _Make one_. But be prepared to deal with the consequences,"

Tron turned on his heel and started…

"And you're _walking_ away," Beck sighed, "Big surprise,"

Tron shook his head.

 _"Users, where does he_ get _this sarcasm from?"_

He stopped and turned back to face his son.

"When were you going to recruit them?" he asked slowly.

"Uh…as soon as I could?" Beck suggested.

Tron's eyes flickered a brighter shade of blue as an idea formed.

"You want to see if they're dedicated to the cause?" he asked, and Beck nodded, "Come here,"

Beck trotted over and Tron held out his hand expectantly for the boy's Disk. Beck immediately detached it and held it out to Tron.

The Monitor took the Disk and pulled up the armor hologram fiddling with it until he was satisfied.

"Put it on," Tron ordered, "I want to see if this works,"

Beck gave a shrug and took his Disk, replacing it on his back. His armor flickered, darkening until there were very, _very_ little circuits. They blazed blue-white for a few moments before flickering and dying, blinking back on a deep red-orange color.

"I look like an Occupation soldier," Beck grumbled.

"That's the idea," Tron told him, "Remember when we first met?"

"Yeah…" Beck said slowly before it dawned on him, "You want me to question them…don't you,"

"Exactly," Tron said, a smile gracing his scarred features, "Now, I'd get moving…I think they struck again,"

He gestured at the screens…showing the train station.

"I'll be back," Beck promised, "And _hopefully_ I'll have some good news to report,"

"Beck…" Tron called.

" _What_?" Beck groaned, turning around again.

Tron gave a roguish smirk and tossed the boy a small, blue sphere.

"New toy, have fun,"

Beck's eyes gleamed brightly as he realized what he held.

"Oh I plan on it," he grinned.

And he ran out before Tron could stop him again.

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

Watching Paige getting splattered with the graffiti was actually…kind of amusing. Or at least it was to Beck. The child Basic could hear her scream from his hiding place around the corner and couldn't help but give a small grin.

He heard footsteps… _three pairs_ of footsteps…coming his way and he prepared to move, listening for a few seconds just to make sure it was them and not some innocent passerby.

"Triumph!" one voice cheered.

"Oh I wish I could have seen their _faces_ when the countdown hit zero!" another laughed.

"I wish I could've seen my _masterpiece_!" the first sighed, then amended his statement, " _Our_ masterpiece,"

"Next time, let's hang out at the scene longer…" the second voice suggested, "It's more fun when they chase us!"

"That's how we get _caught_!" the third voice, a female one, snapped, "If we wanna keep this operation running, we stick to my plan,"

Yeah…it was them.

 _"Alright,"_ Beck thought, tossing the gravity bomb up in his hand, _"let's see how well this works,"_

He stepped out of the alleyway, crossing his arms, his scarlet circuits flickering darkly.

The three Programs yelped, skidding to a stop before him, the sharp toothed grins on their masks belying the looks Beck guessed their faces were showing.

"What do we do now!?" one of the males demanded.

"RUN!" the female ordered, scrambling backwards and taking off with her comrades in tow.

 _"Oh no you don't_ ," Beck thought, tapping the blue sphere in his hands and bowling the bomb towards the three pranksters.

The device activated, trapping the three in a state of zero gravity as well as knocking them out.

"Well what do you know," Beck hummed, his voice coming out deep and growling from behind the mask while a soft, thrumming purr rumbled from his throat, "It _did_ work,"

Now to get them somewhere safe.

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

Beck watched over the three pranksters, making sure that all three of them were awake before turning on the light, making them gasp in fear.

"Do you know how _fast_ you could have been derezzed for what you've done?" he purred, coming closer and tilting his head ever so slightly, "Vandalizing city property, trespassing, instigating disobedience by spreading lies…"

"They're _not_ lies," the female in the group snapped.

"Hey! Be _quiet_!" one of the males snapped before turning back to Beck, "And it's not vandalism, it's _free code_ ,"

"For the record…" the other male interrupted, "I have no _idea_ what you or these two are talking about,"

 _"Sure you don't_ ," Beck thought dryly as he stalked forwards, spinning the protesting Program around and detaching his Disk, activating a hologram…

With the ' _Tron Lives_ ' graffiti on it.

"Oh… _that_ ," the protester said with a nervous laugh as Beck, none too gently, replaced the Disk, "Okaaay…."

"So you believe that Tron's alive?" Beck asked, coming up to a stop before the girl, tilting his helmet towards her.

"I do," she said firmly.

"And you?" Beck turned to the third Program.

"I let my work speak for itself," he replied.

"Then so be it," Beck stated, unsheathing his Disk and letting it activate.

The three Programs yelped as the orange rim activated, humming dangerously. They thrashed, trying to get free…and Beck gave a wry smile, replacing the _white_ Disk on his back. His armor flickered, pixilating from the barely-lit Occupation armor to the snowy white Tron armor.

"…Tron?" the artist started in disbelief.

"So you're still not gonna derezz us?" the protester asked.

"Duh!" the girl, and obviously the leader, snorted, "He's here to _help_ us…right?"

Beck deactivated the gravity bomb, letting the three Programs come back to solid ground.

"Actually, you're going to help me," Beck replied, "But first…I need to trust you,"

He tapped his own helmet, raising an eyebrow at the three. They all looked at each other and the protester derezzed his mask first, revealing a male Program whose hair was more wild and spiked up than Beck's own.

"Name's Moog," he said with a faint laugh, turning to the other male as he derezzed _his_ helmet, revealing a Program with short, straight black hair, "And this here's Rasket,"

"It's pronounced: _Ras-kay_ ," the other male Program, Rasket, corrected.

Moog rolled his eyes before turning to the female.

"And finally," he announced dramatically, "The heart and soul of the Jolly Tricksters…"

The girl derezzed her helmet, revealing bright _aqua_ hair and Beck's core froze.

 _"No…not her! I tried to keep her and Zed outta this!"_ Beck thought, steel-blue eyes wide in shock.

"Mara," she stated, shyly looking up at her friend as he tried valiantly not to fall over from the shock, "Nice to see you again, Tron,"

"Wait…" Moog protested as Mara came just a little closer, while Beck, still reeling, stepped back, "You two know each other?"

"No!" Beck stammered in denial.

This wasn't happening…this _couldn't_ be happening! No, he wouldn't have another Rilo on his hands…not Mara, please not Mara…

"Yes!" Mara grinned, "He saved my life… _more_ than once…"

"Of course he did," Rasket snorted, "He's impersonating _Tron_ ,"

Mara dug her elbow into his side, making Beck give a weak smile. He'd been on the receiving end of that blow and to put it safely…Mara's elbows _hurt_.

"I mean…he _is_ Tron," Rasket hurriedly corrected, making Mara give a satisfied grin, "We're both…all _three_ of us…huge fans of your work,"

"Uh…thanks…" Beck blinked, and then came back to what he _really_ wanted to say, "I've brought all of you here for a reason. There's a Revolution coming and I need recruits to fight by my side. So…so what do you say? Are you up for the challenge?"

"Absolutely!" Mara cried, not hesitating while her fellow Tricksters agreed wholeheartedly.

"That was easy," Beck nodded, mentally giving himself a pat on the back, "But our task ahead won't be,"

"I just wanna say that I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while now," Mara admitted, "A chance to show my commitment to the Revolution…to you,"

"That's…very flattering, really" Beck stammered, "Look, you've all been through a lot. Let's call it for now and meet back here at the start of next cycle for further instruction,"

They all looked at him expectantly.

"Class dismissed,"

"Let's go guys, let's bounce," Moog started as he and Rasket turned around.

Mara stayed, her aqua gaze turned up to him.

"Whatever you want us to do," she started, "I want you to know, I'm not afraid,"

 _"You're not afraid?"_

 _"No,"_

 _"You should be,"_

And she ran off.

Beck derezzed his helmet as soon as they were gone and closed his eyes.

"You might not be afraid, Mara…but _I_ am," he muttered.

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

"Remember when you first approached me? I said I wasn't afraid," Beck started as he watched his father train, running on the treadmill…upside down.

No one ever said Tron took the easy way out.

"But how did you know I was really the right choice?" Beck asked, turning back around to face his father.

"I _didn't_ ," Tron replied honestly, "You kept coming _back_ ,"

It wasn't as if that were a _bad_ thing…he _did_ like having the boy around. Mainly because he reminded him of the little boy that he'd lost so many cycles ago. It both hurt deeply and eased that pain whenever Beck was near him.

"The more I pushed, the harder you fought," Tron continued.

"Was I your _first_ choice?" Beck asked, his gaze watching his father carefully to see his reaction.

"…Yes…"

"Really?" Beck tried again, unconvinced, "There was…no one before me?"

Tron stopped and mentally set the order in place to put him right side up on the ground.

"Why do you ask?" he started suspiciously.

Beck rubbed his wrist, making the bruised circuits light up under his touch.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Beck?"

"No…" Beck dodged, "I was just wondering if you were afraid you made the wrong choice…with me,"

"You're forgetting," Tron reminded him, "When I found you, you were already waging your own war against the Occupation…I just steered you down the right path,"

Beck gave a thoughtful hum and then gave a smile.

"Thanks, Tron, you just gave me an idea…"

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

"The right path, what is it? Defacing trains and billboards?" Beck asked his recruits, two of which weren't paying a _bit_ of attention while the third was paying a little too _much_ attention for Beck's taste, "Or striking a significant blow against the enemy's stronghold?"

He pulled up a hologram of…

"Whoa! That's _Tesler's_ ship!" Moog grinned.

"And you three are going to help me infiltrate it," Beck nodded, "On that ship is a data key…"

Which happened to be the _same_ one he lost to Paige a while back…

"Tesler's ship is the biggest canvas in Argon!" Rasket hissed to Moog, "We hit that, we'll make history!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Beck growled, "Nobody's 'hitting' Tesler's ship but _me_. In fact, you won't be anywhere _near_ it,"

The two exchanged sour looks.

"Every fifth cycle, the ship docks with Argon's refueling tower," Beck explained, pulling up the holograms and scanning over them quickly before moving to the next one, "That's where _you_ three come in. While I circle by Lightjet, you're going to do what you're good at, bombard the area with your free code…"

"In order to draw the guards away, that way _you_ can sneak onto the ship undetected!" Mara beamed before turning to her comrades, "Do you like how I put that together?"

 _"If I wasn't so worried about you getting hurt, I'd make you a leader in this Revolution,"_ Beck thought sadly.

"So we're just your distraction?" Rasket asked.

"Where's the fun in _that_!" Moog demanded, "We want in on the _thrills_!"

"This isn't about _thrills_!" Beck snapped, eyes flaring angrily as his growl started up again, " _I'm_ trying to gather intel, and if _you_ can't understand that…then maybe I've made a mistake…"

He shut down the hologram and started walking off in the measured strides that matched his father's step for step.

"Tron! Wait!" Mara yelled.

Beck turned around as Mara started berating her partners.

"I can't _believe_ what I'm hearing!" she snapped in her 'Able/Tron/Yori voice' that got reserved for people who ticked her off, making the two others cower down and Beck shudder in sympathy, "Do you _know_ who we're talking to!? _This_ is the Program who inspired you to create! And inspired you to help Rasket realize his vision!"

 _"Ras-kay_ ," Rasket grumbled.

Mara gave a frustrated sigh.

"Whatever!" she growled, "He's risking his _life_ out there and he needs _our_ help! I don't know about _you_ guys, but _I'm_ giving it to him,"

The two artists looked at each other and stood.

"Us too," Rasket nodded, "When do we start?"

Beck turned around more to face his friend. She gave him a gentle smile while he gave a nod. She wasn't going to back down…no matter what he told her.

Just. His. Luck.

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

He flew over the refueling towers, watching as Tesler's ship docked and the fun began.

"Right on time," Beck murmured, looking around the city, "Be careful,"

He saw many of the city's towers lighting up with brilliantly colored code as the message _Tron Lives_ blazed from it.

Beck gave a grin and urged the Lightjet forwards, derezzing it and landing gracefully on the ship without the sentries even noticing.

"Good job, Mara," Beck muttered softly as he snuck through the ship.

 **"Stand clear for docking."** The Grid announced, **"Prepare for refueling."**

The Child Basic continued through the ship, remembering where the data cube was _last_ time. He figured that _that_ was where it was this time around.

Yeah…it wasn't.

Beck gave a short, irritated growl and knelt down to the ground, placing a hand on the floor, just like Tron had taught him…

 _"Show me who had the cube,"_ Beck thought mentally.

And watched as Tesler's footprints lit up.

 _"Figures,"_ Beck thought as he followed the footsteps into a room filled with consols and to the one that would give him the cube.

He started typing rapidly on the keyboard and a door opened, revealing the tiny orange cube.

"Well look here," he smirked, "Hello again,"

 _[Quit wasting time]_

Beck gave a short sigh.

 _[I'm hurrying, don't worry, Tron, I've got it under control]_

 _[Just be careful]_

 _[Aren't I always?]_ Beck pinged back as he started making his way off the ship.

He could almost _see_ Tron shaking his head.

The young Monitor got back to where he entered the ship and leaped off the side, rezzing his Lightjet and flying back to the warehouse…just to see Mara.

Alone.

"You're alone…" he started, making Mara jump, "Why?"

"I tried to stop them…" Mara apologized.

"Stop them?" Beck asked slowly, "Mara…where are they…?"

She shot a look at Tesler's ship.

"What were they _thinking_?" Beck sighed.

"They weren't," Mara growled, " _I_ usually handle that part,"

"This is as far as you go," Beck ordered, "I'll take care of the rest,"

Mara's eyes hardened and Beck immediately wished he hadn't said that.

"Uh, _try again_ ," she snorted, " _I'm_ the one who talked them into joining you…besides, I _know_ their plan…without me, you'll _never_ find them in time! And I _won't_ take no for an answer,"

Beck's steely blue eyes closed and he gave a heavy sigh.

"I was afraid of that," he grumbled before turning and hopping onto the ledge, "C'mon,"

Mara hopped up beside him, grabbing onto his waist as he jumped, rezzing the Lightjet beneath them both.

They soared upwards and Mara gave a laugh.

"Zed is _never_ going to believe this!" Mara squealed, "And neither is Beck!"

 _"What I can't believe is_ how _you managed to talk me into doing this,"_ Beck thought bitterly.

They landed not too far from where Beck had the first time…and right as the klaxons started blaring.

 ** _"Beware,"_**

"Not going to be a problem," Beck muttered.

"What?" Mara asked and Beck waved her off.

"It's nothing," he said, "Just…"

"Look! There they are!" Mara interrupted, "And…oh Users,"

Oh Users was _right_! Both Rasket and Moog had been captured and Pavel was leading them towards the interrogation chamber.

"Follow me," Beck ordered, "There's a ventilation shaft that leads to that room, we can reach it undetected,"

Mara gave a nod and followed her friend.

They crawled through the vent and both Beck and Mara knelt in front of the grate, just in time to see Pavel stop before some sort of machine.

The commander put his hand under the Program seated there and lifted the poor creature's greyed head.

"Did he scream?" Pavel asked.

"Yes sir," a sentry acknowledged.

"That's the problem with these Programs," Pavel hummed, squeezing the seated Program's throat and making him burst into dull blue-grey voxels, "They can't hold it together!"

Mara gave a gasp, covering her mouth while Beck gave a dark growl as the sentries sat Rasket and Moog in the chairs around the machine.

"A little privacy please?" Pavel asked, a sick grin on his face.

The sentries left as the Grid announced that the security breach had been contained and reporting that Tesler would be by shortly.

"We've got to get them out of there," Mara breathed.

Beck looked around, scouting for an idea…when he spotted the power source.

"There," he ordered, pointing at the tower, "That's what powers the whole thing, we take that out and the machine shuts down, saving your friends,"

They ran along a platform, sitting down and starting to push on the tower. They heard Pavel saying something, but neither cared…until they heard Rasket give a code freezing shriek.

Mara stopped but Beck grabbed her shoulder.

"He'll die if we don't knock this over," he reminded her, "I can't do this on my own,"

Mara gave a nod and rammed her feet into the tower once again, straining to knock the blasted thing down. Beck gave a loud yell and rammed his feet into the tower, the Grid shuddered and the tower's base snapped, falling over.

"C'mon," he ordered, jumping down with Mara in tow.

He went over to Rasket and unsheathed his Disk, severing the severely wounded Program's hands…what was left of them anyway.

"Tron…" Rasket murmured, "We…"

"Let's move," Beck interrupted, "Tesler will be here any moment,"

And they run/stumbled towards the exit.

"They're sealing us in!" Rasket announced as the doors to the ship started to close, "We'll be trapped!"

Another set of doors opened, making Beck come to a screeching halt.

 _"I'll_ handle the Renegade," Paige stated, looking at the sentries around her, " _You_ get the others,"

"You three get that gate open while I deal with _them_ ," Beck ordered, running forwards and unsheathing his Disk, leaping high into the air and coming down hard on a sentry.

His training must have been paying off or the sentries were just _that_ bad…because he took them _all_ down in the matter of nanos.

 ** _"Behind you! Disk! Staff!"_**

Beck whipped around, Disk flying up, just blocking Paige's Disk while he grabbed her staff.

"You don't give _up_ do you?" she growled.

"Nope," Beck growled back, "And I never will,"

He forced her Disk away and danced out of her reach, she charged at him and he dodged her, kicking her in the rear and making her stumble forwards.

She whipped around and sent her foot smashing into his chest. Beck went with the blow, rolling to his feet and dodging as Paige rammed her staff into the wall where he had just been. He sliced his Disk through the staff, wrenching it from Paige's hands and running towards another wall, he swung at her and backflipped to give some distance between them. He bolted towards the leg of a Recognizer, jumping up and pushing off, slamming the end of the staff into another Recognizer and swinging up to the top of it _waaay_ above Paige's reach, and throwing her a smug smirk before he turned and started to climb up the side of the machine, finding the tiniest of handholds and pulling himself up to the top.

He looked around just in time to see Mara snag something from Moog's leg clip …and fire a stream of free code at the viewport of a Recognizer that was barreling down at them.

 _"Atta girl,"_ Beck thought with a wry smile, _"Great job, Mara,"_

 ** _"DISK!"_**

Beck flipped out of the way right as Paige flipped up to the top of the Recognizer with him.

She caught her Disk, not even facing it, and threw him a smug grin.

" _You_ don't give up, do you," Beck deadpanned.

"I'll give up when you do," Paige retorted, settling into a fighting stance and lashing out at him.

Beck dodged, batting her Disk away with his own…when the Recognizer in front of them crashed into them.

They both yelled in surprise as they fell onto the next Recognizer, Beck landing painfully on his Disk dock while Paige hit the ground on top of him, making his breath rush out and his circuits surge brightly. They stayed that way for only a nano when _that_ Recognizer fell, throwing them away from each other again.

Beck shakily got up, shaking his head to get rid of the ringing sound that entered it, and he ran once he got his bearings, sprinting as fast as he could towards the entrance, leaping into the air and rezzing a Lightjet, feeling the joy of flight take over every sense.

He saw two of Mara's team jump off, whooping and hollering…while Mara hesitated, her aqua gaze landing on him as the two lightchoppers trailing him started firing.

"Mara! GO!" Beck screamed…

Right as one of the shots grazed Mara's shoulder, making her yelp and tumble backwards, falling off the edge.

"NO!" Beck yelled, urging the jet faster.

He derezzed it at the last second, shooting through the Beck-sized hole in the door and letting the choppers derezz violently against it as he dove, reaching for Mara's limp hand. He snatched it and pulled her close, mask derezzed for the moment before looking up and re-rezzing the jet, shooting upwards into the sky.

Beck felt Mara stirring and his mask automatically reformed, hiding his features from her as her azure eyes fluttered open. He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder and looked down ever so slightly to see Mara leaning her head trustingly against it.

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

"We messed up," Moog apologized at the warehouse a few nanos later.

"Yeah, we messed up _bad_ ," Rasket agreed, "And thanks for coming back for us,"

"It's not just me you have to thank," Beck told them, putting a hand on Mara's shoulder.

"You're welcome," she sighed.

"That right path you mentioned…" Moog started, "It's out there isn't it? It's _Argon_. _That's_ what you've been fighting for,"

"It's _more_ than Argon," Rasket disagreed, shaking his head, "You're taking the fight all the way to Clu. You're fighting so that _this_ …"

He held up his damaged hand.

"Stops," he finished.

"Then _join_ me," Beck offered, "Let me put your talents to good use. The Uprising needs you,"

He held out his hand.

"And so do I,"

Both male Programs looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We're not good enough, no way," Moog stated.

"We barely _survived_ up there," Rasket pointed out, "I don't think we'll be as lucky a second time,"

Beck gave a sad nod as the two males walked past him.

"Your cause is right, but we're not your army," Rasket finished.

"Hey, it's a good thing Tron lives," Moog called as he and Rasket walked away, "Argon needs you,"

Beck watched them go, his steel-blue eyes sad. He should have expected this…but he wasn't expecting it to hurt so much…

"I'm still in,"

It was so soft Beck almost didn't hear it.

"No matter the risks," Mara continued, eyes bright and fiery, "I'm _ready_ for this,"

Beck closed his eyes. He almost lost her today…he didn't want to lose another friend like he lost Bodhi, Rilo, Lux…

He took a breath.

"I'm not," he finally said.

"What does that mean?" Mara demanded.

Beck swallowed. The only way to get her to go…

Was to break her core.

"It means…that without your friends you're of no help to me…go home," he told her, turning and walking away.

He didn't want to see the hurt that he knew was on her face.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ he thought, _"But I don't want to lose you too,"_

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

"It was the only way to get her to leave," Beck stated as he sat down on the bench while Tron stayed in the shadows, "She was the _one_ true believer in the cause…but I wasn't prepared for the consequences,"

"Then you made the right decision," Tron told him, pride making the minimal circuits in his armor blaze brightly, "If she's _really_ ready to risk everything for the cause…she'll still be there. When you're ready,"

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

Mara looked up at her handiwork with a smile as she pulled her hood farther over her face. The young Mechanic then whirled around on her heel and started walking back towards the Garage. She'd made it just inside the doors when…

"Nice artwork out there," a female voice started, making Mara jump sky-high.

"Um…Yori!" she blinked, hiding her tool behind her back, "I…I didn't see you there…"

Yori gave a warm smile and came closer towards the younger Program.

"Relax, Mara, I'm not going to tell anyone," she reassured her, "I've my own secrets that I'd like to keep too. I just wanted to tell you you did a good job,"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Please, Mara," Yori laughed, "Do you remember what you showed me as your final project? I'd know that handiwork anywhere. It just screamed 'Mara'. But that's because I've been around you so much,"

"So…you won't tell?"

"Good Users no," Yori smiled, putting a hand on Mara's shoulder, "Because, Mara…"

She gave a perfectly wicked grin.

"I'd like to join you,"

 **Yori and Mara are going to be causing trouble, that's for sure. But, they're going to keep it on the down-low most of the time because it's just the two of them. Next up is 'State of Mind' and I will say this...I'm going to have _fun_ with it.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	21. State of Mind

**I didn't get everything I wanted in here for sake of time and space, but I got the main point of what I wanted. I had a _lot_ of fun with this one...mainly because of one little change I did...**

Chapter 21

State Of Mind

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _Oh how I've missed being a little mischievous. Not many know this, but back on the Old System in the days of the MCP, I used to lead a rebellion. Unfortunately, we had a mole in our rebellion and as a result, Tron was captured and I was Repurposed. I've missed causing chaos and watching as Sentries went crazy trying to figure out who's to blame, the one dressing up as my husband or the two tricksters who were still active._

 _I've missed the thrill of the chase, but I'm still making sure that I don't get myself caught. I can't afford to alert Clu to my, or my son's existence. I've been Repurposed once…I don't want to be Repurposed again._

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

Curfew had fallen before Beck could get out of the stronghold, but neither he nor Tron minded it when the Child Basic had to stay overnight. Able had become more understanding with Beck's secret identity and no longer forced Beck to stay behind when he knew Tron had something in mind that cycle.

But this night was different. Beck couldn't place what it was…but something just didn't feel right. He got out of bed and wandered around the stronghold, trying to clear his head.

The young Monitor had just walked past Tron's room when he heard the shriek.

Beck immediately whipped around and tried to open his father's door but to no avail. Tron had locked it tightly.

"Tron! Open up!" Beck yelled, banging on the door.

He didn't get any reply other than a horrible, haunting, staticky scream. Dear Users, the Monitor sounded like he was being derezzed!

Beck finally had enough of trying to force the door open and whipped out his Disk, letting it hum as it activated and he rammed it into the door, melting a way through.

The boy leaped into the room just to see the older Monitor thrashing.

"NO! Please! Leave them alone!" he howled, "Take me instead! No…NO!"

He thrashed so much that he fell out of bed, tumbling to the floor as he continued to scream, circuits flickering and flaring wildly.

"Tron! Easy!" Beck called, shaking the Monitor's shoulder, "WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, Beck found himself pinned facedown to the ground with something _very_ hot and _very_ sharp pricking the back of his neck.

"Tron…it's me! Beck!" Beck yelled, "Friend! Remember!?"

He heard a shuddering breath and the weight that knelt on the small of his back ceased. Beck turned around to face his father, who was leaning against the side of the bed, shaking badly and gasping, trying to calm himself.

Beck came cautiously closer and laid a hand on Tron's shoulder. The Monitor grabbed it and held onto the younger Program's hand as if it were the only thing keeping him from fading.

"Bad dream?" Beck asked softly.

Tron gave a clipped, mute nod before answering.

"I am so sorry,"

"Mind telling me what happened?"

Tron wearily opened his eyes, shuddering as the remnants of the nightmare came back.

 _He'd been strapped to Dyson's table again…but this time, Dyson brought out two more victims. A slender, blonde female Program dressed in white and a tiny, brunette toddler boy with steely blue eyes that cut you right to the core._

 _Dyson threatened Tron, saying he would Repurpose them both if Tron didn't join Clu's side. Tron was a bit too slow in his answer and so Dyson attacked the mother and child. The woman burst into thousands upon thousands of sapphire cubes while the little boy sprinted away, eyes wide and terrified as he finally came to Tron and hid behind him. Dyson grabbed the boy by the Disk dock and lifted him high, making the child scream and thrash wildly._

 _"DADDY!" the boy shrieked…_

"…ron!?"

Tron snapped out of the nightmare to see his son's worried face before him.

"Thank the Users you're ok," Beck sighed, "I called your name _five_ times…but you were _out_ of it,"

"I don't want to talk about the nightmare, Beck," Tron stated firmly, "It's _my_ problem,"

"But…"

"Let it go, Beck,"

"Tron…"

"I _said,_ let it go," Tron growled, "Go back to sleep. Curfew will be lifting soon,"

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

"Hmm…which one says 'overthrow Clu'?" Mara asked, looking up from her Disk at Yori as the latter looked up from her datapad.

The two women were currently driving down the highway, on autopilot, for a delivery to a client who couldn't make it to the garage. Yori looked at the younger Program as she flipped to a green colored style that would replace her normal aqua colored hair.

"Ooo!" the girl beamed, "I could pull this off…don't you think?"

 _"No_!" her Bit chirped.

Mara looked at the little creature and playfully swatted it.

"Who asked you?" she teased, making Yori laugh.

"Honestly, Mara, I like your hair how it is," the older Program started, "It's just you. You certainly stick out in a crowd…makes finding you easier for the rest of us!"

Mara playfully stuck out her tongue before looking out the window.

"Hey! Look!" she beamed, pointing at a brightly colored patch of graffiti on the sign.

Both Programs smiled as the colors reflected off their faces. The Occupation hadn't had the chance to scrub off the evidence of their last escapade, so the whole city had a beautiful view of their hopeful message.

Suddenly, a large crash caught both women's attention. Yori gasped, switching the truck off autopilot over to manual and jackknifing the vehicle to avoid getting hit.

"Mara! Brace yourself!" the older Program ordered…

Right as they slammed into the crash-site.

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

What could possibly frighten the most battle-hardened, fearless warrior on the Grid? It had to be something really bad to rattle Tron like that…

Beck shook it off, he'd worry about it later. Right now, he had to get to work…

That's when he saw Zed working on a bike…

And talking to himself.

"It's ok, you're in gifted hands," he crooned as he worked, "Zed'll take good care of you. Plus, I know _you'd_ never leave me for the Renegade,"

"Should I be worried that you're talking to your _bike_?" Beck teased.

"Can you blame me?" Zed retorted, shooting a glare at his best friend, "Going a little stir crazy from pulling all these _double_ _shifts_. 'Cause _someone's_ never _here_!"

 _"Ouch,"_ Beck thought dryly before replying aloud, "I'm here now, lemme help…"

"You wanna help?" Zed asked dryly, "Get my old bike back from the Renegade,"

 _"Aw c'mon, Zed, that's the nicest bike I've been on!"_ Beck whined internally…but he kept a stone face…just like his father's.

"You're not still _sore_ about that, are you?" Beck asked, coming around the other side of the bike.

Zed gave a heavy sigh, "I just wish you'd be on my side for once…like you _used_ to be,"

 _"I'm always on your side,"_ Beck thought, _"That's why I'm doing this. For you and Mara and everyone,"_

Speaking of Mara…Beck barely noticed her walk up until Zed stopped working and looked up at her. Beck frowned, his eyes narrowing slightly as Mara's Bit zipped nervously around her. Something was off…not right…

"You just get back?" he asked, ignoring the feeling, "Everything go ok?"

"Yep," Mara replied.

 _"No!"_ her Bit retorted.

"…There was a… _minor_ …fender-bender," Mara started nonchalantly, "But…I'm fine. Better than fine. I feel… _purified_ ,"

And _that_ set Beck's Monitor code off, blaring alarms flickered across his vision but he shut them down…even though that didn't mean he wasn't worried about it.

Something about 'purified' triggered the alarm.

"Like everything's in _focus_ ," Mara finished, a beatific smile playing on her face.

And that's when he saw it.

Her _eyes_.

Instead of the normal aqua color that matched her hair, they were a stone grey color rimmed with orange.

"You _sure_ you didn't hit your head or anything?" Beck asked.

Mara gave a loud, sneering laugh that made Beck go on high alert…something that only got reserved for Gridbugs or Occupation soldiers.

"Accidents put things in perspective," Mara added in slight sing-song, "I mean, just look outside!"

"I see Recognizers," Zed said slowly, " _Lots_ of 'em,"

Beck's blue eyes hardened as he tensed, a low rumble building up in his throat.

"Exactly…" Mara sighed, "They're so… _beautiful_ ,"

Both Beck and Zed looked at each other and then at Mara.

 _This_ was coming from the Program that led two pranksters in a vandalizing brigade, who helped free said pranksters from some sort of torture device, who _stared_ _down_ a Recognizer and shot it with free code…

The one Program who believed in Tron's Revolution other than the Monitor's son.

And she was calling _Recognizers_ not ugly things that needed to be destroyed…but _beautiful!?_

"Beautiful!?" Zed demanded, "Where'd she say this accident was?"

"She didn't…" Beck said slowly, backing up as he made his mind up to look into this, "But it's…it's nothing to worry about…"

"Are you _blind_!?" Zed screeched, "Something is _obviously_ wrong with our friend! Shouldn't we be _doing_ something about it?!"

"Not we, _me_ ," Beck muttered softly as he jogged back up to his and his mother's dorm.

He had just opened the door just to find his mother sitting at the window, looking at the Recognizers flying in.

"Mom?" Beck asked, "I just heard from Mara that there was a crash…I wanted to make sure you were ok,"

"I'm fine," Yori murmured, looking out the window, "Better than fine,"

"…That's what Mara said…" Beck said slowly as he came up and put a hand on his mother's shoulder, "she looked a little off though…are you _sure_ you're ok?"

Yori gave a soft laugh and turned to face her son. Beck noted that like Mara, his mother's normally dark blue irises were tinted a dim grey and rimmed with an orange band.

"As I said, I'm perfectly fine," she smiled, "I feel much safer now…Tesler's making sure we're protected,"

"I thought you said that's a bad thing…"

Yori looked at him strangely.

"Beck, that's sedition," she blinked, " _Why_ would I ever say something like that?"

Beck shook his head, grabbing his mother's shoulders and slightly shaking her.

"Mom, this isn't funny. What would _Dad_ say if he…"

He didn't get to finish because he suddenly found himself on the floor. _Users_! He didn't think his mother would _move_ that _fast_!

"Mom!" Beck yelped as her staff unfolded and she tapped his chest with it, "What…"

"Let me make one thing clear," Yori growled, "Your father was a _traitor_. Always was and if he were alive, he would _still_ _be_!"

" _Mom_!" Beck cried, " _What_ has gotten _into_ you!? You _love_ Dad…you said he was always doing the right thing outside of always working himself to death! What Tesler's doing is _wrong_!"

"I see I'm going to have to teach you a bit of a lesson then, aren't I?" Yori started, lifting her staff again and whirling it down towards her son…

Only for Beck to roll out of the way and up to his feet. Yori swung at him, her circuits tinging an unhealthy looking orange color as she attempted to hit her son. But, due to his heritage and his training, Beck dodged every attack.

"Mom… _calm down_!" Beck tried to placate her, "Please…this isn't you!"

Yori didn't answer…except for jabbing at Beck with her staff. The young Monitor put the center of his Disk in the way, encircling the staff, in then flipped the staff out of his mother's hands, cracking her good in the chin as he did, and let it clatter to the floor…only for her to come back around with her foot and catch Beck in the side of the head. Beck collapsed to the ground with a groan as he held his head.

 ** _"LOOK OUT!"_**

Beck looked up in time just to see the sparking end of a staff slamming into his chest. The young Monitor shrieked in pain as electricity sparked up and down his frame…and everything went black.

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

When Beck came to, he saw a dark shape sitting on the bed next to him and he lashed out…only to have his wrist firmly locked in an iron grip.

"Take it easy," a deep, growling voice ordered as the speaker came into clarity.

"Tron?" Beck whispered and his father took down his helmet, his scarred gaze taking in Beck's beat up form.

"Able called," he said, "He heard you yell and that your mother took off, said something about teaching you some sort of lesson,"

"Yeah, how to get my butt handed to me," Beck grumbled, "She…it wasn't her fault though. Something's happened to her…and Mara…and almost every Program in Argon. She…"

He bowed his head and Tron put a comforting hand on the boy's back.

"She called my dad a traitor. Said that if he were still alive he still would be one," Beck muttered, "A couple millicycles ago, she told me he was a hero…I don't know what's going on…but I bet it has something to do with the crash…"

"Crash?" Tron questioned, "I will admit, there've been more and more accidents on the road…and Programs have been reporting changes in their friends behavior after that. You believe that has something to do with your mother's change in personality?"

"I don't think…" Beck growled, "I _know_ ,"

He started to get up, only to groan in pain.

"Not so fast," Tron said gently, easing the boy back down, "Your system is still repairing…rest. I'll let you know if anything happens,"

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

Not long after his conversation with his father, Beck was back on track and fully repaired. He grabbed his father's Disk and his baton and headed out to investigate what happened to his mother, Mara, and many other Programs.

 _"Please join us for music and mingling in Argon square!"_ Tesler announced as Recognizers flew across the city, _"My treat, because you deserve it Programs!"_

Beck looked up at the sky as he reached the barrier around the crash.

"Since when does _Tesler_ throw parties?" Beck murmured.

He shook his head and plugged the recoder into the barrier, making a grid pattern form on it. Beck carefully moved the squares around so that there was a big enough space for him to climb through.

He leaped on top of one of the cars, climbing easily to the top of it.

 _"Now…what caused you…"_ Beck thought as he looked around…

"Hold it _right_ there, Renegade!"

Beck whipped around to face the speaker.

It was Zed.

"Go home before you get hurt," Beck growled sternly.

Zed's eyes narrowed.

 _"No_ ," he snapped.

Beck's eyes flickered in warning and he jumped off the car, stalking up to his friend.

"Don't push me…" he warned, not in the mood put _another_ one of his friends in danger.

 _"Don't push me…"_ Zed mocked making Beck growl.

"What _is_ it with you?" Beck demanded, "Do you _want_ to get derezzed!?"

"What I _want_ is to help my friend, Mara," Zed explained, "See this accident? She was in it…"

He jumped off the car.

"And it knocked something _loose_ in her head!" Zed growled, "And my _other_ friend, the one Program who _should_ be helping me, is _nowhere_ to be found!"

 _"Wrong, I'm right here,"_ Beck thought, seriously considering derezzing his helmet, but his father's advice came back to mind.

All telling Zed would do would put him in the crosshairs…not to mention Zed had even said that even if the 'Renegade' was one of his friends he'd _still_ be the first to turn him in. Now, Beck didn't think he'd actually _do_ it…but it was better safe than sorry.

"Why am I telling you?" Zed sighed, "He's not _your_ friend,"

 _"No, because I_ am _him,"_

Zed put his hands in the air.

"I'm starting to think he's not mine either," he muttered…

And that's when Beck found the first clue.

The young Monitor came forwards and grabbed Zed's wrist, making the other Program cry out in indignation.

"What's this?" Beck asked, indicating the orange smear that marred Zed's hand, and then noticed that the orange dust covered almost everything in the scene.

Zed snatched his hand back.

" _Obviously_ a clue," he snapped, "You can thank me later,"

Beck fought down the snap that he _so_ wanted to say, and made his way over to the tanker that had the most orange dust on it.

"See that!" Zed announced, pointing at the controls, "This tanker is a drone,"

 _"I_ know _that, Zed,"_

"It was driven by remote,"

 _"I know_ that _too,"_ Beck thought dryly.

Beck took out his Disk, activating it and making Zed yelp.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," Beck sighed, driving the edge into the glass, giving them an entrance into the tanker, and pulling out the drone.

Zed pulled up the security feed in the tanker.

"Good thing _one_ of us is a mechanic," Zed said with a smug grin and Beck resisted the urge to shake his friend, "Let's see what its camera picked up,"

The two watched as the tanker veered off the bridge…on purpose.

"The tanker was _programmed_ to crash," Beck noted.

"Waaay ahead of you," Zed replied, "Try to keep up. And it wasn't the only tanker to crash this cycle,"

"Why would someone crash six of their own trucks?" Beck murmured.

 ** _"Danger, incoming,"_**

Beck turned around, noticing that a _seventh_ tanker was rushing down the road.

"Up," Beck ordered, jumping up to the top of the bridge while Zed struggled to get up with him.

Beck snatched his friend's wrist and hauled him up to the same level before running to the edge.

"Anyone for seven?" Zed asked.

"We need to stop it," Beck started, backing up to get some distance, "Or whatever happened to Mara will happen to others,"

He pulled out his baton, flipping it in the air before running forwards.

"You coming?" he asked as he leaped off the bridge, rezzing his… _Zed's_ …bike underneath him.

He looked behind him and saw Zed racing forwards to catch up.

"We need to catch that truck before it crashes," Beck yelled as Zed pulled up beside him, "Try to keep up!"

"Try not to make me hate you!"

Beck rolled his eyes and urged the bike forwards, weaving through the traffic like and expert with Zed right on his tail.

They had nearly gotten to the truck…when it swerved into a lower branch.

"Now what!?" Zed demanded.

"How's the tuning radius on that thing?" Beck asked, grinning wickedly.

Zed was _not_ going to like this but…

"Turning _what_!?" Zed screeched as Beck shot forwards, wrenching the bike's handlebars so that he flowed into a smooth turn that made his knee brush the pavement.

He heard Zed coming up behind him not long after.

"What happened to making me _not_ hate you!?" Zed demanded.

"Well, _this_ certainly won't help," Beck muttered, rushing the guardrail and crashing through it, Zed yelling as they hit open air…and then thudded safely on the pavement below.

"The truck!" Zed announced, pointing at the tanker in front of them, "It worked!"

"Not yet!" Beck yelled as an emergency vehicle swerved in front of them…and let three Black Guards out.

"You're very popular," Zed deadpanned.

"They're _not_ here to make friends," Beck reminded him as a Black Guard's lightribbon flashed to life, "Let me handle this,"

The second Black Guard's ribbon flared to life, tapping Beck between the two. Immediately Beck saw that they were more than likely going to converge and make him wreck…and then the third Guard came up behind him, ramming him against the wall. Beck gave a low growl of pain before urging his bike forwards, out of the Guard's reach.

The young Monitor took out his Disk, decelerating, and slammed it into the wheel of the Guard's bike, derezzing it and letting the Guard tumble harmlessly to the ground.

Beck looked up just to see his previous prediction of the whole convergence come true.

He took out his Disk and calmly threw it at a sign, slicing through a support and making it tumble to the ground, creating a ramp. Beck shot off the ramp and landed right in between the two Guards. He detached his Disk once again and smacked the spokes of the left Guard's wheel, making it derezz from under him before elbowing the other Guard and making him wreck as well.

Beck accelerated, coming closer to his friend.

"Let's go," he ordered and they both shot forwards.

As soon as he got close enough, Beck reached for the tanker, his hand closing over a handle while he derezzed his bike with another. He clipped the baton back to his leg and held out his hand for Zed.

Zed stood up on the bike, wavering as the bike started to wobble.

"Oh this is _not_ fun!" Zed yelped, grabbing for Beck's hand right as the bike started hitting caution sticks.

Beck grabbed his friend's hand right as the bike fell from underneath him, derezzing underneath the tanker's wheels.

"Now you owe me _two_ bikes!" Zed snapped, turning to face Beck, who rolled his eyes.

"C'mon," Beck growled, edging along the side and opening the door, sliding in.

He saw the camera mounted to the back of the drone and disabled it before settling into the driver's seat.

"According to this…the tanker's going to crash in a tunnel," he said, looking at a screen.

"You mean _that_ tunnel?" Zed asked.

"We need to switch this thing back over to manual," Beck started…and then Zed stole the drone from Beck, "HEY!"

"Take the wheel!" Zed ordered, "When I say so, jackknife the truck!"

Beck grabbed the wheel.

"Ready?" Zed asked, "NOW!"

Beck wrenched the wheel around, feeling the tanker's axels shriek in protest as they were wrenched in a position they were _not_ supposed to go, feeling the jolts as the tanker slammed through the guardrail of a bridge overlooking the river below.

They finally came to a halt.

 ** _"MOVE!"_**

The truck started sliding backwards and Zed turned to his friend.

" _Now_ what?!"

"You're asking _me_!?" Beck demanded.

 ** _"Door! Get the door! Jump!"_**

"We have to jump," Beck reiterated, kicking door open and grabbing Zed's arm, hurling "

Both boys leaped out of the tanker, rolling to a stop and looking up right as the tanker went over the side, crashing into the water below. Beck stood up, the voxels that remained of the guardrail crunching under his feet.

Zed started laughing.

"That's hilarious," he grinned, "'You're asking _me_!?'"

Beck rolled his eyes right as an explosion rocked the Grid.

A sick feeling twisted his core as more and more explosions sounded off.

 ** _"Corruption, sickness, pain,"_**

"Know how we'll stop these trucks?" Beck asked, to which Zed shook his head, "Follow the victims,"

"I knew that!" Zed snorted.

 _"Sure you did, buddy, sure you did,"_

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

They hid in the shadows of the 'hospital' where they brought the injured Programs. Beck made sure no one was looking and sprinted forwards, agilely leaping over a barricade like it was nothing…while Zed got to the top and tripped, falling to the floor with a yelp.

"Zed!" Beck hissed turning back around.

"What? I'm fine!" Zed retorted, getting to his feet…and then freezing.

The Renegade had called him by name…he had never told him that.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Zed asked, running to catch up with the young Monitor.

"You told me," Beck replied, not really paying attention.

"I never told you tha…"

But Beck had already slid down the ladder, and snuck over to the window of a lab.

"What's _taking_ you so long!?" cane Pavel's voice from behind the glass.

"It's a complicated process," a female voice said, annoyed, "In order to trigger the pathogenic code, it needs to be done _right_ ,"

"…I'm going to pretend I know what that means,"

Beck gave a soft snort, and Pavel said he was smarter than him. Yeah right.

"I'm talking about activating the _orange_ stuff," the female growled, exasperated.

Beck leaned in closer to listen…when he heard Zed yelping as he fell down the ladder. The Child Basic shot over to the ladder and caught his friend at the bottom of the ladder, desperately praying that Pavel didn't hear them…

 ** _"Danger!"_**

He heard footsteps nearing the window and Beck grabbed Zed, pulling him against the wall and covering the Basic's mouth with his hand, leaning back as far as he could while muffling Zed's sounds of protest.

"I need to finish calibrating this antenna!" the female voice announced and Pavel's footsteps faded away.

"Why are you telling me? _Do_ it already!" Pavel snapped, "And pick up the pace! The party's waiting!"

Beck didn't dare move until…

 ** _"Safe,"_**

He let go of Zed, earning a black glare from the Basic.

Beck looked up at the tower above them.

"That tower's what's controlling your friend Mara," Beck started, "And anyone else who's breathed even a speck of that orange stuff,"

"So in theory…if we destroy the tower, everyone goes back to normal?" Zed reasoned, standing back up, "You don't happen to have a spare mega-bomb on you?"

Beck didn't know if he was being serious or sarcastic, he didn't even get a chance to reply.

 **"Dirigible launch in progress. For your safety, stand clear of bay doors,"**

Beck gave a wicked grin.

"I do now," he smirked, "C'mon!"

He and Zed both ran towards the rising dirigible nearing the edge of the platform…when Zed hesitated. Beck didn't see him stop and ran right into him, throwing the both of them off of the platform and onto the loading dock of the dirigible.

"Watch it!" Zed snapped.

" _You_ were the one who hesitated," Beck retorted, getting up and helping Zed to his feet.

"Well you…"

Beck clapped his hand over Zed's mouth.

"Shh! We'll be caught if you don't be quiet," he warned and Zed gave a begrudging nod.

The two stopped their bickering as music started up. Beck gave a shuddering sigh as he briefly closed his eyes. More than anything he wished that his friends could enjoy something like this…just not under the threat of being controlled by Tesler. Mara was probably down there…along with his mother. He shook off his pain and made it to the edge next to Zed right as the latter activated his mask.

"Good thinking," Beck applauded, "Don't want those guards coming after you later,"

"It's not for _them_ ," Zed corrected, the light inside the mask lighting up, "I'd rather not inhale any of _that_ ,"

He pointed to the thick orange haze right as the main screen lit up, displaying the System Administrator's name…and the crowd went _nuts_! Beck gave a low growl, tensing while Zed's eyes narrowed.

"We can't leave Mara alone down there," Zed stated, "I'm going after her,"

He walked over to the emergency chutes and put one on, the reddish light fading to a cool teal color as it synced.

"She must mean a lot to you," Beck said with a faint smile as he came over and helped his friend,

"More than you'll ever know," Zed muttered as Beck made sure that the chute would open.

"Your friends are lucky to have you looking out for them," Beck told him, standing back and giving some final instructions, "Glide with your arms out and land with your feet moving,"

"I _got_ it," Zed snapped, "I've used a Tron chute before,"

"No you haven't,"

"Ok," Zed admitted, "But I've seen it done, how hard can it be?"

He steeled himself and stood on the edge, freezing at seeing how high up he was.

Beck shook his head and gave his friend a gentle nudge. Zed wasn't expecting it and jumped…falling off the dirigible and towards the ground. The Child Basic started breathing easier when Zed opened the chute and glided well, not so gracefully, to the ground.

Beck turned around and started towards the helm of the ship. He watched as Pavel and the female scientist, Keller, walked out and he snuck in, disarmed and disabled the guards, and he wrenched the controls around, driving it towards the tower.

 ** _"Danger! Intruder! Behind you, Monitor!"_**

Beck didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"You!" Pavel snarled.

"I'm setting an alternate course," Beck stated, not taking his eyes off the tower, "You can leave now or stick around for the fireworks,"

He heard Pavel's Disk unsheathing.

"I _love_ fireworks!" Pavel cackled, lunging forwards while the Grid told Beck what side the commander was coming from.

Beck dodged out of the way, launching a kick at Pavel's midsection and sending him flying with a loud 'oof!'

Pavel got up and charged, yelling angrily while Beck stood perfectly still, seeming to teleport out of the way as Pavel slashed down the air where Beck had been less than a nano ago. Beck grabbed Pavel's wrist and twisted the commander around, not giving much of an effort, but still making it hard for Pavel to break out of the iron grip. Beck flicked the commander into the air, kneeing him in the gut while kicking Pavel's Disk behind him, a low growling purr rumbling through the air.

Pavel brought out his staff and derezzed the Guard in front of him, taking his Disk as he did.

"That was fun," Pavel grinned as he took the Guard's Disk off his staff and let it ignite.

He charged at Beck while the young Monitor unsheathed his Disk, also charging forwards. The Child Basic kicked Pavel in the chest, knocking him flat before hurrying back to the controls, keeping the dirigible on track…

 ** _"BEHIND YOU!"_**

Beck dodged out of the way once again, Disk sliding out in one practiced move as he blocked Pavel again, knocking away the Disk and then the staff and then repeated the process. Disk, staff, repeat.

Pavel yelled, thrusting his staff at Beck's chest…and Beck dimly remembered his mother doing the same thing. He put the center of the Disk in the way, encircling the staff, in then flipped the staff out of Pavel's hands, cracking the commander good in the chin as he did, and let it clatter to the floor.

Beck leaped up, slamming one foot and then the other into the side of Pavel's head, knocking him back again only to have Pavel charge him again, screeching angrily as they engaged in Disk play again.

Beck grabbed Pavel's arm and flipped him over his back, the commander landed on his feet and straightened…only to have a staff crack down over the top of his head.

Pavel went down as Keller stood up.

"I had him…you know," Beck told her.

The scientist gave a wry smile and shrugged.

"Yeah…I still needed to do that," she replied…

Pavel leaped back up, yelling with Disk raised. Beck settled back into a fighting position, Disk raised and growling darkly…before Pavel froze, fear painting over his face.

And the commander bolted out of the room as fast as he could.

Beck and Keller looked behind them at the viewport…and saw the tower looming before them.

"Run!" Keller yelled.

Beck made sure that the scientist was in front of him as they ran. They both snatched a chute as they ran into the loading bay, jumping right as the dirigible exploded…and the tower went down with it.

The young Monitor looked over to see Keller going in a different direction, most likely getting ready to run from Tesler once Pavel gave him his report.

As Beck hit the ground, he stopped and let his armor fade back to black before looking at where Keller disappeared.

He hoped that wherever she went, she'd be safe.

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

"Where's Mara?" Beck asked as Zed came into the locker room.

"Upstairs," Zed replied, "Recoding her hairstyle…she turned it _orange_ ,"

"She turned it _orange_!?" Beck wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Yeah, that's what _I_ thought too," Zed chuckled, "But…I met the Renegade again…"

He felt Beck's steely gaze zero in on him.

"You know what?" Zed asked, ignoring the wary look, "He's not half-bad,"

He saw Beck's blue eyes spark in amusement.

"Oh, so _you_ and the _Renegade_ are best friends now?" Beck teased.

"I dunno if I'd go _that_ far but…" Zed gave a smirk, "I _did_ teach him how to use a Tron chute,"

Beck gave a low laugh, shaking his head as Zed turned back to look in his locker...

And spotted a familiar baton.

"My old _bike_!" Zed breathed, grabbing the baton and turning it over, not noticing the small half-smile that Beck was giving.

"Guess someone thought you needed it," Beck stated.

"He still owes me a second bike," Zed said with a grin.

"Zed…" Beck sighed.

"I'm joking!" the Basic laughed, "I've got the old one back…it'll be…hey, wait…something's not right…"

Beck bit his lip as Zed frowned, looking over the baton and scanning it.

"He…huh…he made the recharge for the overdrive quicker," Zed said incredulously, "But… _how_!?"

"Maybe Tron's just as good at coding as one of us?" Beck suggested.

"Maybe…"

"Look, I've got to go talk to someone really quick," Beck started, "But when I'm done…why don't we meet up later and have a race, just like good old times? Test that bike out…"

Zed gave a wicked grin.

"You're on!"

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

Beck gently pushed open the door to his and his mother's room, just to see his mother with her back towards him, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared out the window again. Beck quietly padded towards her, his boots making nearly no sound on the floor.

"Did I ever tell you that I was Repurposed once?" Yori asked, still not looking at her son, "Back on the old server, I led a rebellion with your father. But there was a mole in our group and your father was captured. I was too…and I was tortured a bit,"

She touched her wrists, two thick bands of bruised code lighting up under her touch and making Beck's own wrists ache from their mistreatment from Cyrus.

"They took everything from me," she whispered, closing her eyes as a tear streaked down her cheek, "My friends, my counterpart…my will…I was lucky your father found me again,"

She finally turned towards him.

"And now…now it happened again…and I didn't hurt anyone the last time," she stammered, tears choking her words, "But I hurt the one I hold dearest to me this time…Beck…I…"

Beck hugged his mother, burying his head in the hollow between her neck and shoulder like he used to when he was a child.

"It's ok, Mom," he told her, "I forgive you. It wasn't you in the first place,"

"But…"

"No buts," Beck said sternly, "You would never consciously hurt me. I know that, you know that…and I forgive you,"

Yori burst into tears and hugged her son, rocking him back and forth.

"Your father would be so _proud_ of you," she whispered.

 _"I know,"_ Beck thought as he hugged her back, _"He just doesn't know it's me,"_

 **Guilty pleasure moment for me...I wanted Yori to give Beck a little bit of a smack down. And _yes,_ Yori's been Repurposed before. That would be the 1982 _Tron_ movie. Tron snaps her out of it though...next up is 'Welcome Home'. It's kinda a slightly boring episode for me...but the one right after it is one of my favorites really...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	22. Welcome Home

**Now for the aftermath of 'State of Mind'. 'Welcome Home' isn't exactly one of my favorites...but it leads up to a concept that I like very much: the fact that Beck and Paige would make a good couple. Outside of Tron and Yori and Sam and Quorra, I do this pairing _quite_ a bit because it looks like it could actually be canon...and I _love_ those types of pairings. Anyway, I had some fun with Yori again...I didn't torture her like last time, I swear. This time, she gets a visit from someone unexpected...**

Chapter 22

Welcome Home

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _After the whole incident with the Repurposing Dust and Mom knocking me out, Mom's been kinda distant. I know she feels bad about what happened, but it wasn't her fault. There's some things we can't control and that was one of them. Mom always said that Repurposing always has a better hold if you have strong feelings like anger, sadness or hate. In Mom's case…I think it's her sorrow that Dad's gone. What Mom doesn't know is that he's here…but he's too hurt to do anything. He's too recognizable, so he can't live with us and Programs would get suspicious if Mom and I just up and left._**

 ** _I don't know what to do…but I've got a feeling that I'm going to be in_** **so _much trouble when Mom and Dad find out…_**

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

Train ride to Bismuth…not how he wanted to spend his day, but when it involved something that would save the life of someone who'd possibly be a great asset to the Uprising…it got a little better. It was just _locating_ the scientist known as Keller that was the not so easy part.

Beck looked around the train car. He had seen Keller earlier when the Black Guards chased down the other Program and he _knew_ she was on the train…but where…

He saw a light blue flicker and his gaze flicked over to the one Program who was looking like he didn't want to be seen.

Aha! _There_ she was.

He walked up right as Keller put the vial back under her cloak.

"Hello, Keller,"

Keller's eyes snapped open and her wide dark gaze latched onto Beck's steel-blue one.

"Going somewhere?" the son of Tron asked.

Keller opened her mouth and Beck shushed her, sitting down on the other side of the runaway.

"Don't make a scene," he murmured softly.

"Who are you?" she demanded, keeping her voice low.

"Let's just say I'm part of a growing resistance movement in Argon," Beck replied, "And we could use someone with your talents,"

"I am _not_ interested," Keller hissed, looking out the window.

"Look," Beck tried again, "No one defects from Tesler's army and gets away with it. Without my help, you don't stand…"

He stopped, his code freezing as he saw a familiar face come into their car.

Paige.

"What is it!?" Keller demanded, starting to turn around.

"Don't," Beck ordered sternly, slipping into the Tron-like tone he adopted when he was upset and frustrated with someone, "One of Tesler's soldiers just entered the bar,"

Keller's eyes went wide with fear.

"We can't just _sit_ here!" she hissed as her form flickered, reverting to a more feminine shape.

"Your disguise…" Beck started, and Keller reached for the vial.

But she was so nervous that she dropped the vial and it shattered on the floor.

"Forget it!" Beck ordered, "There's no time!"

He looked up just to see Paige starting to open the door. Thank the Users she had her back to him.

"Go!" Beck told Keller, "Take the stairs!"

The rogue scientist darted up the stairs as Paige walked in.

"Paige!" Beck called, putting a fake grin on his face, and leaning on the wall, blocking Paige's path, "How've you been?"

She moved to get around him and he moved to block her.

"What?" she snorted, her honey-colored gaze narrowing.

"It's me…Beck?" Beck tried, "Don't you remember?"

She closed an eye.

"C'mon, don't be like that," Beck started, "Me, you? The _Games_? We talked…"

"I talk to a _lot_ of Programs," Paige growled, moving again and once more, Beck blocked her.

"But we had something," he said with a small smile, "You were putting me in lightcuffs, I smiled, you didn't…I said the cuffs were too tight, you said you didn't care…"

"Is that supposed to be _funny_?" Paige asked, poking the Child Basic in the chest and walking by him.

Beck's eyes flashed.

"Maybe _this_ will jog your memory," Beck said with a pained smile, "' _One goes free! One goes free!'_ "

Paige froze, and turned around, looking at him in recognition.

"Oh, _you_ ," she started, "I remember now…your Disk skills were…adequate for an amateur,"

Beck's eyes flickered blue for a split second before fading back to their camouflaged brown as annoyance flickered in his chest.

"Don't feel bad," Paige continued, "I'm sure you excel at your real job,"

She gave a wicked smile.

"Tell me, do you find waste disposal satisfying?"

Beck bit down a snarl, but his fists clenched in any case, eyes flaring blue.

"Ha," he snorted, getting his temper back under control, _"Now_ who thinks she's funny? For your information I'm a…"

She looked at him curiously with a small smile, and Beck's circuits flickered softly as his processor shut down.

"I-I'm a…I'm an architect!" he finally got out.

Dear Users what was _wrong_ with him!

"I'm sure your friends are proud," Paige hummed, "Now move along, architect, I've got a job to do,"

She turned around left right as a chopper came into sight, flashing its search beam into the car. Beck gave a low growl as he saw who was standing on the rail.

Pavel.

The young Monitor looked up just to see that Paige had gone missing and he walked out the door to find her.

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

Yori walked along the stores, smiling slightly as she saw the different wares the vendors had. She stopped at a stall selling coded flowers, gently touching the petals as a memory came up.

 _Dark, gentle hands putting themselves around my eyes._

 _"Guess who?" Tron's low voice purred._

I _gave a smile as I turned to face him as he handed me an elegantly crafted piece of code._

 _"It's beautiful!" I breathed, "Where'd you get it?"_

 _"Flynn helped me code it," he explained as I took it and studied it curiously, "He called it a 'flower',"_

She came back to the present, smiling sadly and closing her eyes.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it," a low, gravelly voice asked, making Yori whip around, her bangs flopping in her eyes once again as she took in the stranger standing before her.

"The flower," he said, tilting his helmet towards the crafted code, "I remember when they first came to the Grid,"

"Then you must be as old as me," Yori replied with a sad smile, "I was around that time as well,"

The man gave a soft laugh, broken but warm as he walked to the vendor and traded with them, picking up the flower and handing it to Yori.

"A lovely flower for an equally as lovely Program," he bowed and Yori could sense the smile on his face.

"You're too kind," she smiled, holding the delicate plant to her chest, "I haven't caught your name…"

"And I haven't caught yours either, but I think we do have something in common," the man said, "You know a young Mechanic named Beck, don't you,"

Yori immediately went on guard.

"My son…" she started slowly, "How do you…"

"Beck is a friend of mine, I met him not long after the Occupation arrived here. He was on a walk after his friend derezzed and we happened to fall into step," the Program started, "Why don't we follow that example? Unless, you have somewhere you need to be…"

"I don't have anything going on," Yori shook her head as she took the Program's offered hand, "I'm free,"

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

 _"Ok, Paige, where did you go…"_ Beck thought, shooting a quick look around the train, seeing that he was alone in that car.

He knelt down and touched the floor of the car, feeling the system for the commander. He _loved_ doing this, he could feel everything. An avalanche in Argon's Outlands, a storm raging across Gallium, Clu giving a speech in Tron City, his father's strong pulse somewhere in Argon while his mother's wasn't too far from him, he felt his aunt Quorra racing through the Outlands and something else…both foreign and strange but comforting as well.

He opened his eyes just as softly glowing footprints appeared on the floor. Beck got up and started tracking, making his way outside. He edged around the side of the car and started to climb, peeking above the roof to see Pavel and Paige fighting.

"You've got _nothing_ ," Pavel sneered, "Not Keller, or a _clue_ how to catch her!"

"I told you I'd _handle_ it! If Keller's on this train, she won't reach Bismuth!" Paige snapped right as a flicker of blue-white caught Beck's eye.

He turned to see Keller attempting to put on a chute.

"You're right," Pavel purred, "Because it seems I just flushed her out! OPEN FIRE!"

The chopper started shooting at Keller, who yelped and tried to duck. Beck didn't waste any time. He detached his Disk and hurled it at the chopper, taking out its rear engines and making the shots go wild as the chopper struggled to stay upright.

Keller dropped the chute and it disappeared below the train…and the train jolted, nearly sending Beck off the side.

He dug his fingers into the metal, trying to keep a good hold on the train…when the Grid shuddered.

 ** _"Danger, brakes offline,"_**

"Oh no…" Beck murmured, feeling the train speed up as the chopper's shots started getting a _little_ too close for his taste.

Beck clung to the metal, praying that he wouldn't fall…

"Are you happy _now_!?" Paige screeched.

"Ecstatic," Pavel deadpanned, "You can thank me later…"

And Beck dropped back down into the car. He cast his head around, looking for Keller this time…and not seeing her.

He knelt to the ground once again, using his abilities as a Monitor to track the scientist. Her footprints revealed her to be in the next car.

 **"Emergency Procedures: Activated. Please remain seated."**

He spotted the scientist slipping into a room and he followed, coming into the cabin right as Keller opened the window and was trying to climb out of it.

Beck grabbed her arm.

"Are you _crazy_?" he hissed, pulling her back in, "Getting yourself killed isn't the answer!"

"And neither is joining some rag-tag revolution, Monitor,"

Beck froze, looking at her.

"How did…"

"I saw you tracking me…" Keller deadpanned, "I've been around enough Security Programs to know that,"

"You called me _Monitor_ ,"

"You were hanging on to the side of the train…without grips, and you had your head cocked to the side, listening to something only you could hear," Keller said, "I've treated only _one_ Program who could do that. You probably have heard of him,"

"Who…"

"His name was Tron,"

Beck's eyes flashed. Keller treated his father? When?

"A Monitor leading a revolution, it's been done before and it failed," Keller continued, "That Monitor is dead. They're all dead…except for you,"

"Give us a chance," Beck said softly.

" _No_!" Keller hissed, "I'm not in this to choose sides! I've seen what happens when someone switches. Programs get hurt…even derezzed…"

She bowed her head.

"What I _want_ is to start over," Keller continued, "And Bismuth is just that. If I can get there, I can disappear,"

She started towards the window again and Beck grabbed her, pulling her back inside.

 _"NO!"_ he snarled, eyes blazing blue while the low growl started up.

He yanked back and Keller lost her grip on the window, sending them both crashing through the door. Keller landed on top of Beck, glaring at him and freezing as the camouflaging system failed, revealing his eyes as a steel-blue instead of brown. She'd seen only one Program with those color eyes…

Beck froze under the scientist, his steely eyes going far-away and unfocused before snapping back to clarity.

"Paige," he stated as Keller scrambled off of him and they both stood.

"Uh, then again…" Keller started, "Maybe _that's_ no longer an option for me,"

The young Monitor put his callused hands on Keller's shoulder.

"Don't say that," he told her, "Whether you decide to help us or not…I'm going to get you off this train alive,"

He gently, but firmly, moved her behind him.

"Now stay out of sight," he ordered, walking through the car.

He went all the way up to a very annoyed Paige and did something that _probably_ would get him derezzed.

"Step aside," Paige snarled as Beck blocked her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Technical difficulties now _move_!" Paige snapped, "I'm looking for someone,"

"Like me?" Beck asked, giving a small grin.

" _Excuse_ me?" Paige scoffed, her honey-colored gaze narrowing.

" _I'm_ who you're looking for,"

Paige immediately grabbed him and pinned him face first against the wall, making him yelp in surprise.

"Do you _want_ to get hurt?" she snarled.

" _No_ ," Beck growled back, "I wanna repair the train,"

"How?" Paige snorted, "You're an architect,"

"I'm not really…" Beck admitted, uncomfortably, "I'm a mechanic,"

And even _that_ was a white-lie.

He was an architect…but not of buildings, a Revolution. He was a mechanic, but he was so much more. More than anything, he was the Last System Monitor.

Paige blinked, stunned and just a bit hurt.

"Why did you _lie_?"

"I-I wanted to impress you," Beck sighed, as she pressed him harder against the wall, "I-I'm sorry. It sounded like a good idea at the time,"

The lights flickered out, leaving only the circuits of the passenger's bodies as illumination. And unless Beck was imagining things, he could see the faint flicker of Medic-green in Paige's red Occupation light while his own white light flickered the soft blue of a Monitor.

 **"Please be advised: Damage containment in process. Access to engine car now closed. Thank you for your patience."**

The lights flickered back on as the doors started slamming shut.

"Fine," Paige growled, releasing him and shoving him forwards, "You want to impress me? Fix _that_ ,"

Beck gave a small growl of irritation before straightening, the lights flickering as he went. He looked back to make sure Paige was coming. Hopefully he _could_ do something to fix the train…just to save lives.

…And maybe even get Paige to see things differently.

He shook his head. Where did _that_ come from?!

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

"I still don't know your name," Yori pointed out.

"And you haven't told me yours, so we're even," the other Program retorted, "Beck doesn't tell me much about his family, I just know he's a Child Basic,"

"Remind me to give him a talking to when I see him again," Yori growled, making the stranger laugh again, "And…Yori, my name is Yori,"

The Program came to a screeching halt, shaking terribly.

"Are you ok?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I…I knew a Yori," he said slowly, "A Simulations Program from Tron City, she was bonded to a Monitor…"

"Tron's Yori?" Yori asked, "You knew them?"

"Tron was a mentor of sorts to me," the stranger replied cagily, "But I knew Yori very well,"

"I knew her too," Yori smiled, "And I knew Tron better…so we're just about even,"

The stranger bowed his head slightly and Yori poked him in the chest, making him hiss slightly as if though it was a sore spot.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't…"

"It's fine," the man replied, "just an old injury,"

"You still haven't given me your name," Yori pointed out, "I gave you mine,"

"…"

Yori gave a smile.

"Strong, silent type, huh?" she teased, "My husband was the same way…I understand. It's hard to trust people in this age,"

"Too true, Yori, too true,"

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

Beck pulled up the door schematics and started messing around with them. He took his time, making sure he got everything right.

"If you can't do it, just say so," Paige snapped, "For all I know, you lied about being a mechanic too,"

Beck looked at her, his steely gaze so unnervingly like Tron's that Paige actually stepped back.

"Nope," he stated, turning back to his work, "But I _did_ lie about wanting to impress you,"

"Uh-huh,"

"If you ask me…" Beck teased, grinning, "You've been impressed with me since we met,"

She gave a laugh…a nice laugh if Beck had anything to…

 _"Focus, Renegade,"_ Beck thought to himself.

"Absolutely," Paige snarked, "And _why_ is that again? I-I can't seem to remember…"

Beck looked up at her with a wry smile as he tapped the last bit of code, opening the doors.

"Any more questions?" he quipped, steel-blue eyes sparkling as he stood.

Paige shot him an appreciative look and walked towards the front of the car.

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

The male Program and Yori walked towards the Garage, and when they reached the area, the male stopped and gave a bow at the waist.

"It's here where I leave you, my good lady," he smiled, "I enjoyed myself, Yori,"

"Same here," she replied, "Thank you for walking me back,"

"It was my pleasure," he nodded, "And, Yori…don't beat yourself up about what happened a couple millicycles ago. Beck still loves you, he'd be crazy if he didn't. He doesn't blame you. Clu is heartless and doesn't care about the love others have for each other. It wasn't you, remember that,"

Yori blinked slightly as he turned to go.

"You remind me of someone," she called after him, making him stop, "My husband…he died not long after Beck was born…but you remind me _scarily_ of him,"

The stranger turned back around and Yori could sense his calm, gentle smile.

"You remind me of someone I know too," he told her, "My own counterpart died around the same time as my own son. I guess I just see so much of him in Beck,"

"Will I see you again…?"

"I don't know," the man admitted, "Perhaps and perhaps not,"

"At least give me a name so that I'll remember who I talked to…"

The man gave a sad smile underneath his helmet.

"You can call me…Rinzler,"

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

"Sorry, nothing I can do," Beck apologized as he looked at the brakes, or rather, what was left of them, "There's not enough code left to repair,"

"Then _you_ need to find another way to stop this train!" Paige yelled over the wind, "I'm not about to let all these Programs die!"

Beck looked up at her curiously. An _Occupation_ soldier that actually _cared_?

 _"And a very good looking one at…STOP IT BECK!"_ the Child Basic berated himself, _"She's been trying to derezz you since she met you!"_

"Since _when_ does the _Occupation_ care about sparing innocent lives?" Beck asked bitterly, partially angry with himself and partially angry with Paige.

"You don't know me, _mechanic_ ," Paige snapped, making Beck whirl around, steel blue eyes hard, "Don't act like you do!"

"My _name_ is _Beck_ ," he growled, "Not _mechanic_ ,"

"You stop the train and I _might_ call you that,"

Beck gave a sigh as he walked down the stairs.

"Fair enough," he stated as he walked over to the comm station and handed the phone to Paige, "Get on the comm, tell everyone to move to the rear cars. I'm gonna uncouple us from the engine. If we do it soon enough, the rear cars should slow to a stop on their own before we derail,"

"And if they don't?" Paige asked, and Beck could hear the slight fear in her voice.

He turned around, blue eyes sad.

"Then it won't matter if you're impressed with me or not," he said, and he walked out the door of the cabin, waiting for the signal.

 _"Tell me when they're all moved,"_ he asked the Grid.

It took a few nanos but…

 ** _"Now,"_**

Beck gave a nod of thanks before driving his Disk into the coupling as the last Programs other than himself and Paige moved to the rear cars.

"You got a handle on this?" Paige asked, coming up.

Beck froze, realizing that if Paige moved to the back, she'd find Keller…

"Wait!" Beck ordered, "You can't leave!"

 _"Excuse me_!?"

He thought quickly and then the idea came.

"Uh, this coupling isn't going to sever itself," he explained.

"Huh, you _worry_ too much, mechanic,"

"Beck,"

Paige shook her head, an actual smile on her face.

"Especially when _I'm_ around," Paige finished, taking out her Disk and ramming it into the coupling, helping to sever it.

"I doubt I'm the only one," Beck stated.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you didn't exactly board this train to take a leisurely ride to Bismuth…did you?"

"Like I told you, I'm _looking_ for someone,"

"And what happens when you find her?"

"Anybody tell you you ask too many questions?"

Beck gave a small…right as the coupling severed.

"We did it!" Paige cried happily as she and Beck both stood.

"Good work!" Beck grinned, reaching his hand out for Paige.

She took it and Beck shuddered at the electric surge that came from the contact, he liked it though.

"What's it feel like to save some lives for once?" Beck asked as he pulled her to his side of the two cars.

"For your information, I wasn't _always_ a soldier," Paige retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Beck grinned…

Right as a shadow passed over them.

The two Programs looked up just in time to see Keller jump to the _wrong side of the train_!

"But I am now!" Paige finished, leaping across the gap.

"Paige! NO!" Beck yelled, starting forwards and then stopping, realizing it was too far, even for him.

He gave a short growl and started climbing up the side of the car pulling out his baton as _another_ crazy idea formed.

"Ok, Beck," he muttered as the wind bent him over the bike's handlebars, "You can do this…"

He heaved himself upwards, letting the wind carry him backwards as he twisted to face forwards, breaking his baton as he did and letting the lightcycle's frame sketch itself underneath him. He revved the engine and shot forwards, ramping over the gap and onto a second train as it flashed by before coming back on top of the first one, the bike derezzing back into baton form as he did.

Beck fell into the space between the cars, his baton clattering to the floor next to him. He lay there for a bit, trying to get his bearings. He saw Keller walk by him and he started to get up, wincing as every bit of code in his body seemed to shriek in protest.

He felt hands grab him and spin him roughly around.

"You shouldn't have followed me, _mechanic_ ," Paige snapped, throwing Beck into the car she had just left, "You're only making this more difficult,"

"Don't do this," Beck pleaded, turning his gaze on her, "That Program you're after is no different from the rest of us. She just wants to get off this train alive and go back to her…"

He froze, looking at the warning above Paige's head.

"Life…" he finished, eyes wide.

The Bridge was out…and they were heading right for it…

"I told you," Paige sighed, "You _worry_ too much!"

And she left.

Beck painfully got to his feet. Staggering towards the doors before forcing them open just to see Paige standing at the front of the train…and he got an idea.

"You two can fight it out later!" Beck yelled, finding the strength to run, sliding as he grabbed the ladder and started up it, "Right now, you're gonna need to hold on for your life,"

He pushed open the hatch, donning the climbing pads, and started crawling down the nose of the train. If this stupid crazy idea of his was going to work…he needed to be as close to the rail as possible.

Beck pulled out his baton and broke it, letting the bike rezz…but not under him.

Under the _train_.

The baton was ripped from his hands right as they entered the bridge.

He looked behind him to see both Keller and Paige standing there.

"Go…" he ordered, "GO!"

The two women ran while Beck scrambled to the top of the train, sprinting as fast as he could towards the back…right as the train hit the end of the rail, sending up an explosion of sapphire voxels, smoke, metal, and flame.

The car Beck was running on top of went vertical and he started running up it, praying that his Monitor's ability granted him that much…and he jumped, tumbling to the bridge's floor right as the car he had been on crashed into the ravine.

He straightened up, groaning just to see two Occupation helicopters behind Paige and Keller. Paige put her hand on Keller's arm and the white circuits on Keller's body flickered, burning orange once again.

Beck gave a sigh, he had _failed_.

He looked at the climbing pads at his feet and picked one up, tossing it in his hands before hurling it over the abyss, his growl rumbling darkly. He picked up another one and threw it too…

"You're alive!" came Paige's voice, making Beck jump before he scowled, picking up another pad and throwing it, "I can't believe it! I thought you were derezzed for _sure_!"

"Yeah…so did I," Beck grumbled.

"I have to admit," Paige said with a smile, "You are one _impressive_ mechanic, Beck,"

Beck shot her a small grin.

"That's good to know…because I'm a _terrible_ architect,"

"PAIGE!" Keller called, walking up, her eyes locked right on Beck.

 _"Oh no…"_ Beck thought, fear flashing through his system while his steel blue eyes flared brightly.

"There's something I've got to tell you. This Program…" Keller started, "He's…"

She stopped, getting a good look at him…and remembering the same fearful, steely gaze of the old Monitor she had prepped for Dyson's experiments. She couldn't bear to see another Program suffer because of her inability to do something.

"He's a real hero," she sighed, making Beck relax, "If he wasn't on board…I'm pretty sure things would have ended differently,"

She saluted him.

"Good luck,"

Beck gave her a thankful smile before turning back to Paige.

"You should be proud of yourself," Paige told him, "You saved many lives today,"

"Thanks," Beck replied.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Paige asked before smiling sheepishly at him, "None of the soldiers under my command know this…but I was originally programmed to be a Medic,"

Beck blinked. She was a _Medic_!? Well, _that_ explained a _lot_.

"Saving someone's life is still important to me," Paige finished.

"You know what?" Beck told her, "That's pretty impressive too,"

"Hey, here's an idea," Paige smiled, "Why don't you look me up when you get back to Argon? Maybe we can…hang out?"

Beck gave a bright grin, his eyes sparkling.

"I'd like that,"

 **How many of you were expecting that? Not the Beck and Paige thing, but the part where Tron and Yori get to have some time together without each other knowing that it's them? Originally, I was going to have Tron come to comfort Yori next chapter...but that's Beck and Paige's chapter so I'm leaving them with just each other. _No_ they do not know that the other is their counterpart. What fun would it be if I had them find out _now_? No, they won't figure out that the other is alive until after 'Terminal'. I'm just putting that out there. But next up is 'Rendezvous'! Again, one of my favorite chapters mainly because I can see those two getting together and then Disney _canceled_ the show so we'll never know. **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	23. Rendezvous

**So a few of you liked that Tron and Yori met back up? Well, after a _lot_ of debate, they have their own little segment here too...not as big as the one they had last chapter, but still...Anyway, I'll let you guys get reading. **

Chapter 23

Rendezvous

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _I_ never _thought I'd be saying this…but I've found out something pretty incredible. Beck…has a girlfriend. Well, it's more like he's been crushing on her_ very _hard the past couple cycles…which is hilarious for me. I have endless teasing material. He's been so serious lately, I haven't been able to rattle him…but whenever I mention something about his girlfriend, he gets all red in the face and mutters about how 'she's just a friend._

 _Keep telling yourself that, child…that's what your father thought about me._

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _I don't know if his mother's teased him about it yet…but the way Beck's face turns red whenever I mention his 'girlfriend' is quite amusing. I don't think I've had that hard of a time keeping my laughter at bay since before my Beck and my Yori died. It's quite funny to see him fidget around and mess around with his hair, trying to make it lay flat…_

 _Keep trying, boy…it's not going to work…_

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _My parents are going to be the death of me. Not one, but_** **both _of them are teasing me about Paige. She's_ not _my girlfriend…I'm just trying to turn her to our side…_**

 ** _Oh, who am I kidding? She_** **fascinates _me. It's hard to breathe when I'm around her with her smile and the way her eyes light up when she sees me…_**

 ** _Was this what Mom and Dad felt when they met each other?_**

 ** _I'm afraid to ask…but I want to._**

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

Tron walked into the simulations room, revealing multiple frozen frames of the female occupation commander…and Beck standing in front of one of them. He flipped on the lights and made Beck jump sky-high.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Beck blurted, eyes wild as he turned around to face his father, "I was just…gaging my opponent!"

Tron raised an eyebrow and a slight smile tugged at his lips.

"And?" he asked, "What did you learn?

"…That she…wants to kill me,"

"Then you probably shouldn't have agreed to go on that ' _date'_ with her,"

"It's not a date!" Beck replied defensively as he turned his head to look at the screen, "Paige is a commander in the enemy's army…I'm just gathering intel…for the good of the Uprising,"

 _"Sure you are,"_ Tron thought with a smile as Beck looked at his reflection in the screens, trying to get his hair to lay flat…and failing.

"Your hair looks _fine_ ," Tron told him as he grabbed his son's wrists and set them in a defensive position, "It's your _stance_ that's all over the place!"

He jabbed at Beck and the younger Program dodged…he wasn't expecting Tron's kick though and the older Monitor sent his son to the floor with a thud. Beck growled, hopping right back up again.

"I'm _not_ recruiting Paige because I _like_ her!" he snapped, throwing a few jabs at his father.

"Since when are you _recruiting_ her?" Tron chuckled as Beck kicked at him, "I thought you were 'gathering intel'?"

He grabbed Beck's wrist and flipped the boy over his shoulder, sending Beck once again to the ground with a loud thud. Beck blinked his steel-blue eyes as he turned to face his father.

 _"First Mom, then you…_ Users _, will you two stop teasing me?!"_ he thought bitterly as he rolled onto his stomach.

"She's _different_ ," he explained as his father placed a hand on his side, trying to still the pain in his scars, "and she can be turned…I think,"

He stood back up.

"I have to try," he finished.

"Winning her over might be a lost cause, Beck," Tron warned, and then added on after Beck's expression darkened, "But I won't try to talk you out of it,"

"Thanks," the young Program smiled, "Now…I think it's time for you to get to that healing chamber…right?"

"If you help me you'll be late for your 'date'," Tron replied, "Oh, right…your _rendezvous_ for 'gathering intel' and 'recruitment',"

"And now you're being cheeky," Beck groaned, "Users, I thought you making a joke was odd. This is scary,"

Tron gave a low laugh.

"I can get myself there, Beck, I've done it before," he told him, "You get going,"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

"Bet this is your first time taking a nose dive off a helicopter!" Paige yelled over the wind that rushed through the cargo hold.

Beck gave a wry grin as he shrugged.

 _"Not really,"_

"C'mon!" Paige grinned, "Race ya to the bottom!"

And she jumped.

"For the good of the Uprising," Beck reminded himself…before he too jumped off the chopper, angling his body for maximum speed.

He caught up with Paige and crossed his arms as he came beside her, smirking. She jumped as she saw how close he had gotten in that short amount of time and she playfully shoved him, making the young Monitor laugh.

They shot through the cloud cover and Paige activated her chute, Beck following suit and they both glided to a halt on top of the Argon bridge.

"Allow me to introduce the _best_ seat in town," Paige grinned.

Beck looked over the city… _his_ city…and once again agreed with Tron. The best place for a Monitor to be…was high above the city.

"Not bad, huh?" Paige asked, sitting down, brushing her hair back.

Beck looked at her, circuits flickering as he took in the easy grace that she exhibited just by sitting down.

"It's incredible," he murmured softly, looking more at her than at the city.

Paige sensed his stare and turned to face him. Beck cleared his throat and sat down next to her.

"When you said 'hang out', I thought you meant 'go to Argon Square' or the club…" he started, "Or…somewhere closer to the ground…"

"You don't like it?" Paige asked, a little hurt.

"Oh…this is _way_ more fun!" Beck grinned, being completely honest, "I _love_ it!"

Paige gave a soft laugh.

"I had a feeling you would," she smiled, "This is where I come to be alone…when I need to think,"

"I know what you mean," Beck murmured, "It's good to get away from it all. Helps to see things from a fresh perspective…"

He looked at her, his circuits brightening softly.

"Maybe the _opposite_ perspective," he hinted.

If she caught his drift…she didn't show it.

"What was life like before we came here?" Paige asked.

"Before the Occupation?" Beck asked, "Well…no curfew, no living in fear of the Games…it was good. I've had so many friends that I've lost since the Occupation came here,"

He closed his eyes.

"One was derezzed just because he walked up to a sentry and protested because they dropped Clu's statue on the field we were playing on," Beck sighed.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Paige started, "I take it you two were close?"

"He was like the older brother I never had," Beck explained, "Able took me in when I came to Argon…Bodhi and I technically grew up together,"

"He must have been a good friend,"

"He was," Beck said with a sad smile, "He had a hot head…but he showed me how to take care of myself, taught me some fighting skill, how to use a Disk just in case I got into trouble…which I _always_ did…even…"

He gave a soft laugh.

"Even what happens when a storm comes through Argon,"

"…He _didn't_!"

"Let's just say he never let me zap my Disk more than once in a storm," Beck snickered, "Able said it took at _least_ a millicycle to get me calmed down enough to work,"

"I guess that's one thing we've got in common," Paige smirked, "I had some friends in Gallium, _my_ home city, they had a little too much fun with me after I got overcharged,"

"You. _Overcharged_?" Beck asked, incredulously.

"Hey, I'm not a _total_ stiff!"

"Could have fooled me," Beck teased.

Paige gave him a playful shove.

"Watch it, _mechanic_ ," she teased back, "Remember, I outrank you,"

"Don't I know it!" Beck laughed, "Ah, Users, this day is going well,"

He gave a smile and looked back at Paige.

"Paige…would you like to meet someone? I'm pretty sure you and her would get along pretty well…I think,"

"You think?" Paige teased.

"She can be temperamental when it comes to certain subjects," Beck admitted, "C'mon, follow me,"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

Yori hummed as she cleaned up around her and Beck's little apartment. Able's Bit zipped around her head, making itself more of a nuisance than a helper.

"Why don't you go back to Able," Yori started, swatting at the little creature, "Beck's not here,"

 _"No!"_ Bit whined, zipping around Yori's head again and nuzzling against her cheek.

"You're a little rascal, you know that, right?" she teased.

 _"Yes!"_

Suddenly the door opened and Bit zipped towards the entrance, trailing 'Yes'es and flashing sunny yellow as it went.

"Beck, is that you?" Yori asked, walking towards the entrance, "I thought you were on your…"

She froze as she saw reddish-orange circuits standing next to her son.

"You didn't get yourself into trouble, did you?" Yori growled, looking at Paige.

"No, _no_ ," Beck dismissed, "This is Paige, the one I was telling you about?"

Yori looked at the young soldier, her keen gaze scanning up and down the girl's slender frame.

"Paige," Beck started, "I can trust you, right?"

Paige nodded, her honey colored eyes bright.

"Paige, this is Yori," Beck introduced, "My mother,"

Paige's eyes widened as she looked from Yori to Beck and back.

"You're a…" she blinked, trying to compute what she'd just heard, "You're a _Child Basic_?"

"What he _means_ is that I'm like his mother," Yori corrected, shooting her son a look, "I arrived in Argon about the same time he did…I took him in after my son derezzed. He reminded me of my little boy,"

"Hence why I tend to call her Mom," Beck told Paige, "She's taken care of me and helped me get a feeling for everything I needed to know as a Mechanic. She's trained almost everyone here,"

"It's nice to meet you, Paige," Yori started, giving a slight incline of the head as Paige smiled, "Beck's told me a lot about you,"

"Like what?" Paige asked, a little cautious.

"Nothing but good," Yori promised, "He genuinely seems to like you…which is why I applaud you for putting up with him. He can be a handful,"

"Mom…" Beck sighed, shaking his head while Paige tried to stifle her laughter, "Look, it's getting late. Paige, why don't I take you back to Tesler's base?"

"You won't make it back before curfew," Paige told him.

"I'm not letting you go out on your own," he replied stubbornly, "I'm not taking no for an answer,"

Paige gave an incredulous laugh but nodded in any case before turning to look back at Yori.

"It was nice meeting you, I hope we get to spend more time getting to know each other later one,"

"Definitely," Yori nodded, "I still have a whole slew of stories I can tell to embarrass that boy,"

 _"MOM!"_ Beck cried, making the two ladies laugh.

A few nanos later, Beck returned home safe and sound.

"I never would have picked you to have your core set on a Soldier," Yori hummed as Beck flopped down on the couch with grace that shouldn't have been possible.

"She's different," Beck told her, "She used to be a Medic before she became a soldier,"

"Beck, you have to be careful around her," Yori warned, "If she found out that you're mine and Tron's son, she could throw you in the Games or send you to Clu faster than you could snap your fingers,"

"She _won't_ ," Beck insisted, "Mom, she's _different_. She has a heart,"

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Yori told him, "Don't get me wrong, I do like the girl…I just don't know if this is a good idea on your part,"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

Beck leaned against the wall, eyes closed and humming as he waited. She should have been here by now…

"I didn't know you had some musical talent,"

Beck's eyes flashed open as Paige's red-lit form came towards him.

"That was actually kind of pretty," she finished.

"Hey, you made it!" Beck grinned, "I was wondering where you went off to,"

"I had something I needed to take care of at work," Paige shrugged, "But I'm here now,"

"That you are," came Beck's reply before gesturing towards the tables, "You play?"

"Are you kidding?" she snorted, "I'm a _champion_ at this!"

She picked up a pole and tossed it to Beck, who caught it easily, flipping it into the air before catching it and leaning on the table.

"Showoff," Paige shook her head while Beck shot her a smug grin, "C'mon, I'll let you have first shot,"

"If you say so…" Beck sighed in slight sing-song, "I warn you…I am reigning champion at the garage,"

"Well, Mr. Champion, prepare to get _dethroned_!"

Beck shot her a smirk before leaning over the table and aiming, he took a shot, hitting the ball he was aiming for.

 **"Clear shot: Three Points."**

Beck walked over to the other side of the table and shot again, this time using a bit of his father's skill to make the ball zip between the point balls before completely reversing and hitting his target.

"Showoff!" Paige accused, making Beck give a wicked grin.

"Two words: Reigning. Champion," he smirked, "You think you got better?"

Paige gave a laugh.

"Watch _this_!" she grinned, leaning over and hitting the ball…

And making it ricochet off their table onto another player's, derezzing one of their balls.

 **"Foul Shot: Points Deducted."**

"Hey!" the Program protested while Beck gave a laugh.

"Sorry!" Paige beamed, patting Beck's shoulder, "He's a first timer!"

Beck shot her a playful glare before turning back to the other Program and shrugging.

"What can I say? I'm a lost cause," he smiled winningly and started to turn around as Paige shot him a sheepish smile.

" _That_ wasn't supposed to happen," she admitted with a soft laugh.

"You _actually_ know how to enjoy yourself," Beck teased.

"Is it _that_ surprising?" Paige asked.

"Kinda," Beck admitted as he took a shot, "I wasn't sure it was in your programming,"

 **"Clear shot: Three Points."**

"Sometimes, our true programming is a mystery,"

 _"Don't I know it,"_ Beck thought dryly.

"Finding mine has been a journey," Paige finished as Beck leaned in for another shot, the ball zipping at an impossible angle before slamming into another.

 **"Double set: Ten Points."**

" _How_ in the Grid do you _do_ that?" she wondered aloud, making him smile before he reflected on her previous statement.

Beck turned to face Paige, a curious look on his face before he turned to do another shot.

"Maybe your journey's not over," he suggested, "And you're not really meant to fight for the Occupation,"

"I don't," Paige replied, "I fight for Clu,"

Beck's eyes flickered as he tensed ever so slightly at the dictator's name.

"Sounds _perfect_ ," Beck snorted.

Paige gave a sigh.

"Well…" she started as Beck took his shot, "There is this coworker I've been having issues with…"

 _"Pavel,"_ Beck immediately thought, standing upright.

 **"Foul shot: one point deduction."**

"But I took your advice," Paige continued as she walked to the table and aimed, "Looked at things from a fresh perspective…and made a risky move,"

 _"I wasn't meaning for you to do that with Pavel…"_ Beck thought, afraid, _"Users, Paige…he could hurt you…and I_ really _don't want that…"_

 **"Clear shot: Three Points."**

"Sometimes I wonder why we don't take risks more often," Beck murmured, aiming for his own shot.

"You don't know what it's like to wear a mask all the time,"

The statement threw quite a bit of shock into Beck's system and the young Monitor jumped, the pole driving into the table and scratching it.

 **"Scratch: Loss of turn."**

Beck winced and stood upright while Paige stared at him, looking like she was trying to look right into his code. Her honey colored eyes bored right into his steel blue ones and Beck saw nothing but her face.

"You're not wearing a mask now…" he started softly.

The two kept looking at each other, taking in the sharp angles and smooth curves of one another's faces.

 _"Does she know?"_ Beck thought to himself, _"What is going on? Does she know?"_

And _that's_ when fate decided to mess with Beck once more.

"She's over there! Arrest her!"

Both Beck and Paige started, staring at the Guards as they stalked forwards. Beck renewed his grip on the pole as the table derezzed.

They grabbed Paige and Beck started forwards, pole raised and starting to descend…when the Guards jabbed him with a staff, making him yelp as they dragged him off.

"Pavel!" Paige snapped, " _What_ are you _doing_!?"

"My _duty_!" Pavel sneered, "How _could_ you, Paige? Conspiring to overthrow Tesler! You leave me no choice! I'm taking you in,"

"This is absurd! I haven't done _anything_!"

" _Yet_ ," Pavel corrected, "Fortunately a loyal citizen reported you before you could enact your plan!"

" _What_ are you _talking about_!?"

"Take her away!" Pavel ordered.

Beck's eyes flared blue and he gave a low, dark, rumbling growl as he pushed past the guards.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" he snarled, right as the Guards restrained him, putting him in cuffs.

He calmly turned his head to talk to the Guards.

"I wouldn't do that," he said, a soft growl rumbling in his throat, "You don't know _who_ you're messing with,"

"Oh? And _who_ are we _messing_ with, Program?" Pavel purred, coming closer…

And Beck fixed him with a steely blue, Tron-like glare, making Pavel take a step back from the intensity of it. Cold, hard, and offering no pity.

"He's got _nothing_ to do with this, Pavel!" Paige hissed, throwing a slightly worried, honey-colored look at Beck, "Leave him _out of this_!"

"No, I think we'll arrest him too," Pavel sneered, "He's obviously part of your cabal. Rubbing elbows with the great unwashed? Someone get me a towel…"

Beck gave a system stopping snarl, thrashing as they marched him out. This was _not_ how he wanted this date to go…

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

Yori started to carry out some scraps to the alley, everyone else was busy and she had nothing else to do…so she decided to help out a bit.

"Wouldn't expect you to be working this late,"

Yori jumped nearly sky high, dropping the pieces of metal as she whirled around to face a tall, slender male Program with tiny pinpricks of white in his armor.

"Rinzler!" Yori breathed, putting a hand on her chest, "You scared me,"

"My apologies," he said, kneeling down and picking up the metal pieces, "Here…"

"What are you doing here?" Yori asked as she put the scraps where Able told her to put them.

"I was just walking in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hello,"

"Likely story," Yori teased as the male Program came closer and gently reached out, touching her face and making Yori freeze.

 _White gloved hands, gentle steel-blue eyes, a crooked half-smile that warmed her circuits whenever it lit up his face…_

"Sorry," he apologized, "You had a smudge on your cheek,"

"No…that's fine," Yori started, "I just…my husband used to do that,"

"Do you want to go on a walk and talk?" he asked, holding out his hand, "If you don't want to, that's fine as well,"

Yori looked towards the Garage before smiling and taking his hand.

"I'm up for a walk,"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

"I assume _he_ was the coworker?" Beck asked dryly, looking at Paige as she paced around in their cell.

She sat down and shot him a 'really' look.

"Was it _that_ obvious?" she asked.

"Maybe we can break out of here," Beck suggested, tugging on the Disk lock on his back, "If we could get our Disks unlocked…"

"That's not gonna help things," Paige sighed, "Only guilty Programs go on the run. Besides, it's not necessary. Once Tesler sees my Disk, he'll know I'm innocent and we'll both be free. This will _all_ be over soon,"

 _"I hope you're right_ ," Beck thought, _"Because I'd_ really _hate for him to see my Disk,"_

The Guards came and unlocked the cell. One pointed his staff at Beck, making sure he didn't escape…the other grabbed Paige roughly and forced her out of the room.

Paige looked back just to see Beck rushing the cell door, banging his fists against it as he tried to keep her in his sights.

She gave a soft, reassuring smile…but the worried look Beck was giving her didn't ease her mind.

The commander closed her eyes. She had always been a sucker for those big brown eyes…wait…

She frowned.

Beck's eyes weren't brown…they _used_ to be, she _knew_ that. No, they weren't brown anymore, they were blue…or grey…

She blinked as she pulled the memory to the forefront of her mind.

They weren't blue or grey but a mix of both. Old and weary, yet young and electric, open and honest yet full of mystery and secrets.

She'd never seen such eyes before.

Beck on the other hand had sat back down with his head in his hands. The _one_ time he managed to get Paige to loosen up an _not_ kill him…he lost her.

He slammed his fist into the wall. This wasn't _fair_! Was this what his parents went through? Separated and…

He closed his eyes as the landscape shimmered in front of him, transforming into something more brightly colored. His armor turned white while lines of dark, cobalt blue etched themselves through the ivory plates.

 _"Yori!" he screamed, thrashing as Sentries grabbed him and dragged him away._

 _"Tron!" a blonde female shrieked as she reached for him, somehow twisting free of her captors while he fought off his and ran towards her._

 _"You run," he ordered as the Sentries grabbed him and started to drag him off, "Yori,_ promise _me! Don't give up! Run as_ fast _as you can!"_

 _"Don't leave me…" Yori cried, still refusing to let him go as Sentries grabbed her and pulled her and him apart, "NO! NO TRON!"_

Beck's eyes flashed open as he held his knees against his chest. His parents had it hard…they _still_ had it hard.

"Why is this happening to us?" he whispered…

Right as the cell door opened and they shoved Paige back into the cell.

"Paige!" Beck started as he caught her before she could hit the floor.

Her shoulders were shaking in sobs, tears streamed down her face.

"What did they do to you?" he asked softly, kneeling on the other side of her and gently wiping the tears away.

Her honey colored gaze turned hard and she slipped out of his arms and sat down.

"They made me a guilty Program," she started, voice hoarse.

Her eyes turned downright fiery as she glared at the cell door.

"Guess that means I should _act_ like a guilty Program," she growled.

She got up.

"Sit over there, act like you're unconscious…like I beat you," she ordered, "I'm going to hide up here…and then the Guards come, I'll attack, getting both of us free,"

Beck gave a nod and did as she asked. He saw her, through the cracks of his eyelids, climbing up to the ledge above the door right as two sentries stalked in.

"Hey," one of them growled, jabbing Beck with a staff and eliciting a short, dark growl from the Child Basic, "Get up Program,"

Beck's eyes fluttered open.

"Where's the commander," the other demanded…

Right as Paige struck, dropping from the ledge and kicking one of the sentries out of the cell and making him smash into another one. The second sentry started after Paige but Beck shot over to the fallen sentry's staff and picked it up, aiming it at the still conscious one's head.

"Don't. Even. _Think_. About. It," Beck snarled, steel-blue eyes hard as he cracked the sentry on the head, and then jabbed him in the chest, forcing him back into the cell as Beck backed out, eyes fading back to brown.

Paige shot him an approving smile and hit the door's button, slamming the barrier closed and unlocking their Disks.

"Let's go," she ordered and the two of them ran towards the exit…right as alarms started blaring.

They turned down another hall and came face to face with about a dozen Black Guards.

"Stay behind me!" Paige ordered.

"Not gonna happen," Beck growled softly as Paige struck.

Beck started running, leaping up to the wall and running across it. He jumped back off and ended up in the middle of the fray, his fist darting out and catching a Guard in the chin, knocking him flat before whipping around and kicking another Guard's feet out from under him. A Disk flew at him but Beck jumped, his body arcing over it, twisting in midair before landing gracefully on the floor. Paige caught her Disk and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to stay behind me!"

Beck gave a shrug.

"I don't listen well, derezz me," he deadpanned.

Paige shot him an aggrieved glare…but then gave a grin as Beck leaned down and took some batons and a few grenades from a fallen Guard.

They got to the closed exit and Beck reared back and tossing the grenades at the door.

"One exit, coming up!" he called, covering his ears as the explosives detonated, he tossed Paige a baton, "Catch!"

He broke his baton and Paige followed, both of them racing through the streets of Argon.

Paige then realized that Beck was leading her towards the mountains in the Outlands.

"What are you _doing_!" Paige yelled.

"We should head for the Outlands!" Beck yelled back, "It's our only chance!"

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Paige asked.

Beck shot her a gentle smile.

"We're in this together," he told her.

Paige blinked, he cared about her…but she couldn't put him in danger…

"No," she said firmly, "I'm a lost cause, Beck,"

" _No_ you're not!" Beck growled.

"And you have to let me _go_ ," she said sadly, ramming into his bike and making him go down another path.

"Paige!" Beck yelled, watching her shoot down the road, "No! PAIGE!"

He gave a shout of anger and pain as he slammed his fist on the bike's smooth metal.

This was _not_ working out how he wanted it!

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

"You and your husband were close, weren't you?"

"Very," Yori nodded as the two walked through Argon Park, "He was my whole world. But, with him gone…Beck's all I have,"

"Be fortunate that you have him," came the soft reply, "It could always be worse,"

"That's right…you said you lost your counterpart and child," Yori whispered, "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Why am I still alive?" he asked, "I have things that I have to do still…once that's taken care of, then I'll join my wife and son wherever it is we go when we derezz,"

He looked away.

"My only regret was that I never got to see my son grow to be the Program I hoped he'd be,"

"My son never got to meet his father," Yori sighed, "Someone I wish he would have,"

She looked up at her companion.

"Don't lose heart," she said, "I have a feeling that your wife and son would be proud of you…just like I'm pretty sure my husband would be proud of our son,"

"Considering the Program I've seen Beck grow into…I _know_ he would be,"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

He watched as Paige won joust after joust, smiling in pride as Paige derezzed her helmet, staring defiantly up at the crowd.

Beck saw Pavel coming up on the elevator and the Child Basic crossed his arms, white armor flickering. The frown he wore devolved into a horrified look as he saw the familiar red-amber aura spread over Pavel's armor.

"That's not _possible_!" Beck breathed, "I destroyed it!"

But it was. Pavel had the upgrade Disk.

 _"Citizens of Argon!"_ Pavel announced, _"Distinguished guests from around the Grid! We now present the one and_ only _warrior worthy of locking Disks with the traitorous ex-commander Paige!"_

"Oh _surely_ you don't mean yourself?" Beck snorted, "Even _I_ beat you with that upgrade Disk on. Paige will wipe the floor with you,"

 _"ME!"_

Paige, apparently thought the same thing Beck did. Her arms were crossed while an unamused scowl marred her lovely face.

She said something to Pavel but Beck couldn't catch it. He watched as Pavel leaped impossibly high into the air, unsheathing his Disk and slamming it into the ground, the shockwave off of it knocking Paige to the floor. The two fought, dodging one another, Disks carving hot orange streaks into the air.

And then Pavel's Disk slammed into the floor again…derezzing it and revealing the large, deadly looking fans whirring beneath the Coliseum.

Paige dodged him repeatedly and Beck decided that _now_ was the time to get ready. He jumped off the side of the Coliseum, rezzing his Lightjet and diving to get right below the Coliseum…

Right as Paige gave a shriek and fell into the yawning void.

Beck swooped underneath her and caught the commander, shooting upwards past Pavel and over the top of the Coliseum.

"YOU!" Paige yelled as she finally saw her rescuer, _"You_ did this! _WHY!?"_

"Looked to me you were about to _die_ ," Beck retorted, "A thanks would be nice,"

"Land this jet. _NOW!"_ Paige snarled, putting her Disk at Beck's throat.

"Ok, so _no_ thanks then," Beck snarked…right as shots were fired, taking out the engine and sending them into a nosedive.

 _"Got to find a place to go…wait…"_ Beck thought as an idea occurred to him.

"All you did was make me look guilty!" Paige yelled as the jet started spinning.

Beck pulled the jet out of the nosedive, making it shoot upwards past the choppers and Recognizers that chased them. He dodged them with an ease that made it look like he had been doing it his whole life.

 ** _"Behind you!"_**

A shot clipped the damaged tail section of the jet, making it derezz under the two rogues.

They both fell towards the ground and Beck pulled his arms and legs together, streamlining himself and making him dive faster to get to Paige, he grabbed her gently around the waist and pulled the string on the chute, guiding them over to the top of the Argon bridge.

The two landed awkwardly, Paige falling out of Beck's grip and sliding towards the edge of the bridge. Beck snagged her wrist as it fell by him, straining to pull her up.

 _"You're_ not _going to die on me!"_ he ordered mentally as he swung her upwards so that she landed on the top of the bridge.

She got up, glaring at him and she walked, not stalked, _walked_ towards him.

 _"I might just get that thanks after al…"_

 ** _"Look out!"_**

Beck dodged as Paige's fist snapped out and he flipped backwards, landing gracefully back on the bridge.

She swung at him again and he repeatedly blocked her.

"Paige!" Beck tried but she kicked at him this time, " _Listen_! I _know_ you're innocent!"

She seemed to pause for a second before slamming her fist into his chest and sending him flying, landing heavily on the ground.

Beck shook his head as he stood back up.

"You don't deserve what they did to you," he said softly as she came up to hit him…

And her fist froze mere inches from his face.

Her golden eyes filled with pain as she lowered her fist, turning away.

"Your own team framed you," Beck continued, "Tried to _kill_ you! But _you'd_ never do that…because you're not _like_ them! Join me…"

He held out his hands, pleading.

"We can work together," he told her, "We're both trying to _save_ the Grid…just in different ways,"

She whirled around and glared at him…making him wish he could take that back.

"NO!" she shouted, storming up to him and jabbing him in the chest, "You're _destroying_ the Grid! You rain down _chaos_ and I won't rest until you're _stopped_! I could _never_ join _you_ ,"

Beck closed his eyes.

"I'm fighting for you too, Paige," he murmured softly.

She blinked, shocked, before her eyes hardened again.

"Then you've already _lost_!"

She stormed away and Beck looked at her sadly before turning away.

Paige turned around to face him again…but Beck was gone, just a shining white point in the sky as he flew off.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

Beck was alone in the gaming room, practicing his shot. He needed to cool off from what had happened and this seemed the best way other than going back to the bridge.

He wasn't ready to go back just yet.

Beck had tried contacting Paige, asking her to meet him here…but so far she hadn't shown up.

He started to aim again…when he saw a gleam of scarlet in front of him. His steely blue eyes snapped up to see Paige standing before him.

"You made it," he said with his crooked smile, making Paige's circuits brighten slightly.

Like Yori had been with Tron…Paige found the smile sweet and core warming.

"I was afraid you were a no-show,"

"I got my job back," she stated with a faint half-grin, "Don't worry…I made sure they won't come after you,"

"That's not why I'm worried," Beck told her, starting towards her.

Paige held up a hand, stopping him.

"Look, because I listened to your advice…" she started, "I got soft…I lost focus…"

Beck froze, he didn't like where this was going…he didn't like where this was going at _all_.

"And that's why I can't be with you," Paige finished, her throat constricting and making the words sound rough, "I'm sorry,"

And Beck's core shattered.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

Beck came into the house, dazed and confused. Yori immediately set him down and got the news from him.

"I just…I tried to help her," he murmured, "But I don't…"

He put his head in his hands.

"Is it _supposed_ to hurt this much?" he asked.

Yori rubbed his back, making a faint rumble start up in his chest.

"That just means it was real," she told him, hugging him close, "That this wasn't just a whim. You loved her…and loved her deeply. I know you still do even though she's broken your heart, Beck. Just…give it time,"

 **I enjoyed this one...there is a movie reference, you just have to look hard to find it. Do we have any takers? I'll give you a hint, it was a recent movie (2014). Next up I believe is _'No Bounds'_ and we _all_ know how heart-warming and happy that one is... (you can hear my sarcasm...right?)**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	24. No Bounds

**I know I've wrote this one before...but it's still hard to write with all the feels. Anyway, I'll let you guys read. I've got a Music Theory midterm tomorrow, so I've got to get to studying.**

Chapter 24

No Bounds

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _It still stings. I know I sound like a girl when I say this, but Paige breaking off our relationship_** **hurt _. I've been smacked down, shot at, nearly blown up, nearly died many times…but_ that _hurt worst of all._**

 ** _The only thing that comes close to that pain on the physical level was when I nearly died from Cyrus' machine. And_** **that _'s tame compared to this. My wrists still hurt, and judging by the marks on my mother's own wrists when they tortured her on the old server…they won't go away._**

 ** _I lost Paige because of my stupidity and my big mouth. I don't want to lose anyone else…_**

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Yori was woken up by the soft whimper coming from the other room. Years of experience and just general mother's worry had fine-tuned her hearing to levels that even Tron would be jealous of. It all came when you had a little boy who was a magnet for trouble…

She got out of bed and padded over to her son's room, the faint flicker of his circuits casting strange shadows on the walls as he cried out.

"No… _no_! DAD NO!" Beck shrieked, shooting up, eyes wild before taking in his familiar surroundings and flopping back down on the bed with a groan, "It was just a dream…"

"A pretty bad one it looked like," Yori told him, putting a hand on her son's shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Beck kept silent and Yori frowned.

"Beck, I'm not leaving this room and I'm not letting _you_ leave this room until you tell me what you saw," she growled, "You _can't_ keep them bottled up like this! You'll make yourself sick!"

The steely-blue glare that she got from him made her want to squirm. She _hated_ when Tron looked at her like that, but she was _not_ going to give up that easily!

"Don't give me that look, young man," she scolded, "Now, _spill_ ,"

Beck sighed.

"Dad," he started, "I saw when he died…only, he didn't die. Clu captured him…tortured him…and then…he wasn't Dad anymore. He was one of _them_ ,"

He bowed his head, shaking badly.

"He fought it hard, Mom…but then Clu sent him here and he…he killed us," he whispered, "He _enjoyed_ it…toying with us and letting us almost get away but then catching us over and over again until…"

Yori wrapped her arms around her son.

"It was just a dream," she soothed, "It can't happen, it wasn't real,"

 _"But it still could be,"_ Beck thought as he closed his eyes, _"And that's the scary part…"_

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

After the stressful night ended…an _equally_ as stressful morning dawned. Zed had come racing into the Garage, not bothering to get off his bike, and relayed that Mara had been injured in an explosion downtown. Naturally, Beck followed his friend to check on Mara. They found her sitting on a gurney while a Medic fooled around with her Disk.

"Mara!" Zed called as he and Beck rushed over.

"Zed! Beck!" Mara beamed, "Thank the Users you came!"

Beck assessed the damage, both on the building and on Mara.

" _You're_ lucky you're alive," he stated.

"I know," Mara sighed, "It's not even safe to deliver a lightcycle anymore without body armor,"

"Anybody know why the shop exploded?" Zed asked.

"Tron did it,"

Both Beck and Zed stared at her.

 _How_ could he have done it? He was with his mother at the Garage at the time…

"What?" Beck finally voiced the two's silent questions.

"I know," Mara shrugged, "It made no sense to me either…but there was a girl here…the shop's _sole survivor_ …she showed _everybody_ her Disk…and there he was. _Terrorizing_ her! White suit and all!"

"Maybe he _finally_ flipped out?" Zed suggested, "Fighting an entire Occupation by yourself _can't_ be easy,"

 _"It's not,"_ Beck thought before answering aloud, "Tron's not a killer,"

"Well… _something's_ changed…because according to what _I_ saw…he looked like he was _enjoying_ it," Mara sighed as the Medic replaced the girl's Disk.

"Hold still," the Medic ordered, "This is going to sting…"

She held up a pair of tweezers and Mara gave a low whimper of pain as the Medic pulled on a nasty looking shard of glass.

"Whoa!" Zed started, "That's a big piece of…of…"

And he crashed.

"Oh, _Zed_!" Mara started.

Beckbit down his laughter at their squeamish friend.

"Zed," Beck chuckled, leaning down and gently slapping his friend's cheeks, "C'mon, buddy…wake up!"

He picked up Zed and supported him.

"Is he ok?" Mara asked.

"W-What happened?" Zed stammered.

"No worries, everything's…" Beck froze, staring into the crowd, "Fine…"

"Beck?" Zed asked as Beck's steel blue eyes widened.

A darker skinned Program's face leered out of the crowd… _covered_ in lightlines. Beck immediately dropped Zed, running towards the crowd. He chased after the shadowy figure walking away from him and he ran faster…just to get taken out by a car.

"That wasn't my fault!" the driver yelled.

"I know, I'm fine!" Beck called, getting back up and sprinting off again.

He continued to run…just to stop in the middle of an alley.

 _"SHOW YOURSELF!"_ Beck yelled, "I'm _done_ playing games!"

"That's too bad…Renegade…" a soft, breathy…just plain _evil_ voice whispered and Beck looked up just to see the shadowy Program walking on the fire escape, "Because I'm just getting warmed up,"

Beck jumped up on the ladder and started to climb. The Child Basic had climbed through a window and he heard the shadowed Program give an evil laugh. Beck burst out the door, sprinting towards the roof's edge…and stopped.

There he was. Tall, dark, and _covered_ with circuit lines…

"You're just as persistent as I remember," Cyrus hummed, kicking the beam he had walked upon off the building.

"I liked it better when I thought you were _dead_ ," Beck snarled.

Cyrus pulled out a white Disk and waved it in the air, smirking.

"Did you lose something?"

Beck gave a growl and started forwards only to stop as he reached the edge of the building. He looked up once more…but Cyrus was nowhere to be found.

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"This can't be happening…" Beck murmured, fear coiling in his core as he walked into the garage.

If _Cyrus_ had come here…

He didn't want to think about it.

Beck opened up his locker and looked underneath the shelf...just to see the white Disk laying there.

"Right where I left it…" he muttered, freeing the smooth white circle from the locker, not even noticing the fact that it didn't warm at his touch, "But why would he want me to…"

"Beck?" came Able's voice and the young Renegade turned around, "Everything ok?"

"I-I-I'm good," Beck stuttered, shutting his locker, the Disk still clenched in his hand.

Able looked at him.

"You want to stick with that answer?"

Beck's eyes flickered darkly.

"I do," he replied tersely and walked out.

After leaving the Garage, Beck started down an alley, ignoring the alarms that the Grid was giving. He took Tron's Disk and attached it to his own…

And yelled as something viral bit harshly into his code.

Beck fell to the ground, thrashing violently as he tried to pull the viral Disk of his back. After a couple nanos of struggling, he finally managed to yank the evil thing _off_ his back. He started at the sparking ring and growled darkly.

It was time to have a little _chat_ with his father.

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

As soon as Beck walked in, Tron felt something was wrong.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Beck lifted the white Disk.

"Virus," he stated, "Someone switched the Disk out with this one,"

"Who…"

"Tall, darker skinned, circuit lines _all over his body_?" Beck growled, eyes flashing, "Ring a bell?"

Tron went visibly white and he shook his head.

"Cyrus…Give me that," Tron ordered, snatching the Disk out of Beck's hands before muttering to himself in slight panic as he walked away, "He shouldn't be out… _how_ …?!"

Beck glared at his father as Tron put the Disk in a scanner.

 **"Scanning counterfeit Disk: Virus contained."**

"You _lied_ to me!" Beck snarled, " _You_ knew he was out there and you didn't tell me!"

 _"Where did you…"_ Tron froze, looking at his son, _"Oh…_ now _I see…but I need to make sure…"_

Tron's hand snaked out and snatched Beck's wrist, exposing the damaged circuits. His eyes flashed.

 _"I knew it!"_ the Monitor thought angrily, _"You accuse_ me _of lying to_ you _?_ You _lied to_ me _, boy. You set him_ loose _!"_

"No," he said aloud, "It seems _you_ knew he was out there. As far as I was concerned, he was _locked away,_ "

"Don't twist this back on me!" Beck snarled, "I deserve the truth and you're _gonna_ give it to me!"

"Truth is that Cyrus was a mistake," Tron sighed, turning back to face the Disk, "He was never worthy of my name or the suit. All that mattered to him was bringing about the end of all we know,"

He turned back to Beck.

"Which is why I chose _you_ instead," he said, "You fight for the things you care about. Things like your city and your friends…"

"That's right," Beck growled, eyes flashing blue in rage, "But now _your_ lie has put them all in jeopardy!"

"I stand by my decision," Tron stated firmly.

 _"I didn't want you to get hurt, Beck…but now…"_

"I did what I knew was best," Tron continued aloud, "For you…and the Revolution,"

"Then I'm _done_ ," Beck hissed, "It's obvious we're not on the same page anymore,"

He turned on his heel and stormed out.

"You can't run away from this, Beck!" Tron yelled, trying to get Beck to stay, " _Quitting_ is exactly what Cyrus wants you to do!"

Beck came to an abrupt halt.

"You don't know that!" he snarled, then calmed down again, "Goodbye, Tron. I have to protect _my_ friends and family from _your_ mistake,"

And he was gone.

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Beck stormed into the club just to see Yori and Mara sitting at the bar. The two turned towards him and both grinned.

"Beck!" Mara beamed, waving.

"Mara, Mom," Beck greeted.

"You're _finally_ here," Yori smiled, "What took you so long?"

Beck closed an eye as he looked at this mother.

"If I remember right, _you're_ slower than me, Mom," Beck teased.

"I can still ground you," Yori threatened light-heartedly, making Beck give a cheeky smile.

He shook his head, trying to drive out the warnings that the Grid was sending through him.

 ** _"Danger, enemy, murderer, coming!"_**

"Where's Zed?" Beck asked, "Let's go somewhere else…I need to clear my head,"

"Then its true…you _quit_!" Mara gasped as Yori's eyes narrowed.

Beck's steel-blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" he demanded, icy fear rushing through him.

Did they know? Had he tipped them off? Better yet… _how_ did they know he quit being the Renegade? Only Tron knew…but his mother didn't look like she was going to kill him then and there…

"Sorry, but…your secret's out," she shrugged, "Your friend already told us _everything_ ,"

Wait…how did Tron get a hold of them!?

"Beck!" Zed's voice called from the crowd and Beck turned around to face him as he was leading someone to him, "Now we know where you spend all your time! I'd skip out on work too if it meant hangin' out with _this_ guy!"

It wasn't Tron being led.

It was _Cyrus_.

Cyrus smirked as Beck froze, a low growl rumbling in his throat as Cyrus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad you made it, buddy," the first Renegade grinned, helping Mara off the stool while Yori glared at him like she wanted to take Cyrus' hand off, "Come join us! I was just about to tell our friends how we met…"

The look in those black eyes spoke one warning.

 _Come or I derezz them._

"I don't like him," Yori growled, "I dunno what Zed and Mara see in him but…"

"You and me both," Beck agreed quietly.

He gave a low growl but he followed the quartet, sliding into the booth as one of the servers set a large bowl of energy on the table.

"Enjoy, everyone," Cyrus offered, gesturing towards the bowl.

"Thanks…but I'm not thirsty," Beck growled.

"What's the matter?" Cyrus asked, "You and the boss not seeing eye to eye?"

Beck's steel colored eyes blazed as he gave a smirk.

"Actually…" he said with an evil grin, "He said he'd never trained anyone as good as _me_ ,"

Cyrus' black gaze narrowed as he glared into the unnervingly Tron-like gaze while Yori looked at her son, puzzled by his sudden coldness.

"I'm confused," Mara piped up, "Did you quit your job at the garage or not, Beck,"

"Of course not," Beck snorted.

His blue gaze flicked towards Cyrus and he gave another smirk.

"Whoever told you that is a _lunatic_ ," he jibed, "You should _lock him up_ and _throw away the key_!"

"Ouch! Beck: one, Cy: zero," Zed hissed.

He gave Cyrus a friendly backhand to the chest.

"Don't take that from him!"

"It's _Cyrus_ ," Cyrus growled glaring at the other Basic before turning his gaze back to Beck, "Why so _combative_ , pal? Are you feeling _misunderstood_? Like nobody know the _real_ you? Tell me, because I'm here to help you…just like…you helped _me,"_

A low growl that sounded disturbingly like thunder rumbled from Beck's direction.

"I don't have a _clue_ what you're talking about," Beck growled darkly, eyes flashing in anger, _"Cy,"_

Cyrus' gaze narrowed in anger and Beck sat back with a confident smirk, the growl transforming into a soft purring sound.

Yori looked at her son in confusion. He was _never_ this hostile towards someone before…

"C'mon! Get to the _good_ stuff!" Zed interrupted, "Tell us how you guys met!"

"Yeah, tell us!" Mara agreed.

"We're dying to know," Yori added.

Cyrus gave a laugh, "Of course. What do you say…Beck? Do you want to tell them? Or should I?"

Suddenly the music changed and Mara gasped.

"Oh! This is it!" she beamed, getting up and grabbing Zed, "I _love_ this song! Yori, Zed, c'mon, dance with me!"

"Sure, I want to see some of those moves you were telling me about," Yori shrugged.

"What!?" Zed sputtered, "But I want to hear…!"

"It can _wait_ ," Mara growled.

She leveled an aqua glare at the two rival Renegades.

"Promise us no juicy backstories until we get back?" she asked.

"Are there any other kind, darling?" Cyrus purred, making Beck's growl intensify.

"Seriously?" Zed started, "I love this guy!"

And Mara pulled Yori and Zed away. Beck watched them until they disappeared into the crowd before turning back to Cyrus, eyes burning with blue fire.

"Give. Me. Back. My. _Disk_ ," Beck snarled softly.

"Gladly," Cyrus smirked, pulling out the white Disk and laying it on the table.

Beck looked around to make sure no one was looking before he laid his hand on it. Cyrus however, renewed his grip on it and the Disk reacted with Beck's emotions, lighting up and humming dangerously as Beck growled.

"Hold on," Cyrus purred, "I thought you _quit_ ,"

"Let. _Go_ ," Beck growled darkly.

" _Make me_ ," Cyrus chuckled evilly.

Beck looked around, worried about his friends. What would they think? Cyrus wanted him to do something but no…not when his friends and family were here.

"What's the matter…Renegade?" Cyrus taunted, "C'mon, punch me! Head-butt me! _Bring it_!"

He yanked the Disk towards him and Beck yanked back, sending the white Disk into the table. Cyrus released it, chuckling to himself as Beck dislodged it from the table and hid it next to him.

"Oh, how _stupid_ of me," Cyrus hummed, "You won't fight because your precious friends are here. Tell you the truth that _Zed_ rubs me the wrong way. Now Yori and Mara on the other hand…they grow on you. I like them…a lot…"

" _Stay away from them_! _Leave my mother out of this!_ " Beck snarled, the growl rumbling in his throat like thunder in the Outlands as he stood, eyes flashing.

"Or _what_?" Cyrus scoffed, "What will you do?"

Beck looked down, his hands clenched angrily. He wanted to derezz him. He honestly wanted to…but it went against everything he believed in.

" _That's_ your problem," Cyrus sneered, "You don't derezz Programs, _do you_?"

 _"I can easily make an amendment for that,"_ Beck thought bitterly.

"But like I said," Cyrus continued, "I'm gonna help you out. I'm gonna free you from your indecisive thinking,"

"I'm done listening," Beck snapped.

"Well, then take action," Cyrus snapped back, "I have it from a good source that…Argon's new Renegade has planted a bomb in Able's Garage...get there in time, you can disarm it. Get there too late and well…"

He shrugged.

"You know the drill,"

"You forget, I've visited your special prison," Beck growled, "I _know_ your tricks,"

"Beck, comrade," Cyrus sighed, "From one Renegade to another…sometimes a bomb…is just a bomb,"

Beck's fists clenched and Cyrus caught one of the wrists, holding it up to eye level and exposing the damaged circuits, smirking.

"You might want to hurry," he said nonchalantly, releasing Beck's wrist and fading into the crowd.

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Able watched as Beck shot into the garage like Abraxas himself was on his tail. The boy leaped off his bike and sprinted inside.

"I NEED EVERYONE TO GET OUT!" Beck yelled, "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! GO!"

"Beck, what's going on!?" Able demanded as Beck breathlessly ran over to him.

"There's a bomb…" he started.

"In _my_ garage!?" Able yelled.

Suddenly Beck froze, eyes going unfocused for a brief moment before whipping around to face his bike…and seeing the bomb strapped beneath it.

"Oh no…Get down!" Beck shrieked, tackling Able right as the bomb detonated, sending fire and code everywhere.

Able heard Beck scream in pain and he gently pushed the young Program off of him, taking in the gleaming code that shone through his back. Able picked Beck up, slinging his arm over his shoulders.

"C'mon," he told him, "Let's get you fixed. Copper! Get me the remains of that bomb, I want to take a look at it,"

Able took Beck into his office, taking off the young Monitor's Disk as his portrait flickered to life. Able flicked through Beck's source-code, pulling up the flashing red code that signaled the damage done on Beck's back.

"Here's the bomb, Able," Copper said, coming in and handing Able the remains.

Able nodded and tossed it to his desk while Copper left. Able fixed the younger Program's code as best he could before reattaching the Disk to Beck's back.

"Do you know who did this?" Able asked.

"Program named Cyrus," Beck said.

Able gave an understanding nod and came back to the bomb.

"Now Cyrus is a creature of habit…" Able started.

"Wait, you _know_ him?" Beck demanded.

"Who do you think built his prison?" Able scoffed, "If we dig deep enough, we'll find that all of his explosives are repurposed from materials available to him,"

He shot Beck a look.

"You know, you should have told me what happened,"

"I didn't want to drag you into this," Beck admitted, wincing as the code in his back healed.

"So you lied," Able pointed out.

"But for a good reason!" Beck protested.

"Just like your father lied to you," Able pointed out.

"No it was…"

"For _exactly_ the same reason!" Able interrupted, pinning his friend's son down with a dark glare, "He was _protecting_ you. Just like you thought you were protecting me,"

"Yeah, well, it seemed different at the time," Beck retorted, "Which is why I quit,"

Able dropped the remains, staring at Tron's son with wide eyes.

 _"Quit_?" he demanded, then he gave a laugh, "You can't _quit_ ,"

"But I can't _trust_ him!" Beck snapped, "Cyrus said…"

"Cyrus?!" Able snorted, "Don't you know you can't believe _anything_ that Program says? It's _how he beats you_!"

Beck took a step back as Able stood up, jabbing at the boy's chest. Able ignored the stubborn, Tron-like look he was receiving.

"He tricks you into doing one thing when it's really about another!" Able added as Beck bowed his head, "Just like your bike here! Cyrus never even had to lift a _finger_. He let _you_ hand deliver the bomb straight to its target! He could have sent you _anywhere_!"

Beck's head suddenly snapped up, his steel-blue eyes wide.

"The counterfeit Disk…" he breathed.

"What?" Able asked.

"Cyrus switched out the Renegade's Disk with a fake embedded with a virus…" Beck groaned, running his hands through his hair, "I'm such an _idiot_!"

"Beck, what did you do?" Able demanded, "Where's the Disk?"

The fear was unmistakable in the boy's eyes.

"Dad has it,"

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Tron gave a yell, flipping the hologram over his shoulder and sending it to the ground with a thud.

He straightened up, wincing slightly as he did. He'd have to get back in the healing chamber after this. The Monitor walked out of the simulations room and into the main room only to see complete and utter chaos.

 _"Beck…this had_ better _not be another one of your pranks…"_ he thought before sighing, _"That's right…he left…"_

 **"Containment breach: Unable to Neutralize. All power systems shutting down."**

This was not good…

And then the lights went out.

A flash of white caught Tron's eye and he turned around…gasping as he took a step backwards.

"What? No hug?" Cyrus sneered and Tron unsheathed his Disks.

"Cyrus," he spat.

Cyrus gave a sick grin as he stalked forwards.

"Hello, _Tron_ ,"

And he threw a shock grenade at the Monitor, detonating it as it struck Tron in the chest.

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Able and Beck walked into the stronghold…only to find it dark and empty.

A distorted, eerie clicking sound started up as soon as they entered, making Beck's core freeze as they walked to the Disk.

 _"I-I-I knew you'd come…I-I-I I knew you…I-I I knew you'd…"_

Cyrus' face appeared in the center of the Disk.

 _"So, let the games begin,"_ he purred.

"I'm _not_ here to play games," Beck growled, eyes flaring angrily.

 _"Correction: It's the_ only _…reason…you're…here,"_ Cyrus' sneered, _"How sad, even my prerecorded hologram finds you predictable. But enough about me, our beloved mentor,_ Tron _, believes in a free Grid. But that's a_ lie _, all Programs are just that:_ Pro _-_ grammed _. No one on the Grid chooses their destiny…until…_ now _!"_

Two screens flared to life, one showing an unconscious, badly scarred Tron, the other showing Zed, Mara, and Yori, all three unconscious.

"Mom… _Dad_ …" Beck whispered.

 _"Today, your future is up to you: Mechanic or Renegade. Who will you be?"_

There was a faint clicking sound and a pedestal rose from the floor with a key on it.

 _"I have left you a single code key that can disable them,"_ Cyrus continued _, "But you_ can't _be in two places at once."_

Beck tossed the key to Able.

"Here, make sure that Zed, Mara and Mom are safe," he ordered.

"But what are _you_ going to do!?" Able demanded.

"…I'll think of something," Beck growled, his armor pixelating and flaring white as his fists clenched.

 _"On one end of the city over Argon Square, Tron is waiting for you in a compressor room, with a bomb on his back. While far away, your friends and mother are locked in a crane high above the docks in the same…_ explosive _…predicament. No matter what you do…someone will not survive…but with time running out…I must ask…who will you save?"_

"Move!" Beck yelled, running out of the stronghold and breaking his baton, shooting towards the city.

They raced together…but Able peeled off towards the docks as Beck kept on to the square.

Beck shot into the square, leaping off his bike and not caring if it hit the ground.

He saw Tron's form, still unconscious, sitting down on a crate.

Beck came closer to him, gently putting his hands on his father's shoulders…and gasping as pain shot through him.

"Dad…" Beck whispered, "Oh, Users, _please_ wake up…"

He jolted right as his father's eyes fluttered open.

"Beck…" he groaned, "Quickly…Get it off me…and we can still rescue your friends…"

"It's already taken care of," Beck reassured him, plugging in the recoder, "Able's on his way now to get them with the code key,"

He pulled up the bomb's schematics, fingers flying skillfully over the bomb and trying to disarm it.

"C'mon…c'mon…" he muttered…

The prong's digging into the Monitor's back sprang away.

"There we go, bypassed," Beck announced.

"Excellent work, Beck," Tron said, eyes bright with pride.

"Don't thank me, thank Bodhi," Beck replied flinging the bomb away.

The two started to run…when Cyrus came out from behind a corner.

"Going…somewhere?"

Both Monitors froze, settling into defensive positions while low growls rumbled from them both.

"You pick _him_ over your friends," Cyrus hummed, "How predictable,"

"If my mother is hurt…" Beck snarled, his growl rumbling in his throat as he reared his fist back, storming towards Cyrus, "I will _derezz_ you with my bare…!"

Cyrus rammed his fist into Beck's gut, making the boy yelp in pain before crashing into Tron.

"Finally!" Cyrus crowed, "Some _fire_! Some _vigor_!"

He turned towards Tron with a knowing smirk.

Beck was _finally_ showing the half of him that was most _definitely_ Tron…the part that went crazy if something happened to those they loved.

Tron growled darkly, his circuits flicking a dark cobalt blue in anger as he glared at his former apprentice. Beck got back up and charged Cyrus, yelling.

Cyrus stepped aside and when Beck swung around to face him…Cyrus kicked him into a wall.

"Your mother isn't _hurt_ , you _idiot_ ," Cyrus sneered as Tron leapt at him, "She's _dead_!"

Cyrus blocked Tron's last hit, smirking, before ramming his fist into Tron's gut, sending him flying back towards the canisters. Beck yelled, charging Cyrus again…only to be dodged and slammed into a wall.

"You killed her when you decided to rescue Tron instead," Cyrus purred, looking towards the canisters where Tron was trying to catch his breath, "Wait…where's the code key?"

He released Beck, throwing him towards his father, who caught him.

"Oh, _this_ is _spectacular_!" Cyrus cackled, "You've sent someone else to retrieve your friends!"

"Admit it," Tron growled, "He's beaten you, Cyrus!"

"WRONG!" Cyrus screamed, "You don't have a _clue_ what he's done!"

Beck's core froze and he started forwards.

"Wh-What does that mean!?" he yelled, swinging at Cyrus, "WHAT DID YOU DO!? TELL ME!"

Cyrus dodged him once again and flipped him over his shoulder, sending Beck crashing to the ground once again.

"Look at him!" Cyrus laughed, "Panicking! He's failed you! Just like…he's failed _them_!"

"No," Tron snarled, eyes blazing angrily, " _You're_ my only failure,"

Cyrus looked like he had been struck. He paused for only a second before whipping out his Disk.

"LIAR!" he screamed as he charged forwards, but Tron was ready for him, throwing him away from his son as he pinned Cyrus. The Monitor turned towards Beck.

"Go, help Able!" Tron ordered.

Beck shakily got to his feet, his mouth opened to ask a question but Tron cut him off.

"GO!"

And Beck ran.

Tron planted his knees on Cyrus' back, pulling out his Disks and detaching them from one another.

"I should have done this a _long_ time ago," Tron growled, activating the twin Disks.

"You took the words…right…out…of my mouth," Cyrus sneered, flipping over and knocking Tron off of him.

He swung at Tron, missing the first time but landing his second hit. Tron ducked underneath Cyrus' arm and flipped him over his shoulder only for Cyrus to land agilely on his feet and come back up swinging.

 _"I taught him too well…"_ Tron thought bitterly as Cyrus wrapped his arm around Tron's neck and slammed him into the wall.

Cyrus rammed his Disk into the wall next to his face.

"Say it," Cyrus hissed, "Say…I'm stronger than you! Say…I'm _smarter_ than you!"

"No," Tron snarled, snapping his elbow back into Cyrus' midsection, his sound ripping through the air.

Cyrus attacked him, landing a blow…but Tron blocked his Disk with his bare hands. He wasn't going to get past him. He would _never_ suffer a Disk scar again. _That_ he was sure of. And unlike with Dyson…he had _no_ problem with ending Cyrus.

The First Renegade, however, had different plans. Cyrus leapt up in the air, twisting around and slamming his feet into Tron's neck. The Protector went down hard, scrabbling to get back to his feet.

Cyrus rammed his fist into Tron's midsection and then slammed his elbow onto his Disk port, making him cry out. Tron groaned in pain as Cyrus grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up.

"I want you to perish with the words on your lips," Cyrus snarled, releasing Tron's chin.

Tron wrapped his arm around Cyrus' throat and threw him many feet behind him. Cyrus leaped back up to his feet and charged, kicking Tron numerous times in the chest…and then jumping upwards for a brutal kick to the throat.

Tron gave a scream as something inside cracked…something unraveled…

Something _failed_.

Cyrus didn't hesitate, he came around the other side and sent Tron to the ground right next to the canisters.

Tron looked at the bomb that had once been strapped to his back…and an idea formed.

Cyrus grabbed Tron by the hair and lifted his face up. He had a trump card, because…he'd been there when Beck had run up. He'd heard Beck calling out to Tron. He heard the Child Basic call Tron 'Dad'.

"Tell me…I _deserve_ to be your successor!" he hissed, "You're _pathetic_. You couldn't even protect your own _son_! _I_ deserve to be the Champion! Not _him_! Call…me… _TRON!"_

He slammed Tron's head to the ground and Tron's eyes blazed angrily.

"NEVER!" he roared.

"SAY IT!" Cyrus shrieked as his former mentor whipped around…

Slamming the bomb onto Cyrus' chest.

"How _dare_ you threaten my apprentice and his family," Tron snarled, "How _dare_ you think you could _ever_ take his place. How _dare_ you even _touch_ him!"

He gave a shaky yet defiant smile.

"How… _predictable_ ," he hissed as he broke off the recoder…

And the bomb activated.

"No…" Cyrus breathed, "NO!"

Suddenly the bomb started to go off, sending arcs of reddened electricity racing through Cyrus' frame. The Grid shuddered violently with a force only Her Monitors could feel and Tron groaned with the pain that She sent racing through him. Something wasn't right…something was very, _very_ wrong. Cyrus screamed and attempted to pull off the device…only to fall off the edge of the platform.

Tron staggered towards the edge and looked over…

Only to see the remains of the flickering timer on the ground.

"He's still alive…" Tron murmured, "but he won't be…not for long,"

There was a loud explosion from the docks and the Grid shook so violently that Tron fell to his knees from the pain and the sorrow.

Some Program had died…very violently.

Tron's head shot up as dread settled in his core.

"Not Beck…" he pleaded, struggling to his feet and pulling out his baton, racing forwards, "Users, not him!"

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Beck was made it to the harbor, jumping off the bike…right as the Grid suddenly shuddered, sending pain through Beck's system.

He kept running towards the crane…right as it exploded. The Grid bucked underneath Beck's feet and the young Monitor screamed, falling to the ground from the pain.

"Oh Users, Zed! Mara! Able! MOM!" Beck howled, "NO!"

He sank to his knees, helmet retracting as the flames bathed the area in blue light.

"Mom…of Users, _Mom_ …" he rasped.

He heard something from the docks and looked over just to see Zed, Mara, and Yori climbing out from the water.

Beck rezzed his helmet and ran closer to them, just relieved that they were alive.

"You're alive!" Beck cried, relieved.

He saw Zed holding an unconscious Yori, who had a nasty gash over her eye…much like where Tron's was. Mara shakily stood, her hands on her knees and her aqua hair dripping with water but other than that, she and Zed were unharmed.

"There he is!" a female Program yelled, "That's him! _He_ did this!"

Mara turned her gaze on the Child Basic.

"He killed Able…" she breathed.

"What?" Zed demanded, looking at her, "Mara…no!"

"HE _DID_ THIS!" Mara shrieked, eyes blazing bright in fury, "HE _KILLED_ ABLE!"

"Able…" Beck breathed, looking up at the burning crane, " _No…_ wait! _"_

Yori's blue eyes fluttered open and she blearily looked at her son.

"…Tron…" she rasped, a tear falling as she drifted back unconscious and Zed caught her.

Beck started stepping backwards before turning and racing towards his bike. The other Programs started chasing after him but Beck was faster…

And he got away.

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Beck came to a stop and climbed up the building stairs, avoiding Programs left and right before bursting out onto the roof, coming to an abrupt halt on the edge of the building.

"Beck!"

He turned around to see Tron limping towards him, holding his side.

"Tron…" the boy breathed, "Able…he's dead…I…Oh Users I sent him to his death!"

His knees hit the ground and he started sobbing, deep, heart-wrenching howls. He felt strong, gentle hands around his shoulders and he looked up into Tron's own scarred, tear-stained face.

"Shh…It's ok," he answered, holding the boy close, "It's ok…I know,"

Beck bowed his head, tears streaming and he leaned into Tron's embrace. Tron mourned the death of his friend, just like he had with all of the others who had died. Crom, Ram, Dumont, Anon, Reeve, Nike, Hayden, Flynn, Lux, Able…all gone.

But what kept him from total despair was the young Program who was sobbing in his embrace. The boy who reminded him so much of himself and of his own little boy who'd died too soon.

"Able's gone," Tron murmured softly, rocking the boy back and forth, like he used to when there had been a thunderstorm when Beck had been little, "The city's against you, your friends blame you for it all…and it's only going to get worse,"

"I know," Beck whispered, "I know…and I'm ready,"

"I know you are," Tron replied, holding Beck's head close to his chest, "But today…today we mourn for the loss of a good ally…and a great friend,"

And the two stayed close, holding each other and mourning for a good friend and the death of things they'd held dear.

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, something troubling had just come to light.

"Sir," a Guard started, holding out a Disk, "I believe you will want to see this,"

Dyson snatched the flickering blue and red Disk from the Guard and watching the memory play.

"…This came from the prisoner, right?" Dyson asked, getting a nod, "Clu…I believe you might want to see this…"

The Dictator took the offered Disk and replayed the memory, watching in growing dread as a young male Program leaped up into the air and _ran_ across a wall as if he were running across the Grid floor. He watched as the iron-brown gaze flickered into a steely-blue which cut the viewer to the core whenever they landed on them.

"…What is this Program's name," Clu asked softly.

"Sir?" the Guard questioned.

"WHAT IS HIS NAME?!" Clu roared, slightly panicking.

"…The Prisoner's data files say that his name is Beck…my l…!" the Guard never got to finish as a golden Disk slammed through his chest.

"Was that necessary?" Dyson asked as Clu caught his Disk.

"Dyson, you lied to me," Clu shook, "You said you _killed_ them. You said that they died many cycles ago,"

"I thought they did," Dyson blinked, "There was no way they could have escaped,"

"But they _did_ ," Clu snapped.

He clenched his fists as he looked at the young Program who bore a striking resemblance to the Monitor.

"Tron's son lives,"

 **And that, everyone, is why Clu came to Argon in the first place :) A lot of people got the reference right in the last one. It was from _The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies_. Snowflake, if you're reading this, you're on fire. First the _Age of Ultron_ reference in _Son of Tron_ and now this one! Next up is ' _Terminal'_ and that one is also one of my favorites to watch/write!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	25. Terminal

**Should be studying but I can't focus...I've had this on the brain and I had to get it written. This is the _last_ chapter of ' _Uprising'_ and the beginning of the road to ' _Tron:_ _Legacy'_. I don't know _how_ long this story will be because I've gotten complaints for _'Son of Tron'_ because of how long it was. My main fear is that I won't have a long enough story for the road to ' _Tron: Legacy'_ and/or Legacy itself. So I'll leave it up to you. Should I split this into two/three parts ( _Uprising,_ Pre- _Legacy/_ Post- _Uprising,_ and/or _Legacy/_ Post _Legacy_ ) or leave it as one story. You guys choose.**

Chapter 24

Terminal

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _Able. Dead…those two words just can't be in the same sentence. They…they just_** **can't _! Able's been there since I was a baby, he helped my mom raise me since Dad wasn't able to be there. He was there when I took my first steps, when I hacked together a piece of junk that somehow resembled a toy lightcycle, he trained me on how to be a Mechanic, to hide what I really am. Now he's gone…_**

 ** _And Mara's right, it's all_** **my _fault. I should have taken his place. It should be_ him _still here not me._**

 ** _It's all my fault…_**

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Everyone stood around the place where Mara had placed Able's "coffin". Or at least…that was the best assumption that Yori could come up with.

She held Able's Disk in her hands, afraid to let go of it in case it, like its owner, derezzed. The old Mechanic had managed to slip Yori the Disk before the explosion, he had said that there was something on it for Mara and Beck. His…"will".

Yori closed her eyes. She'd known Able for a long, long time. He was almost as old as she was, he was one of the first Programs to be rezzed onto the Grid and she and Tron had greeted them all, welcoming them to their home.

"Able's…dead…" Yori murmured, bowing her head, "Just doesn't seem real,"

"Well, get used to it," Mara replied bitterly, "because it _is_ real and it's the Renegade's fault,"

"C'mon, we don't know that," Zed started but Mara shut him up with a glare.

"He did it, Zed!" she snapped, "He kidnapped us and he blew up the crane with Able inside!"

"Just like he blew up that shop," Copper said.

" _And_ part of the garage…" Dash finished.

 _"Yes,"_ Bit wailed from right above Yori's shoulder.

"Hush," Yori told it.

"You see that! Even _Bit_ can put it together!" Mara hissed.

"We didn't _see_ who kidnapped us, Mara," Yori reasoned, even though she had a _pretty_ good idea who, "It could have been anyone. Maybe…Maybe he came to save us but…"

She stopped as Mara fixed him with a glare so cold that her system nearly shut down.

"If _Bit_ can put it together," she repeated, "Why can't you two? Or do you both need the Renegade to walk in here and tell you himself?"

"I'm with Zed and Mom," came Beck's soft voice as he walked in, the life just _gone_ out of his blue eyes.

"And _how_ would _you_ know, Beck!?" Mara yelled, storming up to the young Monitor, "You weren't there! You're _never_ there!"

And she stalked off, leaving Beck looking like he had been struck.

Yori walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind her," Yori told him, "She…she's just angry,"

"Yeah…" Beck muttered, "Mom, I'm going on a walk…I'll be back when I can,"

Yori hugged her son, holding him close.

"You take as long as you need," she whispered.

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Beck gave a yell as he charged at one hologram, jumping into the air and twisting, sending a crushing blow into the hologram's neck and sending it to the floor where it deactivated.

"No one said it would be easy, Beck," Tron told him as Beck blocked a kick aimed at his head.

"But she blames the Renegade," Beck protested as he grabbed the hologram Tron's outstretched wrist and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Then convince her she's wrong!" another Tron hologram growled, putting Beck in a headlock.

"You don't know Mara," Beck stated as another Tron flickered into existence and charged him with a staff and swung.

Beck raised his foot, stopping the staff before kicking that Tron in the chin, making him stumble back while flipping backwards and forcing the other Tron restraining him to the floor. The son of Tron landed agilely on his feet before whipping around and knocking his opponent's feet out from under him.

"I know _you_ ," Tron told him…

Right as the hologram Beck was charging flickered out.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" the Child Basic protested.

"Beck…" Tron grunted, clutching at his side and falling to the floor with a groan of pain.

"TRON!" the boy screamed, racing over to the fallen hero.

Beck carefully turned the Monitor over…exposing the dark, blackened scar that twisted across his face…

And it was growing.

Beck carefully picked up Tron and slung the wounded, unconscious Monitor's arm around his shoulders and staggered to the healing chamber. He almost wished he had help as he pushed his father's limp form into the soft white liquid.

Beck skidded over to the controls and started messing with them.

 **"Plasma density: 64%."**

"C'mon…" Beck pleaded, turning the controls up, "Hang on, Dad…"

 **"Full system collapse: Imminent."**

" _I KNOW THAT!"_ Beck roared at the Grid, before muttering to himself, "Think, Beck, _think_!"

He turned the power up as high as it could go.

 **"Power: Increasing."**

Beck ran over, banging his fists on the healing chamber.

"Don't give up, Dad!" Beck yelled, starting to get hysterical, "You can do it! FIGHT!"

He had lost Able…he was _not_ going to lose his father too!

 **"Warning: Power consumption reaching red zone."**

Beck raced back to the controls and started to turn the power level down…right as the tank exploded, sending glass everywhere while Tron was sent sprawling to the floor.

"DAD!" Beck shrieked, racing to the pitifully groaning Monitor laying on the floor.

He gingerly lifted Tron so that he wasn't lying on the glass strewn floor.

"Hey…" he started.

"It's no use," Tron groaned.

"Don't say that," Beck ordered, "We'll build a stronger tank,"

"It won't make a difference Beck, I'm…I'm… _dying_ ," Tron whispered, dread and fear racing through his core as his voice cracked, "The damage done to me by Cyrus was far more extensive than I first thought. It's compromised my healing ability…I-I can't fight this off anymore…The virus is…eating me alive…"

He gave a grunt of pain while Beck's eyes hardened.

"Well I won't let it! I won't lose you and Able both!" he growled stubbornly as he tried to help Tron to his feet only to have the Monitor's feet slide out from under him.

"Agh, Beck I can't be saved," Tron murmured, "We need to prepare for the inevitable…"

"How much time do you have left," Beck demanded.

Tron turned his half-blind gaze on the young Monitor.

"Two cycles…maybe three at most,"

Tron put a trembling hand on his son's shoulder.

" _You_ are…Tron…now…" the Monitor coughed, "The Uprising depends on it…"

Beck grabbed the shaking hand and held onto it, his shoulders trembling as his breaths came out.

"Don't leave me…please…" Beck pleaded, "I've lost…I can't…"

"Beck…you are _ready_ ," Tron stated, "You're strong…both mentally and physically, you're brave, you're kind, and you're the brightest mind that I have ever seen. You'll do big things. I know you will. You're special, Beck,"

Beck couldn't hold back anymore…and he started sobbing.

"Don't…cry," Tron ordered weakly, "Users, child…if you start…crying, then…I might,"

He leaned his head back against the floor.

 _"Yori, Beck…I'll be seeing you soon…"_

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

"Able left a will for you two," Yori said, bringing Beck and Mara into the old Mechanic's office, "He gave you and Beck each a file on this Disk,"

She handed Mara the Disk first and gently put a hand on her son's shoulder as Mara watched.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked her son.

"No," Beck sighed, "Able's gone and now a friend of mine is dying…he was hurt a long time ago and Able was the one who built the device keeping him alive. I can't rebuild it…I'm practically useless at the moment,"

 _"It couldn't be Rinzler…could it?"_ Yori thought before adding aloud, "Beck, don't beat yourself up about it. Everything will turn out fine, I…"

She stopped as Mara dropped the Disk on the desk.

"Mara?" Beck asked, "You ok?"

"He…he left me this…" Mara breathed.

"Left what?" Yori asked.

She looked at the little family.

"The garage is mine,"

Beck gave her a pained smile.

"You deserve it, Mara, if that incident with the tanks isn't proof enough then I don't know what is," he said, reaching for the Disk, "Can…can I have some time alone?"

Both women nodded and they walked out, Bit bobbing closely behind Yori. Beck shut the door and pulled up his file, Able's form flickered above the Disk.

 _"Beck, if you're listening to this…I hate to say it but I guess I'm dead. I just…have this feeling that I'm not gonna be on the system much longer. Now I know that you're going to be upset and unhappy…but I guess that's how things have to be._

 _"You've grown so much since you and your mother arrived here in Argon all those cycles ago. I'm proud to say I watched you grow into the young Monitor you are today…even through all those pranks you pulled on me with Bodhi,"_

Beck gave a wry smile. He remembered putting everything in Able's office onto the ceiling…he and Bodhi worked double shifts for a couple cycles after that but it was _so_ worth it.

 _"Beck, I know you know your father's alive. And I know that you've been working with him as the Renegade. The one thing I wish I would have done, that I'm asking you to do…is tell your parents the truth. Tell Yori that Tron is alive and tell your father who you really are. He thinks that you're like the child he lost so many cycles ago…and he's already been visiting your mother as a masked Program named Rinzler. He's getting suspicious that something's not right. You_ need _to tell him, sooner rather than later. Based on how your mother started panicking when Dyson showed up, and that your father showed his face to Dyson…I see Dyson returning to Argon and Clu won't be too far behind him. Beck, they_ will _kill you and your mother if not Repurpose you. Or worse, they'd take you both captive in order for Tron to give himself up and keep him in check,"_

"I will," Beck promised, closing his eyes, "But it's not the right time yet, Able,"

 _"I know you know where my standing point is on you being the Renegade, Beck. But I've fought alongside Tron for many cycles…I know his style, know his tactics. He can be very dangerous when roused…and sometimes Programs get hurt. But I do know this. He would_ never _hurt you. He won't admit it…at least not aloud…but he treats you like a son. Even though he remains oblivious to the fact. He cares deeply for you…you should have_ seen _the row we got into when I confronted him about you. He was_ not _going to give you up. I don't know how much longer he has left…but I'm advising you…don't spend it being angry with him. He's lost just as much as you have…maybe even more. I hope, with every strand of code in my body, that you, Tron, Yori, and your Revolution succeed and that you derezz the tyrant who's caused us all this grief. Well…goodbye, Beck,"_

The hologram shut off and Beck didn't even realize he was crying until he saw the tear splash down on the darkened Disk's outer rim.

"I won't let you down Able," he murmured, getting up, setting the Disk on the desk and then walking towards Able's locker.

He looked at the locker and then the one beside it that bore Bodhi's name.

The Child Basic gave a sad sigh and opened the locker, picking up a few of Able's things and putting them in a box. He picked up the picture of him, Zed, Mara, and Able and stared at it. He felt his eyes burn and he set the picture back down, closing the locker.

Beck looked up…and saw Able's calm face behind him. The young Monitor gave a slight scream and dropped the box as he whirled around only to face Zed.

"Sorry," Zed apologized, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Beck sighed, "I thought I could do this…but now I'm not so sure I'm ready,"

"What's the rush?" Zed shrugged, picking up the stuff that Beck had dropped, "Able's locker can wait…When the time is right…you'll know it,"

He started putting Able's things back in the locker and Beck took the baton back.

"In the meantime…it'll be like Able's still here…like he's…watching over us…"

Beck looked at his friend, giving a smile.

"Thanks, Zed," he murmured.

"Any time," Zed replied with a sad smile as the Grid announced the shift was over.

"Guess I better get going then," Beck said with a faint smile.

"See ya later," Zed called.

"Yeah…see ya,"

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Beck walked out of the garage and started to walk down the alley. First Able, now Tron…why was it that the ones he saw as father-figures always had to either die or _start_ dying?

He wasn't in a good mood, frazzling his Monitor's abilities, and it only got worse when a force slammed into him from behind, ramming him against a wall while a Disk pinned itself at his throat.

"Your Disk or your life," the Program growled.

Beck twisted around, forcing the Program to the wall.

"You were saying?" Beck asked.

The Program pushed him backwards and charged at him, leaping upwards to tackle Beck. The Child Basic hit the ground, but used momentum to kick the other Program away from him before getting up to his feet.

The ambusher started laughing and Beck gave a dark snarl.

"You think that's _funny_?" he growled, taking out his Disk and activating it, "Get up and I'll show you what _hilarious_ feels like!"

He was _not_ in the mood for games.

"You haven't lost a step, have you?" the Program asked, getting up, "You're still the best I ever fought beside,"

"Do I _know_ you?" Beck asked.

The Program derezzed his mask, revealing…

"Cutler!" Beck grinned.

"It's good to see you old friend," Cutler smiled, coming forwards.

"It's good to see _you_!" Beck laughed, putting a hand on Cutler's shoulder, "What are you doing in Argon?"

"I came here to warn you," Cutler said in all seriousness, "Clu's on his way with a powerful new weapon. But _I_ know how to stop him,"

"How?"

 ** _"Enemy!"_** the Grid's voice screeched and Beck jumped back as Cutler pushed him back behind a corner as sentries walked by.

"Not here," Cutler said softly, "You need to get word to Tron. Tell him I know how we can ambush Clu. Tell him to meet me at the docks at the start of next cycle,"

"Will do," Beck nodded, and Cutler gave him a bright grin.

"I hope to see you soon," Cutler nodded, "Goodbye, Beck,"

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Beck waited in the shadow of the docks for Cutler. He watched as the veteran walked out into the open, waiting. Beck took out the white Disk and attached it to his own before replacing it on his back, armor shimmering white as he did.

He got up and started forwards, coming to a stop behind his friend.

"Right on time, Cutler," he started, making Cutler jump and whip around.

"Tron!" he smiled as Beck patted his shoulder and walked towards the docks.

"Beck told me you were back in Argon, I'm glad," the Child Basic continued, "The resistance needs more Programs like yourself. Now let's talk about this ambush you've planned."

There was a pause and the Grid gave a violent shake.

 ** _"Traitor! Enemy! Beware!"_**

"Of course. It's simple really," Cutler began as Beck slowly and warily turned around…

Right as the crates burst open, revealing Black Guard upon Black Guard…and Cutler's circuits surged _scarlet_.

"No…" Beck breathed.

"It all starts, with your surrender," Cutler finished as the Guards stalked forwards.

"Clu Repurposed you…" Beck started.

"Clu showed me the _light_ ," Cutler corrected.

Beck's systems kicked into overdrive as he balanced himself on his toes, ready to run. The world slowed down and he could see every Disk lighting up with agonizing slowness.

"It's time to come home, Tron," Cutler continued.

Beck gave a low growl and backed up.

"You don't have to die," Cutler finished.

Beck gave a feral grin as he straightened.

"At least we agree on something," he stated…and he fell backwards off the dock, rezzing his jet as he fell.

The young Monitor started towards the open Sea…when something black, gold and _massive_ burst out of the water. Beck urged his jet higher and higher.

"Climb… _climb_!" he begged…and then his engine blew out, stalling the craft and sending it plummeting towards the Sea.

He hit the water and shot towards the docks, bursting out of the water as he reached them and shooting straight upwards, showering Cutler and his men with water. Beck shot towards the mountains, looking over his shoulder to see if they were following him…they were.

One of the jets flew next to him, but Beck arced over him, unsheathing his Disk and hurling it at the front of the jet, derezzing it and making the Guard hit the water.

He held out his hand, the Disk bursting out of the water, slicing through another jet's wing, and returning to its master's hand.

 ** _"Incoming!"_**

Beck wrenched the controls to the side, dodging shots that were fired on him from behind…right as the jet firing at him blew up.

Horror washed through the young Monitor. Cutler derezzed one of his own men…the Cutler he knew wouldn't…

He shook his head.

"The Cutler you knew is gone, Beck," he berated himself as he shot into a crevice.

He wove in between the rock formations like he had been flying through them all his life, he heard a jet hitting stone and exploding and he gave a grim smile.

 _"One down, two to go,"_

He saw the two jets behind him swooping upwards right as rock crashed down into the ravine. Beck dodged the first one, shooting up into the open as the second slab fell. As soon as he cleared the ridge, they shot at him again, shooting out his wing and derezzing the jet.

Beck yelped, falling onto another jet. He grabbed the pilot and they grappled with one another until Beck managed to throw him out into the Sea, taking over the jet.

 _"Two down, one to go,"_

He shot towards the ravine again, _this_ time activating his lightribbon and shooting upwards, letting the Guard's jet behind him derezz as it slammed into the ribbon.

 _"And then there were none,"_ Beck thought dryly, racing towards freedom…

Only to see the massive Recognizer in front of him. Beck derezzed the jet into its baton form, skidding to a halt right before the machine.

 _"Enough!"_ Cutler's voice boomed.

"You won't take me alive Cutler!" Beck snarled as he took out his Disk, steel blue eyes blazing angrily as his growl rumbled through the air.

 _"As I said before…I expect you to surrender,"_

"And _why_ would I do _that_?" Beck snapped.

 _"Because you're dying,"_

Beck froze. How did he know Tron was… _Dyson_. His father showed his scarred face to Dyson! _That's_ how they knew!

 _"We all know you're hiding a face full of scars under that mask of yours,"_ Cutler continued, _"Which is why Clu sent me here with this machine. To save you. We can heal you, Tron. All you need to do is join me,"_

"Don't count on it," Beck snarled.

 _"Come to the docks when you change your mind!"_ Cutler called as the Recognizer started away, _"I'll be waiting_!"

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

"But is Cutler telling the truth?" Beck asked his father as he tried to sterilize the wounds, "Can he really save you?"

 **"Sterilizing Corrupt Code…"** the Grid announced as Beck fiddled with the controls.

"If that machine is what I fear it is…" Tron started tiredly, "A…Mobile…Repurposing Unit…"

 **"Unable to Delete Virus,"**

"Wait," Beck protested, "He's going to save you by turning you into one of his _drones_?!"

"All Programs must be wiped clean before Repurposing can begin," Tron told him, "When the machine extracts my existing code…It will also extract the virus that damaged it,"

"But…" Beck started, a crazy, insane idea forming, "What if I interrupted the procedure right there? Would you be ok?"

 **"System Collapse: Imminent,"**

 _"I know, I know,"_ Beck thought sadly.

The boy took the sterilizing tubes off his father and put the chair he was on in its upright position.

"Possibly…" Tron stated warily.

"Then we need to try," Beck said stubbornly.

"If you don't get me out in time, I will become Clu's greatest weapon against you…" Tron sighed.

"But if I _do_ you'll be at full strength!" Beck continued, getting excited, "You'll be Clu's worst _nightmare_!"

He turned towards his father.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked.

Tron looked at his son, a faint smile gracing his scarred face.

"You're beginning to sound like _me_ ," he chuckled…and then started coughing again.

The boy came to his father, trying to get him to stop.

"So this is what we do," Beck started, "While you're on the ship, I'll be making my way towards you to get you free,"

"What about your friend, Mara?" Tron asked.

"It's just this once," Beck said, "I'll deal with her rant…I lost Able, I'm not losing you too. I'm not losing the one I've come to see as my dad,"

He rubbed his arm.

"Being around you…makes me feel what it would have been like…if he'd been with us," Beck admitted.

Tron gave a sad smile.

"And being around you…reminds me what it would have been like to raise my son had he lived,"

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

"Stop, I'm done talking about it!" Mara sighed, turning to face Zed and Yori, and Bit who was hovering over Yori's shoulder, "The Renegade is responsible for Able's death. You _can't_ change my mind, Zed,"

"But according to _you_ , Tron is the Renegade!" Zed protested.

 _"Yes!"_

"Zed and Bit are right," Yori said, "Why would Tron kidnap us? We're on his side,"

Mara slammed her fists on the piece of machinery she was working on, whirling on her both her mentor and her friend.

"It makes _no_ sense, ok?" she snarled, "But even _if_ you're right…even if it _wasn't_ the Renegade who kidnapped us…Able is _still_ _gone_ because Tron, or the Renegade, or _whatever_ he wants to call himself didn't come to his rescue!"

Yori saw tears streaming down Mara's cheeks.

" _That's_ what makes him responsible, Zed!" she snapped, "And I-I just won't forgive and forget…Not this time. Able's memory deserves better than that,"

Yori put his hand on Mara's shoulder, drawing her into an embrace.

"I didn't know him as well as you guys…but you're right…" she said, "But I don't agree with _everything_ you said. I still think that he was trying to get there,"

"You think what you want to think," Mara growled, coming out of Yori's embrace.

There was a low rumbling sound and Yori looked up.

"Recognizers," she stated as one landed in the garage, "I _hate_ Recognizers,"

She saw Pavel and a bunch of sentries coming off the ship stalking forwards.

"And you know what…I _really_ hate that guy," Yori growled as Bit gave a startled _'No!'_ and zipped into Able's office.

"I'm all broken up inside over your loss," Pavel said with mock sympathy.

 _"Sure_ you are," Yori deadpanned.

" _Yori_!" Zed hissed.

"But time to move on," Pavel purred, pushing past Yori and making a bunch of the Mechanics start towards him only to get stopped by the older Program.

 _[Don't]_ she pinged, _[You'll just make things worse]_

"In light of recent unrests, this repair facility is now under military control!" Pavel yelled, raising his arms, "Welcome to my house of pain!"

"But…Able gave it to me…" Mara breathed.

"Well now it belongs to _me_ ," Pavel smirked, "I'll be in my office,"

He stalked into Able's office and Yori's eyes widened as she saw Bit zipping around worriedly as Pavel set down.

"Bit!" she hissed, starting forwards.

If anything happened to the little guy…Beck would be devastated.

 _"No…no! No! No! NO! NO! NONONONONONO!"_

"SHUT UP!" Pavel screeched, taking out his Disk and…slashing it through Bit.

Yori gave a shriek and the other Mechanics each gave cries of shock as the little creature's voxels clattered to the floor. Bit had been there for as long as any of them could remember…and now…it was nothing more than a scattering of tiny blue voxels.

"Somebody clean this mess up," Pavel sneered.

Link shot towards the office and Yori closed her eyes.

"This is wrong," Copper started, "We need _help_ ,"

"Oh, how 'bout the Renegade?" Dash snarked, "Oh _wait_! That good-for-nothing hero is _nowhere to be found_!"

"Dash, I _swear_ …" Yori threatened, whirling around as Zed raised his voice.

" _Guys_! We can't expect the Renegade to fight all our battles!" he snapped, "He can't be _everywhere_ at once!"

"Which is probably why he couldn't save Able," Yori reasoned.

"You're right," Mara's voice agreed, making Zed and Yori both turn around to face the tired gaze of their friend, "But maybe _we_ could have,"

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Tron braced himself against the crates, watching as Beck sprinted across them, finally coming to a rest on top of the Recognizer.

He gave a nod and rezzed his mask, groaning as he straightened and then steeled himself, striding towards the Guards standing in line. He came to a stop and derezzed his mask, turning his half blind gaze to the cockpit of the Recognizer.

"Cutler!" he snarled, voice cutting through the air like a whip.

 ** _"Behind!"_**

Tron slowly turned around and faced the traitor.

"You've made the right choice, Tron," Cutler hummed, coming up behind the Monitor, "And by the looks of it, just in time,"

He put a hand on Tron's shoulder.

"Perfection awaits you," Cutler finished.

Tron gave a low, rumbling snarl, eyes flickering darkly in warning.

"Perfection…perhaps corruption is more like it," Tron growled under his breath.

He looked up at the top of the Recognizer, catching a glimpse of Beck.

 _"Stay safe, Beck,"_

Cutler led the Monitor into the Repurposing room.

"In here," he said, gesturing to a glass tube.

Tron gave a convulsive shudder as he saw the tube and he started backing away. The Black Guards grabbed his arms and started forcing him towards the tube.

 _"Calm yourself._ _Breathe, just_ breathe _…"_ Tron told himself, _"Breathe…I'm not doing this for me…it's for Beck. I can't leave him alone…"_

He heard the Rectifier start and his fingers twitched, tapping a timer on the palm of his hand.

It was time.

He felt his Disks getting removed and lifting into the air above his head. No…no! He felt his mind wiping, everything that made him Tron was slipping…NO! He grasped at his memories, the precious ones that were comprised of his son, of his wife, his life…

But his hands lifted, reaching for the Disk, calling…

And everything exploded into white light.

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Beck fought his way through the Guards, hurling his Disk into a pipe and releasing spouts of steam and blinding the guards…

And he struck.

The young Monitor attacked, taking out Guard after Guard, watching as the light on his forearm lit red.

He was out of time!

Beck gave a yell slamming the last Guard's head into the door controls, forcing them to open. Beck ran in just to see his father, arms raised, eyes blank white…and receiving a spiraling amber-red code that was getting ready to enter his forehead.

"DAD!" Beck screamed.

 ** _"Behind you!"_**

Beck acted without thinking, flipping the Guard over his shoulder and sending him crashing into the Repurposing tube, shattering the glass and sending Tron sprawling to the ground.

 ** _"Behind!"_**

Beck whirled around, kicking and scratching as multiple Guards came at him. But there were too many, he collapsed under their weight. He looked towards his father's still motionless form. Had he gotten there in time? Did he save him?

The Guards pulled him up just to face Cutler.

"And you must be the Renegade," Cutler hummed, grabbing Beck's shoulder and rearing his fist back, "I don't think we've _met_!"

"WAIT!" a low, growling baritone voice ordered, cutting through the air like a whip.

Beck's core froze as he saw the dark, blue gaze in his father's smooth face as Tron stalked forwards.

"He's _mine_ ," Tron growled, grabbing Beck by the shoulder and slamming him against the wall.

"Tron…" Beck gasped, pleading.

The Monitor's eyes sparked gently as he gave a small, roguish grin.

"It's me," he reassured Beck, "I'm ok,"

"Good to have you back," Beck whispered as he gave a matching grin, pressing a collapsed staff into his father's hand…

And Tron spun around, slamming it into the nearest Guard.

He rushed forwards, ramming the staff into a Guard and flipping him over his shoulder while cracking another Guard over the head.

"Shouldn't you be taking it _easy_?" Beck asked, smacking a Guard with the side of his Disk.

"This _is_ me taking it easy," Tron chuckled, jabbing the staff into the midsection of the last Guard.

Both father and son looked at each other and then at the exit.

"C'mon," Beck called, nodding his head at the exit, "This way,"

They charged into the hallway with more Guards on their heels. Beck paused, Disk at ready…when Tron shoved him out of the room and shut the door.

"TRON!" Beck screamed, banging on the door while the Monitor gave a very cheeky grin.

He turned around to face the Guards.

"Good news, I'm healed," Tron announced with a smirk, "Bad news…"

He settled into ready position.

"I'm _healed_ ,"

And he charged forwards with a war cry.

Beck watched in slight awe and worry as Tron seemed to whirl around the hall, the staff spinning like a chopper blade…

 _"He's just as good as Mom and Able said he was…"_ Beck thought with a smile, grimacing at how his father's movements before seemed clipped and awkward due to his wounds but now…

His father was a blur of motion…and that's when Beck saw Cutler's reflection in the window standing behind him.

"Where are _you_ going?" Cutler snarled, "We can Repurpose you too!"

 _"Not on your life_!" Beck thought angrily as he dodged the Disk that slammed into the door's window.

The two fought, Cutler driving Beck towards the turbine blades that helped bring energy to the ship. Beck slashed at the traitor…right as Cutler kicked him, knocking him to the ground next to the blades. Cutler placed his foot on Beck's chest and shoved him towards the blades, letting each one yank the Child Basic's head back, scratching his helmet with each blade.

"You're fighting on the wrong side!" Beck yelled, trying to reach out to his friend, "The Revolution needs you!"

"You're right!" Cutler sneered, "But it's _Clu's_ Revolution, not _yours_. So long, Renegade…it's been real…"

He raised his Disk and Beck derezzed his mask, exposing his face.

"CUTLER! _WAKE UP!_ " Beck shrieked.

Suddenly, Cutler's eyes widened and he staggered back, screeching in pain as he grabbed his head…

And his circuits surged white.

"Beck?" Cutler asked before groaning and holding his head as his circuits flickered back and forth between red and white, "What's _happening_ to me?"

Beck heard the door slam shut and Tron's footsteps neared right as Cutler let out and ear-piercing shriek.

" _NOOOOO!"_

"You're rejecting your Repurposing," Beck told him, "Remember who you are!"

Cutler's circuits flared red, and he shakily held up a grenade.

"Stay back, _both of you_ ," Cutler snarled.

"Beck… _don't_ …" Tron warned.

"Clu demands your deletion," Cutler stuttered, "Clu…demands…agh!"

"Fight it Cutler!" Beck ordered, reaching out to his friend once again.

"I…I _can't_ ," Cutler whimpered, eyes locking onto the father and son once more.

"Beck! We're running out of _time_!" Tron started.

"I…I'm _sorry_ …Beck…" Cutler apologized.

And he threw himself over the side of the railing.

"NO!" Beck screamed, lunging forwards and grabbing Cutler's hand.

"Beck, we need to go _now_ ," Tron said gently.

"No!" Beck snarled, "I can _save_ him!"

"Beck…" Cutler's voice begged, "Please…let go! Let me go…"

"No,"

Cutler's other red-lit hand reached up, grabbing Beck's arm, his fingernails raking down the black armor and making thin sapphire gashes. It flared back to white and Cutler's dark gaze turned pleading.

"End me," he begged, " _Please_!"

He gave a scream and his circuits flared red once more. Beck tried prying the bomb from Cutler's grip but was failing. Cutler gave a laugh that made even Tron's code recoil from the sound.

"I'm sorry," Beck breathed…and he let go.

Tron helped his son to his feet and pulled him close…right as the bomb detonated, separating the two from one another as the Recognizer crashed.

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Yori, Zed and Mara were working hard on a lightcycle…while the other Mechanics pulled a few hijinks on Pavel, accidently knocking something over and nearly crushing the coward, nearly decapitating him with a tank turret that happened to get out of control…

All of them decided that they were going to make that Program's run-time _miserable_ for what he did to Bit and to everyone in the garage.

They were so caught up in their mischief, which Yori applauded, that when the abnormally large Recognizer hit the ground outside of the garage…everyone jumped sky high.

"C'mon!" Zed yelled, getting to his feet and running towards the wreckage, taking most of the employees with him, much to Pavel's dislike.

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Tron hit the ground hard, howling in pain as metal fell on top of his legs, pinning him. Beck was buried under the metal, he managed to free his arm and cut his way through the metal entrapping him. He staggered to his feet and started looking for his father…

"Beck!"

Beck's head whipped around to see a flash of white in a sea of black and gold. He raced forwards to see Tron hacking at the large hunk of metal pinning his legs.

"Can you get free?" Beck asked, starting to shove on the metal.

"I've almost got it…" Tron growled, "I just need more _time_!"

They both froze as voices came their way.

"We don't have time," Beck stated, turning to Tron, "Give me the Disk…it's Tron they're after. I'll lead them away while you get free,"

Tron looked at his son carefully…but he pried off the white Disk half anyway and handed it to his son. Beck attached it to his Disk and replaced it on his back, armor shimmering white as he rezzed his mask and bolted. The Child Basic walked around a corner, acting like he didn't want to be seen…and a spotlight hit him.

"Hold it right there!" a sentry yelled and Beck bolted again, climbing up and down the wreckage with the Guards behind him.

 ** _"Behind you!"_**

Beck turned around just to receive a blow to the gut. He struck back, blocking another hit…but tumbled down the wreckage a ways.

"Hey everyone! Check it out!" he heard Dash call out.

The Guards came at him again, hitting him and kicking him. Beck finally had enough and shoved one away, knocking him out as he hit his head on a piece of wreckage, before kicking the other one off the wreckage down into the crowd. He stood upright, breathing hard as he looked at his friends and family and…

"Idiots!" Pavel screamed, "WHY AREN'T YOU DEREZZING HIM!"

Beck took out his Disk, ready to fight back as the sentries came at him…

And then they stopped.

For two Programs stood in their way.

"If you want _Tron_ ," Mara snarled, unsheathing her Disk.

"You'll have to go through _me_ ," Yori finished, her own Disk blazing with white hot light as she also unfurled her staff.

"Will someone just kill them already?" Pavel growled.

"And me," Zed added, coming up and adding his Disk.

"Me too," another said.

"And me," Dash and Copper growled, the twins' Disks lighting up in unison.

More and more Programs joined the band…until all of the Mechanics…even Bartik and Hopper…stood, Disks at ready, in front of Beck, defending him.

"From now on, we protect each other," Mara continued, her voice ringing clear with the authority that sounded so much like Able's, "Tell your boss…we're _done_ letting one Program fight our battles,"

"Welcome to the house of pain," Zed grinned.

Pavel stared at the Mechanics, scrambling backwards.

"YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" he screeched…and he bolted.

Beck limped back up to his father and stood by his side. Tron gave his son a proud smile before looking at the group below them.

"The Uprising has begun," Tron stated.

Suddenly, both Monitor's fell to their knees, hands on their heads from the scream given off by the Grid.

 ** _"MURDERER! TRAITOR! DEFILER! MURDERED MY CHILDREN! HURT MY CHAMPIONS! HURT THE ELDEST'S LITTLE ONE! LIAR! MURDERER! TRAITOR!"_**

Tron's eyes blazed for a few brief nanos as he turned towards the Sea.

"Clu,"

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Just outside of Argon's limits, a grand armada sailed in. At it's head, a dark ship outlined in bright gold soared towards the small city.

Dyson walked up to Clu, who stood looking at three different Programs on the HUD. A female with dark eyes and short, wavy blonde hair, an older male with reddish brown hair, steely-blue eyes and a scar that slashed up down his left cheek into his armor…and a young male that greatly resembled the older male but with some aspects of the female as well.

"We're entering Argon now, sir," Dyson started.

"Good," Clu nodded before looking back at the images.

Dyson gave a short nod before walking back towards the rear of the ship.

"So this is where you thought you could hide him from me," Clu murmured to himself, "Clever Yori, finding a small, far-off corner of the Grid thinking I'd never look here…and you would have been right…had your son not got caught and thrown into the Games. Then again…"

He pulled up the boy's image, familiarizing himself with his features.

"You _are_ your father's son…aren't you, _Beck_?"

 **And that would be it for _Uprising_. Let me know what you guys want (a two/three part series or just one book) and I'll start working on the next chapter provided I can get some studying done...also, send me ideas of what you want to see! I take you guys' opinions and wishes into account.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	26. Come Together

**So, according to what you guys have been saying in the review section, this should be just one big 'ol book. So, that's what's going to happen. I apologize for the length (which is shorter than normal) but, this is just off the top of my head and not based off the show. So most of these chapters will be relatively short compared to the ' _Uprising'_ chapters. This one is set almost immediately after ' _Terminal'_ and we have Dyson coming after Beck and Yori though the other Mechanics don't know why. There's not a lot of action in this one...soon though, we're moving Programs to a new location here though.**

Chapter 26

Come Together

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _Dad's healed, the Uprising has started, my friends are driving Clu crazy along with me and Dad…this just gets better and better! Ever since Clu arrived in Argon, Dad and I have upped everything. We switch off on who gets the Disk and who gets to wear basic black and we'll appear on different sides of the city. Clu refuses to let anyone know that Dad's alive so he just refers to us as Renegade and Accomplice. He figured there was more than one of us when I got myself backed into a corner and Dad got me out._**

 ** _The only thing that slightly worries me is that there's an increasing amount of Guards around the Garage…does Clu suspect something or is he just paranoid that the Mechanics of Argon will try something?_**

* * *

01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010

* * *

"Beck, you're going to be late for work!" Yori yelled, poking her head into her son's room right as a splash of sparks flashed up from the little workbench in the boy's room.

Beck gave a yelp and shook his hand before turning to face his mother.

"Work's just downstairs," he reminded her, "I'm in the middle of something…"

Right as that 'something' burst into flames, making Beck panic and bat at the flames before managing to put it out.

"Looks like that's working out for you," Yori deadpanned, ruffling her son's hair and making him whine before flattening it a bit…only for it to spring back up, "Forget it, Beck. Your father's was the same way…it _refused_ to lay flat and it wasn't until he was much older that he managed to tame it,"

"Great, I feel _so_ much better now," Beck grumbled.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs," Yori smiled, grabbing his arm and yanking him up, "Users, Beck…you're almost as tall as your father,"

"Still taller than you," Beck chuckled as Yori backhanded him.

The two nearly made it to the door when Mara came in and closed the door behind her.

"Mara, we were just on our way down…" Yori started.

"Take the day off," Mara ordered, holding up her hand, "Both of you. Make sure you're not seen by the Guards,"

"Wh-Why?" Beck blinked, "Mara, what's wrong?"

"There are a bunch of Guards downstairs lead by that Dyson Program…they're looking for you both. They said that you both were traitors," she explained, "They want to take you to Clu,"

Yori started shaking and Beck put a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mom…we'll be ok," he told her, "Mara, how much time do we have?"

"Not much," she said, "They're searching the first floor, I managed to slip away. Just stay out of sight for a few millicycles and then you should be able to come back,"

"Thank you, Mara," Beck told her, "We'll be back soon,"

"Be safe," Mara said, walking back out as Yori hugged her arms.

"This can't be happening," she whispered, "why now?"

"I don't know," Beck told her, "But we need to get what we need and _go_. We can't stay here, Mom,"

Yori gave a sigh and walked into her room while Beck went back to his and grabbed a few belongings.

 _"Thank the Users that Dad has the Disk,"_ Beck thought as he grabbed his father's baton as well as his own and Bodhi's recoder.

He walked back into the main room just to see his mother putting the picture of her and his father in a bag.

"You ready?" he asked.

Yori nodded and Beck quietly made his way to the fire escape, opening the window and freezing.

 _"Is it safe?"_ he mentally asked.

There was a pause and then the Grid responded.

 ** _"Safe, quickly!"_**

"C'mon," Beck urged, climbing out and helping his mother get out of the room.

Yori was nearly plastered to the wall, refusing to look down at the ground far below.

"Oh Users, oh Users…" she whispered, "This is so high up…"

"It's ok, Mom," Beck reassured her, closing the window behind them, "C'mon, follow me,"

* * *

01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010

* * *

The little family managed to get out of Argon due to Beck's quick thinking and Sensing. The two made their way into the Outlands and finally stopped in a cave out of sight.

"We'll be safe here?" Yori asked.

"Where do you think I've been hiding when curfew went up?" Beck started, "I know it's not comfortable, but it's safe here. You go to sleep, I'll keep first watch,"

Yori fell asleep and Beck walked to the front of the cave, quickly looking back and making sure she was asleep before walking into the open. He gave a smile as a faint tremor ran through his frame.

"Thought you'd be looking out for me," he said, turning around to face a figure in white.

Tron derezzed his helmet and crossed his arms.

"I found it odd that you didn't come to the mountain but went just a little ways away," the older Monitor started, "What happened?"

"Dyson came to the Garage," Beck explained, "He was hunting my mother and I…we needed to get away so we came out here,"

"You'll both freeze," Tron deadpanned, "Why don't you bring her to the mountain?"

"I will, but I was thinking about gathering my friends and bringing them as well," Beck told him, "Dyson's going to be _very_ peeved that he can't find my mother and me. He might try to kill them,"

Tron gave a sigh but nodded.

"We had to start building ranks sometime. The mountain's big enough for them all. Go get them,"

* * *

01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010

* * *

"You're sure Beck and Yori got out ok?" Zed asked as Mara sat back in Able's chair.

"I saw them heading towards the Outlands," she told him, "They're fine. Beck knows the Outlands like the back of his hand. He's too smart to get caught…"

"Which is why I somehow managed to get back here into your office without you noticing,"

Mara jumped sky high and both she and Zed unsheathed their Disks in panic before calming down as Beck seemed to melt in from the shadows.

"Beck, what are you _doing_ here?!" Mara hissed, "I thought I told you and Yori to get out of here!"

"You did, and we did," Beck shrugged, "But then I realized that Dyson might come back and derezz all of you for helping us get away,"

"Why would he be _that_ mad?" Zed frowned, "You're not _that_ much of a threat,"

"Considering who my family is…" Beck muttered softly but Mara heard him.

"What about your family?" she asked, "Beck, we know you're a Child Basic, that you and Yori came from Tron City not long after the Coup…but why is it that Dyson's hunting you? Is it because of your dad?"

Beck bowed his head sheepishly before sighing.

"You guys didn't know this but my dad wasn't a Mechanic like I always said he was," he started, "I get that part of me from my mom,"

"Then what was your dad?" Zed asked.

"My dad was a Security Program," Beck admitted, "A good one too. He was one of the Elite that took care of Tron City and pretty much the rest of the system,"

"Wait…so that means your dad worked with _Tron_!" Mara gasped, "Beck, why didn't you tell us?!"

"Would you have believed me if I did?" Beck deadpanned, "Bodhi had a hard time believing who my dad was but when he saw some of my dad's traits in me he was convinced,"

"Bodhi knew?" Zed asked, "You kept your heritage secret from _us_ but not from him?"

"We grew up together," Beck defended, "He knew more about me than you guys because of that. He found out when I was really little and couldn't hide my abilities well,"

"That's how you always found us during hide and seek," Zed grumbled.

"Yeah…I might have cheated a bit," Beck admitted, "But that's all besides the point. I _found_ someplace where we'd all be safe. And the best part? I found Tron,"

His friends just stared at him.

"You…found the Renegade?" Zed blinked.

"Yeah," Beck nodded, "You guys would not believe where he's been this whole time. I can't tell you for fear of someone hearing. But we need to get everyone here so we can go. Tell them to meet at the Lookout point past the city limits where we'd have some Disk battles every once and a while. Everyone here knows it. Once we make it there, I'll take you guys to Tron,"

"We can't just leave this place, Beck," Mara protested, "It's our home…"

"It'll be your burial ground if Dyson comes back," Beck reminded her, "Mara… _please_ , Dyson is a _bad_ Program. He'll kill all of us without thinking twice. Please…I don't want to lose you guys,"

Mara gave a sigh but finally nodded.

"Alright, we'll meet you there,"

* * *

01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck made it back to the cave just to find his mother still asleep. He walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Mom, wake up," he whispered.

"Huh?" Yori yawned, "Beck, what's going on?"

"I found a better place for us to hide," he explained, "A friend is letting us stay with him. It's not too far, we can walk if you want,"

Yori gave a nod and got up, standing next to her son.

"Who's this friend?" she asked as they walked out of the cave.

"Someone we both know," Beck told her, "And know really well. The other Mechanics are meeting us there. I was afraid that Dyson would try and kill them because he couldn't find us…So we made our way here,"

"You went back into the city?!" Yori demanded.

"No one saw me," Beck reassured her, "I promise. Everything's fine,"

Yori gave an unsure look to her son, but she let him lead her to a rock face where the Mechanics from the Garage waited patiently.

"Explain to me _why_ we're waiting out in the freezing cold?" Dash grumbled.

"Give me a few nanos and you'll see," Beck shot back, "You've got to be a bit more patient, Dash,"

"Excuse me for being a bit upset," Dash growled, "We've been chased out of our own home under threat of derezzment and now we're standing out in the middle of nowhere freezing our circuits!"

"Well, it's a good thing where we're going's warm," Beck deadpanned, reaching up for the hidden button and revealing the door to the stronghold, "Any more questions, Dash?"

Dash shot Beck a glare but was kept from answering by his twin brother.

" _Thank_ you, Beck," Copper started, "We're not going to cause trouble… _right_ Dash?"

Dash didn't say anything but stalked inside instead. Copper gave a shrug right as Mara called out.

"Maybe we should let Beck go in first," she suggested, "He seems to know his way around,"

"But…how?" Yori asked tiredly as Beck supported her weight.

"You'll see soon enough," he promised, "Right now, we need to get you some energy,"

He looked back at the whole of the group.

"Everyone, follow me," he ordered and walked inside, the rest of the Mechanics following him.

* * *

01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010

* * *

Tron watched all of the Mechanics come in, but he kept his eye on the blonde female Program that Beck led towards his room and set her down on the bed. She looked so tired and worn that Tron's core ached just by looking at her. Beck came back into the room with a vial of energy and gave it to her.

She gave a nod of thanks before downing it in one go, her circuits pulsing brightly…and revealing a hidden emblem on her chest. Tron's shock grew as the triangle at Beck's mother's throat dimmed until only a faint sliver of it remained.

Could it be?

No…no she died long, long ago…

But he _had_ to be sure…

Tron waited until Beck left before making his move.

A pair of hands reached out and grabbed Yori, violently turning her around to face a tall, slender male Program, whose mask completely covered his face.

"Rinzler!" Yori blinked, "You scared me…again,"

"Is…is it really you?" he whispered, "Y-Yori?"

"I thought we established that?" Yori asked.

"I mean…" he gave a sigh, "You aren't just Beck's Yori…are you?"

Yori frowned, opening her mouth to question…when he derezzed the mask, revealing reddish brown hair and steel blue eyes. The question died on her lips and turned into a helpless cry as she trembled terribly.

"You…" Yori breathed, touching his face, "T-Tron?"

Tron nodded giving a helpless smile as tears clouded over the Monitor's stunningly blue irises. Yori gave a broken cry and nearly threw herself into Tron's arms, clinging to his armor as she sobbed in unbridled joy.

"You're alive," she gasped, "You're _alive_ …"

"And you're alive too," Tron murmured into her blonde hair, "You cut your hair…"

"Just to keep my identity secret," she reassured him, "I'll revert it later,"

A soft, low rumble emitted from his chest and Yori relaxed as Tron held her close. The sudden opening of a door however, caught their attention.

"Mom, I just wanted…" Beck started, only to freeze as he saw his parents embracing each other, "Oh…"

"Beck," Yori smiled, turning to face her son, "Your father…he's _alive_!"

Tron…on the other hand, just stared at him as Beck rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He had been caught. And caught in a particularly bad lie.

"Y-Yeah, Mom…I know," he mumbled.

Yori frowned as Beck put in the mental command to have his eye color revert to its natural state.

"You…" she started as Tron cut her off.

"You lied to me," the Monitor growled.

"I didn't lie to you, I just withheld information," Beck protested, "Protecting you _and_ her! Able did the same!"

Tron's eyes narrowed while Yori looked back and forth between her husband and son.

"I'm confused," she admitted, "Beck…you _knew_ your father was alive? _How_? And _why_ didn't you tell me!"

"Yori," Tron started, looking back towards his son, "Meet Argon's Renegade,"

Yori's jaw dropped and she slowly turned towards her son.

"You… _WHAT!?"_ she nearly shrieked, "BECK!"

Her eyes flashed angrily and Beck winced, ducking down and mentally preparing himself for the tongue-lashing he was going to be getting from his mother.

"I _knew_ you had something to do with Clu's statue blowing up!" she ranted, "I should have listened to myself!"

Tron had to admit, he found it a little amusing that Beck instantly cowered when Yori tore into him…he watched as the much shorter female Program marched up to her son and grabbed his ear, yanking him towards his father with a series of soft 'ow's coming from the boy.

"Apologize to your father, _now_ ," Yori ordered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I existed," Beck growled, "But to be fair, _you_ didn't exactly let us know you were alive either,"

"I thought you were dead," Tron said, "Both of you,"

"So did we," Beck returned, "And like you said, all telling others would do was put them in the crossfire,"

"Turning my own words against me," Tron hummed before chuckling, "I should have put this together much sooner…I'm getting old…"

"…Dad?" Beck started, making Tron look up, "Is it ok if I…well…you know…"

Tron gave a laugh and held out his arms.

"Come here," he smiled, holding his son, who he thought was just an apprentice and his wife, who he thought was just his apprentice's mother, close, "Users…I thought I lost you both forever…"

And that's when Beck saw something that very few Programs, if any, had seen.

He saw his father cry.

 **Beck does get punished for keeping the secret from his parents...they're none-too-happy with him at the moment, but, they're also just happy that they're here and alive. I would _love_ to get some ideas for some things the Uprising can do to annoy Clu and Dyson and all of them before we 'kill' off Tron and go into _'Legacy'_. Just to let you know, Paige _will_ be joining the Uprising...I just need to figure out how I'm going to do that. If you guys have any ideas, they'd be very much appreciated!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	27. His Father's Son

**Sorry this took so long, everyone. I've been a bit busy and had some writers block. I'm currently working on my Halloween Project for 2015. I'm writing 13 stories from all the fandoms I've done...plus a mystery multi-chapter fic that's getting released on Halloween. I'm going to be putting a Tron one up tomorrow, seeing as I've already done a FNAF and a Transformers one. So if you're interested, keep your eyes peeled! I think there's going to be three Tron stories out of it.**

 **Anyway, here's the aftermath of the reunion...but this chapter's not as happy as you'd think...**

Chapter 27

His Father's Son

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _Looking back on what I've done in my runtime, I only have one regret._**

 ** _I regret_** **ever _keeping mine and my parents' existence from them both._**

 ** _Mom thoroughly chewed me out after Dad finally let us go. And then Dad had his turn…_**

 ** _Let's just say, I_** **never _want to get on his bad side again._ Ever _._**

* * *

01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101110

* * *

Beck gave a yelp as he hit the ground hard. He gave a steely blue glare at the figure in white that stood in front of him.

"Come on now, Beck, up," Tron ordered.

"Dad, can we just…can we just rest for a nano?" Beck asked as he painfully got to his feet, "We've been at this for half a millicycle,"

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Beck gave a sigh.

"Not going to keep anything from you and Mom again?" he asked.

"Exactly," Tron deadpanned, "And are we going to pull a stunt like that again?"

"… _No_ ," Beck mumbled.

Tron gave a smile and ruffled his son's hair.

"Good boy," he chuckled, "Now, let's go see what your mother and your friends are up to,"

"Right," Beck nodded, taking off his Disk and pulling up his portrait, "just give me a moment…there!"

He reconnected his Disk and his blue eyes flickered to brown. Tron looked at him sadly.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked.

"I don't have a choice," Beck shrugged, "You're the only one with those color eyes. It's for our protection,"

"Unless you tell your friends," Tron said, "But then again, you'd have to run that past your mother,"

" _And_ there's always the chance that they could get caught," Beck reasoned, making his father give a soft laugh.

"You're starting to think like me," he started, "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet…hopefully good,"

"Guess we'll see," Beck shrugged as Tron laughed and patted his son's shoulders…then drew him into an embrace.

"I don't care if you get tired of it," the older Monitor murmured, "You have no _idea_ what it's like to be kept from those you love for that long of a time. I thought you were dead…both you and your mother,"

"We thought you were dead too," Beck told him, letting himself be held, "But, none of us are. Clu's not going to be happy about that,"

He backed out of his father's embrace and smiled.

"And besides, with you back in action…Clu's going to have a hard time catching us," he finished.

Tron gave a soft laugh and ruffled his son's hair.

"I don't know whether to be worried that you're going out there or be proud,"

"You trained me," Beck reminded him, "You had no problem sending me out before,"

"I didn't know you were my son back then,"

"There were a few times I let it slip," Beck admitted, "Like when you were dying and in the healing chamber…I didn't know if you could hear me or not…but I wanted you to hear me call you that at least once,"

"I could hear you," Tron told him, "But I figured it was because you saw me as your father figure instead of just mentor just like I saw you as my son,"

"Funny how right you were," Beck grinned.

"Hmmm…you're still in trouble," Tron chuckled, "And if Able were here, he'd be getting a chewing out too. I know you feel bad about it, Beck, but Able's death was not your fault. Cyrus rigged it so that key card would only work for you. But mark my words…"

He gave a dark sounding growl that chilled Beck's circuits.

"If he so much as _looks_ at you or your mother again, I'll derezz him with my bare hands,"

"He's mine first," Beck growled back, "He nearly killed you and Mom _and_ my friends and he killed Able. He's mine,"

Tron shook his head as the two walked out of the training room.

"We'll talk about that when that bridge comes our way,"

"Are you two done beating each other up?" Yori asked, walking in and making Tron immediately straighten up and smile.

"You changed your hair," he noted.

And indeed she did. Yori's short, curly hair had been reverted back to its slightly-longer than shoulder length style, straightening out the golden curls and turning them into waves. Yori'd gone ahead and reverted her armor as well, turning it white while her own call sign, the triangle Tron had identified her with earlier, burned brightly in the hollow of her throat. Her eyes had gone back to being dark blue, no longer hiding behind brown irises.

"So that's what you used to look like before I was born," Beck blinked, "Sorry, Mom, I'm getting used to seeing you with longer hair…"

Yori laughed and drew her son into an embrace.

"I guess that since I changed my look back to what it was originally, you should be able to as well," she sighed, "The only time you'd have to keep it brown would be if you go back into Argon,"

"Really?" Beck asked, smiling as he broke out of his mother's embrace and yanking off his Disk, "Finally!"

He pulled up his portrait and fiddled around with the camouflage feature before replacing the ring upon his back and his eyes flashed back to steely-blue.

" _That_ is how this is supposed to be," Tron rumbled, pulling his wife and son into an embrace, his purr rumbling through his chest while Beck's fluttered up from his chest as well.

"I have two cats now," Yori groaned, leaning her head against Tron's chest.

"That's not funny," Tron growled, "Yori, you know we can't help it,"

"Doesn't mean I can't tease you about it!" Yori shot back, gently smacking his chest.

Beck just looked up at his parents.

"…What's a cat?"

* * *

01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101110

* * *

The two Old System Programs had quite a time trying to explain to their son what a 'cat' was and why Yori called the two Monitors that. And Beck came up with one conclusion…

Users were strange.

After the explanation session, the little family walked out of the simulations room and started towards the main hall.

"BECK!" came Mara's voice as he nearly got tackled from behind, "There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Just getting my butt kicked," Beck grunted as Mara finally let him up and Zed helped him to his feet, "Seeing how much of my dad translated into me,"

"He fights like his father," Tron chuckled, making the other two Basics stare at him, "There's talent. Give it a while and he could be just as great as him,"

Beck bowed his head, hiding his blushing. Maybe someday he could be as good as his father, but not for a long, long time.

"How long did you last?" Zed asked, turning towards his friend.

"About ten nanos," Beck muttered.

 _Then_ he got smacked to the floor.

"You lasted _ten_ nanos against _Tron_?" Mara blinked, "Users, Beck, I knew you were good…but not _that_ good!"

"He was toying with me the whole time though," Beck pointed out, making Tron give a roguish smirk behind Zed and Mara's backs.

"But _still_!" Mara pointed out, "That's it, you're coming with us,"

"Coming with you on _what_ …"

"Mara's got it in her head to go and paint 'Tron Lives' on some buildings in Argon," Zed sighed.

Beck shot a look at his father, who nodded.

"I think that sounds like fun," Beck grinned, "When do we start?"

Mara squealed and hugged Beck while Zed groaned.

"Beck, you were supposed to be the voice of reason!" he whined, "You're egging her on!"

"Blame it on my sense for justice," Beck replied dryly.

* * *

01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101110

* * *

"Biggest canvas in Argon other than Tesler's ship," Mara grinned as they looked over Argon Square, "This is going to be _fun_!"

She nearly dropped down from the ledge she, Beck and Zed were hiding on when Beck grabbed her, holding her back.

"Wha…" she started…right as a squad of Sentries marched by, "Wow…thanks Beck…how'd you…"

"Security Program, remember?" Beck deadpanned, tapping his helmet.

Zed frowned. He knew that Security Programs could see footprints, but he didn't see Beck touch the ground. He saw the young Monitor cock his head to the side and freeze…just like he was doing know.

"It's safe now," Beck announced, dropping down to the street, "C'mon!"

Zed and Mara followed him, but they stayed behind the young Monitor, letting him take point. Zed leaned towards Mara.

"Don't you find it odd how he knew that the Sentries were there but he didn't touch the ground or anything?" he whispered softly, making sure Beck couldn't hear him.

Mara shrugged.

"He's a Security Program, or at least part of one," Mara replied, "It's part of his programming,"

Zed shook his head.

"Mara, don't you remember what Able told us about them?" he asked, "Security Programs can only look at footprints. Beck didn't do that…Mara…I don't think he's being completely honest with us. I think…I think Beck might actually be a System Monitor,"

"That's impossible," Mara hissed, "He can't be. There were only two rezzed in and Tron's the only one still alive. His wife and child died not long after the Coup. Clu killed them, remember what Yori told us?"

"I still think he's lying to us," Zed muttered.

"Are you two done whispering things to each other?" Beck asked, pulling out Bodhi's recoder and plugging it into the screen, "Because I could use some help,"

"Sure thing," Mara nodded, putting on gloves and taking out a free-code baton.

She stuck it to the screen, making it dim and flicker off before a thin beam of light shot from the end. Mara started tracing the initial letters before the free code started to spread. Zed took his baton and started to do the same while Beck hacked into the controls for the other screens. Soon, all the screens in Argon square turned into billboards proclaiming 'Tron Lives'.

"Well, I say our job here is done," Beck nodded, "let's…"

He suddenly froze, shaking before going down on a knee, groaning slightly.

"Beck!" Zed and Mara cried, putting their hands on their friend and helping him to his feet.

"We need to get out of here," Beck grunted as he tried to tone down the shrieking warnings he was receiving, "It's not safe…"

"Oh, don't leave on the account of me," a familiar voice purred, making Beck whirl around.

"Dyson…" he whispered, backing up, shielding his friends.

"So you know my name," Dyson hummed, "But I don't know yours. Such creative Programs…I'd like to know who to give the complements to…"

"There's three of us and one of him," Zed hissed, "Can we take him?"

"Judging on how scared Beck looks…I'd say no," Mara whispered back.

"Thanks but no thanks," Beck growled, a low rumbling growl thrumming in his chest, "We like to remain anonymous,"

Dyson's dark eyes narrowed and he tensed, his body leaning towards the trio.

 _[Run]_ Beck pinged _[Don't look back. Just_ go _]_

"But…" Mara started.

"Do it," Beck rumbled, his growl growing in timbre and severity.

"Oh, don't leave!" Dyson purred, snapping his fingers and having a group of Black Guards come in from the shadows.

Beck swiftly looked at all the Guards before shooting a look back behind him.

 _"Go_ ," he ordered, _"NOW!_ "

Zed grabbed Mara's hand and yanked her back while Beck took out his Disk, settling into a ready position while a bunch of guards surrounded him. Suddenly, the scene shifted, Beck wasn't standing in Argon Square anymore…he was in Tron City, someplace he barely remembered…and facing off against four Black Guards while Clu watched.

He flashed back to the present, watching as the Guards stalked closer and closer. Suddenly, he dashed forwards, Disk blazing as every sense kicked into overdrive while morality shut down temporarily, it was fight or die.

The first one came at him, and Beck smacked his Disk away before ramming his own under the Black Guard's chin, derezzing him. The second came at the young Monitor, who grabbed his Disk, elbowing the Guard in the face before slashing at him, derezzing him with his own Disk as it still hummed in Beck's hand. The young Monitor snapped out of his blood-rage just for a few moments to stare down at his hands.

That shouldn't have been possible…but as the landscape waved back to the square in Tron City and he saw two gloved hands holding twin Disks just as he was…he realized that it absolutely _was_ possible.

Beck looked up, seeing still more Guards coming towards him and he settled into a fighting stance, daring the others to come at him.

"Hold!" Dyson snapped, staring in slight awe at the twin-Disked Program.

He'd seen that position only once before…but this Program _obviously_ wasn't Tron…

That could only mean one thing. The Program before him, was Beck…Tron's son.

"Well, well, well," Dyson chuckled, "It was only a matter of time until I ran into you, Beck,"

Beck froze while Zed and Mara stared at him.

"How does he…" Mara whispered, only to get cut off by Dyson's laugh.

"Like father like son, eh boy?" Dyson sneered, "Your father was in the _same_ hopeless predicament that you're in now, little Monitor,"

Beck growled, staying between Zed, Mara and Dyson as much as he could.

"And just like your father, you're going to die," Dyson added.

"My father isn't dead," Beck snarled, "You know that and I know that…I bet Clu knows that too. Why _else_ would that Mobile Repurposing Unit have come here? Or _you_ for that matter? _Surely_ you'd have another reason than to catch a half-breed Monitor,"

"Your Dad's alive?" Zed asked, "Why…"

"To keep you safe from Programs like _him_ ," Beck replied, jerking his head at Dyson before addressing him, "Let my friends go. It's me you want, not them,"

"Oh, I don't think so, Monitor," Dyson hummed, his own Disk igniting, "I think it's time you learn what it's like…to lose _everything_ …"

He came at Beck, slashing, and Beck blocked him with both Disks, his expression turning from confidence to panic as Dyson kept pushing him back.

 _"This isn't good…this isn't good at all!"_ Beck through as he awkwardly raised the two Disks to block once again.

Dyson smirked, kicking Beck down as the boy tried to block Dyson's Disk. The boy tried to get up only for Dyson to drive his Disk down onto Beck's helmet, shattering the black glass and making him yell as the hot edge grazed his eye. The force of the impact triggered the failsafe and retracted the boy's mask.

"I _thought_ I recognized you," Dyson purred, "Users, you look almost _exactly_ like your father… _especially_ your eyes. But…there's one difference. What could that be…oh, _yes_ ,"

He pushed his Disk's blade into Beck's face, making the young Monitor shriek in pain as Dyson dragged it through Beck's left eye. Dyson lifted the Disk blade and was going to go down again, but something smacked into the side of his head.

"Hey!" Mara snapped as Zed straightened up from hurling his code baton, "Leave our friend alone!"

"And who do _you_ think you are to stop me?" Dyson sneered, "I've beaten Tron, now I've beaten his little protégé…what makes you think you can…"

He didn't get to finish as two white blurs shot onto the scene. One smashing a staff into Dyson's face while the other knocked him off his feet.

"Stay away from him," Yori growled.

Dyson gave a harsh, derisive laugh as Tron and Yori both stood by their son, Tron's Disks blazing as a single unit while Yori's staff crackled with electricity.

"Figures, having Mommy and Daddy come to your rescue while you cower behind them,"

Mara and Zed looked between the two Old System Programs and the Child Basic struggling to get up. Their Beck…was _that_ Beck? Tron's missing son that was thought dead over twenty cycles ago?

The two Mechanics shook it off and dashed towards their friend, carefully pulling him out away from the three rivals.

"Take him to get some help," Tron ordered sternly, "We'll cover you,"

"Mom…Dad… _don't_!" Beck stammered, looking up as his parents charged in and fought against Dyson.

"C'mon, buddy, let's get you outta here," Zed started, "Mara…where's the closest medic? He won't last if we try to get him to the hideout,"

"Paige," Beck murmured, "Her…apartment isn't…too far from here. She…she used to be a medic,"

"That Occupation soldier that you have a crush on?" Mara asked, making Beck throw her a steely blue glare, "Oh c'mon, Beck, it was _obvious_!"

"Where's she live, Beck?" Zed asked as the trio limped away, "C'mon, Beck, I need you to stay conscious until we get there…"

 _"I just hope that by the time we get there…we won't be too late_ ," he thought as Beck pointed down the alley.

 **Beck has two Disks now...doesn't mean he's going to be using them a lot, but he's his father's son...it was to be expected. Next we meet up with Paige and see if she's going to help our trio while Tron and Yori deal with Dyson and it's going to hit Beck that he just derezzed his first Programs while protecting his friends. He didn't even know he did it...his mind and morality shut down as he was surrounded, kicking the whole 'fight or flight' sense into high-gear.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	28. Call For Aid

**And now for Beck to get reunited with Paige! Just to let you guys know, I put the Halloween story in already. It's...somewhere in the profile page...but on another plus note...I've reached a personal milestone with 50 stories on this site! So, here's to many more! Thank you all for your support, you all are wonderful.**

Chapter 28

Call for Aid

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _I don't know what is going on with me…_** **two _Disks? That shouldn't be possible! But it_ is _for some unknown reason. What is going on? Is something wrong with me? Am…am I a glitch myself? Are all Child Basics able to do this or is it just me?_ Why _am I able to do this?_**

 ** _It's hard to concentrate…everything hurts so badly…_**

 ** _Paige might be able to help, but in order to help, she'll have to see the true source code so I'll be able to see out of that eye again…she'll know who I am,_** **what _I am…the Paige I know, the medic part, wouldn't turn me in, but I'm not so sure about the soldier that fights for Clu. I trust medic that wanted to be a musician…but I don't trust the soldier. I hope that Paige doesn't see me as a Monitor…but as the Mechanic that she dated for a while…maybe even loved._**

 ** _If she doesn't…I'm done for._**

* * *

01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101001 01100100

* * *

Paige had just sat down in her living room when a frantic knock pounded on the door. The young soldier sighed and got up as the pounding resounded.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Paige growled, "Calm down!"

She opened the door just to see Mara on the doorstep.

"You again?" she asked, "What do you want?"

"Look, I'm not here to bother you or for me," Mara started, "But…"

She stepped aside to reveal Zed holding a barely conscious Beck, who was bleeding badly. Paige's golden eyes flashed and her core sank.

"Get in, _quickly_ ," she ordered as Zed carefully led the wounded Monitor into the apartment.

Zed and Mara gently lay Beck on the table as per Paige's instructions, only to discover that Beck had crashed, his circuits dimly flickering a pale blue color.

"What happened?" Paige asked as she gingerly removed Beck's Disks, recoiling in shock as the second Disk clattered to the table, "Two…explain. _Now_ ,"

"We were at Argon Square," Mara started, "We didn't see Dyson behind us. He attacked us and Beck got hurt. There were so many Guards…he…he fought them off and Dyson did _that_ to him when Beck tried to defend us,"

"Dyson wouldn't have attacked without good reason," Paige murmured as she pulled up the rapidly fading portrait, "He's too damaged…why didn't you take him to a hospital?"

"He said you'd be able to fix him," Zed explained, "The hospital was too far away…and we didn't know what they would do to him,"

"They'd help him," Paige deadpanned, picking up the second Disk, eyes narrowed in thought.

"After they fixed him," Mara corrected, "He's…different. He's not like us,"

"He's not an ISO," Paige started, pulling up the Black Guard portrait on the second Disk and sighing as she watched it crumble, flickering from orange and turning dark, "I'm going to try something…I'm going to spread his code through both Disks and _hopefully_ that'll work. He'll have two synced to him from now on and he'll have to keep track of them…but he'll be alive,"

"Do it," Zed told her, "Beck'll understand,"

Mara gave a nod as Paige took the two Disks and twisted them together until there was a soft click and Beck's portrait flashed above it, steadily growing in brightness.

"It's working!" Zed smiled as the glowing scar started to fade…

Only for the image to give a shrieking alarm and most of Beck's portrait start to turn a sickening shade of red.

* * *

01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101001 01100100

* * *

Dyson skidded across the Grid floor as Yori gracefully danced away. He'd forgotten how good she really was. It had been _that_ long since she'd sparred against him. He'd barely managed to roll out of the way as Tron's Disks slammed down into the ground where he'd _just_ been.

Perhaps messing with the son of two of the Grid's most powerful Programs was _not_ a good idea…

Dyson quickly whipped out his Disk and attached its chord, whirling it around in a quick arc before slashing at Yori.

"Yori! Duck!" Tron ordered.

The Simulations Program did as she was told and Dyson's Disk sailed harmlessly over her head. Yori, however, thought she was safe and stood up once more. Tron then proceeded to ram into her and knock her to the ground as Dyson's Disk came back.

"Watch for the backstroke," he instructed.

"Speaking from experience?" Yori asked.

Tron shot her an unamused look before getting to his feet and charging at Dyson, Disks blazing though in just one unit.

"You know how I figured out it was your son?" Dyson sneered as Tron slashed at him, "He was in the _same_ predicament as you twenty cycles ago!"

"You won't touch him," Tron growled as Dyson's helmet shattered under a well-aimed kick, "You will _never_ hurt my family again,"

Dyson managed to land a lucky kick, sending Tron staggering a few feet back. The Monitor let out a low, feral growl and started forwards…only to freeze, tremors racing up and down his body.

"You feel it, don't you?" Dyson grinned, "You feel him dying. Both of you!"

Tron shot a look at Yori, who gave him a panicked one back as her circuits surged a faint red color. Tron's eyes flashed and he held out his hand.

"Give me your staff," he ordered.

"Tron, we have to get to Beck!" Yori protested.

"Give me the staff, Yori," he growled, eyes flashing.

Yori hesitantly handed her staff to her husband, who proceeded to slam the butt into the ground. Octagonal and square patterns started to form over the ground as holy blue light shone from the cracks. Dyson's eyes widened and he started to retreat…only to fall into the abyss created by the Monitor. Tron tossed the staff back to his wife.

"Let's go find our son," he suggested, handing a baton to her.

Yori nodded and the two started off, rezzing their bikes and racing into the dim gloom.

"How are we going to find him?" Yori demanded, looking at her husband.

"Just a moment," Tron replied, leaning down with great skill as he brushed his fingertips against the Grid floor that was rushing by.

 _"Where is my son?"_ he thought calmly.

A familiar and warm rush ran through him as white light formed a path that only he could see.

"Follow me!" he called over the rush of wind.

* * *

01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101001 01100100

* * *

"Why isn't it working!?" Mara demanded, "Paige, he's still dying!"

"I know, I know!" Paige snapped, checking over the two Disks and frowning, "his energy's been depleted…badly. When was the last time he had some?"

"Long time I think," Zed shrugged, "To be honest we haven't seen much of him lately,"

"I don't have enough to revive him," Paige sighed, "What energy type is he?"

"I think Yori said something about him being an Alpha-1," Mara started, "But if you're thinking about doing a transfusion, Paige…he's as good as gone! There's _no one_ with that energy type in Argon! Yori's not even that type!"

"Guess who also is an Alpha-1," Paige muttered, rummaging through some old medical supplies until she got a syringe and some tubing before prepping herself, "Connect my Disk with his, I need to be there to override his firewalls when this starts,"

She cast a look at the injured Program's pale face while Zed and Mara did as they were told.

"Well, Beck…guess I get to see what's going on in that head after all," she muttered before looking at the other two Programs, "Reattach his Disks. Once they sync, you _have_ to make sure nothing disturbs us. I won't be able to do much here because I'll be trying to help him out in _there_. Got it?"

"Got it," the two Mechanics nodded.

Paige gave a steadying breath and pushed the plunger on the syringe down, starting the transfusion…

And everything went dark.

* * *

01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101001 01100100

* * *

When Paige woke up…she was _not_ in her apartment anymore. Instead, she was _very_ high up and looking over at Argon's skyline…from _her_ bridge.

"Paige?" a soft voice asked and Paige turned around.

"Beck!" she started…only to freeze as she saw him.

He looked a little different…mainly because he was completely dressed in white. The young Monitor's steel blue gaze scanned over her and Paige shuddered. He was doing it again, analyzing every aspect of her being. It was unnerving how those calm, gentle eyes would watch your every move, analyzing to see if you were going to do something harmful. It was how she always imagined a System Monitor's eyes to be like.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "I mean, I _know_ it's 'your' bridge…but it's my head…"

"Energy transfusion," Paige explained, "You were going to derezz if I didn't. I'm just here to make sure you don't reject what I'm giving you,"

"Hmm, makes sense," Beck nodded, coming closer and sitting down on the edge of the bridge, "Guess we're going to be here for a while, might as well enjoy the view,"

Paige looked at the shining city for a few moments before frowning.

"Where's Clu's statue? And Tesler's Base?" she asked.

"Don't exist here," Beck shrugged, "this is Argon how I remember it…before the Occupation,"

"It's…it's beautiful," Paige murmured, "I didn't realize it was this bright before,"

'This is what it looked like when Flynn was still in charge," Beck continued, "When Tron kept it safe,"

"When it was corrupted, you mean," Paige countered.

Beck looked at her.

"No," he shook his head, "Paige…this is when we were _free_. No curfews, the games were harmless, no one got derezzed just because they badmouthed Clu…This was when everything was perfect. Now…"

He shook his head and the landscape shimmered, dimming and turning desolate as red washed over everything.

"Now this is all that's left,"

The landscape changed back to the first image and Paige looked at Beck.

"You're wrong," she said, "Clu is _saving_ the Grid. The ISOs and Flynn were destroying it. And your _Tron_ was helping them!"

Beck's eyes flashed dangerously as the city flickered again.

"You want to see what Clu's hiding from you?" he demanded, "What he's done to all of us but you're too blind to see it? Watch!"

The world shimmered and Paige found herself standing in a square right outside of an apartment.

"This is…this is Tron City," she whispered, looking up just to see the Security Tower blazing like a bright beacon of hope, "But the tower is lit…"

"Twenty some cycles ago it was," Beck nodded, "It's…it's where my dad worked,"

Paige turned to face him, "So…you really are a Child Basic,"

"One of a few," Beck shrugged, "Believe me when I tell you there aren't many of us left. Clu's been hunting us down and killing us because he's been looking for me,"

"Looking for you…why?" Paige asked.

"Because of my parents," Beck replied, "Dad worked in Security…he was one of the Elites, so he's pretty powerful in his own right. You've met my mom…she's in Simulations and still pretty strong. I'm a mixture of both so I'm a bit of a threat to Clu myself,"

He gave a smug smirk.

"I kinda proved that too," he chuckled, "Clu's pretty sure it's me anyway,"

"What?" Paige blinked, "Why would…"

She stopped, not wanting to accept what she was putting together. Sure Beck was a radical in his thoughts…but to go full Renegade? That…no. There was _no_ way…

"C'mon," Beck started, "You've figured it out. Go on, tell me what you're thinking,"

"It's not possible," Paige replied stubbornly, "there is _no_ way that you're…"

"The Renegade?" Beck asked with a small smile, "Paige…just…look at me. Hint one: I'm dressed in white, hint two: I have _some_ security background so that explains how I'm able to do what I do, hint three: well, you've seen my views on Clu and his regime,"

" _No_ ," Paige growled, "You are _not_ the Renegade! You're…"

"First time we met you said you'd thought I'd be taller," Beck cut her off, as he opened the door and revealed the home he had lived in for the time before he and his mother had to flee the city.

Paige followed him, stunned as he picked up a photo and held it to his chest slightly before looking at her.

"And you were right…I'm not Tron," he said, "My full designation is BECK-LA-307021. My mother is YORI-LB-296929 and my father…"

He handed her the picture. Paige took it just to see a male Program who looked like an older version of Beck holding a little baby while a female Program sat next to him. But what got Paige…was the bright blue-white tetramino design on the male Program's chest. She looked up in shock at the young Program in front of her, who looked at her almost apologetically.

"My father is TRON-JA-307020," he told her, "Paige…I'm Tron's son,"

 **And now Paige knows! But, how well will she take it is the new question? Zed and Mara know about Beck's parentage...they're going to put it together that he's the Renegade on top of that. I'd really like to see how you guys think Paige's going to take Beck being the Renegade. So let me know in the reviews!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	29. Healing Hands

**Um, hi guys...long time no see? *dodges thrown tomatoes* Ok, ok, I'm sorry this took so long. I get easily distracted...oh look! Something shiny! *cough* ahem...sorry. Anyway, this chapter did _not_ want to be written and I got busy. Currently with the League of Legends series I'm doing. I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently for this to get updated and I'm sorry I made you wait. Believe me, the next things I have planned for this will be worth it. Mainly...someone enters the picture...someone whose name starts with 'R'...BUT that's not for a bit later.**

Chapter 29

Healing Hands

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _Nothing has scared me more than the concept of losing my son. I just got him back…why?_ Why _does fate like to do this to me? What did I ever do to deserve_ this _? Every parent has that innate fear that something will happen to their child. I've been cursed with feeling this multiple times. Alan-One…I just got my son back, please don't let that monster take him from me!_

* * *

01001000 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _No, no, no, no,_ no _! Not my baby! I've spent too long trying to keep him_ safe _and now he's_ dying _! Is this what Beck felt when the ISOs were destroyed? When Anon died? When Tron was tortured? I can feel him slipping away…oh dear Users…_

 _Lora-Prime…I'm begging, please, let my son live…I won't be able to bear it if he dies!_

* * *

01001000 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"No, no, no, no, _no_ ," Paige shook her head, jabbing a finger at Beck, _"NO!_ That's not possible!"

"Paige, would I lie to you?" Beck asked.

"Yes!" she growled, making Beck pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I _mean_ if it was important!" he sighed, "Besides, you never _asked_ if I was the Renegade or Tron's son. So technically I never lied to you,"

"You say that as if that justifies what you did," Paige snapped, crossing her arms as Beck rubbed the back of his neck.

"If I would have told you, you would have turned me in," he replied, "Try seeing it from my point of view, Paige"

"Last time I tried _that_ , I got arrested and thrown into the Coliseum," Paige snarled.

Beck's steely eyes narrowed and Paige shuddered internally at how much older he looked with those steely-blue eyes instead of brown.

"Paige, when I gave you that advice, I never meant for you to use it on Pavel," he explained, "He's always been after your position and he'd do anything to get it,"

"Pavel didn't frame me, _Renegade,"_ Paige spat, " _You_ did,"

"Paige, would I _ever_ do that to you?" Beck asked, "Me. The Mechanic you asked on a date? The one who helped you escape from the jail? The one who stood up to Pavel to get him to take me instead?"

He held out his hands.

"The Monitor who tried to save your life on the island? Who rescued you from falling when Pavel broke the Coliseum floor?"

"Who _stole_ that fragging Disk and nearly got me killed," Paige snarled.

Beck flinched, his silver-blue circuits dimming until they were barely lit.

"That was a mistake. I hurt three Programs I care about that cycle…I should never have put it on," he sighed, "I hurt you, I hurt my mother and I hurt my father…Paige…I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please…"

Paige's honey colored eyes narrowed as she turned away.

"As soon as the transfusion's done and I can leave…we're _through_ , Beck," she growled, shaking, "I don't want to see you again,"

Beck reached out to her.

"Paige…" he started, touching her shoulder and making her scarlet circuits flash a cool, mint green before flaring back to scarlet.

"Let _go_ of me," she snarled, throwing off his hand and storming out of the building into the City.

Beck stood still in the living room of his birth home, just as crushed as he had been when she broke off their relationship nearly a cycle ago.

* * *

01001000 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Paige kept walking through the crystalline city, her thoughts racing through her processor faster than Bits hopped up on energy. Beck, _her_ Beck…the awkward, funny, sweet Mechanic was the Renegade. And not only that, but he wasn't even a Mechanic, he was a _System Monitor_ and a Child Basic…the son of the two most powerful and old Programs to walk the Grid.

"Why would you hide that from me?" she whispered, "I thought you trusted me…"

The sound of footsteps came from a nearby alleyway and Paige stopped, turning around on her heel and glaring at the darkened passageway.

"Go away, Beck," she growled, "I don't want to talk…"

But the figure that came out of the alley wasn't Beck. It was a male Program, yes, but his circuit design was different. His circuits blazed a deep cobalt blue, the helmet looked eerily similar to Clu's, but the body circuits were different.

The male Program cast his head around in both directions before silently motioning behind him as he moved forwards cautiously.

Next was a face Paige _knew_. A slim, dark-haired female Program with icy-blue eyes and irregular circuit patterns. Quorra…the ISO that had 'killed' her friends all those cycles ago.

Finally, a female Program dressed in white holding a small bundle came out of the alley almost immediately after Quorra. Her long, wavy blonde hair rippled down her back, but it was the triangle marking at her throat that made Paige recognize her. This was Yori, Tron's counterpart.

"How much farther, Anon?" Quorra asked, standing on her tip toes to look over the male Program's shoulder.

Paige's golden eyes blinked a few times. _That_ was Anon? Tron's apprentice and Clu's younger brother? Flynn and Jordan's Program?

Anon gave a signal that Paige knew due to her military training. 'Not far'.

"The sooner we get to the Sailer, the better," came Yori's tired reply, "I don't know how much longer I can hold on,"

Quorra came back and put a hand on Yori's shoulder.

"I can take him if you'd like?" she offered, nodding at the bundle.

Yori shook her head.

"I can take him," she told the ISO, "He's not heavy…it's other things that are doing it,"

Paige wandered closer, but none of the three data ghosts saw her. She looked over Yori's shoulder just to see a sleeping little baby with downy, curly reddish-brown hair.

Beck.

"Clu will stop at nothing to kill him," Yori murmured, holding Beck close to her chest as tears streamed, "I can't let him die…he's all I have left. Beck's all I have left of his father…"

The scene shifted and blurred and Paige found herself in Argon, watching a now older Beck playing with some toys while his mother worked with his Disk.

"Mama," Beck asked, turning around to face her, "Why do we have to change my eye color?"

"You remember what I told you about Clu?" Yori asked, looking up from her work.

Beck nodded.

"That he's the one that took Daddy away from us…and chased us here," Beck started.

"Beck, I've told you _so_ many times that you look _just_ like your Daddy," Yori told her son, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You've even got his pretty blue eyes. But, that's also going to get you in trouble. No one but you and your Daddy have that color of eyes…I'm making them different just to keep you safe, sweetheart,"

"But Bodhi and Able know," Beck protested.

"Bodhi was an accident. We didn't want anyone but Able to know you and I are who we are," Yori reminded him, "Beck, _no one_ can know that your Daddy was Tron,"

"'Cause they'll derezz me," Beck mumbled, shuddering lightly as Yori pulled him into a hug.

"I lost your Daddy," Yori whispered, "I don't want to lose you too, my beautiful baby boy,"

Paige just stared at the mother and son. She didn't know what to say or think at the moment. Beck didn't hide just for selfish reasons, he hid because he didn't want the ones he loved to suffer.

But to keep it from her? Beck should have known better than to assume she'd turn him in. If anything, she was more hurt that he thought she'd do _that_ than the fact he didn't tell her at all.

The landscape started to shine brilliantly and Paige looked around hurriedly as the buildings around her started to shatter into myriad pieces. She put her hands over her head to protect herself from the falling shards…

* * *

01001000 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"Paige!"

Paige opened her eyes to see Zed and Mara standing worriedly over her. She blinked once, twice, three times before opening her mouth to speak.

"Did it…"

"It worked," a low, baritone voice started from behind the two Mechanics.

Paige slowly sat up just to see two figures dressed in white hovering over Beck's lightly stirring form. Yori turned towards Paige, smiling thankfully as she put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Thank you, Paige," Yori told her, "You saved our son…Beck was right about you,"

"…What?" Paige whispered as Beck's eyes fluttered open and he sat up with a groan.

"My aching _head_ ," he moaned, holding it, "Dad…I'm not tangling with Dyson again, I swear. I'm going to let you handle him,"

"You'd better," Tron growled, "No more taking on more than you can handle, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear…" Beck mumbled, looking up and revealing the grey-scale scar that slashed down his right temple, over his forehead, down the left side of his face right over his eye and into his armor.

He looked towards Paige, whose eyes narrowed slightly.

"Remember what I said, Beck," she told him, "We're _done_ ,"

Beck's steely blue eyes closed in sadness as he bowed his head.

"As you wish," he said softly.

"Can you walk?" Tron asked gently, looping his arm under his son's and carefully picking him up off the table.

"Yeah…she did a good job," Beck replied with the same soft, crooked smile that made Paige's core nearly stop.

"You better go," she told the group, "They'll be looking for you,"

Yori came towards the young commander and embraced her tightly, making Paige freeze at the gesture.

" _Thank you_ , Paige," Yori whispered, "You don't know how much we owe you for this. If there's _anything_ you need or we can do…"

"There's nothing," Paige shook her head, "Don't set foot in Argon. I don't want to see him here…I'll have to take him in if he does,"

Yori gave an understanding nod as Tron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yori, let's get our son back home," he started, "back where he's safe,"

Yori gave a nod and walked over to Beck's other side, supporting him from there as the family, Zed, and Mara all exited the house.

But the look Beck gave Paige as he left nearly broke the young commander. Yori and the others might have taken her request as simple advice…Beck was the only one who knew the truth in that statement.

 **Ain't I a stinker? Don't worry...there's some sense talked into her by some other parties. Anyway, I don't know when I'll get back here...probably soon...probably later...I don't know. But I'm not abandoning it, that's for sure. So, until then!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	30. Truth

**Super long chapter to make up for the waiting I put you all through. This took a while, but I'm glad I got it done. We're getting closer to the bit I _really_ can't wait to do...and then we get to _Legacy_ which will be _oh_ so much fun!**

Chapter 30

Truth

 _Accessing Archive Data..._

 _Since we brought Beck back from Paige, he's changed. I don't know what it is…but something's not right. I've noticed that something's not right with Tron either…he's quiet. You would think that with everything he's been through he'd be quiet…but this is different. Tron always had a way of slipping away after being in a group for extended amounts of time. Now…now I rarely saw him unless he was training Beck or at night._

 _Something's wrong with the men in my life. One from 'heartbreak' as Flynn called it, the other…I don't know what it is, but something's wrong._

* * *

01010100 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101000

* * *

Tron walked in to the simulation room just to see Beck holding his Disks in his hands, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. The older Monitor gave a sad smile, the weight of his own twin Disks on his back seeming a bit heavier. Perhaps it was time to teach Beck how to use those two Disks to his advantage.

"Zed and Mara say you have two Disks now," Tron started, making his son jump as if he'd been bit by a Gridbug.

Beck bowed his head sheepishly and reconnected the two Disks, putting them back on his back.

"Don't be embarrassed," Tron told him, "I want to train you how to use them,"

"…So I'm _not_ the only one?" Beck asked.

"No," Tron chuckled.

"Can other Child Basics do it?"

"No,"

"So it's a Monitor thing," Beck started.

"…Yes," Tron admitted.

To tell the truth, he didn't know. If Anon could wield two Disks…Tron never found out. Considering that Tron and Beck were able to do so, it could be assumed that it was possible…but there was the fact that Tron and Beck were father and son. If Flynn were alive, he might be able to know.

"So do you have two as well?" Beck asked, knocking Tron out of his thoughts.

The older Monitor didn't answer. Instead, Tron held up a finger and walked out of the room, only to return a little while later with Disks in hands. He tapped on the control panel and the room shimmered into a large glass container over an abyss.

"Tron City's arena?" Beck questioned, only to get met with a grin.

Both ebon rings ignited with holy blue-white light, and Tron settled in a ready position.

"Ready yourself," he ordered.

Beck detached his Disks, igniting them as he too settled in ready position.

"Your dominant hand will be your main damage dealer," Tron instructed, "Your lesser hand, your shield…at least for now. Once you get comfortable with using two Disks, I'll teach you how to use them both to fight,"

"How long will that take?" Beck asked.

"How fast can you learn?" Tron replied with a grin, charging forwards and attacking.

The two danced around each other, movements fluid and smooth as their training had made them to be. Tron's attacks came faster and faster and Beck started to notice something about his father's style.

 _"He's fighting with his left and defending with his right…"_ he thought, blocking his father's attack, _"…Dad's left handed!"_

The two came at each other, locking Disks and Tron gave a distorted laugh under his helmet.

"Let's make this a bit harder, shall we?" Tron grinned as Beck pushed away.

"Sounds fun," he replied, his own hidden smile bright.

Tron hurled both Disks, one arching one way, the other coming from the opposite direction. The younger Monitor ducked gracefully out of the way, sending one his own Disks at his father.

Tron, equally as graceful, leaped upwards, twisting over the razor sharp Disk, before landing on his hands and knees like a cat, slightly bending his head as the Disk ricocheted off the wall and back towards the younger Program.

"Not bad," Tron teased, turning around and sprinting towards the wall, "for a beginner,"

"Beginner _huh_?" Beck growled, rearing back for another throw…

Right as the floor dropped below him and Beck hit the ceiling with an audible _'thud'._

"…Ow," Beck moaned as his father pushed off the ceiling and came down at him.

The younger Program's eyes widened as he rolled off his back and shattered the simulation's floor. Tron landed with cat-like grace, feet on either side of the hole.

"You'll have to do better than that, son," Tron chuckled, his voice distorted from his helmet.

He started up an offensive against the young Monitor and managed to get his feet under Beck's, yanking them out from under him right as the world righted itself. Beck went sprawling on his stomach, groaning as his Disks' humming sputtered and died.

He looked up once more…and saw Tron descending rapidly towards his chest. The older Program landed heavily on his son's chest, putting one Disk under Beck's chin while the other was flung high in the air.

"…You gave up," Tron growled, deactivating his Disks and replacing them on his back.

Beck shot him a glare as his father helped him up.

"You're left handed," Beck stated.

"You say that as if that's an advantage," Tron chuckled, retracting his helmet, "Yes, I am left handed. But that shouldn't be a problem, Beck. You're not focused,"

"I'm fine," Beck growled, his helmet derezzing and revealing his scarred face.

Tron's eyes narrowed slightly and he shook his head.

"Why don't you go find your friends," he suggested, "There's something I need to take care of,"

Beck opened his mouth to protest, but his father was already halfway out the door.

* * *

01010100 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101000

* * *

Paige walked into her apartment, tired. The Resistance was putting up a bigger fight than Clu or the Occupation had first thought it would. What had started out as just minor offences, mainly vandalism, had now turned into more serious offences. The Programs being taken to the Games due to curfew infractions were being freed from Recognizers and holding cells by Programs all bearing the four pixel mark of Tron.

She had just flipped on the lights when a barely lit hand grabbed her wrist. Paige's eyes widened and she ripped her hand away from the intruder, Disk out and blazing as she faced her assailant…

"I'm not here to harm you, Paige, I just want to talk," the helmeted male started, derezzing said helmet and revealing the steely blue gaze of Tron.

"Talk, sure," Paige growled, "You're not kidnapping me for ransom or…"

"I'm here for Beck,"

Paige froze, her honey-colored eyes widening for a second before narrowing again.

"I don't care," she snapped.

"I think you do," Tron replied, "Why else would you react like that?"

She deactivated her Disk but didn't dock it.

"Say what you want to say and get out," she hissed, bowing her head to hide her blushing face.

"I know you're angry with him, believe me, I'm angry with him too," Tron deadpanned, "Hiding the fact that he _existed_ after all these long cycles…you're angry with him only because you believe he would never have told you about his heritage because he thought you'd turn him in,"

She looked up at the Monitor, who gave that same core-stopping half-smile that Beck had.

"Paige, the only reason he didn't tell you was because he was told not to," Tron told her, "Believe me, he would have told you in a 'heart beat' as Flynn used to say,"

"Why,"

"I've seen the way he looks at you," Tron told her, "Paige, I've been around a very long time. I'm old and with age comes wisdom. I've seen the look he gives you and you him on two young Programs before,"

He gave a soft laugh.

"Granted, she threw an orange at him and avoided him for a little while, but they settled their differences," he smiled, "Not everything is as it seems, Paige…I was told you had a rough past by Beck and Yori both. I suggest you look into that…see if what they told you is true,"

He gave a slight nod as he turned to go.

"Wait," Paige started, making Tron stop and turn around, "Those two Programs…what happened to them?"

Tron gave a smile as he put a hand on the door.

"They eventually became counterparts, had a child and are now together once again, fighting for their beliefs," he replied, "Take what I said to mind, Paige…there might be some truth in it,"

And he left, silently slipping into the alleyway where Yori waited for him.

"Playing matchmaker?" she teased, "Tron, I didn't know you had it in you,"

"You remember how you always said Beck was extraordinarily like me?" Tron asked.

"Yes? But what does that have anything to do with…"

"I think I've found the _one_ Program that's exactly like _you_ ," Tron chuckled, "I've found the next Tron's Yori,"

* * *

01010100 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101000

* * *

Paige couldn't get Tron's words out of her processor. What if he was right? Did Tesler lie to her? Did the ISOs really kill her friends? She walked into the archives with one thing in mind. What happened on that day? She logged into the memory files and pulled up her own personnel file.

 _Designation: PAIGE-MD-408030_

 _Function: Military (rank: Commander) Formerly Medic_

 _Point of Origin: Gallium_

 _Summary: Commander Paige found by General Tesler after hospital where she was stationed was ransacked by ISOs._

 _Attachment:_

Paige froze, there was proof of that day? She put a trembling finger on the attachment…only to get met with a security measure.

 _Error: Cannot show attachment_

"Why not…" Paige growled.

 _High Security Clearance Required._

"Says who,"

 _Order of General Tesler_

"Tesler's hiding something from me," Paige murmured, putting her hands on the keyboard, "Thank you Dex for your skills as a hacker…"

Her fingers flew over the keyboard, watching as the error messages suddenly disappeared and the feed appeared on the screen.

She watched as Quorra and Ada stood behind her, as Quorra shoved her into the wall…as Quorra bowed her head in sadness.

 _"Quorra…why?"_ Ada asked, _"Now she'll never trust ISOs,"_

 _"Yeah…"_ the other ISO replied, _"But at least she'll be alive,"_

It was the next flicker that got her attention though.

She watched as Rox and Dex walked towards Tesler, who stood on the edge of the landing.

 _"And you say her name was_ Quorra _?"_ Tesler asked.

 _"She and her friend were treated here,"_ Rox nodded.

 _"They left just a few micros ago,"_ Dex added.

 _"You've done the right thing,"_ Tesler said, turning around and walking towards the hospital, he spoke to the Black Guards standing silently behind them all, _"Tear this place apart, erase any trace of their presence. And round up every Program that's been exposed to the ISOs…and have them derezzed immediately,"_

Paige gave a gasp as Rox and Dex protested only to be cruelly derezzed at the hands of the soldiers…as _everyone_ died to them and Tesler. Paige's knees gave out and she hit the floor, tears streaming down her face as she held her arms.

Tron was right…there was a hidden truth to her past. The ISOs didn't kill her friends.

Tesler did.

* * *

01010100 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101000

* * *

Dyson stormed into the throne room on Clu's ship, empty handed and very, _very_ ticked off. He walked up to Clu, Tesler and Pavel, who watched him stalk in.

"Dyson, you're empty handed," Clu started, looking at his second in command, "That's unexpected,"

"Oh no, I had the boy," Dyson grumbled, "Unexpected is when his parents show up,"

Clu gave a sigh and shook his head.

"Couldn't handle two out of date Programs, could you?"

"When those 'out of date' Programs are Tron and Yori and coming at you at the _same_ time, I doubt even _you_ could beat them both and come out unscathed,"

"And the boy?"

"Not derezzed. But hurt badly," Dyson growled, "The Grid would have let me know if he died. _I_ felt it when Anon derezzed, if that's what Monitors feel all the time then I don't want to be one,"

"If he was hurt badly, then they would have had to take him to a medic,"

"None of them are close enough," Dyson replied.

"And there's been no reports of a grievously injured Program in the hospitals," Tesler started.

"If I may be so bold sir," Pavel interrupted, "There is… _one_ …that has medical experience but isn't a medic herself. And if memory serves, she has connections with the mechanic,"

"Paige wouldn't _dare_ ," Tesler growled.

"How can we be for sure?" Dyson replied…only for the doors to slide open and for Paige herself to walk into the room, her face devoid of emotion.

"Paige, what a pleasant surprise," Tesler started, "What brings you here,"

She tossed a datapad towards the general.

"What's this?" Tesler asked as Dyson picked it up…and gave a smile.

"I believe this is her resignation, Tesler," Dyson replied, looking up at Paige, who didn't take her eyes off Tesler.

"Oh really," Tesler growled, "Paige, you _can't_ resign…"

"I just did," she growled back, turning on her heel and leaving, her circuits spasming between Occupation red and Medic green.

The doors slid shut and Tesler dug his fingers into his palms, his gauntlets glowing ominously.

"Sir, if Paige decides to leave…she _could_ join the Rebellion…" Pavel started and Tesler could hear the unbridled glee behind that oily voice, "She knows too much…"

"You're right, Pavel," Tesler nodded, "Paige knows too much…we can't let that fall into the hands of the Resistance…"

"I'll get right on it, sir," Pavel grinned, "With a little help from a certain weapon…"

* * *

01010100 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101000

* * *

After leaving the ship and getting a few of her belongings, Paige had gone to the only place she felt safe and could think…that only _she_ and one other person knew about. Paige landed lightly on the top of one of Argon Bridge's towers, closing her eyes and smiling as she sat down, the wind caressing her face as it blew around her.

She was free, they weren't going to…

The faint whine of a jet engine caught her attention and Paige shot to her feet as a shot pierced through the clouds and collided with the top of the bridge, mere inches from her.

Paige looked up, eyes wild as a squadron of jets arched out of the clouds, bleeding scarlet against the silver of the swaths of mist. She started to run, snatching up her bag and unclipping her baton from her waist…

Only for a shot to land a hit, sending blazing pain through her right arm as it shattered into myriad pieces. Paige shrieked, grabbing at what was left with her other hand. The baton clattered off the bridge and into the water far, far below.

There was no escaping now…but to Paige, derezzment was preferable to going back to Tesler and his lies. She held her precious Monome and the picture of her friends to her chest as she sprinted towards the edge of the bridge…

Right as Pavel took a shot at her, taking out one of her legs and sending her sprawling towards the middle of the Bridge. The snake of a Program derezzed his jet from still very high up and landed on the tower, his pale, watery gaze burning with a reddish amber light.

"My, my how the mighty have fallen," he sneered, taking out his Disk as Paige struggled to sit up.

"What are you _doing_ , Pavel?" Paige demanded, "I haven't done anything!"

"Yet," Pavel corrected, "You know _way_ too much, Paige…Tesler and Clu are afraid you'll sell that information off to some… _unsavory_ types,"

Paige gave a low growl as she glared daggers at Pavel, taking off her Disk with great effort and hurling it at his head. Pavel easily dodged it, giving a loud, sneering laugh as he stalked forwards.

"Goodbye, Paige…it was not so nice knowing you," he crowed, hurling his Disk at her.

Paige tensed, throwing her remaining arm up in pointless defense…only for a loud clang to sound off and a blur of white to come down in front of her. A low, loud and dark growling sound rumbled through the air as Paige slowly looked up.

" _Stay away from her,"_ Beck snarled, his Disks, still as a single unit, in hand as Pavel grabbed his once again.

"Oh, Renegade…what an _unpleasant_ surprise," Pavel growled.

"I'd say the same to you," Beck snapped back, standing defensively between the crazed Program and Paige, "Now, be a good lapdog and do as you're told, _stay away from her,_ "

"Hmmm…I don't think so," Pavel hummed, charging forwards.

Paige watched as Beck did the same, the young Monitor dancing and whirling around Pavel with a grace that the latter could never reach before Pavel got kicked to the ground. Pavel might be a Military Program…but he wasn't programmed with the same abilities that a Security Program or a System Monitor had.

Pavel got up and charged, yelling angrily while Beck stood perfectly still, seeming to teleport out of the way as Pavel slashed down the air where Beck had been less than a nano ago. Beck grabbed Pavel's wrist and twisted the commander around, not giving much of an effort, but still making it hard for Pavel to break out of the iron grip. Beck flicked the commander into the air, kneeing him in the gut while kicking Pavel's Disk behind him, a low growling purr rumbling through the air.

"No!" Pavel screeched, diving for the Disk only for Beck's foot to stomp on it right before it rolled off the Bridge, dislodging the Upgrade.

Beck shuddered before kicking the transparent ring to Paige.

"Don't let him get that," he ordered as she picked it up.

Paige nodded, remembering what a monster even _Beck_ became under its influence.

"I don't need it to beat you," Pavel snarled, shoving Beck backwards and scooping up his Disk, "I just need to get to _her_ ,"

He turned his gaze to Paige…only for Beck to seemingly materialize between the two, _both_ Disks blazing and in both hands.

Pavel froze for a nano, but it was all Beck needed. The young Monitor started in, slashing and parrying with both Disks, Pavel couldn't touch him.

"That's impossible!" Pavel screeched, outraged, "No Program has two Disks,"

"I'm not your average Program," Beck snarled, "I'm a System Monitor. I'm the son of Tron. And _you_ …have threatened someone I care about,"

And with that, Beck renewed his attacks, a blur of white on the Bridge as Pavel fought to even hold his ground…which he was failing miserably at. The coward took out his baton and started to run…only for a green Disk to fly through the air and slash through it right as Pavel broke the baton to form his lightjet.

Pavel shrieked as Paige caught her Disk and he tumbled off the side of the Bridge, grabbing the edge of it. Beck looked at the commander's rapidly slipping fingers. His morals fought hard with his core. He wanted to let Pavel fall…but he couldn't do it.

The young Monitor dropped his Disks and went towards the edge, holding out his hand as an honorable opponent would do. Pavel snarled, taking his Disk and hacking at Beck's hand…only to lose his grip and fall, shrieking, into the water below.

Beck turned his head. He had no love for Pavel, but the extinguishing of a life always had his core twist horribly. He knelt down and picked up his Disks, reconnected them and docked them back on his back. He derezzed his helmet and came over to Paige.

"Other than the obvious, are you ok?" he asked.

She shot a golden glare at him but softened and sighed.

"I have no home, Tesler's branded me a traitor already and he'll kill me if I set foot in Argon," she muttered.

Beck slipped his hand around her waist and gently lifted her up, wincing at the mint green voxels that clattered to the ground.

"Then don't," he told her.

"Where should I go, then," Paige snapped, "The Generals will kill me if I set foot in any city…"

"Don't go to a city," Beck replied, "Paige, I'm trying to tell you…I have a place you can stay,"

"Your little rag-tag rebellion in a cave," Paige snorted, "I'm _sure_ I won't derezz there…"

Beck rolled his eyes.

"It's either my 'rag-tag rebellion' or being cubes, your choice," he deadpanned.

"…I…guess I can come with you to get healed and then head out on my way," she admitted, not looking at him.

Beck gave a soft laugh as he broke a baton and tossed it into the air, forming his own white lightjet. He gently set her down before he climbed on behind her.

"Beck…" she started.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Paige asked.

He gave that crooked half-grin again and chuckled.

"I was on the other Tower," he replied, "But I felt something was wrong and turned around…that's when I saw you. I couldn't let you die, Paige. I know you're mad at me for lying to you…I just hope that one day, you'll understand I did it for a reason,"

* * *

01010100 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101000

* * *

A few nanos later, Beck and Paige touched down right outside the Mountain. Beck dismounted the jet first and picked up Paige, holding her bridal style as he derezzed the jet and reclipped the baton on his leg.

"See, what did I say," Paige joked tiredly, "Rag-Tag rebellion in a cave,"

Beck snorted and put his hand on the hidden sensor. The door to the hideout materialized and opened with a soft hiss, revealing a hangar of polished glass and pure white light. Paige stared in awe as Beck carried her into the elevator and up into the main room where the Mechanics and the other Revolution members milled about, preparing their skills or just talking with one another. She looked at the glass screens all around, showing different cities of the Grid, at the simulations room where the Revolution members matched Disks or staffs or even hand to hand with each other.

"What _is_ this?" Paige breathed.

"Well…this is our 'rag-tag rebellion in a cave'," Beck teased, "Not so 'rag-tag' and not so much 'cave' as you thought, huh?"

"…You said _our_ ," Paige pointed out.

"You really think I run this whole thing by myself?" Beck snorted, "I might be Tron's son, but I don't have the charisma of an Admin. I'm a fighter, I don't do _people_ very well. Ask me to take down a gang or mess around with some Occupation soldiers…I can do that, but if you say 'give a speech'…I will tell you _no way_ in a 'heartbeat',"

He walked into the medbay and set Paige gently down on one of the beds.

"Mom's the only 'medic' we have," he apologized, "You might have to help her though. I'm…sorry I can't do much for you,"

He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll stay here until she comes though…after that, I'll let you two um…well…" he stammered, blushing and Paige gave a smile.

"I'd like that," she told him…

And the hopeful smile he gave made it all worthwhile.

 **See? It's all better now. But something _is_ wrong with Tron, Yori just doesn't know what it is yet. Also, Tron hasn't revealed to Beck he has two Disks. He's told Beck that he made a copy of his own...we can't have Beck figuring out who Rinzler really is _too_ soon now can we? And the best part? Pavel is _gone_. You all have _no_ idea how long it took me to decide how to off him.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	31. Fear

**Meant to post yesterday, but we had a snowstorm that knocked out our internet. I just got myself moved up to campus this morning/afternoon and now I've got my high-speed internet again! Anyway, this one is the start of a two/three part arc that details something important for _Legacy_...I think you all know what that is.**

Chapter 31

Fear

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _Fear is something that everyone experiences. It shapes us into stronger Programs and Users, helps us become greater than we are. There are the minor fears, such as Beck and Yori's fear of Gridbugs or my fear of storms. Then there are the bigger ones._

 _My fear that something will happen to my precious son and my lovely wife, that Clu will win this ongoing battle of ours…_

 _I fear death as well, but death is preferable to Repurposing. Dyson threatened me with it once before, I nearly_ was _Repurposed when my scars were healed. Thank the Users that Beck was there to save me from that fate. I don't know what I would do if I found out that one day I would have to hunt down my only child and destroy him._

 _That…that scares me most of all._

* * *

01000110 01100101 01100001 01110010

* * *

It was storming. And storming bad. Yori noticed that Tron jumped every once in a while as thunder rumbled over the Outland plains. She gave a soft smile as she put a hand on his knee, noticing the slight tremor that raced through his body every time he jumped.

"You're still afraid of storms…aren't you?" she asked.

"Sometimes I wonder about Flynn's wisdom in creating them," Tron growled, "It never did this on the Old System,"

There was another crack of thunder and the Monitor nearly jumped out of his skin.

 _"Tron_ , thunder isn't going to hurt you," Yori told him, "Users, _Beck_ wasn't this bad when he was little…and he used to hide under the covers,"

"He used to start shrieking when a storm hit," Tron deadpanned, bowing his head, "I missed _so_ much of his childhood…all because of Clu,"

Yori closed her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder as she held his hand, tracing the tiny specks of light that illumined his fingers and turning the silvery-blue circuits a pale violet.

"He never blamed you," Yori reminded him, "Beck's just happy you're alive… _I'm_ happy you're alive,"

"I'm happy you both live as well," Tron replied, looking up right as Beck dashed into the main room, eyes wild as he clutched something large and white to his chest, "Oh no…what has he done this time…"

Beck skidded to a halt next to his parents and placed the box-like object behind them.

"Do _not_ let Paige see this!" he hissed, "I just got done fixing it…Pavel nearly destroyed it and I stole it from…"

"BECK!"

The young Monitor gave a small whimper of fear as he flinched and his newly healed, newly christened girlfriend stormed into the room.

"Where's my Monome?" Paige growled, tapping her foot on the floor as she crossed her arms, her mint green circuits burning emerald.

"Um…I-I-I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," Beck stammered.

"Big box looking thing with a bunch of keys…" Paige reminded him, coming forwards, " _That_ Monome?"

"Beck, I think there's something of that like on the table behind me," Tron started calmly, internally howling with laughter at his son's predicament.

"O-Oh, yeah…that's right…" Beck replied, still stuttering as he picked up the instrument and cradled it in his arms.

Paige's honey colored eyes flashed brightly as she nearly teleported to his side, reaching for the instrument.

"It…It was banged up from Pavel's fight," Beck replied, blushing furiously as he handed it to his girlfriend, "I um…I wanted to fix it. I took it while you were asleep…I was going to have Mom look at it and see if I did it right…"

Paige experimentally pressed a few of the keys, letting a sweet melody play. Yori gave a bright smile.

"That's Quorra's song!" she blurted, only for Paige's golden gaze to snap to her.

"Did you…did you say _Quorra_?" Paige asked slowly, "Short black hair, bright blue eyes…"

Yori nodded.

" _ISO_ ," Paige added, watching Yori's expression.

"Oh dear," Yori sighed, "How'd you…"

"I treated her and another ISO…Ada," Paige replied, "That…that was the day my friends were killed,"

She looked back up.

"When did you see her?"

"A while ago," Yori told her.

"The day we got stranded on the Island, Paige," Beck explained, "Aunt Quorra came to visit…she thought Dad was alive and was the Renegade. She was half right…"

Yori whacked her son in the arm, making him yelp.

"You should have told her," Yori scolded, "You _knew_ he was alive…"

"Quorra's alive!?" Tron demanded, "There's still ISOs on the Grid?"

"She's the last one, Dad," Beck sighed, "I…I felt them all die. She told us she's the last,"

"Jalen and Radia's daughter lives on," Tron murmured with a sad smile, "I felt Radia die…the Grid rocked hard for her death,"

"The first ISO's death had to be hard," Yori murmured, "Beck was only a cycle old at that time…and Anon…"

Both Monitors fell silent, stricken looks on their faces as they mourned their fallen brother in arms.

"I didn't even get to know him that well," Beck sighed, "It was…it was awful. Like I couldn't…"

He stopped, shuddering greatly. Paige put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Couldn't breathe," Tron finished quietly, "Like I was being crushed…"

"Quorra said he died saving her," Yori sighed, "He was crushed by one of Clu's Recognizers…he destroyed the Virus and saved Quorra…but he…"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, leaning on Tron's shoulder.

"He didn't deserve _any_ of what happened to him," she ground out.

"None of us did," Beck growled, "We should still be in Tron City, Anon should be alive, the ISOs should be alive, Clu shouldn't have been _written_ …neither should Dyson or _Cyrus_ …Paige's friends should be alive, Bodhi should be alive, _Able_ should be…"

Beck's fists clenched.

"Don't beat yourself up about that," Tron ordered, "Able knew the risks. Cyrus coded that key card so that you'd be the only one who could use it. I shouldn't have locked Cyrus away…but I was being foolish and thought that he could change. I should have known better. Programs don't change,"

"Some Programs do," Yori reminded him, looking up at Paige, "And I'm glad they do,"

Paige blushed, hugging her instrument tighter as Yori smiled.

"I've yet to hear you play," she told the young Medic, "Beck says you're very good,"

"He says you play too," Paige mumbled.

"I tricked Tron into buying one," Yori shrugged.

"Best decision I made," Tron muttered, making Beck smirk and Yori smack his shoulder.

"Would you mind giving us a concert?" Yori asked, "I can get mine if you'd like,"

"Either's fine," Paige told her, setting the instrument on the table and starting to tap out her melody again while Yori got up.

"Don't cause any trouble," she told them.

"I won't," Paige promised.

"I was talking to the men," Yori grinned, making Paige laugh and Beck and Tron protest.

Paige turned to Beck, smiling brightly as she hugged him.

"It sounds better than ever, thank you," she told him, planting a kiss on his cheek and making his circuits flash bright violet.

"Um…uh…well…" Beck stammered, his hand shooting up to his cheek as his father chuckled.

"What he means to say is _your welcome,"_ Tron teased, poking his son in the side as Beck's circuits flickered back to silvery blue.

"Y-Yeah…that," Beck blinked, still blushing as Paige gave a wicked grin and Yori came back into the room, her own Monome in her arms.

"I'll warn you, I'm a bit rusty," Yori told the young Medic.

"I'll go easy on you," Paige replied as the two started playing.

The two females were too caught up in their playing and the males were too caught up in listening to notice the storm outside…

Or to notice the faint flicker of scarlet that briefly ran through the elder Monitor's circuits.

* * *

01000110 01100101 01100001 01110010

* * *

Yori was woken up later that night by a kick from her husband. She groggily turned over on her side, her circuits beginning to softly brighten from the minimalistic points caused by her sleep mode. The cool whitish-blue circuits cast ghostly shadows on the walls and painted the already angular features of her husband's face even sharper.

Tron gave an uncharacteristic whimper as he winced and twitched, thrashing every once in a while as a strangled growl rumbled from his throat.

"Tron…" Yori started, putting a hand on his cheek, "Easy…it's just a nightmare…it's not real…"

The growl intensified and Yori noticed in slight worry that his thrashing began to come more and more often.

"No…" he cried out, back arching off the bed, "No! Not again! Stay back! No…Get away from them! NO!"

He shot up with a shriek, eyes wild and circuits blindingly bright. Yori quickly wrapped her arms around him, ignoring his panicked thrashing as he tried to throw her arms off…only to realize who was holding him.

"It was only a nightmare," she soothed, her arms locked around his chest as Tron settled back with a shuddering cry, "Easy…it's not real…it can't hurt you…you're safe…"

The Monitor closed his eyes as he leaned against the headboard.

"Was it this bad when he was young?" he finally asked.

"…He inherited many of your memories," she admitted, "Very few of mine,"

Tron put a hand to his forehead and slowly drew it back down, his rapidly flashing circuits calming down with every moment that passed.

"I wish that wasn't true," he murmured.

Yori said nothing, just lay her head on his shoulder, spreading her warmth to him. After a few more nanos, Tron slowly detached himself from his wife.

"I'm going to check on him," he started, "Make sure he's alright,"

"Tron, I'm sure Beck's fine,"

"…I just have this feeling that something's not right," Tron told her, "I'll be back soon, just go back to sleep. I need to clear my head,"

Yori gave a sigh. But, like with Beck, there was no use arguing with Tron once he got his mind set on something.

* * *

01000110 01100101 01100001 01110010

* * *

Tron quietly padded through the base, past all the rooms with the members of the Revolution. They'd had a few architects join in the past few millicycles and they'd been a great help in housing everyone. Beck chose to stay near his friends, mainly to remind himself that he wasn't just a System Monitor anymore, but he was still the Mechanic that lived in Argon.

The older Monitor opened the door to his son's room quietly, slipping in and seeing Beck fast asleep in his bed…Paige by his side. Tron gave a wry smile. Beck's nightmares came more and more frequently since his encounter with Dyson. Paige had found out about it and tried to help get rid of them…they'd all discovered that Beck calmed down and left the nightmare quicker with Paige near him. The one time Beck never had nightmares was when Tron and Yori found him and Paige passed out on the couch, him holding her protectively in his arms. They decided to let the two sleep and brought them back to Beck's room to get them more comfortable.

Zed and Mara teased Beck about it, saying that they two would become counterparts before they'd know it.

Tron turned to go…only for sharp pain to pierce through his processor. The Monitor gave a short, sharp growl, grabbing his head…right as his circuits flared deep, bloody scarlet.

He straightened up and turned around to face the sleeping Programs on the bed. He padded closer, looking at the young male Program with a mix of curiousity and anger.

 _"Traitor. Renegade. Enemy._ Derezz him! _"_

He took off his Disks, held them in his left hand as a single unit…and ignited them, bringing them up for the kill…

* * *

01000110 01100101 01100001 01110010

* * *

 ** _"Danger! Above!"_**

Beck's eyes flashed open and he immediately shoved Paige off the bed before rolling out of the way as a scarlet Disk smashed down onto the bed where the two had been sleeping, derezzing it in a shower of silver voxels.

"Beck…what's going on!?" Paige demanded groggily as Beck rolled to his feet, Disks sliding out and into his hands as he blinked sleep away from his eyes…

Only to drop his Disks in shock.

"…Dad?" he started slowly as his father stood back up, glaring heatedly at his son with reddish amber eyes.

Beck scooped up his Disks and stood in front of Paige as his father stalked forwards.

 _[MOM!]_ Beck pinged _[Something's wrong with Dad…get here_ now _!]_

He got an acknowledged ping and he breathed a bit easier. If _anyone_ could talk sense into his father, it was his mother.

"Paige, get up slowly and move towards the door," Beck ordered gently, "I'll cover you,"

"I'm not leaving you," Paige growled.

Beck shot a worried look towards her before looking at his father once more.

"Dad…it's me, Beck…your _son_ …" Beck tried, just to get a harsh sounding growl in return right as Yori skidded to a stop in the doorway.

"…Tron?" she whispered, looking at the scarlet circuited Monitor facing off against her son.

The older Program suddenly dashed forwards, Disks blazing in unison. Beck quickly raised his own and blocked the single unit with his twin. Both of them went down to the floor, Beck kicking the older Program off of him and into a wall. The other Monitor scrambled up to his feet only for Yori to run into him, grabbing the grooves in his armor and shaking him.

"TRON! WAKE UP!" she yelled, putting her own hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her with those wrong red-amber eyes, "Tron…"

The cobalt blue in her circuits started to wash into the male Program's eyes, turning them a dim steel blue as his circuits flickered once, twice, before settling in a solid silver-blue. Tron blinked rapidly before shaking his head and groaning as he dropped his Disks to the floor…his knees following suit.

"What…What happened?" he murmured as Yori knelt down next to him, putting a trembling hand on his shoulder as she looked up at Beck.

Beck watched his father warily, his Disks still glowing and humming softly as he stood in front of Paige.

"You attacked Beck and Paige," Yori told him, "Tron…why?"

"I attacked them?" Tron mumbled, blinking confusedly before shaking his head, "No…no that's not…"

Paige slipped out from behind Beck, holding up a hand as he started, trying to get back in front of her.

"May I?" she asked, holding out her hand and looking at Tron's Disks.

Yori picked up the conjoined Disks and handed them to the young Medic. Paige pulled up Tron's portrait before turning it into a full body hologram.

"What are you looking for?" Yori asked, "Beck! Put those away. He's not going to do anything,"

Beck warily put his Disks away and came towards his girlfriend, kneeling down beside her.

"When I still worked for the Occupation, sometimes Clu would send some soldiers to us," Paige explained, "Not all our soldiers were willing participants…"

"Repurposes," Beck nodded.

"Exactly," Paige told him, "It was my job, since I had medical training, to make sure they still functioned correctly. Some of them weren't fully Repurposed and…"

She froze, her darker hands zooming in on a section of Tron's chest…a section that burned scarlet amongst the sapphire code. Tron's expression turned pained and he bowed his head. Yori gave a sharp cry and buried her head in Tron's chest, the Monitor gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. Beck's fists clenched as he hit the ground.

"It's all my fault," he growled, "I didn't reach you fast enough…Dad…"

"Don't beat yourself up, Beck," Tron ordered, "You got there…Clu must have expected it. He _knew_ you were there…he knew _I_ was there…he probably put two and two together as to who Argon's Renegade was,"

"But how did Clu get you infected in the first place?" Yori demanded.

"Dad was really badly scarred from the Coup, Mom," Beck told her gently, "That's why I fought instead of him. He physically couldn't. Now, granted, he could still hand my rear end to me any time, but he couldn't fight as well as he used to. Then came Cyrus and he hurt Dad really bad. So bad that the healing chamber Able built for him wasn't strong enough to keep the scars from killing him. Clu sent the Mobile Repurposing Unit…that big Recognizer that crashed next to the garage? So that he could turn Dad to his side,"

"We had a plan…" Tron said softly, "It was Beck's idea…one of which I'm so _very_ proud of…I would go, but before they could Repurpose me, Beck would interrupt the process and get me out of there,"

"All Programs have to be cleansed before they can be Repurposed," Paige nodded in understanding.

"Beck was there…he _had_ it…" Tron sighed, "But Clu must have anticipated that Beck would come to my rescue. He implanted a virus in that device…"

"How long do we have?" Yori whispered, looking up at Paige, "How long do we have before that virus takes him from us?"

"I…" Paige stammered, looking at the fearful faces of the little family before her.

They'd just gotten back together…after all the odds thrown at them…

"A cycle…maybe two," Paige lied, "But I can try and find a cure…maybe it'll slow or even stop it,"

Beck and Yori's faces lit up while Tron's cool, calculating gaze scanned over Paige's face.

"Beck, Yori, can I have a few nanos alone with Paige?" he asked, "Why don't you both go back to sleep…I believe Mara had something planned for the Uprising once everyone woke up,"

The two other members of his family gave soft smiles before getting up and walking out of the room. Tron looked at Paige tiredly.

"Don't lie to me, Paige," he ordered, "How long do I have,"

"I wasn't…" Paige stammered, but the cold, blued-scarlet glare she got made the lie die on her lips, "Three millicycles…maybe five at most,"

 **Next we've got some lighter stuff before everything goes crazy. I'm not saying what it is...but it's something special that Tron gets to see before Rinzler takes over for a while.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	32. Last Chance

**Ok, so this one's a bit longer than the last I'd say. I've been planning this one for a long time. This is the chapter where Tron gets separated from Yori and Beck until _Legacy_. But even then, it's not really him that sees them again. This will be the last chapter with Tron for a while.**

Chapter 32

Last Chance

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _A few millicycles before I go insane. Looking back on it now, I suppose they were the best few millicycles of my runtime…if not the most painful. I never let on that I was hurting, what made me Tron was dying and the dark part of me was growing in strength and power._

 _Clu could never figure out why I was so loyal to Yori, he never had someone he truly loved. He saw Flynn as his mere creator and Jordan as Flynn's counterpart. Anon always saw them as parents…he always referred to them as 'Mom' or 'Dad'. Perhaps if Jordan had a hand in creating Clu then Clu would understand what it means to have family. What it means to have someone you care about so much that it kills you if you hurt them._

 _I hurt my Yori, I hurt my Beck because of Clu. Now I'm going to have to serve him willingly…that thought alone makes me sick. Paige is working as fast as she can to help me…but we both know the truth._

 _I just want to see one last thing happen before I die…but I don't know if I will get to._

* * *

01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101

* * *

"So soon," Tron murmured sadly before looking up at her, "Paige…you won't be able to find a cure…will you?"

"…I lied about that too," she admitted, "Tron...there is no cure. I…I'm sorry…"

He gave a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as his circuits spasmed and a wince flickered across his features. The Monitor opened his eyes again, looking at Paige.

"What is going to happen?" he asked, "Side-effects, anything of that kind. I don't want to hurt Beck and Yori,"

Paige looked at the corrupted code, enlarging it, her skilled eyes narrowing as she gently analyzed.

"Normally, you'd start going silent," she murmured, "But this is modified Black Guard code. This is what we'd find in Elites...There's only 30 of them on the Grid at a time,"

She looked at him.

"With your skill…it's likely Clu is going to have you be their leader...or even his second in command," she told him, "I've never seen anything like this,"

"What happens with Black Guard Repurposes?" Tron asked.

"They…they tend to get more and more violent," Paige admitted, "Then, a few nanos before they're fully Repurposed, their circuit color and eye color change…permanently,"

She handed him back his Disks.

"By that point, either we'll be cubes or we'll be that way soon," she sighed.

"Knowing Clu, the first thing he will have me do is hunt down my wife and son and kill them," Tron agreed, "Paige, we can't let that happen,"

"I know," she nodded, "I don't know what to do to help you, Tron…I'm completely in the dark,"

Tron closed his eyes for a few brief moments before reopening them and sighing.

"I suppose we'll have to end me before that happens," he told her.

"Yori and Beck won't allow it," she replied.

"They won't know," he responded, "Not until the deed is done,"

Paige nodded sadly.

"I'll get to work on a kill switch," she sighed, "Is there anything you want done before this progresses t far? Anything you want to do…"

"A 'Bucket-List' as Flynn dubbed it?" Tron asked with a faint laugh.

"If you want to call it that," Paige replied.

The old Monitor gave a smile, closing his eyes before shaking his head.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, "There's only one thing I wish I could see…but it doesn't involve me,"

"Alright, then who?" Paige deadpanned.

Tron gave the familiar half-smile that Paige came to associate with Beck when he was being cheeky.

"It might concern a Medic that I know…and a Mechanic…" Tron replied evasively.

"What do you want me and Beck to do…" Paige growled.

"What makes you think it's you and him?" Tron asked innocently, "I'm old, Paige…I know quite a lot of Programs…"

"You have that _same_ look Beck does when he's messing with me," Paige growled, "Out with it,"

Tron gave a weak, but thoroughly amused, laugh.

"It's scary how much you truly are like her," he chuckled.

"Who?"

"Yori," Tron laughed, "You have her temper…Users help Beck when you two become counterparts,"

Paige froze, golden eyes wide.

"'When'?" she asked, "Not 'if'…you said _'when'_ we become counterparts,"

Tron winced, sighing as he thumped his head against the wall.

"I was supposed to keep my mouth shut," he grumbled, "Beck was going to ask you…you wanted to know what I wanted to see Paige? _That_. I wanted to see you two become counterparts. To watch the ceremony,"

Paige gave an incredulous laugh as she sat back, smiling.

"This short of a time knowing each other…" she shook her head, "That's…"

"You've been in his head and he in yours," Tron told her, "You know everything there is to know about each other and you still care deeply about one another. You both are ready. I'd be proud to have you as part of the family Paige,"

* * *

01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101

* * *

It wasn't a big ceremony, just the family, Paige, Zed and Mara. Beck had asked Paige to be his counterpart almost immediately after she'd left the room with Tron. Paige had said yes and they were currently standing on one of the mountain's many cliffs overlooking Argon.

Yori, Zed and Mara were the three witnesses while Tron himself presided over the ceremony. The young Monitor and the Medic both smiled greatly, not hesitating when Tron and Yori gave them both their blessing and Tron then pronounced the two counterparts, telling them that Beck could kiss his beautiful bride.

After they broke off, Paige looked at her newly made father in law and gave a sad smile as Tron's peaceful gaze met her own.

He was ready to go now. But…he'd wait for just a little while longer.

"It's too bad that Dad destroyed the room," Beck shrugged, drawing Paige closer as the two walked back into the base, following the rest of their party, "Paige…I thought you said Dad had a couple of cycles before it took him,"

"I thought so too," Paige told him, "But, I guess I was wrong,"

"How long?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "Could be anywhere from a millicycle to a cycle,"

"Beck!" Tron's voice called, making the newlyweds look up, "If I can tear you away from your counterpart for a few minutes…there's a few training simulations I want to go over with you,

 _"Tron_!" Yori chastised, "That's being mean! Let him spend time with her!"

"She can come too," Tron protested, "You as well…Users, you could teach her a few things about staff work! If she's going to take your place anyway…"

"You never said anything about _that_ ," Paige pointed out, glaring at her counterpart.

"…You're the counterpart of the 'Next Tron'," Beck shrugged, "Besides…Dad says you remind him of Mom when they were younger…I kinda believe that,"

"You're awful," Paige growled, giving Beck a shove and making him give a soft laugh.

"You two lovebirds going to stand there all cycle?" Tron teased as he held Yori to his side.

"Says the Monitor standing with his own counterpart!" Beck shot back with a smirk.

Tron raised an eyebrow and Beck's smirk fell.

"Was that backtalk I heard?" the older Monitor asked.

"Um…" Beck stammered.

"Because you know what we do for that…" Tron told him, "C'mon, into the simulator,"

Beck gave a soft groan as he started forwards. Paige turned towards Yori, confused.

"What's so bad about the simulator?" Paige asked.

"It's not the simulator…it's the training Beck's going to have to do," Yori told her, "Ten nanos of grueling combat simulations,"

"That sounds a little harsh…"

"Considering that Clu's Elite fight at that level, no it's not really," Yori replied, "But, grounding hasn't worked on Beck…this is the only thing that does,"

She motioned for Paige to come forwards and the two walked into the simulations room right as Tron finished with the simulation setup. Yori picked up a staff and tossed it to Paige, the latter catching it barely before it hit the floor.

"If you're going to be my replacement, there's a few things you should know," Yori told her, "One, I normally fight with my staff. Sometimes I use a blade and my Disk as a shield,"

"So we want to make sure that I fight like you," Paige reasoned.

"Exactly," Yori nodded, "And with your training, it shouldn't be hard at all,"

Paige gave a smile and expanded her staff, only to stop as Yori held up her hand.

"You're just missing one thing," she told her.

"And that is?"

Yori gave a smile and reached back behind her shoulder blades, taking off her Disk and twisting it slightly, taking off the white cover. The Simulations Program nodded and gestured towards Paige as her armor flickered from white to black. Paige carefully took off her own Disk and held it in her hands. Yori handed Paige the white cover and the young Medic took it, connecting the white half to her Disk, watching as it clicked and shone a brief white before dimming. Yori nodded her encouragement and Paige docked her Disk, giving a shuddering gasp as it synced, turning her armor snowy white and her mint green circuits a cool cobalt color that burned with a brightness that she'd never seen before. Her eyes flashed a quick blue before fading back to amber.

"Now, you're ready," Yori told her, unfurling her own staff, "Let's begin…"

And that's when she heard the yell of fear and a snarl of anger.

* * *

01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101

* * *

Beck dodged his father, bringing his Disks up to block his father's strike. They'd been going on for about five nanos, still strong and still fast, blurring before their opponents in streaks of white, black and blue.

"Good," Tron praised, striking again only for Beck to block with one Disk and slash with the other, making the veteran jump back, "Can you do better?"

"We'll see," Beck grinned as he started on the offensive this time, slashing and hacking and making Tron back up a few paces as Beck pressed him.

The younger Monitor fought hard, forcing his father back farther and farther. Tron gave a smile under his helmet. Beck was showing remarkable progress since the last time they had fought together. The younger Monitor was finally ready to take his place as a Protector of the Grid. Tron hit the wall, throwing up his Disks to shield against Beck's fiery onslaught…

And with a shudder, his circuits burned scarlet as a low, dark growl rumbled up in his throat. He pushed back suddenly, kicking Beck in the chest and sending him flying.

Beck yelped as he hit the ground and the older Monitor charged at him with a roar. The younger Monitor couldn't get up fast enough and was pinned by his father. Beck gave a yell of terror as his father gave a system-stopping snarl of fury…

And a blur of white slammed into the older Monitor. Beck looked up to see Paige and Yori both standing protectively before him, their staffs unfurled and feet in ready position.

"I know you're in there Tron…" Yori started, smacking him in the helmet as he tried to get closer, "Please, this isn't you…"

The scarlet circuited Program gave a low, rumbling growl as he leapt forwards, snarling angrily and slashing with his Disks. Yori blocked him, dancing around him, her staff whirling around like a chopper blade and denying him the hit he wanted to land. Paige knelt down next to Beck, gently looking him over and trying to see if he'd been hurt.

"I'm fine," Beck told her only to look up at his mother's cry of pain.

His father had landed a hit and a glittering blue cut opened up on her arm.

"TRON!" Yori cried, "Please! _WAKE UP!_ "

He didn't listen, instead raising his Disks again…only to get tackled by Beck and forced the ground in a hold that Tron had never taught the boy. Yori blinked rapidly as she held her arm. Beck inherited her fighting technique…he didn't just know how to fight like any other Program would have…he was fighting like a User. Tron had bugged Flynn about how dangerous the Grid was back in the beginning but his own pride wouldn't let Flynn upgrade Yori…instead, the User taught her how to fight User style, a bunch of tricky and underhanded moves that would catch any Program off guard.

"You're better than this, Dad," Beck growled in his father's ear as he held him down, "You're Tron, Protector of the Grid, not Clu's puppet. _Wake_ _up_!"

The monster's thrashing started getting weaker and weaker as his circuits flickered, blinking a slow blue and then back to red and once again to blue. Tron shuddered as Beck slowly loosened his hold, getting off his father and standing in front of his mother protectively as Tron held his head in pain.

The Monitor looked up…just to see the horrified and frightened gazes of his family. He looked at Yori and Beck both, his face going pale as he saw the glittering cut on Yori's arm and the one on Beck's face.

"I…I…I'm _so_ sorry," he whispered, getting to his feet and backing away, "I…"

He looked at his hands before shaking his head…and bolting out the door.

"Dad!" Beck called, running after him with Yori and Paige in tow.

* * *

01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101

* * *

Tron fled out of the stronghold and towards Argon. He didn't want to hurt Beck and Yori and he had. There was no stopping the virus that was tearing through his code even now and he knew it. He was becoming the thing he hated and feared most of all.

He finally stopped in an alley way, dimming his circuits so that they were barely visible, and closed his eyes. He wanted to die, to not become this monster…

And that's when a hand laid itself on his shoulder.

Tron's eyes flashed open and he grabbed the hand…only to release it as if it burned him. It was Beck's hand that lay on his shoulder.

"Come home, Dad," he told him, "We can figure this out…Paige said we could find a cure,"

"I told her to tell you that Beck," Tron sighed as he spotted Yori and Paige behind the boy and coming closer, "I asked her to lie to you…I don't have a cycle or two,"

"…How much…" Beck started.

"Less than a millicycle now," Tron admitted.

"Why would you keep this from us!?" Yori gasped, kneeling down and putting her slender hands on her husband's cheeks, "We're your family, Tron…"

"To keep you safe,"

"From _what_?"

"From _me_ ," Tron growled, getting to his feet, "I wanted to keep you safe from _me_ ,"

"Tron," Yori sighed, "If you could take the Repurposing off me…I'm sure that you'd be able to throw it off too…or I'd help you like you helped me all those cycles ago. You didn't have to hide this from me,"

Tron opened his mouth to answer when he and Beck both froze, heads snapping towards the alley's entrance…just as a swarm of Black Guards flooded the area.

"Go," Tron ordered, getting between his family and the Guards.

"Tron…" Yori started.

"Beck, take your mother and _go_ ," Tron repeated, grabbing his son's shoulders and shaking him, "I'm so proud of you, you're ready Beck, lead your Revolution, protect your Grid,"

Beck opened his mouth to protest, but Tron drew him into a hard embrace, holding his head to his chest before letting him go and turning to Paige.

"Look after him, keep him out of trouble," he told her, "He can be a pain…he gets that from me. Just like he's a mirror of me, you're a mirror of Yori. Help him as much as you can,"

He turned to Yori who was staring at him in disbelief. He drew her close to him and pressed his lips against hers, making both their circuits light up brilliant violet.

"I love you, Yori," he whispered, taking in the scent of her hair one last time as he cupped her chin in his hands, "Now and always,"

"Tron…wait… _NO!_ " Yori screamed as Beck grabbed her shoulders and Tron took of his Disks, lighting them up and getting ready to fight, "NO! BECK! LET ME GO! NO! _TRON_!"

Beck started dragging her and Paige away as Tron charged in with a roar, Disks flashing silver in the dim Grid light, sending scarlet voxels spraying into the air. Yori screamed, kicking and fighting to get to her counterpart as her son continued to drag her backwards.

"Mom! This is what he wants!" Beck told her, his own voice rough and hurting through his tears, "Please…honor him in this way,"

"NOOOOO!" Yori shrieked as Beck finally picked her up and carried her away from the fight, climbing up a fire escape and onto a rooftop.

"Yori," Paige started, "Please, we need to get back to the others,"

"Tron…" Yori gasped, tears streaming…right as a shriek of pain cut through the still air.

Beck gave his own scream of pain as he hit the ground, his hands grabbing at his midsection as he gasped for breath. His steel blue eyes widened and filled with tears as he gave a heartbreaking roar.

"Yori?" Paige asked, kneeling down next to the Simulations Program as she held a hand to her chest, her own eyes wide with shock, "What's happening?"

"Beck's done that only once before…" she whispered, "That was when Anon derezzed…"

She burst into tears and gave a heartbreaking keen of pure sorrow.

"TRON!" she keened, sobbing into her hands, "No…not again! I've lost you once…oh _Users_ no…"

* * *

01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101

* * *

Dyson walked in on the carnage that littered the alleyway, seeing the twin-Disked Program shakily standing in the middle of the corridor surrounded by scarlet voxels. The lone Program's circuits flickered dimly between blue and scarlet, as if he were fighting two battles in one body.

"Next time I might have to send more guards," Dyson hummed, catching the Program's attention.

 _"You_ …" Tron snarled, derezzing his helmet and glaring heatedly at the traitor, " _You_ did this to me!"

"I did nothing of the sort," Dyson replied, "This was Clu's idea,"

"…Coward…" Tron slurred as he fell to a knee, fighting the Repurposing hard.

Dyson walked forwards and grabbed Tron's hair, forcing him to look at him as he put a Disk at the Monitor's throat.

"Just someone who takes an advantage when they see one," Dyson replied, "Now…first thing's first…we need to make sure your little 'family' doesn't come after you,"

"What are you…" Tron growled right as Dyson drove his Disk into Tron's midsection, making the Monitor shriek.

Tron gasped for breath as he slid off the Disk to the ground, his scarlet-threaded eyes glaring heatedly at Dyson while the later gave a smile.

"You're not going to die," Dyson told him, "But you're going to wish you were once this is over…"

"I will derezz you," Tron spat weakly as his vision flickered, "I swear…Alan-One as my witness…I swear I'll kill you…"

And he fell into shutdown.

Dyson turned to the Guards that had followed him on this mission…the ones that were still alive because they had hung back.

"Take him to Clu," Dyson told them, "And tell no one of this,"

He turned to the badly wounded Monitor as said Program's circuits rested a steady scarlet.

"Welcome to the winning team, Rinzler,"

 **Next is a pre-Legacy chapter, the Uprising decides to break apart and go to different places because with Tron's Disks in the hands of the enemy, the Stronghold isn't the safest place. Beck, Yori and Paige get to see an old friend next chapter too...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	33. Return Home

**Uh...hi guys...long time no see? *ducks preemptively* I'm _so_ sorry, I started on a League of Legends story based on a Champion Skin set (the PROJECTS) and it kinda got outta hand. I enjoyed writing it though...I got to be kinda evil with it and it's the only (and more than likely _last_ ) M rated fic because of that evilness. Anyway, that's no excuse. Once I got finished with it, I started on this one...it wasn't easy, it didn't want to be written, but since League of Legends Projects and Tron Programs kinda go hand in hand, I got inspired for it. Anyway, another Pre-Legacy chapter...Beck gets to meet a certain Enforcer and an old friend from the past...**

Chapter 33

Return Home

 ** _Accessing Archive Data…_**

 ** _It's been over a cycle since Dad…no, I don't want to talk about. I lost him once…now he's really gone. I can't feel him anymore. Mom's been out of it, though how can I blame her? She's lost Dad so many times…This isn't fair, I just got Dad back, why do the Users see fit to take him away from me again?_**

 ** _I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. We weren't able to reclaim his Disk so that means it's in the hands of the enemy. They know Mom and I are alive. They know Paige is alive and my counterpart…_**

 ** _They know where our Uprising is._**

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

 _"Faster, have to go faster!"_ Beck thought as his feet flew over the rooftop, as he launched himself into the air.

He landed with a stuttering, skidding stop on the other rooftop, whirling around to face the scarlet circuited goons that skidded to a halt on the rooftop Beck had just left. He gave a smirk under his helmet as they took off their Disks, getting ready to hurl them at him…only for them to freeze, their exposed jawlines slack with fear as they started backing up.

"Oh c'mon," Beck grinned, "I'm not _that_ scary! You guys don't want to play anymore? I swear I don't bite…hard,"

"When you've got a playmate already, Renegade?" one jeered, "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes!"

Beck frowned, slowly turning around…just to face the fog swirling around the rooftop behind him.

"Playmate? There's no one here!" Beck growled.

And that's when he heard it.

It was soft, nearly inaudible, but to Beck's highly trained ears, it was like a thunderclap. A low, deep rumbling sound that wove through the air and shook Beck to his bones. He'd heard some Repurposes giving a whirring, clicking growl when they were resetting from an order, but it was short and clipped. _This_? This was a continuous rumble that sounded more akin to a Monitor's growl.

Beck's hand wandered to his Disks, grasping the smooth, ivory rings as the fog was swept away by the wind. He froze, staring at the dark shadow that manifested before him. Small, tiny points of hellfire began to glow in the lessening gloom. A form, dark, lithe, and strong materialized from the fog. The elegant pose, perfectly balanced on the balls of his feet, the gleam of an abyssal black helmet that obscured his face…

This was Clu's greatest weapon…his trump card.

Beck immediately whipped out his Disks, igniting them in his hands as he kept his distance between him and the demon in Program form. He couldn't run from this shadow, this ink-black creature that for some reason terrified him more than Clu ever did.

That just meant he'd have to fight the best he could.

The Shadow tilted his head, almost in an amused fashion. The ivory rings in Beck's hands hummed lightly, steady as ever. They longed for a fight, Beck had been avoiding fighting for the longest time…he couldn't do it at the moment. Not since his father had passed.

He closed his eyes once, the muscles in his jaw tensing as he shook for a moment. Tron wouldn't have wanted this. He wouldn't want his son to avoid doing his job because he was mourning.

A slight shift in the wind, and Beck immediately lunged to the left…dodging the glowing scarlet Disk that would have taken his head off.

He kept his eyes closed…right as his world shifted from darkness to grey-scaled burst of light. He could sense the Shadow's movements, each subtle twitch of his body creating an explosion of white in Beck's 'mind's eye' before fading away into darkness.

Another flash, the Shadow's Disk slashed at his head, Beck launched himself backwards, his hand snapping out to press against the cool rooftop only to spring up again and land elegantly on his feet.

 _"How did I…?"_ he blinked, opening his eyes as the Shadow turned to face him, _"I didn't even see him…"_

 _"Monitors possess a unique trait, Beck,"_ Tron's voice told him, _"We're able to see things others can't. Our…Sensing. It comes when we're in need of the Grid's advice, when we're in battle…it's what separates us from other Security Programs. We feel everything, the shift of snow in Argon's Outlands, the march of soldiers in Tron City, all of it,"_

"Sensing…" Beck murmured, dodging as the Shadow lashed out at him again, "Huh…"

He flipped backwards once again, only to turn tail and run for the edge of the rooftop. He could hear the feather-light footsteps of the Shadow, nearly silent as they dashed across the building's crown. Beck spotted the edge of the roof, pouring on speed and hurling himself into the air…only to get grabbed by the foot and yanked back to the rooftop he'd just left. His helmet cracked and shattered, revealing the thin scar that crossed his face and a single steel-blue eye. He lashed out, kicking his trapped foot forwards so that it slammed into the Shadow's faceplate. The ebon glass shattered in a dark display, revealing a stern, fiery, red-amber eye that glared heatedly at Beck.

"Ah…whoops?" he shrugged as the Shadow pulled out his Disk…

 _And split it in two_.

Beck's already pale face turned white as the scarlet rings cast fiery shadows across the roof. He scooted backwards, trying to put some distance between him and his pursuer. He heard a faint whining sound from above...

Right as a slender, strong hand grabbed the back of his Disk Dock and yanked him upwards onto a light jet.

"Saved your life," a soft, female voice teased, " _Again_ ,"

Beck looked at his rescuer, at her white armor and the glowing triangle at her throat.

"You should thank me," she grinned.

"I'll do that when we get home, Paige," he replied, butting his helmet against hers as she gave a laugh.

"See you've met Clu's pet," she deadpanned.

" _Him_?" Beck asked, "Yeah, I mean, he's _good_ …but he's not _Dad_ good…"

"Your father _was_ the greatest warrior the Grid's ever known," Paige reminded him, "And though he might not be Tron…Rinzler's just as scary,"

"Let's just go home," Beck told her, "I need a good night's sleep after this…"

"Might be the last one we get for a while," Paige agreed, "We're moving tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah…I do," Beck murmured.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Mara asked as she and Zed stood in front of Beck and Paige, waiting for the building to clear before they left.

"It's not safe here anymore," Beck replied, bringing Paige closer to his side, "And besides…you two have a bit more to worry about than we do,"

Mara's pale cheeks flushed as Zed brought her to his own side. The two had become counterparts not long after Beck and Paige had…the only difference?

Mara was expecting.

"We don't want to put that little one in danger," Paige told her, gently putting a hand on Mara's midsection, "If they're anything like their parents…they'll find trouble on their own,"

"Promise me you'll come visit sometime?" Mara asked, turning her aqua gaze on Beck.

"Promise," Beck nodded, "I'll be sure to see my little nephew,"

"And if it's a _girl_?" Paige teased, elbowing Beck gently.

"Then I'll see my niece," he retorted.

"With our luck, it'll be twins," Zed muttered, earning him a stomp on his foot by Mara and making him yelp, "What!?"

Mara rolled her eyes and turned back to the other couple.

"And what about you two? Where are you off to?" she asked.

"With the Uprising splitting up to different cities…we're taking the most difficult," Paige told her.

"You don't mean…" Zed stammered and Beck nodded.

"I'm going home," he sighed, "I'm going back to Tron City,"

"I thought you were kidding about that," Zed told him, "Beck…that's too risky! What if you get caught!? I doubt Yori'd take it well,"

"No, Mom wouldn't," Beck deadpanned, "But with Dad gone and everyone splitting up…I'm the only one who can handle the city. Clu's going to be scouring the whole Grid for me…the best place to hide is right under his nose,"

"Monitor Logic," Zed grumbled, "You're a little crazy, y'know that?"

"I think I said something similar to that a long time ago," Beck hummed with a smile, "Don't worry, guys, we'll be fine. We're not going to march straight up to Clu and deck him in the nose, I promise,"

Mara lunged forwards, hugging him tightly.

"You better not!" she ordered, making Paige laugh, "I want my child to meet their uncle!"

Beck laughed, pulling away and holding Mara by the shoulders.

"Don't worry," he promised, "We'll be fine. We'll come visit you when the little guy's born. Ok?"

Mara shook her finger at his nose.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Beck,"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he replied.

Zed and Mara left not long after that, heading towards Argon as quickly as possible. Mara'd used her hacking abilities to change her appearance slightly, turning her hair a deeper shade of blue while Zed kept the hood of his cloak up, making sure he wouldn't be seen by unfriendly eyes.

Beck turned to Paige and his mother, both of whom were waiting patiently by their bikes. Beck came up to his mother, getting an almost lifeless look from her in return.

"It's going to be ok, Mom," he told her, "We're going to be fine,"

"I just…" Yori sighed, "I wish we didn't have to do this…"

"Me too," Beck admitted, "If Dad were here he'd probably do the same thing we're doing. He'd want this,"

He looked at Paige, who gave him a warm smile, holding out his own baton.

"We're ready when you are," she told him.

Beck gave a nod and took the baton. The trio then proceeded to race out of the mountain stronghold and stopped a good distance away.

"Sorry Dad," Beck murmured, pulling out a small remote and pressing the button, "But I know this is what you would have wanted,"

And the whole mountain lit up with a series of explosions, completely obliterating the base.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

It had only been a couple millicycles since they moved to Tron City and already Beck and Paige had a little Uprising going. Clu had been going crazy trying to stop it, losing quite a few Black Guards in the process. But Beck and Paige knew what they were doing, slipping away quickly and quietly as they had come every time Clu tried to pin them down.

He'd finally had enough and had his 'pet' try and track them down. Yori'd seen this…Rinzler…Program only once, but once was enough. Beck had tangled with him twice, once in Argon and once in Tron City, thankfully Beck was wearing his stealth uniform and not Tron's white armor otherwise Clu would have gone ballistic. But Beck had escaped, although just barely. It was frightening, seeing Beck that startled as he raced into their apartment, face pale and circuits dim as he slid down the door.

He'd gotten a good look at Rinzler…the Enforcer's circuits were _exactly_ like his father's. Paige had entertained the theory that Tron was still alive, but Beck and Yori disagreed. For one, both of them would have sensed him. Clu must have picked that template for Rinzler's armor just to scare the Rebellion.

But for now, they were keeping low, not wandering out for fear of Rinzler. Yori was going out this work cycle, mainly to get supplies. With Beck and Paige both getting hurt, they needed medical supplies to keep up with how many times those two came back with injuries. She'd just gotten what she needed and was heading home when she heard the faint, low purring growl from behind.

Yori tensed, daring to look over her shoulder only to see Rinzler stalking through the marketplace. This wasn't good…not good at all. She couldn't bolt, no matter how much she wanted to. That'd only attract the Enforcer's attention. So, as calmly as she could…which was still rather shaky and panicky, she walked away, pretending that she didn't notice the Enforcer.

She looked over her shoulder as she walked down the alleyway, so far so good…and then she ran _right_ into someone. She yelped as she hit the ground, her supplies spilling all over the ground, phials of energy clattering across the smooth Grid floor but thankfully not shattering.

She looked up…only for her pale face to go even whiter as who else but _Rinzler_ stood before her.

"I…I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," she stammered, hurriedly picking up her things and scrambling to her feet, "I d-d-didn't see you there…s-s-s-sir,"

She bitterly cursed her stammering, but then she remembered that _that_ was how most Programs reacted when faced with the fearsome Program before her.

She could feel his eyes on her under that abyssal black helmet. The tiny points of scarlet on his armor flamed as his hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist, turning it over to reveal the phial of medical sedative in her palm.

"M-My son," she stammered, "It's for my son. Accident at work…he's recovering,"

Rinzler's low growl deepened and he flipped the hood of Yori's cloak away from her face, letting her long blonde hair fall freely down her back as her wide blue eyes stared at him…more at the four tiny squares on his chest, her own chest tightening as she remembered similar markings…only a pale silvery-blue color.

A loud crash down the alleyway made Rinzler whirl around, his Disks in hands as he started forwards. He paused, turning back towards Yori and pointing at the ground.

 _"Stay here"._

And with that, he was gone.

A hand grabbed Yori's shoulder and the Simulations Program nearly screamed…only to freeze.

"That distraction won't keep him for long," a familiar female voice hissed, "Quickly, we need to go!"

Yori stared at the slender form before her, at the helmet that greatly resembled that of Anon, Flynn and Clu…and she smiled as she hugged the Program before her.

"Quorra!" she smiled.

Quorra's helmet derezzed and she smiled back.

"I'm glad to see you too," the ISO told her, "But we need to get out of here, Rinzler's not going to be distracted for long,"

"You're right," Yori nodded, "I'll take you to the apartment…Beck and Paige should be there,"

"Paige?"

"Beck's counterpart," Yori explained as the two bolted from the alley and towards the apartment, "They've been…keeping Clu busy,"

"Beck taking after his father again?"

"Unfortunately," Yori sighed before looking at her 'niece', "Quorra…what are you doing here?"

"Remember what I said about me hunting for Argon's Renegade?" she asked.

Yori gave an embarrassed laugh.

"About that…" she muttered.

"It was Beck, wasn't it,"

Yori gave a nod before sighing.

"He found his father…Tron was alive," Yori whispered, "He was training him…sharpening his skills so that Beck would be his replacement when the time came,"

"Tron's alive?" Quorra whispered, "Yori I…"

She gave a smile, grabbing Yori's shoulders.

"Come with me," she urged, "I know a place that's safe. Meet me at the west gate, I'll take you there,"

"Quorra…" Yori started, but it was too late, the ISO was gone.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

"So you said our new home was going to be shown to us by someone from you two's past?" Paige asked, her helmet completely covering her face as the trio walked to the west gate.

"It's too dangerous here," Yori replied, spotting a gleam of blued-white circuits, "Ah, there she is,"

"Is that…" Beck blinked only to bring down his helmet as he shot forwards, embracing the new Program, knocking her off her feet, "Aunt Quorra!"

"You've gotten bigger since I saw you last!" Quorra groaned, her helmet derezzing and making Paige's face turn white as she saw Quorra, "You couldn't do that before…"

"…You…" Paige whispered, catching Quorra's attention.

"You're Paige," Quorra started, only for her pale face to go even paler as Paige derezzed her helmet, " _Oh_ …"

Quorra got off the ground, walking up to Paige, pain clear on her face.

"Paige…I'm so sorry about your friends," she whispered, "I didn't…if we didn't go there they would have…"

"No," Paige told her, "Tesler killed them…killed everyone but me. You saved me,"

Quorra closed her eyes, bowing her head as tears started to stream.

"It was for nothing," she whispered, "Ada died not long after…she couldn't keep up, she sacrificed herself so I could get away,"

Paige put a hand on Quorra's shoulder.

"We both lost friends on that day," she told her, "But, we're going to honor their memory, right? I think that if things would have been different, we all would have been good friends,"

"That can still happen," Quorra laughed, swiping at her tears.

Paige nodded, "I agree. Rox, Dex and Ada I think would be happy we've become friends,"

Quorra gave another laugh, smiling this time.

"True that," she grinned, "So…how would you like to see this new home of ours?"

"I'd like that," Paige smiled, "Lead the way,"

Quorra gestured to her already rezzed lightcycle, already warmed up and ready to go.

"Rezz your bikes and let's go," Quorra told them.

She took them into the Outlands, deeper and deeper, through cracks in cliff sides, steep inclines, sharp turns until she stopped before a blank cliff face of grey stone.

"This is it?" Paige asked.

"Just wait," Quorra replied, putting a hand on a stone and pushing in.

Suddenly, the cliff split in two, raising as if it were a garage door. The three Basics stared in wonder as a hall of white light came into being.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come inside," Quorra grinned, driving forwards.

"You heard her," Beck mumbled, following with Yori and Paige right behind him.

The group made their way into a garage of sorts, Quorra stopped and dismounted, derezzing her bike and clipping the baton next to its partner. Beck gave a slight laugh, making Quorra turn around.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he replied, "Just…Dad beat that into you too, huh? Always have two batons,"

"I see _that_ didn't die," Quorra grumbled, "Your father was very adamant about it,"

She didn't see the look of pain and sorrow on both Beck and Yori's faces at the mention of the Monitor. She stopped on a platform and motioned for the others to follow her.

"C'mon," she urged, "It's the upper level I want you guys to see. There's…someone I want you to meet,"

The three Basics stepped onto the platform, riding in silence as the elevator finally reached their destination. They looked around a large, white room filled with furniture and some objects that none of them save for Yori and Quorra were familiar with. A lone figure stood out on a deck of some sorts, overlooking the Outlands with a beautiful view of the city.

"Wait here," Quorra instructed, lightly running across the floor towards the deck, putting a hand on the figure's shoulder and guiding him, blindly back into the house, not allowing him to see the trio, "Ok, _now_ you can look!"

She took her hands off the male's eyes…and Yori gave a sharp gasp.

"…Flynn?" she whispered, her hands up to her mouth.

"Yori…" the male started, before giving a brilliant grin, rushing forwards and hugging her, "Yori!"

Yori started crying as she hugged her friend, she had thought he was long gone…Quorra had told her that he was alive, but until now she didn't really believe it.

"You're alive," Flynn grinned, "And…"

He looked behind his friend, spotting Beck and Paige. He froze, staring at Beck before walking towards the young Monitor.

"If I didn't know better…" Flynn said slowly, "I would have thought it was Alan standing here. But…"

He gave an incredulous laugh.

"Do you realize how much you look like your father?" he asked.

Beck gave a sad smile, looking down.

"I've been told that," he murmured, making Flynn laugh.

"My God, you even sound like him!" he beamed, "Ah, Beck, I haven't seen you since you were a baby! How long has it _been_?!"

"He's twenty three cycles," Yori told him, "Twenty four in a decicycle,"

" _Twenty three_ ," Flynn choked, "I've been in here for half a year…oh Sam…"

He gave a sigh, closing his eyes for a brief moment before looking back up at Beck.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I haven't seen my son for a long time…but why don't you introduce me to this beautiful young lady here,"

"I'm Paige," Paige introduced herself, "I'm Beck's counterpart,"

Flynn gave a bright smile, turning towards Beck.

"Any little Monitors running around that I don't know about?" he asked.

Both Beck and Paige blushed, almost embarrassed.

"Flynn!" Yori chastised, "They've been counterparts for a very short while. And besides…I'm too young to be a grandparent,"

Flynn gave a bark of laughter.

"And you're _how_ old, Yori?" he teased, "You're older than Clu and all of my first Programs on the Grid,"

Yori shot him a sour look, making Flynn laugh even harder.

"Tron'd back me up," he grinned, "Speaking of the ol' Monitor…where is he?"

Yori and Beck's faces went dark with sadness, both of them bowing their heads and making Flynn's face drain of blood.

"N…No…" he blinked, "Quorra said…"

"He was alive when she told you," Yori murmured, "He…"

She stopped, unable to continue as her throat constricted and she buried her head in her hands, crying.

"Clu Repurposed him," Beck finished, voice quiet, "Dyson killed him when Dad tried to fend him off long enough so we could escape him. I felt him die…just like I felt Anon,"

He felt arms around him and he looked up just to see Flynn embracing both him and his mother.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, voice hoarse form unshed tears, "I…"

He cleared his throat.

"You're staying with me from now on," he said firmly, "I'll protect you like your father protected me. That's a promise,"

 **Next I'm thinking I'll jump into Legacy, hopefully it won't take as long, but I'm not making any promises. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	34. Our Little Legacy

**I apologize for how long this took...I had a nasty bout of writer's block here on this story so I couldn't really get it started past the second page break. I _finally_ managed to get it figured out today. Anyway, we're in _Legacy_ territory now...so lots of Rinzler, Clu, and fun stuff like that. Anyway, I'll let you guys read...I've kept you from it long enough.**

Chapter 34

Our Little Legacy

 _Accessing Archive Data…_

 _Flynn and Quorra are alive and well, my son and daughter-in-law are alive and well…I just wish I had my husband here alive and well. Beck still scares me to death with his constant escapades, rushing into the city and causing chaos with Paige and Quorra both. But I think the one thing that has scared me most, mainly because I've never seen such a thing, is Flynn. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy he is alive, I can still feel the power he gives off…but he does nothing but look out over the Outlands towards the city. That is all he has been doing for many cycles now._

 _Beck is over 1050 cycles, making me ancient…although my son looks as if he weren't a moment over 24 cycles. Flynn, on the other hand…_

 _I've never seen a Program's hair turn from colored to nearly white or silver. Is this something with Users or will my own turn silver from it's normal gold?_

 _Flynn has stopped speaking of Sam, his eyes get that same look that Beck's do when Tron is mentioned or Quorra when Jalen or Radia are mentioned or Paige when Rox and Dex are mentioned…_

 _I don't know who this User is…but it isn't the same Flynn I've known for most of my runtime. I have to wonder…what would happen if Flynn ever saw Sam again?_

* * *

01001111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01001100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01001100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100011 01111001 00001010

* * *

Flynn's tired gaze watched the flickering images on his Disk, of Jordan dodging around Tron as Anon tried to get her, sopping wet from the bucket of water Jordan had doused him with. Tron stood there with a mildly amused expression before suddenly whirling around and holding Jordan hostage while Anon gave her a big old, dripping wet hug, making Jordan shriek in laughter while Tron gave a shake of his head before suddenly tensing and turning around, his concerned expression turned into a huge smile as he bent down and picked up a little baby boy that looked exactly like him. Jordan said something, but the memory was silent, and she too bent down, picking up a little blond boy a couple years older than Beck. Flynn's eyes filled with tears as Sam beamed and waved at him…

"Flynn?"

Flynn jumped nearly five feet off the step as he whirled around, thinking he was about to see a ghost…

"Oh, it's just you, Beck," the User replied, giving a sad smile as the Grid's last Monitor walked forwards, his steely blue gaze calculating just like his father's had when he was alive, "Sorry…I thought…"

"You thought I was Dad," Beck replied sadly, reaching out to the memory, his fingers phasing through his father's smiling face, "I get that a lot,"

"It's scary, you know that?" Flynn asked, "How much you're like him? Even your mannerisms are like his…except your sense of humor seems to be intact,"

The Monitor gave a soft chuckle, kneeling down and giving a sigh.

"Do you miss him?"

"Tron? Ev…"

"Your son,"

"…Sam…" Flynn whispered before giving a bitter laugh, "Every second,"

Beck rubbed his wrists, making his scars light up slightly before dimming.

"I didn't even know I'd met your son…I barely even got to know Dad…"

"You _were_ just a baby, Beck," Flynn reminded him, "It's been…"

He cut off, trying to calculate how long he'd been in here…

"The Coup happened when I was 2 cycles," Beck told him, "I'll be 1052 within the next few millicycles,"

"I can't believe you're that old, kiddo," Flynn laughed, shaking his head, "You know how old that makes me?"

"Older than Mom,"

Flynn blinked for a few seconds before giving a loud laugh, grinning triumphantly.

"Yes! I knew you wouldn't be a stick in the mud like your parents or their Users! HA! Take that Alan, Lora! The kiddo still has a sense of humor!"

He ruffled Beck's hair, being careful of where the scar on Beck's face met his hairline.

"You're ok, you know that Beck?" Flynn smiled, "Your dad would be proud,"

Beck gave a sad smile as he looked out over the city.

"I can only hope,"

* * *

01001111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01001100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01001100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100011 01111001 00001010

* * *

Paige made her way into the Coliseum. To keep suspicions down about her and Beck, the two of them had taken jobs in the city. Beck worked at one of the many garages in Tron City and Paige worked as a medic in the Coliseum because the Hospital was completely full. She did not exactly like her job, but it was perfect for the Tron City Uprising. She would rescue some of the combatants that managed to make it through the games alive, bringing them to some of her newfound friends in the underground and either smuggling them out of the city or recruiting them into the fold.

This work cycle was no different, the same old disk wars, the same everything…until they got done with the first round of Disk battles.

The Program that was sent to her was brought by Rinzler himself. Paige _hated_ it when the Enforcer came down to her, there was something just _off_ about him…even for a Repurpose. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him before her became Clu's henchman. If she could only see his face she'd be able to tell. Unfortunately, Rinzler never _ever_ took off his mask.

The Enforcer roughly handed over the 'patient', getting a grunt of pain from the Program while Paige glared at him.

"You have the paperwork?" she asked.

The chilling glare she felt was lasered on her nearly stopped her core, but Rinzler handed over a datapad before turning his hidden gaze to the hurt Program.

"Stay… _here_ …" came the dreadful rasp that made Paige's skin crawl.

The Program glared at Rinzler, trying to get up only to hiss in pain and grab his arm while Rinzler stalked out.

Paige sighed and looked at the information.

 _Program: Unknown_

 _Date of Rezzing: Unknown_

 _Function: Unknown_

 _Round(s) Completed: 1 and Final._

Paige frowned, looking at the tall, blond haired, blue-eyed Program sitting on the berth. His _white_ circuits flickered and flashed in annoyance as he caught her stare.

"What's the matter doc?" he asked, "You look like you don't know what you're looking at,"

"You completed the first round and the last round, but none in between?" she asked, setting the data pad down on the table.

"I tried to get out of there," the Program shrugged, "Then that fake's lapdog and I duked it out,"

"Fake?" Paige asked.

"Clu,"

"You're a User-believer?" she asked, getting a slightly confused look from him, "Nevermind. What's your designation? Mine's PAIGE-MD-408030, but everyone calls me Paige,"

"Sam," the Program started.

"No serial?" she hummed, taking his Disk and pulling up his portrait…only for a blinding white light to shine from it, filling her with energy and making her mint green circuits blaze, "…What the…!?"

"You didn't let me finish," Sam shrugged, taking his Disk back, "My name is Sam…Sam Flynn,"

Paige's golden eyes widened as her gaze shot to the wounded 'Program's arm…just to reveal a sticky red liquid dripping from it rather than blue voxels.

"User," she whispered.

Sam gave a lopsided smile and shrugged.

"I took a wrong turn somewhere," he told her, chuckling.

Paige bowed her head in slight reverence and Sam gave a laugh.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm some sort of deity or something?" he asked, "I'm only human,"

"And we're Programs," Paige reminded him, "Users are insanely powerful…especially if they're a Flynn. Flynn made this place, everything here save for the Child Basics and ISOs, but that's something I'm not supposed to talk about as Clu wiped them out…"

Paige shuddered as she gripped her arms. If Clu killed Beck…she wouldn't know what to do with herself…

Sam touched her shoulder with his unwounded arm, sending a surge of warmth through her circuits.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes," Paige nodded, composing herself, "I…better get you fixed…otherwise I'll get in big trouble,"

Sam gave a nod and Paige picked up his Disk and beginning to heal, turning the angry red code on his arm back to ivory. Sam Flynn watched, intrigued before Paige snapped the Disk back onto his back, sending a wave of cold through him as it synced. The User looked at his arm incredulously as it healed over and the uniform knitted back together from the cut.

"It's as good as new," he blinked, flexing his arm, "thanks!"'

"I just did my job," Paige shrugged before casting a look around, "Sam Flynn, you _must_ listen to me,"

Sam raised an eyebrow and Paige lowered her voice.

"Not everyone is happy with Clu's rule. It started in Argon City and it's spread throughout the Grid. There's Revolution here…if they find out that you are here…they will come save you from the Games,"

"And…do they?" Sam asked, quietly.

Paige gave a smile as she 'inspected' his arm.

"They do now," she murmured softly, grinning roguishly.

The doors slid open and Rinzler stalked in with an uncommon, predatory grace that Paige often associated with Beck when he was tracking something or hunting a target. The Enforcer's growl filtered through the air, further enforcing, no pun intended, his similarity to Beck.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in…" Sam deadpanned, "Or is it what dragged the cat in…or are you just happy to see me?"

The low growl intensified and Rinzler's hand shot out with blinding speed, grabbing Sam's arm in an iron grip before turning that blank mask to Paige.

 _[Query: Status of User]_

"He's healed," Paige said, "Fully operational,"

Rinzler tilted his helmet in a slight nod before starting to drag Sam Flynn out of the hospital. Paige's core stopped throbbing painfully in her chest and she quickly clocked out, making her way back to Beck and Quorra, who were waiting on her.

They had to do it.

They had to save the Son of Flynn.

* * *

01001111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01001100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01001100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100011 01111001 00001010

* * *

They had climbed up on a billboard, watching as Clu's throne ship landed and his little hench-Program…

 _"Jarvis…"_ Beck remembered with a feeling of annoyance.

Jarvis was almost as bad as Pavel…almost…

In any case, he watched as Jarvis walked out, followed by two guards and a baton bearer and…

"Paige…you weren't kidding," he said, watching as the Grid was screaming at him, rejoicing that another User had joined her.

A young man in blindingly white circuits with Flynn's hair, eyes, and structure was being flanked by the guards…and he did _not_ look happy.

"You think I'd lie about that?" Paige shorted, "I had to treat him…trust me…he's Flynn's son,"

"He _does_ look like Flynn…" Quorra nodded.

"Greetings Programs!" Jarvis called, the crowd cheered, "Oh, what an occasion we have here before us…because your rumors are true! We do indeed have in our midst a User!"

The crowd booed as he pointed at the young, blinding white User.

"A _User_ …" he repeated…as if afraid and unsure.

"He sounds afraid," Quorra noted.

"He should be," Beck said, "Judging by what I'm reading…I'd dare say Sam Flynn is stronger than his father…"

"So, what to do? What does this _User_ deserve?" Jarvis asked "...Might I suggest perhaps…the challenge of the Grid?"

The crowd cheered wildly and Beck shifted uneasily. Lightcycle battle…that wasn't going to be easy. They _had_ to get him out before Clu could kill him.

"And…who best to battle this _singular_ opponent?" Jarvis continued, "Perhaps one who has some _experience_ in these matters,"

Music started to play and stairs unfolded from the ship as a Program started to descend. Beck gave a low, rumbling snarl that chilled the code of both Quorra and Paige.

"Oh, yes, indeed, Programs," Jarvis shouted, "Your Liberator! Your Luminary! Your leader and maker!"

Clu strode towards the Son of Flynn.

"The one who vanquished the tyranny of the User those many cycles before!"

Clu leaned in to say something to the young User…making Sam Flynn bristle in anger.

 _"Clu!"_ Jarvis finished, making the whole stadium erupt into cheers.

"Time to go," Quorra said as she got up and leaped off the billboard, landing on the ground with cat-like grace.

"We'll make a distraction," Beck told her, "Then you save him,"

She raced to the light-runner, the machine's circuits lighting silvery white with her touch.

"Let's go rescue a User," Quorra said grimly and gunned the engine.

* * *

01001111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01001100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01001100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100011 01111001 00001010

* * *

Sam Flynn had just pulled out his Disk, preparing to fight Clu, when Quorra, Beck and Paige shot onto the scene, Quorra's lightribbon cutting Clu off and sending the corrupt Admin flying as his bike derezzed. She wrenched the steering wheel around and came to a stop between Clu and Sam Flynn.

 **"Illegal combatant on the Grid."**

"Get in," she ordered, her voice distorted by the mask.

Sam Flynn looked at her, his sky-blue eyes that looked _so_ much like Flynn's blinking in shock. Beck and Paige flew over the smooth Grid glass, ribbons of silver blue and cobalt streaming from the aerodynamic lightcycles the couple rode. Clu gave a roar of anger as Beck rushed him, sending him flying as the Last Monitor slammed his fist into his chest. Both of them circled Clu, creating a barrier of light that he could not pass.

 **"Illegal combatant on the Grid."**

"Get. _In_!" Quorra repeated.

Thankfully, she didn't have to say it a third time.

Sam Flynn climbed into the light-runner and Quorra hit the gas, whirling the vehicle around and shooting towards the doors…

 **"System Failure: Release Rinzler."**

Beck visibly shuddered as the Enforcer, shot onto the scene, making a beeline for Quorra and Sam Flynn. The Last Monitor shot towards the Enforcer, ramming against him and forcing Rinzler to go slightly off course.

"You've been hunting me for cycles," Beck yelled over the roar of the engines, straightening slightly and revealing the silver-white tetramino design on his ivory armor, " _Come get me_!"

* * *

01001111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01001100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01001100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100011 01111001 00001010

* * *

A ribbon of orange and ivory light shot in front of the doors as Beck and Rinzler raced, Rinzler trying to catch the Last Monitor and Beck trying to distract the Shadow.

 _"Not going that way…"_ Paige reasoned, watching as Quorra jerked the vehicle around and raced towards the wall.

 _[Beck! Can you shake him?]_ Paige pinged.

 _[Can I shake him…]_ Beck chuckled, _[Paige, you forget who I am!]_

Paige shook her head and looked up, seeing a Black Guard pulling up to Quorra. Paige shot forwards, her cobalt circuits blazing as she raced towards the Black Guard, ramming into him, forcing him to wreck and ultimately derezz, much to her dislike. Like Beck, she held a high 'no killing' standard. But, like Beck, she'd been forced to.

She saw as Quorra reached for a switch and flipped it, releasing a few grenades from the back of the light-runner. She saw Beck race up, sensing the grenades and launching himself upwards, grabbing his baton as he did. Paige heard both go off and she turned back to see the damage…

Only to see Rinzler arching gracefully through the air, same as Beck, grabbing his second baton and breaking it, landing on another lightcycle.

 _[He's_ good. _He must have been one of Tron's]_ Quorra pinged bitterly.

 _[…I know…]_ Beck replied, sadly as he rezzed his father's ENCOM-786 and shot forwards, keeping pace with Paige.

* * *

01001111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01001100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01001100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100011 01111001 00001010

* * *

Quorra flipped another switch, activating the two missiles on the side of the light-runner and fired at the wall of the stadium, making an escape route over the deep 'moat' around the arena.

"Pull up man! You can't make that!" Sam Flynn yelled as Quorra accelerated, making Beck grin.

 _"Jump!"_ came his father's voice once again, _"Don't hesitate!"_

Beck shot his counterpart a smile and accelerated, the engine humming loudly as he ramped over the destroyed arena and made it safely to the other side, Paige followed him, both coming to a stop and watching as Quorra ramped the side of the arena, switching the light-runner to its offroad form midair…and landing perfectly on the Outland floor.

Beck looked backwards to see Rinzler coming to a screeching halt, standing up and watching them go…absolutely _radiating_ anger. The Last Monitor stood up, raising his fist into the air in defiance, his circuits blazing angrily as the tetramino design burned like a star.

 _"For Flynn, for Mom, for Able, for the Grid…for Dad,"_

* * *

01001111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01001100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01001100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100011 01111001 00001010

* * *

The quartet raced through the Outlands, the wind whipping around them. Sam Flynn looked up and immediately started yelling as they neared a tunnel in the cliffside…but he stopped as they shot through. Beck laughed, he remembered not liking it much either the first time Quorra took him, his mother and Paige through that same path many, _many_ cycles before.

Beck snuck a look at the young Flynn as he looked around at the Outlands. He looked _so_ much like his father…Here was hoping that Flynn would be happy with what they had done.

They came to another cliffside and Quorra slowed down, letting the hidden door open quietly. Sam Flynn watched in amazement as they drove through the lighted interior and finally came to a stop. Quorra hopped out, motioning for the young User to follow. She guided him to the elevator as Paige and Beck followed quietly, but they stopped just before it.

"So who are you two?" Sam asked, getting distorted, amused chuckles from the two Rebellion Leaders.

"Let's just say we're friends and leave it at that," Beck told him.

"…That sounds like something Jet would say…" Sam muttered.

"Jet?"

"My…well…he's like a cousin to me. His dad is my god-father,"

"We have no such terms here," Beck said, "Fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers…grandparents if we're lucky, but 'cousin' isn't one I've heard,"

"We do have friends though," Paige said as Quorra started the elevator, "And…we think you'd like to meet a few of ours. This will just concern you two, not us…for now,"

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped as the elevator rose and they disappeared from view.

* * *

01001111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01001100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01001100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100011 01111001 00001010

* * *

Sam looked forwards, seeing the silver-haired, kneeling form of an older man.

"Wait here," Quorra whispered to Sam as she walked forwards.

"Quorra," the man murmured, sensing her approach, "I dreamed of Tron…first time in _years_ ,"

The pain and sorrow in his voice made Sam's heart hurt…well, he thought he had a heart here…who knew…

"It's a sign," she told him gently.

"A _sign_ , my dear apprentice, of a weary soul," the man said with a bitter laugh, "I'm afraid something's happened…"

"Something _has_ happened," Quorra smiled, unable to keep her excitement down, "We have a guest,"

Another bitter laugh.

"There are no guests kiddo," he sighed as Quorra stood.

 _"Kid..do?"_ Sam thought as he quietly stepped forwards, catching Quorra's attention.

She watched as Sam walked forwards, his footsteps alerting the man to his presence. The older man stood up, turning around slowly as the lights flickered on…

And both men froze.

The same sky-blue eyes, the same face albeit more wrinkled with worry and laugh lines, the same hair style even though it was silvered…there were a few streaks of blond still there.

"…Sam?" the man breathed.

"Long time…" the boy replied, just as awestruck.

"You have no _idea_ ," the other User whispered.

The older User walked forwards, stopping within touching distance.

"You're…you're _here_!" he croaked, and Sam could hear the tears rasping in his throat as he embraced his son for the first time in many, _many_ years, "You're here…"

"I'm here," Sam started, tears in his own voice as he embraced his father back.

"You're _big_ ," he started, unable to believe his eyes.

"You're…" Sam broke off awkwardly.

"Old?" Flynn asked with a slight, wry grin.

Sam gave a helpless laugh.

"How did you get in?" Flynn murmured.

"Alan came over,"

"Bradley…" Flynn muttered with a touch of disbelief.

"He got your page," Sam continued, "I found your office…under the arcade,"

"Page…" Flynn frowned, "Oh…the page…of course."

Quorra came up, smiling and turned to Flynn.

"Clu had him on the lightcycle grid. I intervened," she beamed proudly.

"Oh," Flynn murmured before looking up at his son, "Dinner soon…we'll talk then,"

The telltale sound of the elevator caught Flynn's attention and he gave a slight smile.

"Sam," Flynn started as the elevator whirred to life again, "There's someone I want you to meet,"

Sam turned around just as the two Programs dressed in white stepped off the lift.

"They helped Quorra get me out…" he said, his eyes flicking down to the male's chest and seeing the all-too familiar design that he'd somehow missed before. "Is that…"

He frowned, coming towards the male Program, who watched him quietly.

"Are you Tron?" Sam asked.

The male derezzed his helmet and Sam blinked once again in shock.

"…Jet?" he breathed.

"My name isn't Jet," the male said, his steel-blue eyes sparking in amusement.

"Beck, this is my son, Sam," Flynn said, his weary face seeming much, much younger, "Sam…this is Beck,"

"So why is he dressed up like Tron?" Sam asked.

"Because Beck's the Rebellion's leader," Quorra explained, "Along with his counterpart, Paige who masquerades as Yori,"

"Ok…" Sam started, "But _why_?"

"Because," a female voice started, making Sam whirl around to see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman walking towards them began, "Beck is my son,"

Sam's blue eyes went wide.

"Aunt Lora…?" he asked.

"I made the same mistake when I first met her, kiddo," Flynn chuckled, putting a hand on the Lora lookalike's shoulder, "Sam, this is Yori,"

"Lora Prime is my User," Yori told him, "It's good to see you again, Sam Flynn…it's been many cycles since I saw you…you were just a toddler the last time I saw you last, Beck was just a baby,"

"Wait…if _he_ is Yori's son…then that means…"

Sam gave an incredulous laugh.

"You're _Tron's_ son!"

"…Was," Beck said with a sad smile, "My dad taught me everything I know so I could lead this rebellion,"

"And you're Paige then?" Sam asked, looking at the still disguised female Program.

"We've met, Sam Flynn," Paige said, derezzing her helmet and revealing her face.

"YOU'RE THE MEDIC!" Sam cried.

Paige laughed.

"I told you the Rebellion knew you were here," she shrugged.

She took off the white half of her Disk as Beck did the same, letting their normal, default armor take form, casting silvery-blue and mint green shadows on the pale walls.

"I'll let you all get acquainted," Flynn said, "Like I said…dinner soon,"

And with that, he walked onto the balcony.

* * *

01001111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01001100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01001100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100011 01111001 00001010

* * *

"I was wondering where the Flynn I knew went too," Yori said, walking onto the balcony behind Flynn and making him smile as she stood next to him, "You're a lot happier now,"

Flynn turned a longing gaze towards the flickering, star-like portal that shone above the towers of Tron City.

"Yori…I can go _home_ ," he whispered hoarsely, "I can make things better from that side of the screen…I can get Clu outta this system…"

A tear ran down his face.

"I can see Alan and Lora and Roy again…"

Yori hugged her friend.

"I know," she told him, "I want you to do that…if anyone deserves happiness…it's you Flynn, after everything that happened to you. But, I'm not going to say this _wasn't_ your fault…because a lot of it was. I know you wanted someone to help take care of the Grid while you were gone…but creating a Program in your own image was kind of foolish on your part,"

"I know, I know," Flynn sighed, "I'm not making that mistake again, Yori…I'll fix everything, I promise,"

"I know you will,"

 **Anyone who's watched Legacy knows what craziness is going to happen next. I don't know where it will end necessarily, but I'll figure it out. Hopefully it won't take me too long, but again...no promises.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
